


The Christmas Queen

by MJLinz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas, Drama & Romance, F/F, Halloween, Slow Burn, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLinz/pseuds/MJLinz
Summary: "Evil Queens don't get regular fairies."  Regina is offered supernatural help from an unusual fairy godmother.  She has realized her perfect family is right here, in Storybrooke.  With a little magic and a lot of hard work, will she win Emma's heart?The last time Emma trusted someone she ended up abandoned, pregnant, and in prison.  Regina is beginning to treat her differently, but can she trust her?  Her heart wants to, but her brain still screams "Evil Queen, arch enemy of my mother."Set in Storybrooke, around season two, but with some locations altered and people from other seasons added.  Any citations of popular culture, etc. can be found at the end of the last chapter.  Original characters are strictly a product of my imagination, and bear no resemblance to actual people.  I used them when needed to create depth in secondary roles.Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Late July 

Regina’s scream ripped through Robin’s dreams and brought him upright. His eyes opened and scanned the room as his hand reached instinctively for the knife he kept on the bedside table. Regina sat, panting, her knees up, her arms huddled around them tightly. “What is it? Where is it?” Robin asked her quietly. 

She trembled, violently agitated by something. “I… I had… a nightmare,” she stuttered between breaths. 

He returned the knife to the table and put his arms around her. Her body rippled in a wave of revulsion. “Please. Don’t touch me.” She shuddered and tightened further into a fetal position. He slowly withdrew. 

“What can I do for you?” 

“Just leave me alone.” Her voice sounded abrasive. “I… I can’t stay here.” She uncurled and got out of bed. She slipped on a robe over her silver camisole and pajama bottoms. “I’m going downstairs. Go back to sleep.” 

When he went downstairs the next morning, he couldn’t find her anywhere. He turned the coffee on and climbed the stairs again. He found her in Henry’s bed, still in her robe, asleep. He left her and went to shower. After dressing he checked again, and the bed was empty. He found her downstairs, sipping coffee in the living room, neatly arranged on the chaise lounge. “Sleep better?” 

“Yes.” 

“You miss him.” 

“He’s my son.” She scowled at him dismissively. “It’s Saturday. Don’t you have somewhere to go?” 

“Yes, Regina. I’ll return later.” He left for work and put the night out of his mind. 

The same thing happened the next night and the next. It became a pattern. She went to bed with him, woke up screaming, and left to sleep in Henry’s bed. 

One night after awakening, she said, “I think I’m losing my mind.” 

“Henry’s birthday is coming up. Maybe you’re just nervous about that.” He tried to reassure her. 

“Yes. Right.” She gave him a small smile and left. 

*****

The night of August 15th 

Robin looked over at Regina. Her gloved hands played on the steering wheel. “You and Emma appeared civil tonight.” She ignored him. “I thought the party went well,” he said. 

“Robin…” Regina said warningly. 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t like to be disturbed while you’re driving.” 

Regina appeared tense at party, wary, but Robin felt that was natural. Regina wanted to make sure Henry was well taken care of. She and Emma circled Henry like wolves over prey but never attacking. Regina would have preferred to host the party in their home but had to concede. There was a minor incident in the kitchen, but that was only because the loft was so damn small. 

Regina pulled up in front of their house. She glanced at the front door and waved her hand. Robin saw the door fly open. “Get out,” Regina said. “Run. I’ll catch you before you make it to the bedroom.” She leered at him, slowly raising the bottom of her dress, temptingly. 

Robin awakened from a deep sleep, later that night. His low back felt sore from being caught between the curved stair step and Regina’s insistent body. That carpet runner just wasn’t padded enough, he thought. Regina had been rougher with him than usual, too. He wondered why he woke, then he heard Regina moan. She was still asleep, facing him on her side, but moving restlessly. He reached over to gently caress her neck and shoulders. She awakened and went rigid under his touch. She stared oddly at him. 

“You were having another nightmare,” he said. She turned on her back, and pulled the sheet to her chest. “I thought you did great tonight at the party with Emma and Henry.” He tried complimenting her again. 

“Thanks,” she murmured. She ran a gentle finger across his lips. “Robin, I’m sorry.” She touched his chest just as gently, then turned her back to him. 

“I enjoyed the night. Why apologize?” 

Regina stayed silent. He tried to spoon her, cuddling up from behind. She stiffened again. “Robin. Don’t. Not now.” She pushed at him with a hand until he backed away. 

“But Regina,” he said. “I love you.” He waited. Still no response. “Are you going to leave me again?” 

“Not tonight. Go to sleep, Robin.” She pulled the sheets tighter around herself. 

He lay in bed behind her, awake now. She doesn’t know how to be intimate. Once she realizes I won’t hurt her, she will come around. She had Graham, but she controlled him. I am here of my own free will. He knew that was one of the only reasons that she allowed him to stay in the beginning. 

He recalled how he became Regina’s lover. He had lived as a hermit in the woods in a trailer during the curse. He feared the sheriff and the powerful mayor. After his memories returned, he reevaluated. The new sheriff? He could take her. The Evil Queen? Confident and careless enough to leave a key for her estranged son in the planter by the door. Mr. Gold? Ruthless. Will pay for any valuable, no matter where it came from. 

He easily entered the home, loaded her jewelry and heavy silver into a pack, and exited through the back door. When she appeared out of a purple cloud in front of him, he dropped his bag in fear. Without hesitating, her hand pierced his chest and closed on his heart. Her face, contorted in rage, still appealed to him. Even as her hand crushed his life, he kissed her. It saved him. She released him and silently made him leave. Day after day he had returned, begging her to kiss him again. Eventually she acquiesced. He gradually found his way into her home. 

Now, in bed behind her, he wished for more. He moved as closely as possible to her, without touching her. He could hear the rhythmic breathing of her sleep. He closed his eyes and envisioned a future in which she loved him as much as he loved her. 

The next night Regina excused herself at bedtime. She told him she needed to stay up to complete paperwork. He slept deeply and awakened undisturbed by her screams. He checked Henry’s bedroom. The bed appeared untouched. He found her downstairs on the sofa in the library. Her clothes were flung haphazardly over the chair. Her arms embraced one of the throw pillows. He stroked her raven hair gently. “Now…ready...” she said, moaning. 

“Get up now and get ready,” he agreed. She slowly cracked open her eyes. “More nightmares?” he asked. 

“All night,” she said but didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Why don’t you talk with Dr. Hopper?” he asked. 

“Why don’t you mind your own business,” she snapped. She slowly rose from the sofa, completely nude. He understood the threat: she is the weapon. He should never forget that. She pushed him out of the way menacingly and coldly strode from the room and up the stairs. 

*****

Late August 

Robin arrived home and could hear the music from the front walkway. Great, he thought, sighing with frustration. Regina is in a mood, again. He wasn’t sure how she could think clearly, listening to that noise. Then, he realized for the first time, that maybe, she didn't want to think. He walked up the short flight to the foyer and into the living room. 

She paced before the fireplace. Her arms were folded across her chest, hugging her body. An untouched glass of wine and the bottle rested on one end table. She ignored him. She appeared intent on her thoughts. He approached her, arms out, and bent to kiss her. Her eyes looked swollen and red from crying. She turned a cheek to his mouth and pushed his hands away. That’s not new either, he thought. As broken and distraught as she has become this past month, she’s never turned to me once for consolation. 

He sat on the sofa and picked up the stereo remote. “Do we have to listen to this tonight?” 

“No, we don’t.” 

He pressed “stop” with satisfaction. He took a sip from the glass: a French red, not bad. 

He watched her posture shift from “potentially introspective” to “antagonistic.” Her arms uncrossed and her hands fisted by her sides. He shrugged and asked the loaded question. “So how was your day?” 

“Hopper said my unresolved anxiety from my husband’s death creates these nightmares. He told me my present relationship with you exacerbates it.” 

“Not issues about Henry?” he asked. She shook her head no. “You hated your husband. You said you felt relief when he died.” 

“I still cared for him.” She began pacing again. “I tucked my grief away. My responsibilities doubled with his death. I had to take care of Snow and the kingdom. I became a true Queen.” She stopped and hovered over him. 

“28 years with Graham and this never came up?” he asked bitterly. 

“Do not compare yourself with him. Don’t argue with me. You can’t win. Gather your things. You leave tonight.” She kicked a toe against his mud-stained boot. 

He drew in a breath to respond, then exhaled as he saw the stony demeanor of the Queen appear. He nodded and retreated. 

As he walked up the stairs, he heard oboes and woodwinds in a difficult, almost discordant melody. Piercing, disturbing sounds were followed by rhythmic thrumming of drums. Single instruments cried out one after the other, then joined the melee of violent sound. Shrill and deep sounds competed for dominance. They had argued before about the music. He had never seen any non-magic dragons, she called them dinosaurs, around Storybrooke. If this was an artistic representation of one, he hoped he never did. He turned the music down at the wall panel in the bedroom. She’s got a great sound system, if she would only play something I like, he thought. 

Nothing had happened between them since the night of Henry’s birthday. She hadn’t slept in their bed with him since then. He had rationalized it, to try to accept it, because they were only sporadic before. Regina wanted sex when she wanted it but was never intimate. He never had to worry about falling asleep after sex; she didn’t care to be held like other women. He didn’t have to worry about morning breath; she wasn’t going to kiss him. He was only there because he insisted, and she tolerated him for some reason. 

Maybe she was right. He was putting too much pressure on her to move forward with him by living there. He loved her. He wanted her. He saw her as more than the Evil Queen. He suspected that was the only reason, truly, why she had allowed him to stay. He knew she felt great and terrible and deep emotions. That music was an example. But she wouldn’t talk with him; she would not share. He would have as much company, alone, in a room at Granny’s. He was glad, at least, that she went to see Dr. Hopper. He didn’t know anyone more tightly wound than she was. 

He quickly packed. His second pair of boots, two pairs of pants, some shirts, and his boxers all were neatly placed into his duffel. He lightly held a pair of Regina’s panties that he had taken off her the night of Henry’s birthday. They still felt stiff with her essence. It was the only gift she had ever given him. These, he lovingly tucked to one side of his bag. 

Robin returned downstairs. As he descended the stairs, he heard the music change. He paused at the bottom. A smile crossed his face. Make-up sex, he thought. He left his bag by the stairs and looked for her. 

Regina had abandoned her pacing in the living room. She let him chase her around the house one night to this piece, _Danse Macabre_. He’d trapped her under the dining room table. When she “escaped” and allowed herself to be “caught” again, it was with her back and hips over the gentle curve of the upright piano’s keyboard cover. She had laughed at him, taunting him, until he took her. He had fumbled with her clothing, her skirt, only to find she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Regina was unexpected that way. He had become so aroused by then that he almost didn’t make it inside her before he came. It was a rare moment when she allowed him to take the aggressive role. 

He checked the dining room, not in here. He noticed the library door was slightly ajar. He crept across the hardwood to it. He peeked in. 

She was lying on the sofa with the top of her head to him. Her eyes were closed. One of her hands was under her shirt, the other was inside her skirt, which she had unzipped at the side and pushed down. She was rubbing herself, hard and fast, and writhing as she did so. 

He watched; this was turning him on. He had never seen Regina masturbate. This was more erotic than any of the games they had played. He moved behind the sofa armrest to stand in front of the fireplace. The wine bottle and a fresh glass sat on the coffee table next to the omnipresent basket of red apples. He could see Regina reflected in the mirror hung on the wall opposite the sofa. But he much preferred the real thing, right before him. 

He reached down to unzip and take himself out. As he was starting to rub himself, he heard her moan, “M…” 

There’s no one in town by that name. He thought of all the men he knew. 

Wait, Moe. 

Moe hated Regina for keeping his daughter Belle locked away for more than 28 years in solitary confinement. The man had a face like the rear end of the dog— wrinkled and squinty. Regina was much too shallow to lust after a man like that. 

She moaned “M” again. His erection went down as his jealousy rose. She moaned it again, and again. 

“Mary Margaret” flashed into his head, and he yelled in disgust and disbelief, “your stepdaughter? You sick, twisted bitch.” 

Her eyes flashed open, and she saw him beside the sofa. She sat upright in an instant. Her lips curled in a hiss. She was angrier than he had ever seen her. 

“You’re nauseating. You’re repulsive!” He was beside himself. He couldn’t believe this was someone he had cared for. “You really are the Evil Queen!” 

She grabbed the still full wine glass and heaved it at him. He successfully ducked it. The glass shattered against the stone fireplace. He doubled back to grab the bottle before she could throw that also. 

She screamed, “I said— Get Out!” 

He exited as quickly as he could, grabbing his bag on the way out. He didn’t pause to zip himself up until he’d slammed the front door behind him. The bottle slipped in his shaking hands and shattered on her front porch. He left it. He would buy stronger soon. He headed to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast to rent a room. He knew that Regina had created this town as a result of her unhealthy obsession with Mary Margaret to begin with. He couldn't understand why she would want to fuck her now. 


	2. Chapter 2

October 20th

Monday 

Emma flipped through the book that Belle had recommended she read. None of the ideas had helped her last week so she was back, after work, seated at the small wooden table in the library, hoping for help. Not long after she arrived, she heard Belle with another patron. She winced as the voices came nearer—it’s Regina. 

She heard Belle’s voice, “why yes, we have books on that topic. Come this way.” The footsteps got closer. “Here we are, Regina. There’s a few.” Emma heard book after book pulled off the shelf. 

“Follow me,” Belle said again, and Emma straightened over the table top, covering her book with her arms. Both women stepped from the stacks; Regina trailed. Belle gestured to the table, and the women piled leather bound volumes on the side opposite Emma. Regina took a seat diagonally to her. 

“Regina.” Emma acknowledged her presence. 

“Emma.” Regina sat, ramrod straight in the chair, and returned Emma’s gaze. Emma noticed Belle’s smile of pleasure at the two of them before she left, but was too busy glaring at Regina to give it a second thought. 

Finally, Regina dismissed Emma’s presence with a slight lift of the left side of her mouth. She removed her tan trench coat. She carefully hung it on the back of the wooden chair beside her, squaring the shoulders across the top. Emma bunched her coat up and placed it on the table next to her book to hide it. She left her winter hat with the ball on top on the chair beside her. 

Regina began to unwrap her cream scarf. Emma glanced over to watch. It must be a long scarf, because Regina kept unwinding it. Emma could see layer after layer coming off Regina’s neck and folding into her hands. She returned to her book before Regina finished. She glanced over again when Regina placed the folds over her coat. 

Whoa! Her mind screamed, and she yanked her eyes back to her page. She tried to focus on the words, but all she saw was collarbones! Cleavage! Just about all of both! Was there no top button? Where did the buttons even start on that shirt? 

She looked out of the corner of her eye at Regina— cleavage for days. She would need a scarf like that to keep warm, too. She could only see Regina’s expanse of skin in her mind as she tried to concentrate on her reading. She couldn’t figure out how all that stayed up, so lusciously high. 

Emma scraped her chair on the floor; it screeched. She looked up. Regina glared. Emma attempted a polite smile. Regina sneered and turned slightly away from her in her chair, moving her book in front of her on the table. Emma realized that Regina’s new angle made her view even better. No, worse. What was she thinking? She felt conflicted. She realized she was intrigued, despite herself. 

To cover her obvious interest, she addressed Regina. “What are you reading about?” 

“Archetypes,” Regina said. “Universal representations of ideas, that one might see in literature or dreams. For example, the Mother image or a Trickster.” 

Emma quickly understood. “You’re an archetype,” she said eagerly. 

“Speak for yourself, Savior,” Regina sourly replied. 

Regina pulled her book off the table and put it in her lap. Then, she turned in her chair further away from Emma. Emma watched the cold shoulder. She could see the bra line under Regina’s red shirt now. She just didn’t notice the straps from the front view. Emma mentally kicked herself for what she had said. She sighed. No view and even less chance for a comfortable evening now. Emma started reading again. She did hate upsetting Regina. She waited and watched. 

Finally, she spoke. “I’m sorry, Regina. So many people in this town see you only as the Evil Queen. I know you're more complex. Henry would not have grown into the child he is, if you weren’t.” 

Eventually, Regina turned partially in the chair again. Emma felt strangely happy to have her view back. Regina’s hair hung over the right side of her face, so Emma couldn’t read her expression. As Regina read, she tucked her hair behind her right ear. Emma felt, as she was reading, that Regina was always aware of her, studying her. She never caught Regina staring, but the sense stayed with her. 

*****

On Tuesday night Emma returned to the library to find Regina already reading at the table. 

“Emma.” 

“Regina.” Emma nodded to Regina as she unzipped her jacket. Once again, she used her jacket as a screen for her book. She tried to excuse her casual glances at Regina as simple curiosity. Regina left the “plunges to distraction” shirt at home tonight. A simple ribbed black turtleneck clung tightly instead. Emma did a mental eyeroll. That’s just as distracting, following those curves and lines that stretch apart just so. 

She made herself focus on the dry material she read. Her hands fidgeted with the pages of the book. Soon, she felt Regina’s gaze. She ignored her until Regina cleared her throat and pointedly demanded, “where is my son?” 

Emma looked up to meet Regina’s hard glare. “Mary Margaret and David are helping him with his homework at the loft.” 

“Not bright enough to do algebra? You got as far as what, a G.E.D.?” Regina’s disdain didn't surprise Emma. 

“Yes. Same as you. Getting evil done,” Emma said with a sneer. 

“I destroyed a kingdom with mine. What have you done with yours?” 

“I beat you. I destroyed your curse.” 

“Did you now.” Regina’s lips curled into an imitation of a smile over bared teeth. “Reunited with your parents at last. The monotonous monarchs, Snow and Charming. No wonder you’re here with me.” 

“Regina, you complete me.” Emma sighed sarcastically. 

“I’m your happily ever after? Your Savior.” Regina blew Emma a kiss. “Come closer, my darling. I’ll teach you all my evil ways.” Regina spread her arm around the chair next to her and waved invitingly at Emma, grinning with malice. 

Emma shook her head no. She wished for an easier evening, but Regina challenged her at every opportunity. Tonight, after her long day at work and the pressure she felt to find a solution here in the library, her body felt tense. Her gluts felt sore from the running she did earlier. She needed to stretch her arms overhead to relieve the ache between her shoulder blades, but she didn’t want Regina to see what book she read. So, she fidgeted instead. She shifted. She tried sitting on one hip and then the other. She knew Regina stared at her whenever she moved, but she couldn’t help it. She ignored Regina’s irritated sighs. 

Regina slammed her book onto the table and raised her voice. “Stop it.” 

In the silence afterwards, Emma heard tip-taps of footsteps hurrying their way. Belle appeared and took in the scene, glaring at them both. “Quiet, or I’ll throw you both out.” Belle smiled sweetly. She turned on one foot and left, humming as she walked. 

Emma listened to her tune. “Quiet?” She smirked. Regina met her eyes and gave a faint snort. Emma smiled fully, first. She watched Regina’s eyes light up as she relaxed and smiled at Emma for the first time that night. Then, they both began to laugh. 

Belle reappeared as they broke down into snickers. She said nothing. She raised one eyebrow and looked down at each woman. They guiltily tried to control themselves. She turned and left again, accompanied only by her footsteps. 

Regina winked at Emma and returned to her reading. Her lips still quirked up occasionally, and her posture appeared much more relaxed. Emma realized that she didn’t hurt anymore. She could breathe deeply again. For the rest of the evening, she and Regina shared a companionable silence. 

*****

Later that night, Emma drove home to the loft. Mary Margaret greeted her from behind the counter. She was clearing the remains of dinner. Emma took her jacket off and tossed it on the dining room table. She sat down in front of the counter on one of the stools. 

“The last two nights at the library, Regina has studied with me.” She put her hands down between her legs on the stool and kicked her feet on the rungs. Mary Margaret’s lips narrowed. She shook her head as she saran-wrapped the salad. “I think Regina stared at me all night, and the way she was—” Emma cut herself off. She didn't want to talk to her mother about another woman’s breasts. “I tried to politely ignore her.” 

“Intimidation. She does it well,” Mary Margaret said. “We understand that you need space from us now and then. Don’t let her run you out of the library. She doesn’t own everything.” 

Emma recalled Regina’s exuberant laughter earlier that night. “I never noticed before, but she’s very beautiful when she’s not yelling in my face.” 

Mary Margaret almost dropped the dish she was washing. She and Emma looked at each other silently for a moment. Emma backed down. “She knows how to apply makeup well.” 

Mary Margaret nodded but didn't appear relieved. “No one has seen much of her outside of work, since she kicked Robin out weeks ago. Truthfully, I haven’t missed her.” She handed Emma a towel. As Emma started to dry each dish she was handed, Mary Margaret continued. “I ran into Robin the other day. He seemed a little strange. He asked me how David and I were doing. After I told him that our relationship is fine, he told me I should never be alone with Regina.” Her expression conveyed the improbability of that ever happening. “Perhaps you should be careful, Emma. She is the Evil Queen.” 

“It’s the library, Mary Margaret.” Emma didn't want her mother’s advice. 

“I wonder why she didn’t just check out the books and take them home?” Mary Margaret cocked her head and looked thoughtfully at Emma. 

“I wondered the same thing. I think she’s lonely.” 

“Please. A couple of nights of shared space and you can read her now? You feel empathy for her? Don’t make my mistakes. She’s never truly changed.” 

“But we have all of this and she has nothing.” 

Mary Margaret and Emma both glanced into Henry’s bedroom. Henry was running in circles on top of his bed, flying Ironman above his head. David stood patiently by, calmly explaining that it’s time to do homework now. Mary Margaret dismissed Henry’s antics with a wave of her hand. 

“Exactly what she deserves. Nothing but an empty house,” Mary Margaret said. “Tomorrow night is all about you. We’ll have fun, and it will take your mind off things. Let’s keep it just the four of us.” 

“Okay,” Emma said. She opened the cabinet and took out the peanut butter. She found a clean spoon. “Dinner.” Mary Margaret left her alone to her meal. Emma had felt her heart break when she realized that Regina was lonely. The library was just public enough that Regina might see someone, but not so public that she was noticeably alone. It’s accepted and expected, in the library. Emma read there because she didn’t want Henry to know that she struggled with him. She didn’t want Mary Margaret and David to know that she wasn’t comfortable yet with parents, either. She loved her family but didn’t feel that she deserved them. 

She returned the peanut butter to the cabinet and tossed the spoon into the sink. She walked upstairs to Henry’s blustering voice, “you can’t make me.” Almost two weeks of reading and still nothing helped. She decided to give it one more night after tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

October 22nd

Wednesday 

Regina entered the library through the double doors. Belle sat behind the circulation desk. She stacked Regina’s thick books up on top of the desk. They exchanged polite but brief smiles, then Regina walked with her haul to the table. She removed her black cashmere coat and hung it carefully over the chair beside her. She tested different poses in the chair, hoping to appear intriguing yet inviting when Emma arrived. She worried with the belt on her silver dress. She thought she looked…puffy…when seated. She vowed to skip breakfast for a week. 

The next hour crept by. She fidgeted in her chair. She checked her hair in her purse mirror. She picked up one book and read. She got bored after a while, and changed it for another. Eventually, she stood and began pacing in the stacks. “Infuriating woman,” she said out loud, grumbling to herself. 

Regina randomly pulled a book from the shelf. She opened it to a random page. She read through the poem, then sat down on the floor to read through it again. The refrain resonated with her: “it is winter with your love.” She turned to the author page. Of course, she thought. Only a woman could write this. This woman must have experienced a great loss, also. The poem fit the aching desolation that she’s felt for years. To think she may find someone who understands and loves her, all of her, is almost too much to hope for. She had literally moved heaven and earth and still was not happy. 

She closed her eyes. She felt her tears gather under her lashes. She wanted to stop them, but she could not. Her throat ached. Her chest felt tight. It felt hard to breathe. She tried to hold herself still against the unplanned emotion pouring from her heart. Her eyes squeezed tighter with effort. Tears escaped down her cheeks. No. I can’t go here now. Please. But, her heart would not obey. The emotion overwhelmed her at last. 

After some time, she felt someone sit down next to her. Two strong arms slipped around her. Regina allowed herself to be pulled, blindly, into Emma’s arms. Emma cradled her against her body in an almost fetal position. She felt Emma’s long, soft locks under her left cheek. 

“Emma, this isn’t what it looks like,” she said, with her eyes still closed in denial. 

“Yes, it is,” an unexpected voice said softly. 

“Belle,” Regina gasped, a sob still in her voice. “I didn’t hear your heels on the tile.” She opened her eyes. Her knees rested over Belle’s red wool pleated skirt. 

“I can walk quietly when I want to,” Belle said confidently in her lightly accented voice. 

Regina tried to disengage. “Stop,” Belle gently chided. Belle stroked Regina’s hair, slowly and sweetly. Regina began to cry again, harder this time. Belle held her. She rocked her and soothed her. She didn’t try to stop Regina’s tears. Regina had never allowed anyone to hold her, not like this. She cried even harder. Soon, Belle’s blouse was wet with her tears. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked Belle. 

“I forgave you.” 

Regina laughed a little. “I’ve heard that before, from Snow.” 

Belle laughed, more heartily. “I am not Mary Margaret,” she said, without a trace of malice. “She has never loved a Beast.” 

“From your lips, I hear no criticism in that remark. You’re not afraid of me, are you.” 

“Of Regina, the Evil Queen? No.” 

Regina toyed with a curl in the auburn hair over Belle’s other shoulder. “I’m surprised you never appeared in my mirror.” 

“Maybe my looks are more of an acquired taste,” Belle said. “You came here for her, didn’t you.” Belle’s arms tightened consolingly around Regina’s body. Regina understood immediately whom Belle referred to. 

“I’ve felt so lonely. I thought Emma and I might become friends. Henry would like that…” her voice trailed off. She didn’t want to tell all her secrets, so she tempered her remark. 

“Umm hum,” Belle hummed deeply in her throat. “How did you know you would find her here?” 

“I saw her car last week. I sat outside Thursday night. I was afraid to come in.” She hesitated. “We shared a moment last night. I thought we were getting closer. But now, she’s not here.” 

“It’s hard. I know.” Belle kissed Regina on her forehead. “These things take time.” 

Regina raised her head from Belle’s shoulder. The black shirt clung across Belle’s collarbone and upper chest where Regina’s tears had fallen. She carefully lifted it and began rubbing it together to dry it. Belle laughed at her. “I’m not as attractive as Emma?” 

Embarrassed, Regina looked down at the shirt in her hands. “I was a little obvious, wasn’t I?” 

“I think I’m the only one who noticed. It’s okay. I’m not offended. Mary Margaret would’ve said something, and Emma…” Belle left her statement unfinished. She and Regina both smiled. 

“When Emma gets emotional…” Regina laughed awkwardly and shook her head sadly. 

“She doesn’t notice much, does she,” Belle said. 

“You won’t tell her, will you?” 

“I promise not to tell,” Belle said and rubbed a hand on Regina’s thigh reassuringly. 

“Will you call me the next time she shows up? Please don’t let her know you’re speaking to me. That way I can agonize in private.” Regina winked at Belle. 

“Yes,” Belle said. “You two have had a difficult relationship since she arrived. I’ve gone through something similar. Try not to push too hard, too soon. Baby steps, Regina.” 

Belle rose and offered Regina her hand to help her up. While Regina straightened her own clothing, Belle re-shelved her book. “Edna St. Vincent Millay. I can see why you’d like her,” Belle said, smiling enigmatically. Then, much to Regina’s surprise, Belle held her hand as they walked to the front of the library. 

“I’ll unlock the doors so that you can leave. I didn’t want anyone interrupting us.” Belle smoothly handled the large key. With a quick kiss on Regina’s cheek, she gently shoved Regina out the door. Before she closed it behind her, Belle said seriously, “I keep my promises, Regina.” 


	4. Chapter 4

October 23rd

Thursday 

Thursday night, when Emma returned to the library, Regina wasn’t there. Emma settled into solitary study at the table. After about 10 or 15 minutes, she heard Belle make a phone call. Emma overheard her talking to Gold. She called him “Rumple” adoringly. She told him, “yes, yes, I will run late after work tonight. I have extra things to do.” Belle paused, listening, then said, “goodbye, I love you.” 

Emma thought this was just a prime example of how sweet Belle truly is. It was amazing how the woman could see something to love about the man. She returned to her reading. Later, she wasn’t sure how much later, she heard the doors to the library open. Soon, Regina approached the table with her stack of books. 

“Emma.” Emma glanced up at Regina’s curt greeting. 

“Regina.” 

Emma returned to her studies. None of the books so far had helped. She flipped to a flowchart and tried to memorize its commands. 

“Well?” Regina’s long drawl dragged Emma’s attention away from the maze of arrows. “Where were you?” Regina demanded in an accusatory tone. 

In the silence that followed, Emma realized she heard nothing moving in the library. Belle no longer stood behind the circulation desk. She couldn’t hear her re-shelving books in the stacks. 

“Yesterday was my birthday,” Emma said and saw at once that Regina appeared oddly wounded. “We kept it small, immediate family only.” Regina did not appear mollified. “Henry enjoyed his birthday, but you obviously did not,” Emma rationalized. Regina shook her head no quickly as if to throw off that notion immediately. Emma could see Regina gearing up for an argument. Emma tried to cut her off. They ended up talking at once and over each other. 

“But I’m family,” Regina protested. 

“It’s not that I didn’t want you there,” Emma started. 

“I mean Henry and I are family.” 

“The loft is so small.” 

“I’m not related to you by blood.” 

“You’re by yourself now. I should’ve just invited you.” 

“Will you accept my invitation for coffee tonight?” 

Emma’s mind stumbled. “I’m sorry. What?” 

Regina smiled. “Let’s go to Granny’s for coffee. The books won’t run away.” Regina’s smile turned mischievous. She started to wave one hand over her leather-bound book. 

“Regina.” Belle’s voice rang the warning from somewhere in the stacks. She materialized around the end of the bookshelves behind Regina. From the tone of Belle’s voice, Emma expected a livid Belle. To her surprise, Belle’s eyes danced merrily. “No legs on the books.” Belle gently laid one hand on Regina’s shoulder. 

“Just one?” Regina pleaded with a hopeful smile. 

Belle chuckled. “No.” 

Emma stared. “Did I miss something?” 

“Last night was Emma’s birthday,” Regina told Belle with a wide grin. “I’ve just invited her out for coffee to celebrate.” 

Belle’s pleasure radiated from her smile to her feet. She rapidly nodded her head at Emma. “Say yes. It’s a wonderful idea.” 

Regina’s smile contained a hint of smugness as she raised one eyebrow at Emma, waiting for her response. 

“Okay.” Emma felt obligated and curious at the same time. “I haven’t found what I need in these books anyway.” 

“I’ll re-shelve them. Regina?” Belle questioned her. 

“Mine too, thank you.” 

When Emma got up to put her coat on, Belle stepped over to give her a hug. “Happy Birthday,” she said as she kissed Emma on the cheek. She rubbed between Emma’s shoulders with a small, sturdy hand then gathered up the books and disappeared into the stacks. Only her faith in Belle’s sincerity kept her from feeling that they had just “tag-team” played her. 

“Shall we?” Regina, black coat buttoned, purse over one shoulder, waved a hand towards the exit. They walked together and after going through the double doors, turned in opposite directions. 

“My car is this way,” Emma said, gesturing. 

“Granny’s is this way. My car is about halfway there. I thought we would just walk.” 

Emma hesitated. 

“Five minutes? You can see her lights from here.” 

“I don’t know.” Emma still felt reluctant. 

“If you’re afraid of the dark, I’ll hold your hand,” Regina teased, an edge to her voice. 

“I’m 30.” 

Regina waited. Finally, she said, “and?” 

Emma studied the concrete. 

“It’s me. You don’t want to be alone, with me.” The edge sharpened. 

“Regina…” Emma tried not to sound as nervous as she felt. 

“Fine. You first or me first?” 

Emma looked up and raised her eyebrows at Regina. 

“Do you want to walk ahead, or do you want to follow me?” 

Emma heaved a sigh. “That’s ridiculous. Let’s go.” 

Regina tucked both hands into her coat pockets. She walked silently next to Emma, keeping her eyes focused in the distance. As they approached Regina’s car, Regina muttered, “I could just…” 

“No,” Emma said. “I’d like this, to spend time with you. I just didn’t expect you to want… to offer… you know.” Regina nodded without speaking. 

When they arrived at the diner, Emma opened the door and held it for Regina. Regina’s eyes widened slightly. “Thank you,” she murmured as she slipped by. 

They chose a booth near the front. Emma sat facing the door, Regina, the back of the restaurant. Granny walked up to take their order. Regina spoke first. “We’ll take coffee and—” She nodded to Emma. 

Emma added, “hot chocolate, with cinnamon.” 

Granny silently looked down her nose at both of them and left. 

“Like Henry,” Regina said with some sarcasm. “How is he?” 

Emma knew she did not want to discuss Henry with Regina tonight. “Just fine,” she said evasively. She turned the conversation back to Regina. “I’ll bite, why are you reading about archetypes?” 

“I’ve had disturbing dreams for more than two months. I wake up screaming sometimes.” Regina honestly answered her, much to Emma’s surprise. 

“Did you talk with Dr. Hopper about the dreams?” Emma asked, thinking he might present an obvious solution. 

“The Cricket? He’s not a real doctor. I wouldn’t trust him with this.” 

Emma could not imagine anything that would make Regina, the Evil Queen, have nightmares. “I’m prying, I know, but what are your nightmares about?” Emma waited for the abrupt critical put-down. She watched Regina look away from her, down at the table, out the window, a quick glance around the diner, anywhere but into her eyes, and realized Regina was stalling. 

“Snakes,” Regina quietly confessed. 

Emma couldn’t restrain herself. “Regina, you’re dreaming about sex.” 

Regina blushed. “I am not,” she said, sounding affronted. Emma watched her closely and knew that Regina was lying. I would lie to her, too, she thought understandingly. I wouldn’t want Regina to know what I dream and fantasize about. I need to redirect this topic, or this conversation will go places I feel uncomfortable, too. 

“Maybe that was a tad simplistic.” She thought she would try to compliment Regina and tell the truth at the same time. “Egyptians associated snakes with royalty. They are often symbols of rebirth, of transformation, of finding oneself in touch with the world in a deep sense.” 

“How brilliant of you, Emma,” Regina said. 

“Thank you,” Emma said before she saw Regina’s sarcastic sneer. Wounded yet again, she thought. The two women sat uneasily together. Their silence was interrupted by the arrival of their drinks. They both nodded a thanks to Ruby. 

Regina toyed with the handle on her coffee mug. Emma stirred her hot chocolate with her spoon and sipped it. Finally, Regina spoke, “I will allow that my dreams are certainly transformative.” Emma thought that was as close to an apology as she would ever get and smiled carefully at Regina. Regina, after lightly dabbing a napkin at her perfectly made up lips, returned her smile. “Where did you learn all this?” 

“I had a lot of time to read—” Emma started then interrupted herself. “I seem to have dropped my napkin…” She searched around her booth seat. Then she dropped her head under the table to look at the floor. Regina’s black dress ended just above her politely crossed knees. She dangled one expensive looking black leather pump from her bare foot. Emma felt very tempted to search the floor nearby, but returned to an upright position, sans napkin. 

“Here, Detective.” Regina handed her another, with a small smile on her face. “Some detective you are. Go on, what were you saying?” 

“I read in prison,” Emma said. “When your life goes down the drain, eventually you look for answers.” 

“Did you learn anything else in prison?” Regina’s smile reminded Emma that this woman had imprisoned many people. She’s taking me out for my birthday, so I need to keep this light, she thought. 

“Besides to always use protection?” Emma grinned, then her face turned serious again. “Yes. Trusting people sucks.” 

Regina laughed, and laughed well. Emma found herself smiling back at her. “I enjoy your sense of humor. I’m so glad to see that you’re not completely your mother’s daughter,” Regina explained. 

Regina swirled her coffee cup and drank the last of it. Emma had almost finished her hot chocolate. Regina put her purse in her lap. “I’m going to go freshen up. I’ll be right back.” Before she slid out of the booth, she reached across the table to run a gentle finger across Emma’s lips. Emma jerked her head back at the unexpectedly intimate touch. She reached for her lips as Regina began rooting through her purse. Regina handed her a tube of a beeswax and honey mixture. “Here, I keep these for Henry. You need to stay moisturized, especially because you frequently work outside.” Emma’s hand automatically reached to accept the offered tube. 

Regina slid out of the booth. Emma experimentally rubbed her lips together as her fingers continued to touch them. They weren’t chapped, she thought. But they tasted like something fresher and sweeter than her drink. Just as Regina started to step away, she blurted out, “Regina, you taste like apples.” 

Everyone in the entire diner paused and stared. Regina halted in place. For a heartbeat, she appeared to remain calm. Then, Emma saw a hard, hot anger flow across Regina’s face. It melted into embarrassment as the diner remained silent. Emma glanced around and saw Granny shaking her head and frowning with disapproval. Regina stepped forward, blocking Granny’s line of sight. The diner’s patrons began to murmur again, returning to their conversations. 

Regina reached back into her purse and brought money out to place on the table. As she put it down, she leaned forward. Emma held her breath against the censure she knew was coming. Instead, she felt Regina’s hair brush her face, followed by the awkward pleasure of Regina’s soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you for a lovely night,” Regina said gently. “Happy Birthday, Em.” Instead of heading for the bathroom, Regina stalked out of the diner with more emphasis on speed. 

Emma sighed and put her forehead down on the table. I acted like an idiot. She’s giving me makeup tips, and I said something just so stupid. She could’ve reprimanded me in front of everyone, but she didn’t. She could’ve told me how impolite that was, but she didn’t. Emma realized that Regina handled the situation with grace and thought to Emma’s feelings, while still dismissing Emma politely and removing herself from the situation. Emma straightened up in the booth again. Now that’s a Queen, she thought. No reprimand was needed. None was given. Emma sighed. I have managed to embarrass Regina not once but twice, now, and this time with more people watching. Regina must hate me. 

*****

Outside, Regina had gotten into her car and was sitting, trying to regain her composure. She dropped her mask of self-control and shivered with excitement. The softness of Emma’s lips, and that innocent remark and look! She wanted to bodily lift the other woman and kiss her, hard and deep, right there in the diner. She wanted to press those lips against her breast, “taste this!” She should never have touched her like that, so personally, so intimately, in public. 

She realized she had been absentmindedly running a well-manicured hand over one aching breast. She quickly quit. I can’t do this here. She glanced around. Fortunately, no one was walking by. She groaned with desire and frustration. She started the car and drove away. 

As she passed the diner she felt her nervousness return. Tonight was neither the time nor the place to tell her what I dream about so I decided to lie. My mind blanked. I found her so distracting in the library, that I’m not sure I can recall much that I read. 

So, I said the first thing that came to mind— Snakes. 

Damn Regina, she scolded herself, so clichéd and an inconvenient Freudian slip. I recovered, but then that touch, I just wanted her. She felt embarrassed by her actions. I didn’t even explain myself to her before I left. Not that I could have, not properly. Emma must hate me now.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

October 30th

Thursday 

Regina stood in front of the ornate, wrought iron firescreen of the fireplace in her office. I’ve waited one week without contacting her, she thought. I need to see her, but Emma hasn’t returned to the library. She had checked with Belle every day. She realized, with some embarrassment, that she had no experience in dating. Asking Emma out straightforwardly could backfire in unseen ways. She has my son. We have a rocky history together. I need to find a better reason to spend time with Emma. 

She paced before the fire’s warmth. More coffee? Too easy to keep it short. Weekly meetings as sheriff and mayor? Not often enough. She hadn’t needed one before now anyway. Emma’s performance as sheriff exceeded expectations. Henry’s schoolwork did too. No school disciplinary meetings, ever. His anger with her still hurt, but she hoped he would understand her, in time. Fighting with Emma about anything turned her on, but it wouldn’t get her emotionally closer. She needed something different, something they could share. Like a hobby. Needlepoint? We’d stab each other, too bloody. Long walks in the autumn woods? She snorted with laughter. Emma would never go for that with me. 

Then her mind said, what was that? Autumn? Tomorrow is Halloween, one of my favorite holidays. But that’s only one night. 

Suddenly the entire idea manifested in her mind, fully formed, as if she’d planned it for weeks. She clearly saw what she needed to do. She knew in her gut that this would work. Emma would see her in a completely different light. 

Regina left work early to go home and shower. She brought a black satchel from work with the things she needed and left it in the car. She placed one of her new recipes in the oven to bake while she showered and changed. 

On the way to the sheriff’s office she stopped at Granny’s Diner. Granny gave her extra stink eye when she ordered coffee and “hot chocolate with cinnamon.” I could care less. My plan starts tonight. She smiled smugly at the older woman as she paid. 

***** 

When she arrived at the sheriff’s office, Emma nodded to her in acknowledgment while she finished a phone call. Regina perched on top of Emma’s desk, crossed her legs, and edged just next to Emma’s armrest. After Emma hung up, she presented the hot chocolate and her bag of treats. “I need you tonight. I brought snacks so that you can stay late with me.” 

Emma opened the bag, and the scent of fresh, hot cinnamon rolls with apples wafted out. She rolled her eyes at Regina and closed the bag again. “Thanks.” She set it aside but sipped on her hot chocolate. “What did you bring in that huge purse?” Emma nudged the satchel with one foot. 

“We have work to do on the city Christmas parade,” Regina said, unrolling papers across Emma’s desk. “Route, security, new floats. I thought you might have some original ideas to contribute. We’ll have Santa and a Christmas Queen to welcome the holiday. The town chooses a woman who best exemplifies the Christmas spirit to be the Christmas Queen in the parade. It’s an honorary title for the year.” 

“A popularity contest,” Emma said dryly. 

Regina shrugged. “Yes. One I always won.” 

Emma glanced down at Regina’s smooth legs. Her eyes lingered for a moment over the neckline of Regina’s royal purple blouse before she met Regina’s eyes again. “I can’t, Regina, not tonight.” 

“Snow and Charming can watch Henry for you again. This is your job.” 

“It’s the night before Halloween. I told Henry I’d help him with his costume.” 

Regina turned to start rolling up the papers, intentionally shifting her legs to rub against Emma’s hand on the armrest. “You will help me with this,” she commanded. A tease and a demand frequently accomplished her desires in the past. 

Emma responded exactly the way Regina wanted her to. She politely tried to help Regina with the papers, and her hand ended up in Regina’s lap. Emma awkwardly disengaged and said, “You’ll make my job immensely difficult if I say no.” 

“Yes. However, there are better reasons why you should agree. Christmas is a time when you give and serve out of the abundance of love in your heart. Even with a heart as small, dark, and cold as mine, I try.” 

Emma paused. “Regina, very touching,” she said seriously. 

“Thank you.” Regina smiled. When Emma snickered, Regina realized her mistake. “Oh, you’re teasing.” 

“Whatever your reason, your heart or your shoes, we’ll do this, together, entertaining the whos.” Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reaction. 

Flirtatious, insulting, and mine now, Regina thought appreciatively. 

“Good. Thanks,” Regina said. “We’ll start next week. If there is any construction to be done, we will supervise only. I don’t want to you coming after me with a nail gun.” Regina tried to tease, but couldn’t keep the seriousness out of her voice. 

“I don’t know.” Emma twisted one side of her mouth up in a half smile. “I’m handy with a chainsaw.” 

“I haven’t forgotten.” Regina forced a smile to keep from clenching her teeth together. 

“Regina, about last week—” Emma started. 

“I’m sorry.” Regina apologized, interrupting her. 

“What? No, I’m apologizing here. I was rude.” 

“No, you weren’t. I’m just so used to taking care of Henry and well, you remind me of him. You have his eyes. I mean, he has your eyes.” 

“I aroused your maternal instincts? Don’t tell Mary Margaret. She’ll kill you herself.” Emma looked grimly at Regina. 

Regina fisted both hands and shook them in Emma’s face. “I didn’t mean that and you know it.” 

Emma snickered again. “Gotcha.” 

“You’re going to try my patience, aren’t you.” Regina kicked one leg against Emma’s. Emma grinned. “Will you bring Henry by tomorrow night? I haven’t seen him in more than two months.” She watched Emma’s teasing expression vanish. 

“Yes. We can drop by.” Emma’s forehead wrinkled between her eyes. 

“Thanks.” 


	6. Chapter 6

October 30th Later that night 

After finishing Henry’s costume, Emma climbed her stairs to go to bed. After brushing her hair and her teeth, she undressed. She slept in her tank top and underwear, most nights, even cold ones like this. She enjoyed being under heavy covers. She would sleep nude, but she couldn’t rely on the rest of the family to give her privacy. After 15 minutes, she realized she was too wound up to sleep. Costume making distracted her only while she was doing it. Regina wants me to help her? She couldn’t imagine how she and Regina would get along, working together daily. We barely made it through a cup of coffee at the diner. The last time we spent the whole evening together, everything went wrong quickly. 

She turned on her back and crossed her arms under her head. She pushed the sheets down to her waist, hoping the cold would refresh her. She closed her eyes and thought back to the night of Henry’s birthday. 

She still wasn’t sure how it had happened. 

Emma had invited Regina and Robin, and Gold and Belle. After everyone arrived, it felt like a mistake. Eight people overfilled the tiny loft. Regina arrived in a fractious mood and was unusually aggressive, even for her. After the incident, she was downright hostile. 

At first, she suspected Regina’s unease included Gold. Emma still found it hard to believe that Neal, Henry’s dad, was also Gold’s son. After they found him in New York, he only visited once. Neal wanted nothing to do with his dad nor Henry. His girlfriend, Tamara, and he planned on getting married, after three years together and a six-month old son. He told Emma that he needed to support his new family, first. Gold tried to compensate for his son, but Emma could see the strain around his eyes whenever he looked at Henry. 

As the predinner conversation proceeded, she realized Regina’s relentless pursuit focused entirely upon her. Regina stayed uncomfortably by Emma’s side, competing directly with Emma for Henry’s attention. 

She had finally excused herself from the conversation to finish prepping the taco toppings. She stepped behind the counter and got the iceberg lettuce out of the refrigerator. She washed and chopped one head. It didn’t look like enough for eight. She turned to get more out and ran right into Regina. They tangled briefly. Somehow, Emma was pushed back onto the counter by Regina’s weight toppling off-balance. Emma ended up with one elbow down in the lettuce and Regina lying on top of her. Her other arm held Regina tightly at her hips, trying to keep her from falling off to the floor. Regina’s arms were wrapped around Emma’s ribs, and her hands rested between Emma’s shoulders. 

Emma felt Regina’s body relax over hers. Her head nestled over Emma’s right shoulder. They both took a deep breath and sighed at the same time. We fit together well, Emma’s mind noted. Regina will forgive me, she thought gratefully. I hope this won’t make things too weird between us tonight. 

“Click.” Regina’s jaw snapped shut next to Emma’s ear. “Clumsy,” Regina said with a low growl. Her nails raked Emma’s back as she removed each hand to brace herself on the counter. Emma felt Regina’s hip muscles tighten as she arched her back to pull away. The move momentarily drove Regina’s pelvis harder into Emma’s. Emma turned her head away from Regina’s furious gaze, stifling a gasp. She looked back, aware of an unexpected throbbing between her legs. Regina’s cheeks were crimson with embarrassment and rage. Their breasts just barely brushed, and Emma felt her nipples straining for more. The hard press of Regina nudged against Emma’s most vulnerable area, and she felt Regina rock against her as her feet futilely tried to find the floor. Embarrassingly, her own arm tightened reflexively against Regina’s hips, holding her there, intimately. 

“Let me go,” Regina said, each vicious word delivered strangely in rhythm with the pulsing Emma felt intensifying. Emma quickly released her hold on Regina’s hips. She realized, reluctantly, that she missed the contact already. Regina straddled and slid down one of Emma’s thighs to find her footing again. 

Emma heard Mary Margaret behind them laughing. “Her face! Belle, did you see Regina’s face?” Mary Margaret almost screeched, she laughed so hard. Emma cringed as her mother continued to impolitely enjoy their predicament. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, feeling stupid as soon as she said it. 

“What if you had had the knife?” Regina grabbed Emma’s shoulder and hauled her to her feet. “What if I had been Henry?” She began brushing lettuce off the back of Emma’s white linen shirt. “I’m not sure Henry is safe around you,” she said. Emma could feel the cold wet from the lettuce soaked through her shirt. She shivered and knew it wasn’t entirely from the cold. Regina kept brushing, moving to the front of Emma’s shirt, trying to smooth the wrinkles formed by their bodies being pressed together. Emma felt her arousal heighten, as Regina’s rough touch across her breasts and stomach spread tingles through her. 

She grabbed Regina’s hand before she could run it across Emma’s breasts one more time. She heard Mary Margaret still howling with laughter. “Regina, your dress?” Emma gestured to Regina’s hemline, that was on the borderline between “racy” and “ravish me now.” 

Regina turned away and smoothed the folds out of her sleeveless black dress where Emma had held her. Emma apologized to Regina’s back as she left the kitchen. She looked over, and Belle was stifling her laughter. Emma heard Robin chastise Regina, “Regina honey, there’s just not enough space for two back there behind the counter.” Belle gave her a reassuring smile. 

She finished prepping the one head of lettuce left. Her shirt dried over the evening. Although Regina avoided physical contact with Emma the rest of the night, her intense hostile gaze pursued her everywhere. 

Emma returned to the present, one hand absentmindedly stroking herself. Her body had betrayed her that night. And not just with any woman. Regina. Regina who would rather that Emma had never been born. Who would’ve slipped a knife between her ribs if Henry wasn’t around. Emma could imagine what Regina would do if Emma had gotten her into that position on purpose. Regina would casually take off one stiletto, then gleefully and maliciously beat her to within an inch of her life. 

Emma wanted to attribute her reaction to the inhibitions she felt with Henry and her parents just downstairs. She hadn’t felt comfortable masturbating when they were so close and rarely called up to announce themselves. She learned not to make noise and frequently woke in the middle of the night to take care of herself. Locking the bathroom door worked, too. 

So why did she still find herself fantasizing about Regina, months later? 

***** 

Regina stood at her bedroom window and gazed over the midnight rooftops of her town. The darkness was broken here and there by streetlights. She had always felt she was the master of her own destiny. She could conquer anything with magic, cunning, power, and manipulation. Now, she was being shown how wrong she was. An unseen hand had placed her here, where she thought she’d chosen to come. Not Gold. True, he manipulated her so he could find his son. But bigger than him. She could see events linked over the years that had pointed her right to this realization. She’d received gifts, some that she recognized right away, others that she fought against. She had hated, acted out of jealousy and a need for revenge, and still her opportunity awaited. She felt tortured by the dreams at first. She thought she must’ve lost her mind. But a small part of her knew that her visions were true. She had pushed it away at first because it didn’t fit her preconceived picture. But whenever she was face to face with her, she felt the sparking inside: “I belong here. This is home.” 

Emma was right, on Henry’s birthday, I was still angry. After that night, I realized I didn’t want anyone touching me but Emma. After that night, I understood my dreams weren’t just showing me erotic fantasies, but a relationship where I could find fulfillment. After that night, I needed to take time and space to start to accept my feelings. 

This future was far better than she could ever have imagined. Her perfect family was right here. She just needed to convince them, now. Damn that Snow. If this works out, she will have given me my happily ever after. 

She turned away and strode to her closet. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear tomorrow night. She pulled the dress out and held it in front of her to admire herself in the mirror. If my skirt and blouse got her hand in my lap tonight, she’ll find me irresistible in this. She blew herself a kiss in the mirror. Henry will be here, but children do go to sleep. She hung the dress by itself and found the perfect heels. She brushed her hair, removed her makeup, and brushed her teeth. She undressed and placed her clothes in their proper laundry baskets. Then she slid, completely nude, between her cool sheets. Now that Robin no longer lived there, she felt comfortable returning to her old habits. 

Emma and Henry, here, tomorrow night. She felt nervous and excited. Quickly, and with well-practiced moves, she brought herself to orgasm. Happy and relaxed, she drifted into sleep, anticipating the day ahead. 


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween night 

The sun had already set by the time Emma drove up to 108. “Henry, we’re just going to go say hello to Regina, get some candy, and leave. Ok?” 

“Ok, Emma,” he replied, looking sullen. Henry tugged his blousy white shirtsleeves out from the sleeves of his coat. He had chosen to dress as a pirate tonight, complete with fluffy white shirt, a tight black vest, royal blue frock coat, black trousers, and shiny boots to his knees. 

“Be careful with that wooden sword,” Emma said. Henry had broken something in the small loft earlier playing with it. Grandmother was not pleased. They both got out of the small car, and as Emma rounded it, she saw Henry needed help with the last piece of his costume. 

“Why you wanted such a large cloak I just don’t know.” She tugged at the fabric. “How did you tangle this between the backseat and the car door?” She freed him and straightened it across his narrow shoulders. She gave him a small shove towards the front walkway. “It’ll go quickly.” 

They approached the large house and stepped up onto the semicircular front porch. Emma nervously wiped her palms on her skinny jeans. Under the porch light’s glare, she looked down at the sheer, grey, skintight pullover she wore over her tank top. 

Maybe I should’ve worn something else. This is so, revealing. 

Before she could change her mind, Henry knocked. “Maybe she won’t be home,” she muttered hopefully. 

In too brief a time, Regina opened the door. “Henry!” she exclaimed happily. 

She swept out of the door onto the front porch and thrust a large bowl of candy into Emma’s hands. Then she knelt and gathered Henry into her arms. All Emma could see were black cloaks, arms, and their heads. Like mother, like son, she thought. 

With closed eyes, Regina clutched Henry to her tightly. The rawness of pain and joy in Regina’s expression disturbed Emma. She felt her heart break just watching them. My fault, she admitted to herself. She knew the pain was because she had refused to bring Henry to see Regina after the birthday fiasco. 

The hug went on. Emma shifted on her feet, getting uncomfortable watching. It felt like minutes were passing. She tried to distract herself by looking around at Regina’s yard. Her grounds were beautiful in the fall. Twilight was just giving way to night, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. 

“It’s okay, Mom,” Henry said in a small voice. She looked back, and Henry was using an edge of his cloak to wipe the tears coming down his mother’s face. 

“I love you, Henry.” Regina sounded stern, but Emma knew it was just Regina trying to appear composed again. 

“I love you, Mom,” Henry replied. 

Regina took a deep breath, let it out; then she let Henry go. She smoothed his hair over his forehead. “I lit the torches in the backyard for you.” 

“Thanks, Mom!” He ran down the path. “Ooh!” He stopped. He ran back, grabbed a handful of candy from Emma’s bowl, then bolted down the pathway again and disappeared around the side of the house. 

“Henry?” Emma called belatedly. She’d lost control of him already. She was afraid that she had never had it from the start. When she looked down at Regina, Emma could see the tears that Henry failed to stop. Emma’s heart still hurt. She knew this powerful woman would never apologize for loving Henry too much. 

Regina remained kneeling on the white concrete. She tried to shift her legs to get up, but the dress restricted her movements. Emma noticed the details of the dress for the first time. Perfectly tailored to Regina’s figure, the red silk accentuated the rise and fall of her breasts, waist and hips. The tight sleeveless gown only flared out after passing Regina’s knees. She saw no bunching, no straining of fabric poorly fitted. Emma recalled seeing many women in Boston in similarly revealing clothes with out of control flesh hanging out for anyone to see. Regina’s elegance and class came to her effortlessly. Emma thought Regina would look the same way even in a T-shirt and shorts—flawless, powerful, unconsciously sensual. 

“Stop staring at me with that silly grin on your face.” Regina tilted her head back to meet Emma’s eyes and laughed weakly. “This dress…” Regina held a hand up to Emma. Emma put the bowl down. She took Regina’s hand and helped her up. “Thank you,” Regina acknowledged, “and thank you for bringing Henry.” 

Emma’s eyes trailed down Regina’s body, still admiring. Rough spots marred the smooth silk where Regina had knelt on the concrete. “Regina, your dress.” She worriedly indicated the places. 

Regina looked down and brushed her hand dismissively across them. “Dresses are replaceable.” 

Regina waved her hand towards her front door. “Leave the candy there. We can enjoy the evening and Henry, undisturbed.” Emma obediently placed the bowl and returned to Regina’s side. 

“No costume, Emma?” Regina asked, smirking. “Yes.” She reached out to tap the badge on Emma’s belt. “You’re the hero of this picture, riding into this lawless, one horse town on your trusty golden palomino, ‘Tinfoil.’” Regina waved a hand towards the street, at Emma’s yellow VW. 

“I remember that cartoon,” Emma said, “and the villain…” 

“Nasty Canasta,” Regina said and mimed pulling guns off her hips. 

Emma giggled at the sight. There’s nowhere Regina could hide a gun, unless…her eyes went to where Regina’s legs touched underneath the red silk, or… and her eyes traveled up to the line of soft, exposed cleavage. 

“Do you remember what happened to that sheriff?” Regina gave her a slow, sly wink. 

“He ended up sweeping the streets,” Emma recalled. She felt her forehead tighten as she tried to work out her confusion. After a moment, she got it and blurted out, “are you threatening me in some weird way?” 

Regina lifted her “guns” and touched the tips lightly on each side of Emma’s chest. “Only you would think that of me.” Regina cut her eyes towards the path that led to the back of the house. Emma followed her gaze and understood. Regina linked one arm with Emma. “No. I’d like to do many things to you, but not in front of Henry,” Regina said cryptically. Emma felt her arm brush the side of Regina’s breast, only half covered by her dress. 

Emma immediately disengaged herself from Regina’s grasp. “I left my coat in the car. Let me fetch it, and I’ll come join you.” 

Regina’s eyes slowly trailed down to Emma’s belt and back. “You know your way. I’ll meet you on the patio,” she said sarcastically. 

Emma watched Regina glide down the walkway, her gait more graceful than any runway model. On her way to her car she intentionally took deeper breaths to calm herself. She glanced at her shirt front, relieved to see her nipples didn’t show. 

Anxiety about Henry made my heart race. My jacket will warm me after I zip it over my chest. 

Her rationalization buoyed her until she reached “Tinfoil.” Reaching into her familiar car for her “safety blanket,” she finally admitted to herself that she felt plain lust, not anxiety for Henry, not cold. 

That costume sparks my fantasies. Just because Regina dressed sexily doesn’t mean she wants it. She simply uses every weapon at her disposal to disturb and destroy her opponents. Regina always unerringly strikes dead center on my weaknesses with her verbal insults. Tonight, she missed my physical weakness by only 1 inch. 

Emma couldn’t feel sure whether Regina intentionally avoided it or simply misjudged. Regina didn’t back down out of fear. She feared nothing, except the loss of Henry, Emma realized. 

She and I will act more well-behaved with him watching. I can handle an ages-old witch in a slinky gown. 

***** 

Regina stepped off the concrete pathway and into the grass, feeling her heels sink slightly with each step. Henry fought several imaginary opponents with his rudimentary sword work. “Not the rosebushes,” she gently reproved. 

“Yes, Mom.” He dashed away. 

As Regina walked through her backyard her eyes took note of her different flowers and plants. With 28 years of nothing to do she had discovered that she not only did well with apple trees but also had a green thumb for other plants. Thankfully, she thought, that’s all that’s green. 

Her roses thrived. The trailing pansies of deep purple, white, and yellow, in the large concrete pots by the winter patio needed watering. She checked the hanging baskets over her chaise lounge and the small trees on the other wall of the patio. She’d take care of all of them in the morning. She turned on the heaters. Emma, without that jacket, appealed to her. 

Her black wicker furniture, piled with thick, soft, maroon cushions, pillows and bolsters, survived the Maine winters well. She artfully arranged herself and her cloak on the chaise lounge. With her back against its graceful arch, she leaned partially on one bolster. From here she could pose for Emma and watch Henry. Emma could sit on the loveseat with the ottoman to put her feet up. Between them, an end table with an oil lamp provided natural flame for mood and light. Her basket of apples rested within reach. Another end table with another oil lamp anchored the opposite side of the loveseat. 

Out in the yard, scattered away from her apple tree, torches burned, providing light and shadows for Henry’s games. The sweet scent of apples in season permeated the air. Each morning she picked the best and freshest for her cooking. 

Emma rounded the house at last and confidently strode across the backyard to greet Regina. “How did you know that cartoon?” Emma asked, sitting down on the loveseat. She relaxed against its back, stretching one arm across the top of the cushion. 

“I did raise a son.” Regina reached into the basket and offered Emma an apple. “Fresh from the tree this morning. No poison, I promise.” Emma declined with a smirk. “I could offer you one right from the branch. How can you resist an apple in season?” 

“Henry’s sleeping curse taught me to beware, thanks. If I fell asleep, would you really let him kiss me?” 

Regina couldn’t hide her smile. 

“You answered my question.” Emma nodded. Emma looked up and around at the patio. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t throw stones in an all glass house. Insults won’t make the evening pleasant.” 

Her eyes slowly trailed down Regina’s body once more. “I love your heels,” she said, unexpectedly admiring them. 

“Do you see anything else that you like?” Regina shifted her legs and leaned forward. She felt the silk play across her exposed nipples and contained a sigh. Emma’s eyes riveted on the deeper expanse of cleavage she revealed. 

“You don’t need me to tell you that you are inhumanly beautiful.” 

Regina inhaled sharply at the compliment. It slid through her and lodged firmly between her legs. She casually drew a corner of her cloak over her hips to cover the wetness she felt spreading. That will show unless I calm down soon, she thought. 

“You’re digging yourself an early grave, Miss Swan. Are you saying I’m a monster?” 

Emma laughed. “The scar humanizes you, keeps you mortal. Besides, a monster couldn’t love Henry the way you do.” 

Regina lightly traced the small line of numbness in her upper lip. She forgot about the scar at times. She felt touched that Emma looked closely enough to notice. 

“Thank you, Emma, for the unexpected compliment. Since you bring it up, how about you and Henry? What was that I saw earlier? Are you having problems?” 

Emma kept her eyes focused on the backyard in front of them and Henry. The corners of her mouth turned down. She looked down at the patio floor, and then up at Regina. Regina watched Emma gather herself. Emma leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees. With a tiny nod, she began to speak. 

“Henry just seems angry at everyone. We can’t predict him anymore. He behaves at school but not at home. You’re the Evil Queen. I abandoned him. On Henry’s birthday, his dad sent an impersonal card with a twenty in it. I think Henry lashes out because he doesn’t feel safe.” 

Regina’s heart hurt for her son. The pain on Emma’s face revealed another wound. 

“You loved him,” Regina said. 

“Neal? Once. We both moved on afterwards.” Without looking at Regina, Emma added, “I don’t know why I told you that.” 

“I lost a love, too.” Regina waited. 

Emma wouldn’t look in her direction. Emma hesitantly unzipped her red jacket and slipped out of it. She folded it and put it on the seat next to her. “Hot in here,” she muttered. 

“I thought being a parent would come naturally. It doesn’t. Mary Margaret and David never raised me so they can’t help me, either. I read everything I could find in our library and nothing helped. You were right; I know nothing about being a mom.” Emma’s hands tensely gripped the loveseat cushion. 

I don’t want to upset her so soon, Regina thought. I need to handle this gently. If I can change how I feel about her, then I need to face how I feel about her and Henry. If I criticize her about her past and present relationship with Henry, she will never get close to me. 

“Emma, you can do this. Stop overthinking everything. Look at Henry. What do you see?” Regina pitched her voice as compassionately as she could. 

Together they watched Henry run around the backyard, waving his sword, playing pirate. As his body flashed in and out of the shadows thrown by the torches, Regina thought the costume was an excellent choice and well-made. Emma has a good eye and more of an artistic flair than I would’ve thought. She admired the woman quietly. Emma’s eyes lovingly followed Henry as he fought an imaginary enemy. 

She loves him just as much as I do. That, we would never fight about. 

She watched Henry vigorously playing. She spoke up. 

“Henry is full of energy. He needs to run and play, and he needs space to do it. Let him channel his aggression into something physical.” 

“I don’t have a backyard.” 

“Create one,” Regina said, frustration making her words even more abrupt than usual. “Take him to the park. Bring him here.” She hesitated, and kept her eyes on her son. “I miss him.” She caught Emma’s guilty glance in her direction. “Who is Henry playing with?” she asked. 

Emma immediately replied, “no one.” 

“Wrong. He sees a whole world of people, places and things.” 

They both watched him topple into the grass, “wounded.” Regina waited until he dusted himself off, then returned her focus to Emma. “When you look up, what do you see?” 

Emma glanced at her in confusion, but looked up. “Trees, the glass, the sky...” 

“Go on.” 

“Stars.” 

Regina stood. “Come.” She held a hand out to Emma. “Let me show you what I see.” 

As Emma took her hand and got to her feet, Regina kept her eyes on Emma but called to Henry. “Lights out!” 

She led Emma just outside the patio. She waved one hand, and the torches were extinguished. 

“10 minutes, Henry.” Regina mildly addressed her son. 

“Yes, Mom.” His voice came from the darkness on the other side of the yard. 

Regina stepped behind Emma and to one side. She rested her left hand over Emma’s hip and moved in until she felt her nipples lightly brush Emma’s back. She put her right hand on the front of Emma’s shoulder to pull her closer. She slowly eased her hand further to rest over Emma’s chest. Emma’s heart beat as rapidly as her own. Emma turned her head slightly to look back at Regina but said nothing. Regina’s dress kept her knees demurely together, but Emma stood with a wider stance. Regina couldn’t resist. She tucked one thigh into the space between Emma’s and pressed herself lightly into Emma’s ass from behind. The zing up her spine felt almost too much to resist a cry. 

They stood together, not speaking, neither of them moving. Regina inhaled the light, floral scent of Emma’s perfume. She found that she couldn’t focus on anything but the smell and feel of the woman. 

Emma shivered. “You’re cold?” Regina took her cloak in her left hand and boldly wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist to cover her. Emma tensed in response and looked across the yard, in Henry’s direction. “I’ll call him over and close the doors to the patio in a moment.” Regina tightened her embrace to reassure her. 

“Regina…” Emma sounded uncertain. 

“The stars, Emma. Look up.” Regina gently tilted Emma’s face to the sky. 

She pointed out Polaris. “There, the North Star. Do you see the stars next to it? Together they form Ursa Minor, or as you may know, the Little Dipper.” 

Regina’s hand animated a fiery bear above them. “Henry is my North Star. He’s my Baby Bear.” 

She gestured to the next grouping. “And there right next to him, you see Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper. That’s me— Mama Bear.” She animated a larger, furrier beast romping with the baby. The fiery images sharply contrasted with the indigo sky above. Regina realized she hadn’t played with magic for fun in years and continued giving life to the Bears. 

Emma relaxed in her arms, hypnotized by the flames. She rested her head on Regina’s left shoulder, smiling tenderly. Regina slowly stroked Emma’s smooth belly up and down, further relaxing her. Emma’s eyes closed. 

The happiness Regina felt competed with her lust. Lust won and under the cover of the cloak her hand drifted upward. As it crossed the bottom of Emma’s rib cage Regina moaned in anticipation. The sound snapped Emma back to awareness. Regina quickly dropped her hand back to Emma’s hip, pulling the cloak away, using the chill to distract Emma. 

“Was I asleep? On my feet?” 

Regina steadied her. “Only for a second.” She released Emma, who wandered back to the loveseat. 

“I don’t feel tired,” Emma muttered as she sat down. 

Regina stepped to the doors behind her and remained standing. I’ll have her sooner than I thought, Regina mused confidently. She watched Emma’s hand unconsciously touch her belly where Regina had rubbed her. 

“When Henry was little he didn’t fall asleep well,” she began, sensitively aware that she was telling Henry’s birth mother things that she didn’t know about her baby. She watched Emma’s eyes take on a faraway look. “I found that rocking him soothed him. I often brought him outside for the fresh air.” 

Emma’s eyes met Regina’s, listening intently now. 

“Sometimes, we fell asleep together on that lounge. It was special, and as he got bigger, we watched the stars come out together. When he was old enough to sleep on his own he needed to know that there was nothing to fear. I made up a story to remind him of the stars, of us, and to always believe in himself.” 

Emma’s eyes stayed serious, and yet Regina saw gratitude and compassion, too. She realized that she had seen this look before. The first night that they met, she had caught her first glimpse of it, mixed in with the uncertainty. But she had always felt so angry before, that she couldn’t accept that Emma did appreciate her. 

She found herself smiling at Emma. Without looking away, she called for Henry, “time to come in.” Henry came in behind her and propped his sword in the corner by the door. He sat down on the chaise lounge. 

“Monsters can’t sneak up on you out here,” Regina said, with a wink at Emma. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Lie down Sweetie, we’re going to tell Emma our bedtime story.” Henry arranged his cloak underneath him and lay down on the chaise lounge. Regina slid the doors closed and sat next to him. She eased his boots off and placed them neatly underneath the end table. 

“My baby will always be safe, even when you don’t see me. You know why, don’t you Henry?” 

He nodded. She lovingly stroked his hair out of his eyes. 

“Once upon a time there were many monsters, but the biggest monster of them all was the dragon. This dragon was long and serpentine, with shiny gold scales from the tip of her nose to her crooked dragon toes. She regularly snacked on sheep and goats, but her favorite feast was new baby. When she heard about the newborn in the forest, she came calling. She knew he would taste fresh and sweet. All she needed to do was take him. She was big and powerful and fearsome. No one stood up to her fire-breathing majesty.” 

“But what did she find?” 

“You,” Henry said, chiming in. 

“Me,” Regina said. “Mama Bear. When that dragon slithered up to face me, what did I do?” 

Regina and Henry together recited, “Mama Bear roared her fiercest roar.” Regina roared. “She flashed her big bear teeth.” Regina snarled. “She shook her shaggy fur.” Regina tossed her head. “And stomped her big bear feet.” Regina stomped her heels on the floor. 

“They wrestled and fought: Mama Bear biting with her big bear teeth; the dragon trying to burn Mama Bear’s body. But her shaggy fur protected her. The dragon knew she couldn’t win. She truly was a weak and cowardly beast, so she tried to get away. When she raised her head to turn over her tail and retreat, Mama Bear bit the dragon by her soft throat and killed her.” 

Emma prodded Regina’s legs with one brown boot. “You hate Gold that much.” 

Regina flicked her fingers at Emma in dismissal. “Interrupting.” 

“And what do we do with dead dragon?” Regina poked Henry in his stomach. 

Henry giggled. “We eat her for breakfast. Dragon eyes and dragon tail.” 

Regina explained to Emma, “eggs, sunny side up with bacon.” 

“When Baby Bear found monsters under his bed, he was afraid. But what do you think he did?” 

Regina started and Henry whispered with her, “he roared his little roar, and flashed his little teeth. He shook his baby fur; he stomped his baby feet.” Both roared, snarled, shook their heads, and stomped their feet on cue. 

“The monster ran. Baby Bear felt proud. When he found the monster in the closet, he roared his little roar and flashed his little teeth. He shook his baby fur; he stomped his baby feet.” 

Together, Regina and Henry told how the baby bear vanquished all the terrible monsters in his house, repeating the refrain again and again. 

Regina continued, “then Baby Bear turned around. He saw his mother right behind him. ‘You were always there?’ he asked. ‘Yes,’ Mama Bear said, ‘I will always follow you and protect you. I want you to remember to believe in yourself. You need to keep going after the monsters. Then, one day, when you are all grown up, you will be the biggest, bravest, most courageous, and fiercest bear that walks the sky. Then you will protect me. You are my North Star. You are my brightest, bravest boy. ’” 

Regina paused and put one hand over Henry’s heart. “I love you, Henry.” 

“I love you, Mom,” Henry sleepily answered. 

Regina stroked Henry’s chest and shoulders as he fell asleep. She spent time admiring her son. When she finally looked over at Emma, Emma also slept. Like son, like mother, she thought. Emma’s head slumped across the back of the loveseat. She watched Emma’s chest rise and fall. She stared a long time. 

I could make her more comfortable. 

She slipped Emma’s boots off and put them near the end table. She put a pillow down next to Emma in lieu of her coat, which she slid underneath the loveseat. She guided Emma’s body down, laying her head on the pillow, and arranging her long, soft, blonde hair over her shoulders. 

She sat down on the ottoman to continue watching her. This was the first chance she ever had to watch Emma without Emma knowing. She’s different and so beautiful. Her lips, her slightly dimpled chin, the curve of her face, even her long eyelashes—I love every feature. 

She finally grasped Belle’s meaning when she said, “baby steps, Regina.” Emma appeared so fragile, in sleep. She was delicate and broken from her lifelong lack of family. She just covered with bravado. 

I’ve commanded sex, allowed sex, but never wanted, never loved a lover. I’ve never felt myself go soft inside just at the sight of someone next to me. Tenderness, this is, but it’s also so much more. 

Emma, you are so brave and bright; you stand up to me. That’s sexy. You don’t give up. Your eyes—I want to take that haunted look that you have, away. I want to show you what family really means. I want to be the someone who will never leave you, nor give you up. Someone who is not vanilla like Snow. Someone who can accept your darkness, too. I’m not expecting perfection. It’s not part of true love. If you rage at me, I won’t run away. 

“I wish you were already mine,” she said sleepily. She felt herself begin to nod. She opened her eyes and stretched. 

I’ve waited two months. That’s long enough. 

She heard Henry’s soft breathing and knew he slept deeply. I must, she encouraged herself, when she found herself hesitating just an inch from her dream. 

She lightly kissed Emma’s soft lips. Immediately, her body vibrated on the ottoman. Powerful kiss, she thought. 

Then she heard the crack of her patio floor splitting open. She stood up, startled. “Emma, wake up.” She purposefully shook her. Emma did not budge. She returned her eyes to the motion of her floor and started to shove Emma, trying to forcibly wrest her from sleep. Emma would not wake. Alarmed, she placed her body between her family and the unknown invader. Emma and Henry continued to sleep, unaware of the danger. 

The red concrete crumbled and fell into a 6 feet deep pit. A body— part skeleton, part degenerated flesh—rose from the darkness within. 

“You won’t hurt my family,” Regina screamed. She conjured a large fireball and threw it. The skeleton raised its arms overhead. 

I hurt it, Regina thought gratefully. Then she realized it was stretching with pleasure. The flames danced across its carcass. When they extinguished, smoke flowed from its jaw and ribcage. 

“That takes the chill right off these old bones,” the skeleton said. “Scream if you wish, this is your dream, not theirs. They can’t hear you.” 

Regina stared at the apparition: a skeleton Queen. A golden crown hung across her forehead at an angle. Long, black hair, tangled and dusty with dirt, fell to her hips. Her nails curved like claws. Leathery strips of skin hung from her face, neck, and collarbones. Her moldy gown deteriorated on her body with shreds hanging down her arms. Holes down the front revealed more bones and crumbling flesh. White pelvis bones cracked unhealthily as the creature arched her back to stretch again. Her face had no eyes, unless the blackened, crumbled mass left deep in the sockets were their remains. Her nasal socket protruded, all bone and harsh angles. Regina almost retched when she inhaled the stink of her. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” the skeleton said calmly. 

“I… wished?” Regina asked, surprise in her voice. 

“Yes folks, she has an inherent grasp of the obvious,” the skeleton replied sarcastically. Regina just stared in disbelief. 

“Who were you expecting? A lost bunny with a roadmap?” The skeleton put a hand on the edge of the pit. The earth crumbled and gave way as she tried to heave herself out. Regina continued to stare. 

“Well, help an old lady out.” Regina hesitated. “You called for me. I can’t help you from down here.” Regina grasped the grotesque hand and pulled. Once out, the skeleton wrapped her arms around Regina and held her with surprising strength. Regina cringed at the feel of her. 

“I just wanted to see you bend forward in that. You are delicious.” She rubbed her rib cage across Regina’s breasts. “No bra.” Her hands dropped to Regina’s butt. “No panties. Who are you, the Slut of Storybrooke? If I were 50 years younger—” The skeleton ran her bony hand between Regina’s cheeks to goose her from behind. 

Regina felt so revolted she found the strength to shove the skeleton away. The skeleton laughed, a gravelly sound accompanied by waves of pops and clicks as her bones creaked over each other. “These bony fingers can still work miracles. Don’t worry, Darling, I would only want you for sex. You’re really not my type.” The skeleton turned and saw Emma. “Now that, that would be my type. She is a different beast altogether.” 

“You can’t have her. She’s mine.” 

“Is she?” 

“Not yet. But she will be.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“She’s… what I wished for.” 

“I see.” The skeleton hesitated then asked, “how about a car?” 

“Mercedes, old but solid.” 

“Like you,” the skeleton tittered. The skeleton sounded like the wooden spoon Henry got stuck in the disposal one night, and about as amusing. 

“I would slap you for that, but my hair and dress already reek of you. I don’t wish to get close again.” 

“A house?” 

“You are in my backyard,” Regina said, gesturing impatiently towards her house. 

“Damn. How about riches?” 

“I was Queen. I have plenty now.” 

“You forgot something.” The skeleton paused then gestured dramatically at Regina with one hand. “Evil, Darling. You are the Evil Queen. You must not forget that. Getting her,” the skeleton pointed to Emma, “requires finesse.” 

“If you’re not up to it.” Regina crossed her arms. 

“Not saying I’m not,” the skeleton said. She interlaced her fingers and cracked them. Sounds like Chinese New Year firecrackers reverberated in the small patio. “I’ll just need all my tricks.” 

“You’ve realized that arguing with her turns you on. Why don’t you just sleep with her and get it over with?” 

“I want her for more than sex,” Regina couldn’t keep the growl of exasperation out of her voice. 

“No matter what good you have done, she has always ultimately turned away. She has never thought of you as family. You want to change that?” 

Regina nodded, afraid she would growl again, this time with rage, if she spoke. 

“If you get her, you know that bitch will become your mother-in-law. Can you tolerate her at holiday dinners? Drink coffee with her on the weekends?” 

Regina smiled faintly as she looked down at Emma curled up on the loveseat. “I’ll find a way.” 

The skeleton nodded. “I’m satisfied. Those dreams I sent you worked.” 

“Why would you send me such dreams?” 

“You’re both stubborn, but you are even more stubborn than she is. You needed more than a nudge to see what was possible. You deserve true love, my darling Evil. I can only suggest; you each must take the step forward.” 

Regina lowered her chin and glared at the skeleton Queen. “You didn’t use magic to make me fall in love with her, did you?” 

“No. I only brought out what feelings you already had, but denied. I can’t make you do anything you wouldn’t do naturally. I can’t make her love you, either.” 

“Why should I trust you? I don’t know who you are. And I’ve created the ideal plan to win her. Why do I need your help?” 

“Slow down, Baby Evil. When you get nervous you speak too quickly. I’ll answer all your questions, in time.” 

Regina gave a searching look to the rotting figure before her. She impatiently put one hand on her hip and rolled the other hand to gesture that the skeleton should get on with her explanation. 

She heard the skeleton mutter, “no manners these days,” then in a louder voice the skeleton said, “I’m your Auntie Eerie.” 

“My mother did not have a sister.” 

“But we were close, once, just the same. She freed me of a great and terrible burden I carried my entire life, until then. When I died, I died with her name on my lips, in gratitude. I decided if I could ever help one of her daughters, in any way, I would.” 

“My mother was never kind in her life. I don’t believe she ever helped you.” 

“Everyone does some good in their lives, even if it’s just by accident.” 

“Why do I need your help?” Regina prompted again. 

“Darling. My sweet Baby Evil Queen. Do I need to review the results of the curse you cast? How happy were you?” 

“No,” Regina abruptly answered, uncomfortable with having her failures so openly discussed. “It didn’t turn out the way I expected.” 

“Sometimes supernatural assistance is required. After all, if she fell asleep looking at you in that gown, you most definitely need my help.” The skeleton traced a finger down Regina’s waist to her hips, giving her goosebumps. 

“Okay. Auntie E. How can you help me?” Regina still felt doubtful. “You aren’t a Fairy Godmother, that much is clear.” 

“What did you expect? Evil Queens don’t get regular fairies. You know the Blue Fairy. Would you really want her help?” 

Regina thought of the months she had spent with Robin, trying to force herself into happiness. She had intuitively known at the beginning he wasn’t right for her. She had ignored her own heart because of Tinkerbell’s words. “One of her minions gave me poor advice once, or I wouldn’t be talking with you now. Point taken.” 

Auntie E continued, “you know how Cinderella had the beautiful dress and coach until midnight. This won’t work that way. Cinderella got fairy dust. You get—” She pounded her bony skeleton hands rapidly twice over her chest. Particles of nastiness showered from her. “Grave dust. I’m really more the stuff of nightmares, than dreams,” she said with a shrug. “You have to gain her trust. She needs to believe in you. I can help you eliminate one of your biggest barriers to Emma.” 

“Snow White,” Regina sneered. 

“That annoying twit,” her auntie agreed. “I would say something else, but it isn’t ladylike. But between Evils…” She leaned and whispered into Regina’s ear. 

Regina laughed out loud. “Exactly.” 

“I can help you. Just once, when the time comes. It will neutralize that…twit. What happens after that, depends entirely on the two of you.” 

“How will I know when to ask?” 

“Trust me. You’ll beg me for help.” 

“Now, some suggestions from an older—don’t you dare laugh—wiser Evil.” Auntie E shook her finger at Regina. Regina’s lips quirked up, but she restrained her giggle. 

Auntie E gestured at Regina’s dress. “Tone the vamp down a notch or two. You want love, not a one-night stand.” 

“This dress cost more than a weeks’ worth of business suits. It was handmade, just for me.” Regina put one hand on her hip and haughtily glared at the Queen. 

“And yet, here we stand, while she sleeps. You need to appear approachable.” 

The skeleton’s voice deepened in disapproval. “Don’t throw yourself at her anymore.” 

“It was an accident,” Regina said. 

“I rolled my eyes once before when somebody said something that obviously wrong to me,” the skeleton sneered. “I lost them. Don’t lie to me again.” 

“I had to know if she felt as good in person as she did in my dreams.” Regina sighed. “She felt even better.” Regina sat down on the ottoman and reached to caress Emma’s sleeping body. “In the moment that my body rested on hers, I knew peace. I knew we were meant to be together. I knew I could love her. I hated myself for feeling that way.” She took another deep breath and let it out. “I turned to aggression to cope. I wanted to bite her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to drag her to the nearest bed and shove myself deeply inside her.” 

“But you didn’t,” Auntie E said quietly. 

“No. I came to my senses when she grabbed my hand to stop me.” Regina returned her hand to her lap. “Instead, I brutalized Robin, later.” Regina couldn’t look at the skeleton Queen. 

“Honesty, thank you.” Auntie E sounded pleased. “Last suggestion. Don’t hypnotize her anymore. You have had enough slaves.” 

Regina nodded. “Okay. How do I know that you can do what you say you can do?” 

“After I finish, I’ll make sure Emma sleeps deeply enough that you can get to first base.” 

“I’ve already done that. I want second base,” Regina said in a crisp tone. 

“The first kiss wasn’t real; you were dreaming. You only get one kiss, so make it count. She’ll think she dreamed it.” The skeleton paused. “Remember, Emma isn’t cursed. Don’t expect to wake her.” 

Auntie E almost smiled; her jaw dropped in an approximation. “Go ahead, I can tell you’re dying to say something.” 

“It’s not one of my best,” Regina said. She bit her lip and then blurted out, “those heels do not go with that dress.” She indicated Auntie E’s bare heel bones. 

“Baby Evil, you are so adorable.” Auntie E tweaked Regina’s left nipple and started laughing. She stepped into the pit and landed gracefully. The grating sounds of her laughter continued as the ground sealed up, and the concrete healed its wounds. 

Regina awakened. Solid floor, sleeping beauty. Stench of the grave, gone. She silently thanked Auntie E as she bent to kiss Emma once more. She anticipated she would feel, nothing? Emma’s lips felt nice, better than her throw pillows, but the kiss lacked, response. She sighed. I’ll have to wait, after all. At least the skeleton didn’t lie. 

She took off her own cloak and tucked it around Emma. She checked the heaters to make sure her guests wouldn’t freeze in the night. She kissed Henry on his forehead before blowing out the last oil lamp. She slipped out the door and closed it tightly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Emma awakened, feeling warm and cozy. She remembered her dream of Regina kissing her on her lips. She could still smell Regina’s perfume. Half-asleep, she wondered why. Then she realized her feet touched the bottom of her bed. Her eyes fluttered open. Regina sat on the chaise lounge, admiring Henry. Regina’s cloak was tucked around her body, and her boots neatly stood by the loveseat. I never left, she remembered. She smiled and closed her eyes. 

Her mind waved a red flag: that lady is not Regina. Without moving, she opened her eyes. She saw, but not by the light of the oil lamps. The light radiated from the figure next to Henry. The woman, who appeared to be Regina at first, was similarly regal. Her hair was black and swept up, with a delicate platinum and diamond crown nestled in it. Her gown of deep red fitted just off her shoulders. The border of diamonds lining the edge around the top glittered in her light. She was beautiful, the kind of loveliness that often comes with a life of wealth, assurance, and refinement. Emma thought she should feel afraid, but didn’t. The woman exuded an aura of goodness and peace. She studied Henry with a most loving and tender expression. 

“Who are you?” Emma asked. She watched for a startled reaction to her quiet request—a sudden intake of breath, an abrupt pause. She realized, with a sharp intake of her own, that the lady didn’t breathe. 

“My Sweetest.” The lady’s blue eyes glowed brightly. “Let me admire my great-grandson a while longer.” Her face conveyed a kindness that Emma had never seen from Regina, and rarely even in her own mother. 

“Grandmother Eva?” The lady nodded without looking at Emma. Emma thought Mary Margaret’s description failed to match the beauty of the woman in person. After a few minutes, her grandmother rose on silver stiletto heels and carefully sat on the ottoman in front of Emma. Emma recognized some of her own facial features in the magnificent face smiling down at her. 

“On Halloween night, I can materialize best and strongest. You haven’t seen me, but I have watched and protected you when I could. I will always do this for you. Henry is a handsome, smart boy. You don’t need to worry about him. You must have patience. Your life still holds challenges, but your happiness approaches. Please take care of your mother for me.” She bent to place a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips. Her touch warmed Emma’s heart. 

Her grandmother stood. Her body began to turn translucent. Emma could see the silver and shadows of the windows and the plants through her. As she glided towards the doors, she turned with a final remark. “Choose your Queen wisely.” She smiled enigmatically. Her body melted into thin air. 

“I love you, Grandmother.” Emma surprised herself with her own words. 

Henry never moved as they spoke. She heard his gentle breathing. At peace, she rearranged Regina’s cloak under her chin and returned to sleep. 

***** 

“Up and at ‘em, Em.” A soft voice interrupted Emma’s dream. A warm hand rested on her shoulder. 

“Mary Margaret, leave me alone.” She angrily shoved at the hand now shaking her. 

The voice deepened and chuckled. “I am not your mother.” Emma felt a gentle finger run across her lips.

Her eyes snapped open, and her head jerked back and banged painfully against the loveseat armrest. “Regina.” She tried not to whine with the pain. 

Regina beamed happily at her from the ottoman. Her hair and makeup were perfectly done. She wore a cream angora V-neck sweater with black slacks. The sweater clung lovingly to Regina’s torso, making her full breasts appear even larger. Emma thought she looked soft enough to snuggle with. 

“Sleep well? Coffee or juice? Would you like to come in to freshen up? Have some breakfast?” Regina’s questions filled Emma’s waking reality, an abrupt change from her dream. 

“Too many questions. Do you always get up so early?” Emma noticed the coffee mug and glass of orange juice in one of Regina’s hands and gratefully took the coffee. She rubbed her head as she sat up. She draped Regina’s cloak over her lap. 

“I let you sleep in until 7. I’m often up by 4:30 or 5.” 

Emma couldn’t respond; she felt too sleepy still. She attempted a small smile as she sipped the coffee. It tasted sweet and creamy, just as she liked it. Regina put the orange juice down on the end table. 

To Emma’s surprise, Regina sat down next to her on the loveseat. She appeared to enjoy her backyard. Henry continued to sleep, one arm thrown over his head. Regina never uttered a word. She just let the silence stretch on. Emma found it oddly relaxing. With Henry right there, she felt they were both on their best behavior. 

As Emma reached the end of her coffee, Regina turned calm brown eyes to hers. When she spoke, her voice sounded huskier than before. “What do you like for breakfast?” 

“Usually Pop-Tarts or bear claws.” 

“Pancakes with maple syrup?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Great. I can make those.” Regina briefly rested a hand on Emma’s thigh. She gestured in Henry’s direction with her head. “Shall we?” Simultaneously they spoke, “Henry, time to wake up.” 

Against his objections, they woke him up and got juice into him. Regina changed seats to kiss Henry on his forehead and finger comb his hair. Emma folded Regina’s cloak and put her boots on. She stretched, extending her legs before her. A piece of her dream came to mind with the physical motion. As she watched Regina’s sweet indulgences and Henry’s sleepy acceptance, she knew she needed to leave, and soon. 

“We’d love to stay, but Henry has a guy day with David today. I need to go on patrol for post Halloween property damage and pranks.” She hated to lie, but she needed time to herself. She would patrol, after her alone time. 

“No breakfast?” Regina looked disappointed. “You need to eat.” 

Emma’s lips twitched. That’s exactly what she wanted to do, and why she needed to leave. She stood. “Come here, kid. We’ll grab ‘to go’ at the diner. I don’t want to be late for work.” 

Henry stood reluctantly. She handed Regina the cloak, then retrieved her coat and Henry’s sword. The more familiar hardness swept across Regina’s face. “You can find your way out, I’m sure.” Regina stood and without further comment, made her way back into the house. 

Emma gently prodded Henry to walk with her across the lawn and out to the car. She knew her dreams were just fantasies. Acting on them? Out of the question. 


	10. Chapter 10

November 3rd

Monday 

Regina breezed into Emma’s office once again, carrying her black satchel full of papers. Instead of perching on Emma’s desk, she dropped the satchel over the papers Emma was reading. “Don’t get up, I’ll get a chair,” Regina said as she swiftly stepped back out. Regina hustled a young deputy out of his desk chair and rolled it so she could sit next to Emma. 

Emma smirked. “A food bribe might make that easier next time. No coffee and hot chocolate tonight?” 

Regina felt herself maliciously grin. “I have you right where I want you. A bribe is unnecessary.” 

Emma kicked one boot against the bottom of Regina’s chair. “Why are we meeting here? Isn’t your office bigger and nicer?” 

“…my office…” Regina murmured. She waited all day for Emma. Now that Emma arrived she cannot wait anymore. She holds her at the front door, stripping her and taking her in hand against the window glass for anyone to see. Or, to slow things down, she holds herself back long enough to escort Emma to the sofa. She kneels before Emma then yanks her shirt up and begins to work at undressing her. Boots, skinny jeans, underwear all tossed away behind her. She brings Emma’s hips to the edge of the cushion, spreads her legs wider, and begins to kiss up her firm inner thighs. Just as she reached Emma’s clit with her tongue, she heard, “Regina?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I lost you? Your office?” 

Regina opened her eyes and turned to look for Emma. She felt Emma’s hand between her legs and realized Emma knelt before her. “I couldn’t wait any longer,” Emma said, looking up at her. She pushed Regina’s skirt up. “I don’t care if you don’t love me. I must have you now,” she said and brought her face down between Regina’s legs. 

“In front of…” Regina looked up at the fishbowl of windows. 

“Everyone, yes.” 

Emma’s lips felt incredible. Regina tried not to scream right away. She tried to hold back. She realized she could not, and she would not. She grabbed Emma by her shoulders. “Em, I have loved you for so long.” She orgasmed quickly and guided Emma up to kiss her, reaching to unzip Emma’s tight jeans. 

Emma began murmuring Regina’s name over and over between kisses. 

“Regina?” Regina heard her name said loudly next to her ear. “I lost you there. Are you okay? Your office?” 

Regina stepped back into the present. “Oh.” She reoriented herself to the current Emma. “I knew you would feel safer here. It’s more public. If I misbehave you won’t have far to take me.” She subtly emphasized the last two words. Too subtle, she realized, when Emma did not respond. 

“I just thought we could focus better here and get more work done.” She studied Emma in the swivel chair. That would do nicely. She caught herself drifting into fantasy again. Focus, Regina, focus. I’ll never make it like this if I don’t. 

She gave Emma a slow, tight smile. “Less distraction.” Taking Emma at her mayor’s office came with the risk of being seen. That was thrilling. Taking her here at the sheriff’s office, with people right outside the windows, simply poor taste. 

Regina recovered and began discussing business. “I brought the plans from previous parades. We need to evaluate the city’s financials, establish security, confirm a route, decide whether we want new floats.” She paused for effect. “Prepare for voting for a new Christmas Queen.” 

“We'll do all this tonight?” Emma appeared exhausted at the thought. 

“No. We'll just start,” Regina said to reassure her. “I also want to show you the floats that we have.” 

The two women began to review the papers Regina brought. Regina noticed that Emma’s deputies left one by one. Soon they were alone. Regina felt pleased that the two of them worked as well as they did together, even if only for one hour. Emma rose and poured coffee for the two of them. 

After Emma returned to her seat she surprised Regina with her next remark. “When you told Henry that story, I thought that was the silliest and sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.” Emma leaned back in her chair and turned to face Regina. “I’ve never seen you so free before.” 

“Every child should know they are unconditionally loved,” Regina said. Emma winced. “Snow and Charming are making up for that now, I’m sure,” Regina said brusquely and put a hand gently over Emma’s forearm to reassure her. 

“I was thinking of myself and Henry,” Emma said, reproaching herself. Regina did not respond. She kept her eyes down. Regina rubbed Emma’s arm with her thumb. She ignored the critical remarks floating around her mind. Neither woman spoke. After a long moment, Emma asked, “no harsh comeback?” 

She felt sorry for Emma. 

Regina did her best to smile compassionately, feeling the strain to treat Emma kindly. “Thank you for the compliment,” Regina said. “I wanted you to see that ritual and repetition makes him feel safe. It calms him down.” Then Regina smirked and winked at Emma. “And the wittle Savior went wight to sweep, too.” 

Emma laughed at last. “Evil Queen one, Savior zero,” she said. 

“Why don’t I take you to see the floats now,” Regina suggested. “I’ll drive us there. I’ll get these papers later. Let’s go.” Regina started for the door, expecting Emma to come. 

“No.” 

Regina halted midstride and turned to look at Emma. 

“I’ll drive myself, thank you.” 

“Emma?” Regina glared at her in surprise. “I won’t wreck my car just to kill you.” 

“I just prefer my own car.” 

Regina hesitated, then gave Emma a vicious smile. “Fine. Follow me.” 

***** 

Emma arrived behind Regina at an abandoned warehouse by the ocean. Before she got out she checked her belt for her gun. Even though Regina appeared sincere about the parade, being in an unknown place with Regina was still nerve-racking. 

Regina can’t take my heart, and she can’t take my gun. 

She got out of her VW and walked around to meet Regina, who waited by a metal door. “Is this where you hide the bodies?” she asked, forcing a teasing tone into her voice. 

“I dump them out there,” Regina answered without pause, and waved a hand over her shoulder at the sea behind them. She fit one of her keys from her large key ring into the door. The key turned slowly. When she opened the door, it squealed on its hinges. Regina stepped in and disappeared into the darkness. 

Emma hesitated in the doorway. It’s as cold in here as it is outside, she thought. She heard several clicks and the lights far overhead turned on. They illuminated an enormous space from the high metal raftered ceiling. Much of the space was empty. To their left, across the concrete floor, she saw the Christmas floats. A few silver metal tables were shoved against the wall to her right. 

“We’ll get heaters once we start working. Oiling the door,” Regina waved her hand, “easily done.” She walked back to the door and pulled Emma inside. She closed the now silent door, obviously pleased with herself. 

Emma shivered. She quickly stomped her feet as if to warm them up. She didn’t want Regina to think she was still afraid to be alone with her. 

She noticed two tall metal doors that apparently slide open with machinery nearby. “What was this place?” 

“A cannery. I had it cleaned out years ago.” 

“Where did you take all of the equipment?” 

Regina smiled and waved her hand over her shoulder again. “Out there, with the bodies.” 

“You and I need to have a talk about the environment,” Emma said. 

Regina shrugged. “After magic returned I finally got rid of the nasty fishy smell. Fresh fish never reeks.” Emma stared at her with folded arms. “Alright.” Regina sighed. “I’m sure I can find a better place for our trash. Satisfied?” Emma nodded. “Snow’s old castle would make a perfect dump,” Regina said, sneering. 

“Regina, how are we supposed to get all of this done before December 25th?” Emma asked. 

“Thanksgiving. The parade is our official start of the Christmas season. We’re going to have the parade Thanksgiving morning,” Regina said. 

“But,” Emma quickly counted in her head, “that’s only 25 days away.” 

“I know. We will work weekends. We have magic.” Regina gave Emma a sarcastic smile. “Working with you will test my professional and personal abilities to restrain myself. I cannot imagine pushing this out to two months. I may not last the one.” Regina reached a hand menacingly towards Emma’s shoulder. She apparently thought better of it, because she dropped it and walked away. 

Emma shivered, with more reason, now. She patted her gun reassuringly through her jacket. Let’s do this, she thought, and belatedly followed Regina to the floats. 

“Regina, only four floats?” Emma shifted on her feet, then stood on her tiptoes to see if she were missing something. 

“The firemen drove their truck, and the Cricket let Pongo ride with them. I’ll show you the sixth one in a minute.” 

Granny’s Diner sponsored the first float that Emma inspected. A large array of sculptures of food artfully invited. She saw turkey, roast pig, goose, and another meat she suspected was venison. Wheels of cheese, baskets of fruit, and grapes lay nearby. A section of sweets capped the front of the float: cakes, cookies, pies, and Granny’s specialty, bearclaws. Outlines of beer steins and wine glasses lined the entire edge of the float with the caption, “Eat at Granny’s” on the side. 

“Astute businesswoman, isn’t she.” Emma smiled at Regina. “Needs cleaning but the paint still looks good.” 

She walked to the next one: a platform with a 7 foot tall silver women’s stiletto. “I understand the float full of food for the holidays. Why a silver shoe?” 

“Slipper,” Regina corrected her. “To remind me of family.” 

Emma thought of her grandmother, and knew Regina would not consider her as family. “Silver, not glass?” Emma questioned. Regina nodded. 

“You don’t know the reference, do you.” Regina smiled, her voice edged with sarcasm. 

Emma studied the slipper. She walked around to see it from all sides. 

“Still waiting,” Regina pressed. 

Emma held a hand up, palm out. “Hold your horses.” 

Regina’s smile broadened. After another minute she asked, “you puzzled and puzzled till your puzzler is sore?” 

Emma put her hands on her hips. “You do know the Grinch.” 

“I didn’t appreciate the reference,” she replied curtly. “As I said the other night— some detective you are.” She walked to the next float, a mysterious smile on her lips. 

Emma thought Santa’s sleigh and his eight reindeer appeared not only dusty but drab. The reindeer needed more detail, and the leather harnesses had rotted. The sleigh itself appeared well constructed but needed new cushions and new paint. “Who played Santa in the parade?” 

“Doc. And Granny always loved playing Mrs. Claus.” Regina looked hopefully at Emma. “I think even with their memories back that they will still enjoy doing this for us. Will you ask them for me?” Emma nodded and moved to the next float. 

In the center of the float was a three-dimensional tree with a partridge roosting on a low branch. Surrounding the tree were the 11 other days as wooden cutouts. “Regina, these floats just lack pizzazz. You have the theme, without much emotion.” 

“When people have nothing to celebrate it’s hard to motivate them. It was never Christmas,” Regina said. 

“Then why did you do the parade?” Emma asked. 

“It was fun for me. I needed something to do.” 

Emma followed her odd logic. “If it was never Christmas, then Henry never had—” 

Regina interrupted, “Henry never wanted for anything.” 

“Except me,” Emma taunted. She laughed victoriously and walked to the other side of the float to inspect it further. 

“Infuriating woman,” Regina said with a growl. Emma could see Regina’s jaw clenching and her gloved hands fisting. 

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Emma smiled at the fuming woman. Regina did not answer. Emma knew that Regina would not answer. She would never admit that she wasn’t enough for Henry. 

Regina stalked around the float and approached to stand silently next to Emma. She stared at the float, her face, a controlled mask. After some time, Emma gave her a compassionate look. “You really are trying to act differently, aren’t you. You would’ve attacked me before.” Regina’s mask didn’t change, but she relaxed her hands and rubbed them together to warm them. “So why did you ask me to help you,” Emma pressed gently. 

“Does the mayor need a reason to ask the town sheriff for assistance on a city holiday function?” Regina asked primly. 

“No. But you rarely do anything without something in it for you.” 

Regina edged closer to Emma and got almost into her face. She looked Emma up and down. Regina stood so closely that Emma found it unnerving. Just an inch or two more and she would feel the woman’s breasts brush against her own hardened nipples. “Well. You’ll just have to try to catch me in my most nefarious plot ever. In fact, I dare you to try.” She backed away and started to laugh an imitation evil laugh, except she lapsed into true gut-splitting howls. 

Emma found herself laughing with Regina again. There was just something striking about such a beautiful, normally cold, calculating woman appearing suddenly genuine, that appealed to her. “Are you teasing me again, Regina?” 

Regina smiled enigmatically in answer. She held her hand out. “Come, let me show you my carriage.” Emma found herself holding Regina’s gloved hand as they walked. To take her mind off the strong hand holding hers, Emma listened to their footsteps echoing in the giant warehouse: a tight click, click, click from Regina and a less frequent tap, tap, from her own boots. 

Regina led her to a corner she hadn’t seen yet. Emma expected a Cinderella closed coach and was surprised to see the ordinary open one before her. Then she started to notice finer details: gleaming wood, polished and smooth. That gold on the body is undoubtedly real, Emma thought. The maroon leather seats appeared new. Handmade, obviously. The woodwork was too intricately carved for anything else. The four spoked wheels were blocked with large stones so it wouldn’t roll. 

“How did you get this, here in Storybrooke?” Emma asked. 

“Gepetto is a master even without his memory,” Regina acknowledged with a shrug. 

“My driver sits here.” Regina indicated a small seat at the front. She released Emma’s hand. “I enjoy the view from here.” She gestured to the large bench seat. 

Regina climbed into the carriage and offered her hand to Emma once more. They sat down together. The seat was much more comfortable than Emma had expected. She felt something snag her boot on the floor. “Wool for warmth,” Regina said and picked up a white blanket with red berries embroidered around the edge. She arranged it across their laps and over their legs. 

Regina leaned back and sighed. Emma stifled a giggle as she sat, somewhat rigidly, next to her. If Regina were a teenage boy, she’d expect a groping hand now, or that fake yawn move. She watched Regina out of the corner of her eye. Regina appeared content to just sit. In fact, she didn’t appear to take much notice of Emma at all. She had a faraway look on her face, for the second time tonight. After some time, Emma cleared her throat. Regina appeared momentarily surprised to see her. 

“I would enjoy it more if we were moving,” Emma said. 

“Use your imagination.” Regina tilted her head with a small smile. 

“And what do you see?” Emma asked. 

Regina surprised Emma with her reply. “You, riding here as Christmas Queen. Someday. But not this year.” 

“Regina, that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me. Now I know you’re out to get me.” 

That got an evil smile from the Queen. “Indeed,” Regina said laughing, wrinkling her nose at Emma. “Pay close attention, you’ll love my scheme.” 

“I will.” Emma looked down thoughtfully, then remembered Eva’s closing remark. “I can’t become Queen?” 

“I lost one election to you. I’m not losing another so soon. Besides, you’re responsible for security. You cannot ride in this carriage and do that job well.” 

Emma felt oddly disappointed, even though beauty pageants were not her thing. 

“Enough playtime. Tomorrow we work.” Regina folded up the blanket then gestured for Emma to get out. 


	11. Chapter 11

November 4th

Tuesday 

The next night after Regina introduced the warehouse to Emma, they met there. 

Emma could smell the scent of cleaning products and paint. Regina had opened the warehouse that afternoon after arranging for painters. The warehouse felt much warmer than the night before. She saw radiant heaters scattered around. Regina waved her over to a large, white drafting table. Two high stools stood nearby. “I prefer to stand,” Regina explained. “I have to sit behind that desk of mine for too long some days. Standing is better for the gluts, don’t you agree?” Regina turned to one side for Emma. 

Emma’s eyes drifted down to Regina’s nicely muscled hips, then to her shapely thighs. She noted that Regina’s black pants fit just right. “Let me roll out the past parade expenses,” Regina said, turning to face the table and giving Emma a complete view of her posterior. Emma realized, too late, that her stare had lingered far past polite. She quickly looked up and felt relieved that Regina appeared busy with her papers. “I must’ve left that boring piece of work at the office,” Regina said. She smiled cheerily at Emma over her shoulder. “Any inspiration, Emma?” 

Emma pulled up a stool and sat down. “Henry and I stayed up late last night, brainstorming ideas for new floats. He suggested balloon floats of two of his favorite action heroes, Wolverine and Iron Man.” 

Regina’s eyes widened. “Do you know how big those floats are? Any idea how many people it takes just to control one? I won’t even consider how much one might cost.” 

“No. No. Henry really wants this. Can’t we work something out? Maybe just one?” Emma stretched her arms over her head then clasped them behind it. “Maybe two of them, not so big, but just big enough to have impact.” 

Regina’s eyes had attentively followed Emma’s every move. “Your presentation intrigues me,” she said. “Why don’t we investigate together?” They spent the next hour researching and adapting the larger balloons, that required 100 people, down to a more manageable size that 20 could guide. 

“Helium?” Emma asked. 

“Belle and I have a business lunch on Thursday. I’ll have her ask Mr. Gold. If he can acquire True Love in a bottle, he can obtain helium,” Regina said. 

“Another idea,” Emma said. “I want teddy bears. Just people in costume, walking in the parade. Kids will love them. Polar bears, brown bears—” 

Here, Regina interrupted her, “Henry will love that.” 

“Panda bears,” Emma finished. 

“Pandas.” Regina frowned. 

“Silver slipper?” 

Regina nodded and rolled her hand in a “continue” gesture. Emma smiled enthusiastically. “Everyone loves pandas.” 

***** 

Wednesday night they met again at the warehouse. When Emma arrived, she saw Regina already seated at the drafting table. She walked up and stood next to her, receiving a nod of acknowledgment as Regina reviewed the balloon patterns they'd had prepared that day. She unzipped her leather jacket and moved closer to Regina to examine them with her. Regina turned to look up at Emma and smiled slyly. 

“Sheriff,” Regina said, drawing a slow half circle with one finger just under Emma’s belt buckle. “Those jeans are so tight, I can see the flower on the front of your panties.” 

“My thongs don’t have a flower,” Emma said without thinking. Regina’s grin turned into a leer. Emma caught herself in mid step away from Regina and halted. She refused to be intimidated this easily. “Actually, it’s a bow,” she admitted as she made herself lean her right hip into the table and relax. “I’m glad you like them,” she said, hoping to make Regina just as uncomfortable. She watched Regina carefully for any sign that she felt intimidated in return and saw none. She edged closer to Regina to see if that would work and stared down at her. 

“I ran into Hook at the diner during lunch today,” she said. Regina, obviously not listening to her, casually continued to stare at Emma’s jeans, one hand rubbing the top of her own thigh absentmindedly. “He saw us the other night —” 

“The combination is quite flattering on you,” Regina murmured, interrupting her. 

“And wanted to know why we stayed so long in an empty building.” She felt her cheeks begin to warm at Regina’s perusal and hoped Regina didn’t notice. 

“Nosy, nautical nitwit,” Regina said. Her voice carried criticism but when she met Emma’s eyes, a faint smile played across her lips. 

Damn, Emma thought, she knows she’s winning. 

“Long story short. I told him we’d love to have a replica of his ship in the parade.” 

“Emma.” 

“Silver. Slipper.” 

Regina responded by pinching Emma’s ass. 

“One more,” Emma said. Regina pinched her again. Emma scootched out of Regina’s reach. 

Hook didn’t even touch me earlier, Emma thought, and I slapped him. This? This is just another day, another argument with Regina. Familiar, mostly annoying, but also a little exciting. “Inappropriate,” she said evenly. 

“Sorry.” 

“Lie.” 

“I promise not to touch your ass again unless you touch mine first.” 

“Truth.” Emma returned to her comfortable pose. “Mr. Gold. He knows everything that happens.” 

“And his contribution?” Regina stared at her, distractedly. Emma watched Regina’s right hand begin to rise towards Emma’s left breast where a long lock of her hair was caught between her jacket and her light blue button-down. 

“He said he thought he could create something Henry would enjoy,” she said as she reached into her jacket and flipped her hair over her left shoulder before Regina could touch her. Regina’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, sharp once more. “He’s family, Regina.” She recalled her own surprise at his thoughtfulness. 

Regina rubbed her forehead with her fingers and grimaced. “Your fault, not mine. Fine.” 

Emma blurted out, “Mary Margaret thinks we should get the second graders to dress up as presents and elves for the Santa float.” 

Regina held up two fingers in silent reproach. Then she shrugged. “Cute. Like little Christmas munchkins. Okay. Done?” 

“For tonight.” Emma smiled at Regina’s discomfort. 


	12. Chapter 12

November 6th

Thursday 

I didn’t do my homework, Madam Mayor, Emma thought, feeling viciously defiant as she walked into the warehouse. She looked around. To her surprise, Regina hadn’t arrived yet. She took a seat on one of the stools and sighed in relief. 

Regina had faxed a copy of the parade route that morning. She immediately followed her fax with an officious call. She demanded that Emma provide her with an outline of security plans, including emergency procedures and budget estimates. “By tonight,” Regina had tersely said. Regina had then hung up, without saying thanks or goodbye. 

Tough, Emma thought. My day did not go as planned. It sucked. If Regina makes any of her habitual arrogant remarks tonight, she can shove this parade up her tight, pretty ass. 

She took out a notebook and began planning security for the parade. With her three deputies stationed at regular intervals along the route, she could patrol the entire route with periodic notifications from each of them. Keeping the floats moving at 2.5 mph or less would ensure the safety of anyone riding on them. She would arrange for ambulances in two places, ready to go in case of emergency. The fire truck was already in the parade. Orange cones, to keep people off the route, were stacked in one of the maintenance closets. Now, how shall I patrol, she wondered. By car, by foot? She was pondering this when Regina arrived, an hour late. 

Regina tossed her black satchel next to her stool and sat down. “Some days, everyone has a problem that only the mayor can solve. Too many meetings, not enough action.” She appeared harried emotionally, but her black business suit and royal blue blouse looked freshly dry-cleaned. Emma suspected that Regina’s thoughts strayed far away again as she blankly looked down at the table before her. After a moment, she nodded, and turned to regard Emma. “It’s good to see you. What are you working on?” 

Before Emma could toss out an ill-tempered reply, Regina grabbed Emma’s left hand. “Your hand,” she said, pulling it towards her. 

Emma struggled to take it back, but Regina held her wrist tightly, resisting her. “Why do you care,” Emma wondered. 

“It’s bandaged,” Regina said softly. Regina turned Emma’s hand palm up to examine it. A bandage of white gauze wrapped around Emma’s hand just under Emma’s fingers. Regina gently ran the fingers of her other hand across Emma’s palm. “What did you do?” 

Emma realized she could smell Regina’s perfume as her head bent towards Emma. “I tore it open today going over a fence chasing someone. A doctor at the hospital looked at it.” 

Regina ran her thumb gently, lightly, across the white gauze. “Did you need stitches?” 

“No. It’s just an ugly gash.” 

Regina’s eyes flashed with amusement. “I’m trying to be nice here. Let’s leave your mother out of this.” 

“You’re going to kiss it and make it better?” Immediately Emma regretted her sarcastic words, but they’d already clattered onto the table between them. Regina looked down at their hands: Emma’s hurt one cradled in both of hers. Regina hesitated as if she were actually thinking about doing just that. 

“No,” Regina said and abruptly rubbed her thumb harder across Emma’s bandage, hard enough to make Emma wince. 

“Ouch! That still hurts.” Emma tried to yank her hand away. Regina was faster than she was and didn’t let her go. 

“Spread your fingers,” Regina commanded. Emma obeyed, reluctantly but still curious. Regina put one hand palm to palm and finger to finger with Emma’s. She wore a deep red polish on well-manicured nails that caught the lights as her fingers moved. Emma’s nails were clean and short. Regina’s fingers were just a little longer than Emma’s. Emma’s palm was more muscular. She knew Regina’s hands, the hands of a Queen, the hands of a dark witch, held more danger than their fine structure revealed. “I have just the thing. I’ll send it over tomorrow.” Regina finally released Emma’s hand. 

Regina glanced over at the paper in front of Emma. “The security plans? Take your time. Neither of us had a good day.” Regina stood up. “I want to walk off some of my stress.” She put her hands into her blazer pockets. “I don’t suppose you would care to join me,” Regina said, her tone carefully neutral. Emma quickly shook her head no. She gestured with an open hand at her project. The lines of fatigue around Regina’s eyes deepened. “I thought not.” 

As she watched Regina’s tight, pretty ass leave, Emma felt foolish for not joining her. But, Regina hadn't reprimanded her. 

I shouldn’t hope for more. 

***** 

That night, after the moon had risen, Regina found a new pair of black gloves in her closet. She opened the drawer to her bedside table. The napkin she had swiped from Emma rested on top of one of Henry’s old scarves. She must feel something for me, she thought. I’m fast with my hands, but I easily took it, right under her nose. She took both downstairs. 

She obtained cinnamon from the kitchen. She stepped out into the backyard. She ripped the napkin into two. She put imprints of Emma’s lips into each glove. Next, a dash of cinnamon. 

That’s Emma’s part. 

Now for mine. 

She walked to the winter patio and sat down on the loveseat. She parted her robe and began to pleasure herself. She took her time. She lingered over each breast. Then, she moved down to the wetness that was starting. She carefully coated each glove with her essence. She bit her lip. 

One drop of blood on each glove will do. 

There, in the moonlight, she held them over her heart and murmured the incantation. As she spoke, she watched them change into a beautiful, deep red. 

Perfect. One of my best. 

She kissed each one and then rested. She awoke to the cold later. She roused herself enough to walk back into the house and collapse into her bed. 

***** 

Regina woke the next morning. She dressed in anticipation of her day. The balconette bra first. 

Emma couldn’t stop staring in the library when I wore that. 

She chose a black, lacy one that allowed her to display abundant cleavage and skin. She covered it with a dark maroon blouse. She buttoned it just high enough to conceal the bra. Next, a black pencil skirt, the hem slit higher up the side than usual. She stared at her racks of shoes. 

Easy choice. My favorite black stilettos will do. 

She gazed into the mirror to appraise herself: needs one more thing. She found a light chain to go around her neck. She studied her reflection. She observed approvingly that it drew the eye, but didn’t overwhelm the display. 

Regina took the gloves in a flat box to Mr. French. She bought lavender roses and white lilies from him. She asked him to deliver the box and the flowers to Emma at the sheriff’s office. She gave specific instructions. 

She drove to her office. She fiddled restlessly with paperwork all morning. Maybe I should’ve taken them myself, she worried. But the flowers. I wanted to send flowers. She couldn’t make herself show up with them in public, not yet. Too much risk of derision from others in the sheriff’s office. Worse, if Emma laughed in my face, I’d be mortified. 

***** 

Regina sat, working behind her desk, when Emma barreled through her door. Emma looked flushed and excited. Her lips were parted and sweetly relaxed. Her pants legs were wet on the bottom from splashing through puddles left by the rain earlier that morning. Regina thought Emma must have run from the sheriff’s office, soon after receiving her gift. 

Regina quickly stood. She wanted to run to embrace the other woman, but she discovered her legs were weak at the unexpected sight. She had read about this happening. But, it had never happened to her before. She had thought it was simply an affectation of weaker-willed women than she. She barely made it to the front of her desk. She leaned against it and hoped she appeared casual, and not as excited and out of control as she actually was. Emma halted almost within reach. 

“You got the gloves? They look wonderful on you. Do you like them?” Regina began babbling, trembling with anticipation. “Come.” She extended a hand. “Let me see.” 

“What did you do to me?” Emma snarled in unexpected fury. 

Regina snatched her hand back, burned by Emma’s anger. 

What happened? Regina wondered. She watched Emma’s unsuccessful attempts to remove the gloves. Can’t trust Mr. French to follow directions. She sighed. If it weren’t for Belle… 

“Protection,” was her terse response. She took Emma’s gloved hands in hers. She explored each finger and palm, enjoying the feel of the leather and Emma’s hands under her touch. “The fit is perfect.” She could see that Emma was calming down. “Your hands weren’t cold at all outside, were they?” 

“No. Oh, no, they weren’t,” Emma said, obviously just realizing this. 

Regina could feel her legs slowly strengthening under her. She took a deep breath to relax before speaking again. “Em, these will not stop a bullet, but they won’t tear or be cut easily. Let me demonstrate.” 

A knife appeared in her hands. She grabbed Emma’s hurt left hand and rapidly cut right across Emma’s wound. 

“You didn’t feel that.” 

“No.” Emma stared at her intact and uncut gloved hand, stunned. 

The knife vanished as quickly as it appeared. 

“You used magic to do that,” Emma accused. 

“Only the gloves. The knife is real. The rest was sleight of hand. After your mother pulled a magic knife on me, I’ve learned to be prepared. Sometimes non-magic items work best.” 

“You’re very fast.” Emma complimented her, while at the same time surreptitiously patting her own back pocket. She appeared satisfied with what she felt. 

“Do you keep that in your —” Emma waved a hand at Regina’s chest. Then, she blushed. “Never mind.” 

“Go ahead Sheriff, search me.” Regina leaned forward, vamping for Emma. She cupped both breasts in her hands as an offering. She just could not resist that opening. She laughed as she watched Emma’s discomfort. Emma’s face hardened, and her mouth twisted tighter as she tried to control her response. 

She raised both gloved hands in the air and waved them in Regina’s face. “No thanks. I still need to know how to get these off.” 

Regina felt more confident in her footing and what she was about to do. 

Regina took Emma’s hand again. She put one of Emma’s fingers into her mouth. She licked the fingertip with her tongue. Then, she nipped it with her teeth. “Ouch!” Emma exclaimed as she snatched her hand back. 

Regina laughed throatily and winked at Emma. “You will only feel what you want to feel through them.” 

“What did you do to these gloves?” Emma asked. 

“It’s a workaround on an old-fashioned chastity belt spell.” 

Emma stuttered as her voice rose in disbelief, “you put… chastity belts… on my hands?” 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Regina said, blinking innocently. Her voice dropped an octave. “Yes Darling, I did.” 

Emma cocked one hip in frustration. “I hesitate to ask, but I noticed that they smell like your perfume. What do you wear?” 

“It’s my own mix. Bottled moonlight with a few other special ingredients. I hope you don’t mind,” Regina said. “I wear it to cover the stench of my cold, black heart.” 

“It’s unique.” Emma nodded. 

“They’re red,” Regina said, “to match your—” 

“Jacket,” Emma supplied. 

“Yes,” Regina said in a drawn-out fashion. She was going to say “lips.” 

“Because I made them, I can always take them off.” She eased one glove slowly up Emma’s hand. She ran a teasing thumb across the strong, thick muscles in Emma’s palm. Gooseflesh rose on Emma’s arm. Then, she smoothed the glove back down onto Emma’s wrist. “No one else can. When you want to remove them, just say your name.” 

“Emma Swan.” They loosened, and Emma sighed with relief. 

“I added one more thing, to help you with your job.” Regina took both of Emma’s gloved hands into hers and held them. “No one can break your grip—” she felt Emma’s hands tighten, “no one, except me.” She slipped her hands away, reluctantly. 

“Magic always comes with a price. You worked magic to protect me?” Emma turned thoughtful. 

“They’re for your birthday. I think you’re worth more than a two- dollar tube of Henry’s lip balm.” 

“You’re not trying to bribe me, are you? Because you know I’m not like Graham. I’m not here at your beck and call anytime.” 

“What an interesting comparison, Emma.” 

“Is this how you started with Graham?” 

“No. Maybe he would’ve remained more loyal to me if I had.” 

“I’m not for sale.” 

“Your services as sheriff? Or your after-hours time?” Regina purred a bit and eased further onto her desktop. Her skirt lifted higher up her thighs. She leaned back slightly onto one arm, subtly lifting her chest as she arched her spine and took a deep breath. She watched Emma’s eyes take in every nuance, even as she sputtered with confusion and denial. Emma can’t help herself either; she realized with a pang of compassion. This must be hard for her to accept, too. 

Emma blushed. “That’s not what I meant. How did you twist that around on me?” 

“You walked right into that one,” Regina said, laughing. “There is no nefarious plot here, Emma. Sometimes, a glove is just a glove.” 

“Regina, you sent me flowers?” Emma asked, abruptly changing the subject. 

Regina’s courage faltered. She’d only been in love once, and this was nothing like it. She realized she had let the silence go on too long. 

“Um, yes,” she said to stall. She reached for the next best thing to say, trying to cover her pause. “I was hoping we were becoming friends.” 

Oh shit, she thought, I used the F word. She couldn’t come up with an adequate reason why she had done it other than the real one. She was falling deeper in love with Emma by the day and wanted to say so. But she was afraid, and rightfully so, of what Emma would or would not feel in return. If she made Emma mad or offended her, she’d lose Henry, too. 

She felt skittish, as bad as any horse she had worked to tame. Someone needed to stay calm and in charge. It wasn’t her, and Emma was unsure too. 

She sidestepped her feelings again before her mind bolted completely. 

“The white lilies represent Chastity, and the lavender roses mean Enchantment. Just my little joke,” she tempered. 

“Happy belated birthday,” she said, squeezing the other woman’s gloved hands with hers. 

“Please enjoy them. Now go. Take the night off.” Regina laughed and shoved Emma towards the door. “If I have to be any nicer to you today, I may lose status as Evil Queen.” 

***** 

That night Emma returned home and brought the flowers with her. Mary Margaret stood behind the counter preparing dinner. Henry read a book, seated on one of the stools. 

“Emma, I thought the new deputy was married,” Mary Margaret said scandalously. Her tone dropped, “you didn’t…” 

“He is, and no. Regina gave them to me for my birthday,” Emma said. 

Henry stopped reading and regarded Emma thoughtfully. 

“That’s just as bad. Throw them away,” Mary Margaret demanded. “Why did you even bring them here?” 

Emma attempted to tease. “You don’t think I deserve flowers every now and then?” 

Henry chimed in. “Mom actually gave you those?” He frowned as Emma waved a hand next to the bouquet, mockingly. “She never gives anyone flowers. She isn’t much for gift-giving, even with me. My birthday, that’s it.” 

“I think she’s really trying to change, kid. She’s just terribly out of practice at being kind and good. I think she goes overboard at times because she’s unfamiliar with it.” 

“Right…” He drew the word out. “Be careful, Emma. She’s still the Evil Queen.” 

“Henry, I don’t see how flowers can hurt me.” She turned to Mary Margaret. “I still think she’s just lonely. She needs a friend.” 

“Let her find someone else,” Mary Margaret complained. 

“But I’m there, working with her.” 

“She made you do that. She threatened your job.” 

“She’s not all bad,” Emma mused. She guiltily thought back to earlier in the day. She remembered the abrupt pleasure of having her fingers bitten by Regina. She was definitely not going to tell them about the gloves. She thought of the haunted look she had seen in Regina’s eyes when Emma questioned her about the flowers. She knew Regina yearned for something. Regina was often distracted. She seemed to live in a dream world. At times, she couldn’t focus on what Emma was saying. Emma already knew that Regina didn’t sleep well. Regina had told her about the nightmares. 

Emma excused herself to clean up a little before dinner. She climbed up her stairs to her bedroom. She slipped her jacket off and removed the gloves from the inner pocket. She sat down on the bed to study them again. 

She could still smell Regina on them. The scent wasn’t overwhelming, but subtle. When she inhaled the scent deeply, she had the same impression that she did whenever she was around Regina —Sex. Regina smells like sex. Dark, sultry, uninhibited, juicy, sex. 

I may regret this, but… and she experimentally licked one of them. She laughed out loud and fell back onto her bed with joy—they even taste like sex. You’re a sick puppy, Emma, she thought, as she continued to laugh. 


	13. Chapter 13

November 8th

Saturday 

Saturday morning at the warehouse the two women interviewed volunteers for the balloon floats. David showed up midmorning with Henry to drop him off while he ran errands. Emma saw Henry run to greet Regina, interrupting her interview. She waved him away after a brief greeting. He approached Emma’s drafting table where Emma spoke with a man. After that interview was finished, he hopped onto the other stool. 

“Mom says I can volunteer if you say I can.” He gave her a toothy smile and raised his eyebrows hopefully. 

“Henry,” she said disapprovingly. “Go sit down in that chair until I’m finished, okay?” She indicated a metal folding chair against the wall behind her drafting table. His eyes narrowed but his smile stayed fixed. She returned to her interviews. After she had selected 30 for Wolverine and Regina 30 for Iron Man, they lined people up for their medical exams. 

Dr. Whale had agreed to give each one a brief exam but got caught in surgery at the hospital. He sent a young female intern instead. She took a brief health history, performed a targeted range of motion exam, and weighed them. 

During the process, Emma pulled Regina aside. “Regina, Henry tried the classic ‘split your parents’ move. He wanted to get me to agree to let him volunteer.” 

Regina smirked. “The ‘she said it’s okay if you say it’s okay’ routine?” 

Emma nodded. “I thought we could handle this together.” 

Regina’s eyes widened briefly, and then she nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Henry looked up when they stood in front of him, his eyes flicking back and forth between their faces. “Absolutely not,” they said together. 

“Don’t try that ruse, ever again,” Regina said, warning him with a tone that threatened severe consequences. 

“Your mother and I must keep you safe, even if it feels like denial,” Emma added. “Do you understand?” 

Henry nodded yes, angrily. 

They turned to walk away. Emma heard him mutter, “evil bitch.” Regina put her hand over Emma’s wrist to stop her. “I think he meant that for both of us,” she whispered to Emma. 

“You first or me first?” Emma whispered back. 

“Definitely me.” Regina slowly turned and gave Henry a vicious stare. She stalked over to glare down at him. Very quietly, yet forcefully, she spoke, “I don’t ever. Ever. Want to hear you call your mother that word, again. Never. Do you understand?” 

“But you have called her worse.” Henry challenged his mother defiantly. Regina’s lips set into a firm line. 

Before Regina could respond, Emma spoke, “I don’t care who your mother was, once.” She knew Regina had never liked her. Hearing that Regina had insulted her behind her back was no surprise. “She’s still your mother and deserves nothing but your respect.” 

“Emma,” Henry anxiously answered. “You didn’t reprimand me last night for the same thing.” 

Emma’s eyes darted to look at Regina’s face. The frostiness of Regina’s control didn’t surprise her, either. Regina poked Emma on the shoulder. “No dessert for one week.” 

“Me or him?” 

Regina barely smiled. “Him.” 

Emma felt relieved. “Henry, you heard your mother.” 

“Yes, Emma, Mom,” he said reluctantly. 

“Wait here, Henry, while we finish our work with the volunteers,” Regina said, her voice thawing when she spoke to her son. 

They walked to stand behind the chairs full of volunteers. While they were away, the intern had narrowed the pool to 50: 20 for each balloon and 10 extras. She had started to lecture about basic biomechanics. Regina stood next to Emma with her arms crossed, her iciness, complete. 

Emma tried to listen to the lecture but realized that her stomach felt tight, right under her ribcage. The pain between her shoulders flared up, too. Guilt. She leaned slowly into Regina’s defended personal space to whisper, “I’m sorry.” 

Regina held Emma’s gaze for a long moment. It felt almost primitive. Then, she grabbed Emma by her arm and dragged her across the warehouse to stand next to her carriage. 

“Don’t apologize, Emma.” Regina’s harsh reprimand and the squeeze on Emma’s arm conflicted with the forgiveness her words implied. Regina looked down at her hand and quickly let Emma go. She turned away. 

“You never had a chance with me when we first met,” she continued, her voice grating and low. “I hated you.” Regina half turned to look at Emma and began pacing back and forth. Emma waited. 

Regina finally turned to face her once more, but stayed further away than usual. “If I’m trying to create something different between us, I understand how you could feel. I’ve had much longer to think about this than you have.” The iciness was gone, but Regina still appeared strained. 

“Regina, did you just apologize to me?” Emma asked, feeling unsure. Regina did not answer. Her posture stayed tight as she walked towards Emma. She paused only a moment when she reached Emma to look at her from the side, then left. 

Emma hurried to catch up with her as they returned to the lecture. She and Regina stood side-by-side once more, but now Emma felt Regina’s intense presence focused on her. Regina didn’t look directly at her. She didn’t touch her. But Regina tugged at her awareness, just the same. 

The power of the Queen, Emma thought. She began to feel lightheaded. 

Fortunately, the intern finished and asked Regina if she would like to add anything. Regina’s focus widened to include the audience. “Don’t let go of the damn rope,” she said jokingly. 

Emma stepped forward to direct. “Thanksgiving morning, all volunteers for Wolverine please arrive in blue. All for Iron Man, in red. Thank you.” The sounds of 50 chairs scraping on the concrete floor and the subsequent chatter distracted Emma. Regina didn’t leave her side. 

When most of the people had left, Emma realized that Regina was finally smiling. An idea popped into her head. “Regina, why don’t you spend time with Henry while he’s here? I can take care of our work until David returns.” 

Regina briefly and much more gently touched Emma on her arm. Then she hurried away. Emma watched the eagerness in Regina’s step as she approached Henry and began talking. Emma spent the next two hours busily supervising work on the floats. 

When David arrived to pick Henry up, they had to search the warehouse to find him. Henry sat in the back of Regina’s carriage, the regal passenger. Regina, the driver, entertained with stories. Emma felt her heart warm to watch them together. She wondered why Henry had come to find her when Regina clearly loved him so much. Yes, the curse. But the woman she saw could never restrain her happiness when she was with Henry. Regina and Henry exchanged hugs and kisses for goodbye. Then, Henry left. 

***** 

Later that day, the sounds of carpentry echoed inside the large space. Emma and Regina worked at the drafting table. 

“Regina, let’s make fireworks,” Emma said abruptly, startling Regina. 

“Right now? Here?” 

Emma felt Regina’s hand brush her waist as she turned her back. “Where’s that paper. Here. Regina, I see a big palace, like so.” Emma rapidly sketched an outline. “We can send fireworks off regularly from it.” 

“Great idea, Emma,” Regina said, sounding a little sad. 

“With the number of floats we will have, why don’t we lengthen the parade route?” Regina said, changing the subject. “Let’s review my original one again.” Regina reached into her black satchel to retrieve the city map. She unrolled it next to Emma’s sketch. 

Emma continued to work to capture the details she saw in her mind. Regina prodded her impatiently. Emma kept her eyes down on her sketch until Regina pleaded with a “please?” Emma looked up, distracted at last. She moved closer to Regina to study the map. 

“In previous years I simply moved the floats from the warehouse down to Main Street and returned the same way,” Regina said as she pointed and explained. 

Emma nodded and rested one hand on Regina’s shoulder. Working with Regina was more interesting and less threatening than she had feared. She still wasn’t sure what Regina’s motivations were. After the gloves and the almost apology that morning, Emma felt more willing to give Regina a chance. She hadn’t acted as intimidatingly severe as she expected her to. 

Maybe she did want to become friends, as she had shyly admitted yesterday. Emma felt willing to give Regina the benefit of the doubt. She knew Henry would feel pleased if the two of them could get along, no matter what he warned about Regina’s other nature. 

“I’d really like to take the parade by the hospital,” Emma said. “People stuck there need cheer during the holiday season even more than any other time.” 

“Compassionate, like your mother.” Emma heard the disdain in Regina’s voice. She decided to ignore her and continued. 

Emma took a marker and sketched a longer route. “If we start here at the warehouse and turn left to go up West Street, we can make a right on Second Avenue. This way the floats will go by Town Hall first and then the Community Center next.” 

Emma’s hand migrated to Regina’s waist. Regina relaxed under her touch. The increased intimacy reminded her of the momentary peace she had felt the night of Henry’s birthday. Her drawing hand moved more confidently over the map. 

“If we make a left on First B Street, then at the next corner we will be on Third Avenue. This will take all the festivities right behind the hospital. Perfect. From there it’s an easy trip down Third Avenue to Main. By the time the first floats reach Main Street, the last ones should already have passed Second Avenue. So, by the time the front of the parade reaches Main Street and Second Avenue, we’ll have no problems heading directly back to the warehouse.” 

“Yes Darling.” 

“Excuse me? Were you even listening?” Emma asked. Regina’s eyes had taken on that unfocused look again as Emma described the route. Regina’s cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Emma didn’t wish to argue, so she changed the subject. 

“Regina, we haven’t discussed the Christmas Queen voting.” Emma gently rubbed Regina’s back before removing her hand. “I know it’s important to you, and I want to do this right. I thought I would supervise this year.” 

“You wouldn’t show favoritism, would you?” Emma heard Regina’s effort to tease and the anxiety that she couldn’t cover. “I think the race will come down to your mother and myself.” 

Emma sighed. “I will choose whomever I feel,” here she added air quotes around her statement, “‘best exemplifies the Christmas spirit.’ I haven’t even thought about it yet.” Regina kept her dark eyes focused down on the table. Emma couldn’t read her facial expression. 

“I’ll bring a deputy to watch the voting and to help me count the ballots. We need to expedite this. Can we organize this by this Wednesday?” Emma almost touched her again, just to get a response. 

“We need to give people more notice. Let’s vote Tuesday the 18th ,” Regina countered, turning to engage with her at last. 

“Whoever wins will need a special dress made for the parade. Isn’t a week and a half much too short a time to create something like that?” 

“Any other year I would say yes. But with magic back, my tailors’ talent shines.” 

“Confident, aren’t you.” Emma found herself smiling warmly at Regina. 

***** 

November 9th

Sunday morning Regina showed up at the warehouse carrying a takeout coffee cup. Emma saw daisies and hearts doodled around the sides. “Aww, do you doodle wittle unicorns too?” 

Regina appeared confused. Emma pointed. “There, on your coffee cup.” 

“No, that’s bashful.” 

“No, that’s adorable,” Emma cooed. 

“Bashful, the dwarf. I’m sure he has a crush on me. This is all I ever get. Not that I want any more attention from him.” Regina’s uptight and clipped response didn’t stop Emma from giggling. Regina narrowed her eyes at her at first, and then, after taking a good look at her cup, rolled her eyes and finally laughed with Emma. 

They spent much of the day supervising the updating of the old floats. The redesigning of the 12 days of Christmas float was just about done. Geppetto and his helpers busily worked to create new reindeer for the Santa float. After giving precise instructions on the color and details of the new harnesses, Regina indicated with her head that Emma should accompany her back to the table. As they walked, Regina swatted Emma on her thigh teasingly. “He is real, you know.” 

“Who is?” 

“Santa.” 

“I’m not a child, Regina,” Emma said, frowning. Then she emphatically stated, “he’s a myth, a fairytale.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

Emma felt her face get hot. “Oh. I see your point.” 

“Em, sometimes you just don’t think before you speak. Now that’s adorable.” Regina winked at her. “I met him. I’ll tell you about it one day.” 

That afternoon, a large group of men trooped in carrying heavy duffel bags. They gathered in an open space and began emptying armor onto the floor. Their camaraderie and jovial laughing carried across the warehouse to Emma’s ears. She watched with pleasure as they began to strap on the white molded pieces. Regina looked up from her accounting. 

“I recognize those men in those white armored costumes. You found my guards from the Dark Palace.” Regina laughed at Emma. “The man in black was my captain.” 

“They heard about the parade and volunteered to march. They said they would come in and practice getting into formation. They made those costumes themselves for another event. Don’t you recognize Darth Vader and his Stormtroopers?” Emma returned her smile. 

“He’s not evil enough for me,” Regina said. 

“But he’s got great theme music,” Emma returned quickly, elbowing Regina in her ribs. 

Regina gave her a deeply offended and haughty “hmph.” “I’m real. I don’t require musical accompaniment.” 

***** 

Much later that night, Emma made her way back to take a seat at the drafting table. She checked her watch; one hour until I can at least get some sleep. She quickly looked to see where Regina was. She stood, laughing with some of her old guard. Emma laid her head down on the table, relieved that she might sneak a moment of peace. She didn’t feel the time pass. It seemed like only a minute and then she heard Regina’s voice. “Emma, are you okay?” 

Emma sat up, and without looking at Regina, checked her watch. Only 10 minutes of rest. “I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not.” Emma felt Regina’s hand on her back. Emma purposefully kept her gaze down, away from Regina’s eyes. Regina slowly ran her hand up the muscles next to Emma’s spine. Emma gave in to the sensation when Regina reached the spot between her shoulder blades. 

“Yes, there.” Emma moved a little to position Regina’s hand over the worst area. Regina rubbed until Emma relaxed. Emma felt a tear run down her cheek. She thought Regina didn’t notice. But then, she felt the warm, capable fingers of Regina’s other hand on her chin. Regina gently guided Emma’s face towards her. 

“Emma, what’s wrong? Please talk with me.” Emma saw the same tender expression on Regina’s face that she had seen when Regina sat with Henry. 

“I’m just exhausted,” Emma admitted. “It’s nothing a whole day off wouldn’t fix. But I don’t have the time. Friday night was nice, but it wasn’t enough.” 

Regina frowned. “This is only our first weekend together. Working together, I mean.” 

“Yes,” Emma said. “But I’ve had to work every weekend since the middle of September, training my new deputy. I thought I’d have at least a day off last weekend, but fairytale people take their Halloween partying seriously. He needed the help.” 

Regina ran her hand up and around Emma’s shoulder, and continued to massage. Emma looked away. She felt the true tears starting. It wasn’t the welcome pain of having her tension touched, but the sweetness. Especially, coming unexpectedly from Regina, it felt overwhelming to her. 

Regina gently wiped Emma’s tears from her face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t like to complain, and… you said you needed me.” 

Regina made an uncharacteristic gesture. Her hand went to her heart. She really isn’t faking that, Emma realized. She cares. 

Regina nodded. “That’s that. I’ve made up my mind. You take the day off tomorrow. No work. No parade.” Emma began to protest, but Regina cut her off. “You’re working with me now. If I can’t give you a perk or two, what good am I?” 

Emma thought about the scheduling. “The new deputy can pick up the extra shift. He’ll complain, though.” 

“Tell him and anyone else who gripes to complain to me. That’ll shut them up.” Regina’s hand tightened over Emma’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Emma. I’ll handle anything that comes up tomorrow.” She brushed the back of her fingers across Emma’s cheek once more. “Emma,” she paused and then very hesitantly brushed a stray hair away from Emma’s eyes. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth.” 

Emma spontaneously reached both hands out and grasped Regina around her waist, intending to hug her. Then, she realized her face would end up in Regina’s breasts. She awkwardly stopped, leaving her hands in place but not pulling. 

She looked up and saw what she never expected to see. Regina’s expression was as kind and compassionate as her grandmother’s. It made her even more heartbreakingly beautiful. 

Emma realized that, for that one moment, Regina might not have pushed her away. Regina might have allowed her to rest her head on her chest, and take the comfort her eyes offered now. Her heart fluttered in her own chest. 

“I need to leave,” Emma said, hearing her voice crack. 

“Of course,” Regina said understandingly. Emma dropped her hands and turned away from Regina on the stool before she stood. She gathered her things and put on her jacket, all without looking at Regina. She felt Regina’s hand gently touch the sore spot. “Good night, Emma.” 

“Good night, Regina.” 

Emma walked away, feeling tired and confused. 


	14. Chapter 14

November 10th

Monday 

The following morning, Emma received a call from Regina. “Don’t worry,” Regina hurriedly said. “Today is your day off. I meant that.” 

Emma relaxed back into the loveseat. “Good, because I’m not dressed.” Emma kicked herself, that didn’t come out right. 

Regina hummed a question mark into her ear. 

“I mean, I’m still in my PJs, my tank top and some green plaid boxers.” Emma cringed. 

She heard Regina’s soft chuckle in the background as she spoke. “I’m not in bed. I’m downstairs, on the loveseat.” 

Regina’s voice deepened, “aah. All alone, aren’t you.” 

Emma tried to relax and breathe. “Yes,” she answered more assertively. 

“Emma, that sounds delightful. I’m just stuck here at my office.” Emma could hear Regina sigh. 

“And I’m all dressed up, in my heels, a gray jacket and matching skirt. I have the prettiest red silk blouse on underneath. I think I’ll take my jacket off now.” Emma heard the sounds of the jacket being removed in the pause. 

“I’m so glad I called. I’ve wanted to talk with you like this for a while.” Emma heard the tap of heels on Regina’s marble floor. 

“I’m going to shut my door so that we won’t be disturbed.” In a moment, she heard the door shut and the click of the lock being turned. Emma missed the sound of Regina’s voice; she sounded soothing and charming this morning. 

“I’m going to slip off my heels and get comfortable on my sofa.” Emma wondered how Regina could make her feel this interested with just her voice. She’s just talking to me about her office, and she makes it sound like we’re…oh no— 

“Aah,” Emma gasped. Breathe, Emma. Don’t leap to conclusions. You’ve already embarrassed her enough. 

“Are you okay over there, Emma?” 

Emma didn’t have to look down; she felt the rush of excitement spreading. “Yes.” 

“Because I can always come over if you need assistance.” Regina’s voice sounded courteously formal yet hopeful. Emma started to relax again. This isn’t what I think it is, she reassured herself. 

“I’m fine, Regina.” She rested her hand over her boxers. I can fantasize on my own later. 

“What are you doing?” Regina asked. 

“Drinking coffee.” 

Regina chuckled. “You can do better than that.” 

In the silence as Emma tried to figure out where this conversation was going, she thought she heard the faint sound of a zipper. Regina’s seductive voice hummed in her ear again. “Put the coffee cup down and get comfortable.” 

Emma felt each word as a caress, starting in her ear and slowly moving down her body. Emma found herself obeying, against her better judgment. Her hand slipped into her boxers. 

“Are you comfortable, Emma? I am.” She heard a small intake of breath before Regina spoke again. “Do you want to know what I’m doing?” Regina did not wait for her response. “My shirt is unbuttoned, and my hand is under my black lacy—” 

“Regina!” 

“Emma?” 

“What are you doing?” Emma knew she sounded offended. 

Regina answered her playfully. “This isn’t phone sex?” 

Emma just growled into the phone. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry with me. You’re so much fun to play with that I couldn’t resist teasing you this morning.” Regina sounded contrite. 

Emma needed a 10 count before she could respond. Then, when she realized her hand was still inside her boxers, she had to start again. 

“Emma, are you still with me?” Regina asked hesitantly. 

“Yes,” Emma almost hissed. “I just needed a moment,” she said, her voice deeper than usual because of her embarrassment. She felt extremely grateful that Regina could not see her right now. “Why did you call this morning?” She tried to sound polite but could still hear the huskiness in her voice. 

“The Blue Fairy at the Haus of C’s called. She wanted us to come by today to look over the progress she and her minions have made on the balloon floats. She said they have cut all the silk and have some of it stitched together already. I told her we would come by tomorrow after work.” 

“Okay. I’ll meet you there, 5:30 PM.” Emma felt relieved that Regina had an actual point to the conversation. “Regina, I know you hate the Blue Fairy, but calling the rest of them ‘see you next Tuesday’? Isn’t that a little harsh?” 

“That word feels appropriate to me for her. But what I said was, ‘S.E.E.S.’, ‘Sisters of the Eternally Empty Snatch.’” 

Emma snorted. “They’re nuns.” 

Regina fired back just as quickly. “They’re fairies. They’re only virgins because the Blue Fairy is in charge. I hate to quote Henry at a time like this, but that box is still mint.” Regina’s tone turned nastier and harder. “I know the inside of my own vagina like the back of my hand. The Blue Fairy couldn’t find her own clit with a roadmap, a GPS, and three people giving her directions.” 

Emma didn’t just snort, she howled. “Regina,” she laughed. “Oh,” she howled even louder. Her sides started to ache as she laughed. She knew part of the reason why she laughed so uncontrollably was the energy from the excitement she had felt listening to Regina earlier. After a few minutes, she could finally speak. “Regina, I can’t believe you said that.” 

Regina had the grace to sound embarrassed. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t very professional of me.” 

“Maybe not, but I loved it. Thank you, Regina. I’m so glad you called this morning.” 

“Enjoy your day off.” Emma recognized the same tone Regina had used to speak with Henry on Halloween, tender and sweet. Then, Regina’s voice changed into a tease. “Don’t think of me, all alone here at work, or the parade, at all today.” 

“I won’t,” Emma said. She hung up. I lied, she thought as she slipped her hand back into her boxers. Her voice, it just does things to me. 

***** 

November 11th

When Emma arrived at the Haus of S.E.E.S., Regina waited for her by her Mercedes. “I’d rather do this together,” she bluntly explained to Emma. “Why don’t you do most of the speaking?” 

“Afraid you’ll offend the Cunt-in-Charge?” Emma baited. 

Regina linked her arm with Emma’s and grinned. “Emma, you’re my kind of Savior.” As they walked, Regina left her hand inside Emma’s elbow. Emma worriedly brushed her hand against Regina’s to dislodge her. 

“You can let go now. Together, that’s fine,” she explained hastily. 

Regina stopped the two of them. “You may find this presumptuous and possessive, but I have a reason. I’ll explain after we leave. You will escort me through the house like a lady. Keep your left arm bent. I’ll rest my hand inside your elbow.” Regina’s royal nature emerged and commanded. Emma started to shrug, but Regina tugged at her arm. The two exchanged a look. Emma backed down. 

Together, they approached the large convent. One of the sisters greeted them solemnly at the door. She led them through the house. Every woman they passed wore the same strict uniform: white button-down with a Peter Pan collar, navy cardigan, dark navy skirt, matching hose and low heels. None of them had the demeanor Emma would expect from a fairy. Regina had a point— the Blue Fairy was more than just restrictive—she was anal. 

When they reached a spacious workroom, the Blue Fairy supervised in the back. She crossed the room to meet them. Her expression soured as she noticed Regina’s hand in Emma’s elbow. She greeted Emma first. 

“Glad to see that you’re feeling better today, Sheriff Swan,” she said most politely. She nodded to Regina. “Your Majesty.” Emma’s eyebrows raised when she heard that the Blue Fairy still acknowledged Regina’s power. 

On one side of the room Emma saw a large mass of blue silk, on the other, an equal amount of red. The Blue Fairy, dressed today as plainly as her minions, with a cross around her neck and another pinned to her completely buttoned up cardigan, clasped her hands behind her back and began to speak with detachment. “Once we created the silk, we began the task of adapting the patterns to the full size. We measured and remeasured before cutting, always. That process took a few days. Now, I and a few of my best seamstresses are stitching and sealing the pieces together. We use magic only sparingly.” 

A sister working on the float behind Emma coughed, and Emma was sure she heard the word “never.” Emma looked closer at the women. Most were down on their knees on the hard floor, bent closely over the silk. Their hands worked rapidly with tiny sewing needles. She realized, finally, that there were no professional sewing machines. “You’re doing all of this by hand?” Emma could not keep the astonishment out of her voice. 

“Idle hands,” the Blue Fairy answered condescendingly. Emma felt Regina’s hand tighten on her arm. When she glanced over, she could tell Regina was trying very hard not to laugh. Fairies. Emma looked around and felt truly sorry for them. 

“When Regina told me that you and your fairies were creating these, raw material to final balloon floats, I didn’t think it was possible. These floats are still huge. They present an engineering nightmare, potentially. Especially if you have no experience in creating such a thing.” 

The Blue Fairy’s lips pursed before she answered Emma. “I am personally responsible for every snowflake that falls. I am personally responsible for every flower that blooms, for every animal that is born, for every wish that is answered.” Regina coughed. “Shall I continue?” the Blue Fairy asked in a frigid tone. 

“No, thank you.” Emma accepted the reprimand as politely as she could. 

“Feel free to inspect closer. I am required elsewhere,” the Blue Fairy crisply informed them before leaving. Emma realized her heels tapped louder and faster than Regina’s —much more uptight. Emma laughed quietly, under her breath. 

She whispered to Regina, “I offended her, didn’t I.” 

“Many do,” came the whispered response. 

Emma expected that walking with Regina attached to her arm would feel awkward, and that they would continuously struggle against each other. Instead, as they walked, Emma felt a naturalness and an ease. They moved well together. She wasn’t sure if she was anticipating Regina’s moves, or if Regina was anticipating hers. Occasionally, Regina reached over with her other hand and rubbed Emma’s arm as they inspected the work. 

After they had examined everything, Regina spoke up. “Darling, everything looks good. I missed you yesterday. Let’s not spend the whole night working. Shall we go?” 

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Yes, Regina.” They exited the house and walked toward their cars. The illumination of the house lights cast their shadow, still joined, extending ahead of them. Emma wanted to express her feelings to Regina about how nice walking with her had felt, but what came out instead was, “why did I suffer your touch?” She forcibly removed Regina’s hand from her arm. 

“Hmph.” Regina gave her an indignant look. “I knew that taking the fair-haired, pure-hearted daughter of Snow White, in a uniform,” Regina tapped Emma’s badge at her belt, “through a house full of sex-starved virgins would only end in a mauling. Unless, they thought you were with me. You can thank me now.” Regina smiled smugly and evilly back at Emma. 

Emma put both hands on her hips. “No one made a pass at me,” she said. “I didn’t get one wink. I don’t believe you. I think you just can’t admit that you needed the comfort.” What I didn’t have the courage to take from you, she thought. 

Regina did not bat an eye. “Empty your pockets.” 

Emma put her hands into her sheriff’s jacket and drew out numerous letters and cards. From her pants pockets, she found more. Some were heart-shaped. Most were written in elegant calligraphy on silk or linen. Sparkling fairy dust cascaded from a few. Red hearts floated into the air around her. One sent lips up to kiss hers. She read phone numbers and pleas to call. The pile grew high. 

“Say ‘thank you,’” Regina prompted again. 

“Thank you,” Emma said, feeling stunned. She met Regina’s laughing eyes. “Please burn these for me?” 

“Anything you say, Darling.” Regina tossed a small fireball into the love letters. The fire burned hot enough for Emma to feel the warmth through her boots. 

“I never want to wish on another star,” Emma said, feeling disgusted. As the fire burned down, Emma stepped on the embers to extinguish them, then scattered them. “Meet you at the warehouse?” She smiled at Regina. 

“No. You’re going home. I didn’t lie in there. I’ll take care of the warehouse tonight.” Regina turned and began walking to her car. 

Now, Emma felt the awkwardness of her emotions. Emma called after her, “Regina, are you sorry you asked me to work with you? Because you can just tell me. You don’t have to make excuses to not have me come help.” 

Without turning, Regina snarled, “if you were anyone else, I’d have you in the dust with my heel on your neck for that insolence.” She turned and rapidly approached Emma. “I’m tempted to slap you,” she said as she stood right in front of Emma. Her face was now in the shadows as they stood next to Emma’s VW. “I wouldn’t promenade with you around that insipid fairy house if I didn’t need you.” 

Emma taunted, “aw, you do care for me.” 

Regina didn’t answer in words. She growled. The growl turned into a yell of frustration. Emma eased her body back against the door of her car as Regina menaced before her. She saw the flash of Regina’s teeth as she bared them at Emma. She couldn’t think of anything calming to say. 

She involuntarily took a deep breath, and as she let it out, she saw Regina match her motion. She breathed, and Regina breathed. They did this for a few breaths. As she felt calmer, she watched Regina’s body relax out of her aggressive pose. 

Regina left her without speaking. Because of the darkness, she wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw tears forming in Regina’s eyes before she turned away. 

***** 

After a late dinner with Henry, Emma climbed her stairs to get ready for bed. The new routine, that she and David had worked out, appeared to help Henry calm down each night. Because she had arrived earlier than usual, her parents had gone out for a date night. She and Henry had enjoyed the evening together, reading comic books. 

Now, she just wanted some sleep. She thanked Regina in her head. Offering her one more night of rest really helped. When she reached her bedroom, she fumbled for the lamp cord. When she pulled it, “holy mother of—” she swore before the Blue Fairy silenced her with a finger on Emma’s lips. 

“Just Blue will do,” the fairy said softly. Blue stood before her in her somber, dark, buttoned up attire. 

“What are you doing here, in my bedroom?” Emma felt too tired for this intrusion. 

“You are pure of heart, Emma,” Blue said, demurely looking down at her feet. 

Emma tried to step around her. The fairy stepped directly into her path, blocking her. “And?” Emma asked, trying to lead the fairy towards her stairs. 

“Therefore, someone under my special protection.” The fairy moved closer. Emma thought, this is sounding familiar. “I want to offer you some guidance,” the fairy said, her eyes holding Emma’s. 

“Let me guess, ‘choose my Queen wisely’?” 

Blue gave her a confused look. “No. Beware of Her Majesty.” 

Emma gave an exasperated sigh. “I hear this every day from Mary Margaret.” She had only managed to move the fairy halfway to the stairs. The sloping ceiling on each side of her bed really limited the space they had to stand. 

Blue frowned at her. “The Queen’s heart is dark. She strayed from the light years ago. She rules with lies, hate, and violence.” She stepped closer and clasped a cool hand over one of Emma’s. Her voice lowered and she spoke more urgently. “She only wants you so she can darken your soul.” She now stood toe-to-toe with Emma. She placed Emma’s hand around her waist. “I can offer you more. Much more.” Emma felt the fairy’s hips press into hers as she wrapped her arms behind Emma’s shoulders. “With my magic, and yours, we could work miracles every day. Starting with—” and Blue tried to kiss Emma. 

Emma evaded her with her head. She had only two directions to get away: the bed, or potentially fall down the stairs. She didn’t want to hurt the fairy, although she wasn’t sure that she could. She had already removed her gun, before she sat with Henry. Her gloves remained downstairs, in her jacket that she had tossed over a kitchen stool. 

“I’ve been saving myself for someone like you,” Blue whispered into Emma’s ear as she continued to try to meet Emma’s lips. 

“No.” Emma shoved the grasping woman away and lunged towards the bed. 

“Yes.” Blue smiled, and with a wave, she transformed into her natural, tight-bodiced, fairy dress. “You like me better like this, don’t you.” Blue provocatively ran a hand around one breast and down to her waist. 

Emma scrambled across the bed and heard the fluttering of the Blue Fairy’s wings. She found herself right back in Blue’s arms again. With another wave of Blue’s hand, Emma found herself pinned down in her own bed. Blue seductively arranged herself on top of Emma. Emma felt hands on her breasts, then her ass, then between her legs. She felt cool lips on her throat, her cheek, and across the top of her chest. She tried to scissor her legs to twist the woman off her, but the wide skirt kept Blue perfectly in place. 

No pinch, no slap, no hard punch to the fairy’s side stopped her efforts. “I like that.” Blue’s voice deepened and rumbled like thunder. “I’ve waited so long; everything you do turns me on.” 

Except this, Emma thought as she relaxed completely. She made herself limp, lifeless, unresponsive. Blue moved on top of her, slowly and sensually, trying to excite her. She acted as if she were completely bored. “Emma?” Blue looked down on her with concern. 

“Listen to me,” Emma spoke carefully. “I don’t want you. Get off.” 

“Just one kiss?” 

“No.” 

“I have helium. I have enough for one float. I’ll give it to you, for one kiss.” Blue brushed her lips across Emma’s unresponsive ones. 

This is why she’s here, Emma realized. Finally, we’re getting to the point. 

“Bribery. Plain, simple, bribery.” Emma turned her face away. 

Blue bit her ear. “No, a gift.” 

“Disgusting.” 

Blue rested on her elbows, still on top of Emma. “You really don’t want me?” She gave Emma a plaintive look, the ardor, disappearing. 

“No.” 

Blue gestured. Emma saw the wand this time. Blue’s conservative attire returned. She rolled off Emma and sat up. “When it is meant to be, there is no other choice,” Blue said. That rang as uniquely true in Emma’s ears. “I had no choice. I had to come to you.” That statement did not, Emma thought. She’s pushing, but for what, Emma did not know. 

“Are you,” Emma almost couldn’t ask, “in love with me?” 

The Blue Fairy giggled like a little girl, at odds with her severe dress. “No. I’ve lived many more lifetimes than you and have seen loves come and go. But I recognize the opportunity to increase the good in the world when I see one. I couldn’t compromise myself like this except with someone as pure as you.” 

She gently touched Emma on her belly. It felt creepy to her. “You’ll come to love me, and perhaps, I will come to love you. When you are ready, I am only a wish away,” she said confidently. 

She kissed Emma on her cheek. She waved her wand again and became the tiny fairy, glowing with fairy dust and magic. She flew away, magically moving through the window. 

***** 

November 12th 

“The Blue Fairy has helium, enough to fill one balloon,” Emma announced, accidentally startling Regina from behind when she arrived. She smiled without laughing as Regina self-consciously ran one hand through her hair and smoothed the placket on her shirt. 

“Well, let’s get it,” Regina said as she reached for her checkbook. “How much does she want for it?” she asked, her pen posed over the paper. 

“One kiss.” 

“One what?” Regina’s voice hit a new high. She looked up, almost as startled as she had appeared the moment before. “Emma?” One hand grabbed the drafting table for support. 

“She appeared in my bedroom last night with her demands.” Emma stood with her hands on her hips. 

Shocked, Regina still gripped the table. She stammered, “you… You didn’t… She’s magic… And pure. And,” her other hand gestured at her chest, “generously endowed.” 

“A Savior’s wet dream?” Emma asked sarcastically. “Ugh, Regina. No. I didn’t. Her hands were cold, and she was so, yeesh.” Emma tucked her head and curled her shoulders in and up to her ears, at the memory. “How shallow do you think I am?” 

Regina started to speak, but Emma immediately held one hand up. “Don’t answer that.” She knew Regina had caught her staring at her own abundant cleavage more than once. 

Some of the color returned to Regina’s face, and she stopped gripping the table. “She certainly won’t offer it to me,” Regina said, almost to herself. 

“Regina.” Emma waited for Regina to return her attention to her. “I just wanted you to know, I appreciated you even more afterwards.” 

Regina asked her curiously, “what do you mean?” 

“The Blue Fairy wanted to get personal with me but treated it like a business transaction. We’re taking care of business together for the city, but we have a more personal relationship. She has a purer heart than you, but you use more of what you have.” 

“Emma, are you saying you like me?” Regina’s grin of enthusiasm spread through her body just as Belle’s had. 

I don’t know, Emma thought as she crossed her arms across her chest. She quickly gave Regina a smile and a teasing wink. “I’m saying we’re paying Gold for all the helium we need.” 

Regina’s smile faltered as her eyes swept down Emma’s body. When her eyes met Emma’s again, the radiant happiness had disappeared. 

“That reminds me,” Emma said, “Belle stopped me when I was on patrol earlier. She wants to sponsor a themed float for the library: _A Christmas Carol._ She wants the tombstone as a backdrop with the bed in the middle and a Christmas tree at the far end. She suggested we dress people as Scrooge, Marley, and the three ghosts of Christmas to wander on the float.” 

“Graves,” Regina said. 

“Ghosts,” Emma added. 

They both shuddered. 

“Belle told me it’s one of her favorite Christmas stories.” Emma raised both hands palm up and shrugged. 

“Redemption of a Beast. Makes sense.” Regina nodded in agreement. “Alright. For Belle.” Regina’s lips quirked up into a strange smile. 

***** 

November 13th 

The following night Regina greeted Emma at the door of the warehouse. As they walked together to the work table, Regina started talking. “Let’s have snowmen. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. I always cry when the sweet guy melts in the hothouse. I always wondered at the end, how does the little girl get down from her snow-covered rooftop? Jump down to the next snow-covered peak where a chimney awaits? She has no magic. She could fall to her death. She could slide off the rooftop with one misstep. How could Santa leave her alone up there?” 

“Regina. Stop babbling.” Emma shook her head and put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Calm down. Did you stay up all night thinking about this? I’ll watch that show again. That never occurred to me.” 

“Like I said before: some detective you are,” Regina said, but her usual sarcasm seemed muted tonight. 

“Do you have more ideas?” Emma attempted to throw off her embarrassment. They had reached the table now and Regina turned to face her. Emma dropped her hand from Regina’s shoulder but didn’t want to separate just yet. 

“A gingerbread house. No witch. Just candy.” 

Emma nodded. “Traditional.” 

“The elementary school band.” Regina stepped closer to Emma, her gaze down on Emma’s freshly polished boots. 

“They can’t march; they’re too young.” 

“No,” Regina said, looking up almost shyly into Emma’s eyes. “We can seat them on a float.” Regina appeared to hold her breath as she waited for Emma’s reaction. 

Emma cast her eyes away from Regina while she visualized everything. “Okay. I like it. Great, Regina,” she beamed. She intended to just hug Regina around her shoulders, but she felt so happy that her hands dropped to Regina’s waist. She excitedly squeezed Regina tightly. When she let go, she saw her own feelings mirrored in Regina’s goofy grin. 


	15. Chapter 15

November 14th

Friday 

Regina awakened and couldn’t decide if last night was a blessing or a curse. Emma’s hug triggered an entire night of erotic dreams. I didn’t get any rest. I want some alone time with her. She sat up in bed and put her arms around her knees. I can talk her into meeting me at her office. 

Later, after completing her morning tasks, she called. “After two weeks of listening to nail guns, saws, and inhaling paint fumes, my head hurts. I completed the new financial figures this morning. Can we review them tonight,” she caught herself before she said, ‘in private,’ “in your office?” As expected, Emma kindly agreed. 

Even though Regina felt tired, when she arrived and saw Emma’s wide smile she felt another surge of energy. 

“Am I getting paid overtime?” Emma kidded Regina, as she pulled the rolling chair for Regina closer to her own. 

“Volunteer only,” Regina answered as she sat. Regina swept her eyes down Emma’s body and sighed. She always looks even better in person than in my dreams. Emma’s pink button-down looked worn on the collar edges and soft, as if it had been washed many times. Where the shirt had haphazardly slid over her shoulder, her black bra strap peeked out. She had only buttoned it up as far as “Sunday morning in bed.” Regina had seen a solid view of Emma’s cleavage when she walked behind her to her chair. Emma wore the sleeves rolled just up to her elbows and had tucked it neatly into her skinny jeans. 

Emma handed Regina a mug full of something hot that smelled like the holidays. “Peppermint tea. Great for headaches.” Emma smiled at her. “I do know a few things about health.” 

Regina laid her record book out on the table. She kept it more in front of her, to make Emma lean forward to see it. Emma’s cleavage offered a pleasant distraction from the boring material she needed to cover. Together, they reviewed the finances for the parade. They checked the expenditures against the original budget. Currently, they were still within its limits. 

Emma sat back in her chair. “I will need another deputy.” 

“You just hired someone,” Regina said, disappointed in her new view. 

“Yes, before we started making plans for the parade. With the route we outlined, I’ll need one more person to help. We can hire someone temporarily, if needed.” 

“I don’t want anything to go wrong this year,” Regina conceded. “That’s why I asked you to help. I’ll let you handle hiring a temp. I trust you know your job.” 

“Even when you have a headache, you’re still complimenting me?” Emma swatted Regina on her shoulder. 

“Maybe your hatred of me is my headache,” Regina said, returning the tease. “Self-preservation.” 

“I don’t—” Emma started. 

“Stop,” Regina interrupted. “Don’t ruin the moment. I know you don’t love me, either.” 

Regina reapplied herself to the task at hand. I can’t believe I said that, she chided herself. She made herself focus only on the lines of figures. She read out loud to Emma, giving her the details that she worked out earlier this morning. 

When she looked over at Emma again, Emma’s eyes were closed. Regina felt insulted. “Am I putting you to sleep again?” 

“No. You have a beautiful voice even when you are describing boring things.” 

Emma continued to surprise her. “I don’t have to have my eyes open to know how you feel. I can file my nails with your voice when you are irritated or impatient. When you’re relaxed, you sound almost like a little girl. You have a sweet voice that is much less intimidating than your looks. You don’t sound like my mother; that’s not what I mean. But I can hear the kindness in your heart. I can hear who you are inside, naturally, when you’re not trying to be intimidating, critical or defensive. I have heard you snarl, growl, rage, hiss, and purr. I love those sounds too. Sometimes you weep without tears. It’s all in your voice.” 

“You’ll have me wandering through a field, picking wildflowers.” Regina tried to deflect the sweetness she felt stirring with sarcasm. 

Emma leaned towards Regina, and in her forgiving eyes Regina could see the sarcasm had not stung. “I could listen to you every night,” Emma said. “Please don’t take this the wrong way. Your voice sounds like home. You have a gentle soul in there, Regina.” 

Regina blinked rapidly in surprise and her voice rose, “it does? I do?” She started to reach for Emma’s arm and stopped herself. She put her hand back in her own lap. 

Emma widened her eyes and straightened up in her chair again. She rubbed her palms, nervously, on her jeans. “I made this all weird. I’m sorry. You’re just not who I expected. You’re even more intriguing to get to know than I imagined.” 

“I’m just shocked that’s all. That’s the sweetest thing anyone has said to me in a long time.” Regina felt herself getting misty eyed. Emma’s cheeks turned a brighter pink than her shirt. 

Regina thought Emma’s confession was both endearing and erotic. She continued to resist the urge to reach out and pull Emma into her lap. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to cuddle her or bite her. 

Regina finally broke the silence. “No one has ever complimented me on my voice.” 

“Robin never did?” 

“We didn’t talk much.” 

Emma laughed nervously. “Oh. Okay.” Then, the corners of her lips turned down. 

Regina stretched her arms overhead leisurely. Emma’s eyes followed and narrowed. Regina couldn’t resist teasing her more. 

She purred, “don’t you want to hear how I made him beg to put his —” 

Emma interrupted, “TMI. Not listening.” Emma put her hands over her ears. 

“Arrow in my —” 

Emma interrupted again. “Don’t want to know,” she said and her voice wavered slightly, “what you did with all of that.” Emma waved her hand at Regina’s body dismissively. 

“I didn’t love him.” 

“Not making it any better.” 

Regina smiled wickedly at Emma’s discomfort. She watched the conflicting emotions that crossed Emma’s face: intrigue, fear, disgust, and maybe, just maybe, she saw jealousy. 

Regina reached out and took Emma’s hands in hers. “That’s why I’m no longer with him. Sex just isn’t enough.” Emma remained silent at last. Regina released Emma’s hands. After a minute or two, Regina asked, “may I?” Emma nodded her agreement. 

“I want to be with someone I truly love. Someone I admire and trust. Someone who is kind and strong,” Regina said, wishing she still held Emma’s hands in hers, because Emma wouldn’t hold her gaze. She had softened her tone more and knew she was speaking from her heart. Listen to me, my love, she thought, and understand what I tell you. 

“I want to be with someone I can be myself with, all of myself. I know I have a temper. I need someone who won’t back down or run away from me. I’ll never be perfect, but I will do my best when I find the right person.” 

Emma didn’t reply immediately. She ran both hands through her hair and lifted it off her neck. Emma picked up her teacup and put it down again, frowning. Regina smiled. The tea is cold, she thought; she got hot listening to me. 

After a long moment, Emma said, “I’m okay with one-night stands. Finding someone I can trust and love, that just hasn’t happened. Mary Margaret told me that I just need a Charming.” 

Regina laughed and together they exclaimed, “too boring.” 

“Shall we work?” Regina asked. 

Much later, Regina found that she couldn’t help herself, she must know. “Are you jealous?” she asked. 

“Of you and Robin? What would I want with him? He’s not my type. I don’t need more of your castoffs, anyway.” 

Regina mentally kicked herself. Of course, Emma would think that’s what I meant. You’re not even on her radar. She isn’t thinking about me at all. 

“And your type is?” Regina mentally crossed her fingers and waited hopefully. 

Emma looked at a clock. “Late. I’m done for the night. I need to help Henry with his homework.” She got up and retrieved Regina’s black trench coat from the coat rack. “Come on, Eartha, let’s go.” She grasped the coat by the collar and the insides of each arm and held it out to Regina. Regina moved to stand in front of Emma, allowing the other woman to help her. 

“Who’s Eartha?” she asked over her shoulder. 

“Eartha Kitt? Catwoman?” Regina finished buttoning up her coat while Emma found her keys. “She voiced Yzma, a skinny old witch in one of the funniest—” 

Regina transported Emma’s keys away in a puff of purple black smoke. “Kids movies…” Emma’s voice trailed away. She looked sadly down at her now empty hand. “I guess you didn’t appreciate that reference, either.” 

“I most certainly did not,” Regina said crossly and began walking around Emma’s desk towards the door. 

“How am I supposed to get home now?” Emma asked, exasperated. She looked at the raindrops gathering on her window and pleaded, “Regina, it’s raining outside. I don’t want to walk.” 

Regina paused just at the door. “A suitable apology might get you a ride home with me.” 

“But not my keys.” 

Regina shook her head no. She grinned mockingly at Emma. 

Emma stood and pondered. 

Emma bowed to Regina. Then, she looked up with her eyes only to inquire, “O most fair and youthful Queen of Queens. O she of the dewy skin, raven locks, and melodious voice. Might you deign to ferry this humble law-keeper to yon loft in your conveyance, this eve?” 

Regina took her time answering, enjoying the apology, offered solely for her pleasure. Whether intentional or not, Emma also presented two of her favorite things: her eyes, as green as new leaves in spring; and her inches of cleavage. 

“Miss Swan, flattery will get you everywhere.” Regina hummed with pleasure. “Very good. Shall we?” 

Regina offered to drive her car to pick up Emma at the door. Emma declined, and they ran together through the rain to Regina’s Mercedes. 

Once they were both inside the car, Emma eyed Regina’s soaked hair and laughed. “You didn’t melt.” 

“Wrong sister. Disappointed?” Regina tilted her head and gave Emma a wink with one dark eye. 

“The Wicked Witch of the West is your sister? I never figured that out. Dorothy wore ruby red slippers in the movie.” 

“A mistake,” Regina said, shrugging. 

“You’re much prettier and younger in real life than they drew you.” Regina abruptly stared at Emma. She heard the genuine compliment. Maybe she'd overreacted to that "old" remark earlier. But it got her into my car, Regina thought. Even though Emma had zipped her jacket against the cold and rain, the water did attractive things to her eyelashes and lips. 

Regina leaned toward Emma, then thought twice. She reached behind Emma into the backseat and handed her a towel. “Don’t get my seat all wet.” Regina knew that if she kissed Emma now, she wouldn’t stop even if Emma didn’t want her. 

She started the car and drove out onto the road. Emma dried her hair and rubbed herself down. Regina could see Emma staring at her. She tried to make her hands appear relaxed and calm on the steering wheel. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Emma asked. 

“Don’t notice it.” 

At the next red light, Emma tentatively reached out with the towel to wipe Regina’s face. Regina shivered at the towel’s touch. “You are cold,” Emma said, scolding her. 

Regina roughly took the towel from Emma and ran it across her face and hair, then draped it around her neck. She checked her rearview mirror; there wasn’t anyone waiting behind them. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “All better now. Thank you,” she said apologetically. 

As they drove through the downpour, she noticed that Emma had a dreamy expression on her face. She watched her play with the raindrops, connecting them in imaginary shapes on the inside of the window. 

“You’re not going to pester me about my type now?” Regina heard the hesitation in Emma’s voice. 

“I’m still coasting on that apology. Your type can wait. That apology drove that clear from my mind.” 

Emma shifted into a much more congenial pose. She extended an arm along the back of Regina’s seat and stretched her legs out in front of her. She didn’t touch Regina again, but the posture felt much more intimate. Regina finally relaxed. Emma didn’t make her nervous, just with her presence, as Robin had. 

The rain lightened to a mist as they approached the loft. After Regina pulled up, she gave Emma a wry smile and said, “please excuse me if I don’t walk you to your door.” 

Emma startled and giggled. “You’re not as bad as you think you are. You’re a little strange, but I like you. I’ll tell Henry you send your love.” 

Regina watched her walk to the building and disappear through the door. She reached into her coat pocket and removed Emma’s keys. She sent them away with another puff of smoke. 

When she puts her head down on her pillow, they will remind her of me. 


	16. Chapter 16

November 15th

Saturday 

On Saturday morning when Emma arrived at the warehouse, Regina was already there. “Up with the sun, every morning,” Regina said, grinning at her. 

“You’re not right, Regina.” She inhaled. “I smell—” 

Regina excitedly interrupted, “bear claws and hot chocolate with cinnamon. No apples.” Regina waved one in front of her. “Just Granny’s good recipe.” 

“Why are you smiling like that? You’ve got a, pardon the expression, shit-eating grin,” Emma asked with wry amusement, taking the offered treats. 

“Did you know it’s been almost 3 months since Henry’s birthday?” 

“I hadn’t thought of it.” 

“Three months. You haven’t put me in jail. I haven’t used dark magic on you. We’ve had some discussions but no major arguments.” 

“Yes,” Emma said hesitantly. “That’s true.” 

“I think this is going rather well, don’t you?” 

“Hmm?” 

Regina tilted her head and gave Emma a raised eyebrow. “Us.” Emma looked sharply at her. “Us. Working together on the parade.” Regina’s words rushed out, sounding flustered. 

“Oh. Yes.” Emma blushed and tried to look busy with her food, quickly stuffing hot bear claw into her mouth. 

“Better than I hoped for.” Regina smiled. She pushed the second bear claw in front of Emma, then winked before walking away. 

***** 

Even though Regina and Emma didn’t work together as frequently that day, Regina appeared especially ebullient whenever Emma saw her. Emma accidentally fired a nail gun past her, and Regina didn’t criticize her. All day, Emma worked physically hard. The Winter Wonderland float shaped up nicely with her efforts and other laborers’ help. In addition to snowmen, it featured ice skaters, fir trees with snow, and icicles hanging from all sides. 

Later that night, she rejoined Regina at their table. She wanted to rest a moment before going back to the loft. 

“Mulan works security at the bank. Somehow, she convinced the owner to sponsor lighted decorations to hang from the telephone poles on each street along the parade route.” Regina waved a letter from the bank with an attached check. Then, she slid some designs in front of Emma. “What do you think of these?” 

Emma studied the drawings of Christmas trees, snowmen, and snowflakes. Regina stepped closer to Emma, presumably to look at the pictures. She took another step, closer still. Then, she leaned over Emma’s left shoulder. Emma felt Regina’s breasts rest against her arm. “That perfume. It doesn’t smell like the floral one you usually wear. I like this one much better. It invites one to come closer. It suits you.” 

Emma would’ve elbowed Regina away but wanted to keep her arms down. She felt Regina’s warm breath on the side of her neck. “Most women don’t notice or care, but when I approach a man I want him to remember that a woman arrested him,” Emma replied. She continued nervously, “usually I wear Alfred Sung, but I forgot it this morning. You smell Ivory soap and me.” 

Regina’s face crimsoned. She quickly took a step back and leaned her left side against the table, still facing Emma. “‘Patty Peacock’s Particular People’s Charm Lessons for Queens’ never prepared me for this particular social gaff.” 

Emma snickered. “You went to charm school?” 

“Yes,” Regina sneered. “Snow and I needed lessons in royal protocol and manners. Or so my husband the King, insisted. He hired her. ‘Sit. Sit this way, not that way. Stand. Head up, stomach in. Don’t fidget. Follow your husband always.’ I felt like a trained dog. If there’s anyone I loathe as much as your mother, it’s Patty Peacock. She arrived after the curse as principal at Henry’s elementary school.” With a voice oozing with satisfaction, Regina said, “Snow must face her at work every day.” 

Regina trailed her eyes down Emma and back up. “Well, my little flower, are you ready to call it a night?” 

“Not yet. I thought about what you said this morning.” Emma watched Regina’s posture straighten away from the table. Emma tried to smile reassuringly, but realized how nervous she felt. “This year is the first Christmas we’ll celebrate together. I mean, as a town. Why don’t we have a theme for the parade: ‘Our First Christmas.’” 

“Simple and sweet. What a great idea, Em.” Regina relaxed. “You would feel uncomfortable with a hug?” 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you don’t mind ‘eau de moi.’” 

“Embarrassingly, no, but I won’t press you.” Regina turned back to the table to organize her work. “I’ll tell my staff on Monday to prepare flyers. We’ll promote the theme starting at the voting this Tuesday.” 


	17. Chapter 17

November 16th

Sunday 

It was a Sunday afternoon and Robin felt lonely, drinking at the Rabbit Hole. Three months without sex, except for the kind that involved his own hand. He had reviewed that last moment with Regina dozens of times in his mind. After he spoke with Mary Margaret, he no longer felt as threatened by Regina’s fantasy. She wanted space, and he’d given it to her. 

On Friday, he’d overheard the cute Chinese security guard at the bank talking about the upcoming parade. She told the teller that the float construction was taking place down at the warehouse by the ocean. She said that the mayor and the sheriff were there every night and all day on the weekends. Robin had avoided going by Regina’s house, but this place was public. She couldn’t fuss about him seeing her there. 

He convinced himself that Regina would at least want to have sex with him again. When they were together, two weeks was the longest she ever waited. Sex between them was always good. That last time, on the steps, she was so wet and ready when he entered her, that she must’ve fantasized about him for hours. 

He found a taxi and arrived at the warehouse. When he walked in, he spied Regina immediately. She worked alone, standing at a drafting table. He stumbled up to her. 

“Hey…” he slurred. “Glad to see me, aren’t you?” He reached for her arm, and “accidentally” brushed her breast instead. 

“Robin, what do you think you’re doing here?” she snapped. She tried to grab his arm to push him away, but he leaned in and wrapped himself around her. “I told you we’re through,” she protested. 

He’d forgotten just how good it felt to hold her. He tightened his embrace to press her curves into his body. 

“Let me go or I’ll set you on fire,” she hissed. 

He ignored her; she had threatened him during their sex games before. He forced her lips to his, but she resisted his kiss. 

Regina’s hands burned hot on his chest. He let her go and staggered back, turning away, in time to see the sheriff gracefully launch herself into the air, red paws extended, silent snarl on her face. He braced for the collision. She rode him back off his feet and down to the floor. 

As he skidded to a stop, she had already dismounted. She expertly flipped him face down. A vice-like grip located both his wrists and locked them together. 

“You have the right to remain silent,” she quickly recited his rights. Then, she hauled him to his feet. 

Behind her speech, he heard Regina laughing wildly. “No tinfoil needed,” he heard her say between howls of laughter. 

Women and their kitchens? No, the steel in the cuffs works just fine, he thought. The scorched scent of his burned shirt irritated his nose. Her blackened handprints remained. 

“But Regina,” he started to speak. 

She ignored him. “Well, Sheriff, what should we charge him with?” 

“Assault and battery, clearly,” the sheriff stated. “A side of disorderly conduct wouldn’t hurt,” she concluded. 

Regina looked him up and down. “I do need a horse for my carriage.” She laughed unpleasantly. 

Robin didn’t like what he saw in Regina’s eyes, so he studied the floor instead. 

“Trucks, Regina. We discussed this.” 

“I’ve always used horses.” 

“Trucks. They’re more efficient and less cruel.” 

“Horses have always pulled my carriages. They are well cared for and love the work.” 

“Trucks!” 

“Horses!” 

“Trucks!” 

“Horses!” 

Robin stood there, inhaling the stench of burned shirt, as they argued. Clearly, they'd had this one before. He felt the sheriff’s grip tighten painfully on his arm. He noticed that as the argument went on the boots and pumps stepped closer to each other. Huh, he thought. They look like they’re dancing. A few more inches and they’ll stand toe to toe. 

A large, well-worn black boot stepped into view. He looked up into the smiling, blue eyes of Hook. The two women reluctantly stepped away from each other, each still determined to win. Regina had an odd gleam in her eyes that he had never seen before. 

“Ladies,” Hook said genially. “What we have here is a poor, confused man who is very sorry for his actions. Right, mate?” Hook hit him none too gently on his shoulder. “Apologize to the lady.” 

Robin managed an “I’m sorry, Regina.” 

Hook turned to the sheriff. “You don’t want to look at this runt of a man all day in jail, now, do you?” 

Robin looked up at Hook. “Hey.” Hook hit him again. 

The sheriff turned to Regina, asking with her eyes the question. Regina was completely back in control now, as unruffled as ever. He felt her cold glare, quite the alien sensation. He thought he knew who she was, or at least that she cared for him. No softness, no heart was left in that gaze. 

She turned back to the blonde. She smiled just a bit as she said, “release him. I’m sure you have more important things to do than paperwork on this man.” The sheriff released the cuffs and returned them to her belt. Robin saw the sheriff give Hook a warning look. 

“Get rid of him,” she hissed. 

Hook guided him away from the two women. He could hear them laughing together. He stumbled as he turned his head to look back. Robin saw Regina with her hands hooked over the blonde’s belt in the front. She pulled the sheriff’s badge off the belt and started waving it around. 

Hook started dragging him away again. “Look, I’d love for you to get in there and eliminate my competition. But, we can see now that’s not going to happen.” 

“Your competition? But, they’re both women.” 

“And you do not want to take either of them on. You got away easy tonight. Regina could’ve ripped your heart out and crushed it. Emma is equally as dangerous. You didn’t see her coming, did you.” 

“What’s going on?” Robin complained. “I thought Regina just needed some space.” 

“I’ve watched the dynamics between those two. Emma is the only reason you’re still alive. Regina is trying to change for the better.” 

“For Henry.” 

“It’s not just Henry.” Hook turned him. They watched the two women playing together. Hook pointed. “See how Regina looks at Emma?” 

“Happy.” 

“That’s not just happy.” Hook sighed. “I’ve only had one woman look at me like that. That, mate, is love.” 

Robin began to object loudly. Hook stomped a hard heel into his foot to shut him up. “Quiet. I’m not sure that Emma realizes how Regina feels yet, or if she returns her feelings. Don’t ruin my chance with her.” 

“I thought it was Mary Margaret she wanted,” Hood grumbled. 

Hook laughed. “Never. You need to ease up on the liquor.” 

Robin’s thoughts collided with his confused emotions. She’s not just fantasizing about someone unavailable, who would never return her feelings. She’s in love with a beautiful, single, intelligent woman. She’s pursuing her. If she’s touching her like this in public, what does she do when no one is watching? Rage emerged. 

“She’s an aberration,” he growled. 

Hook hit him hard with his right fist across his jaw. Robin found himself on the ground once more. Hook reached down to lift him by his shirt. The burned fabric ripped. Hook tossed the pieces away and grabbed him by his arm instead. “Great shirt, ruined,” Hook muttered. 

“Don’t you ever say that again,” Hook said as he shook Robin, still angry. “I may not like her but it’s not your place to judge. What she feels is natural. I have friends like that. Even I’ve had some ‘natural’ moments.” 

Robin felt his jaw drop. “I…I don’t think I heard you right?” 

“Are you a man or what? I took you for a man of culture. You’re not getting a kiss under the mistletoe from me this year.” 

Robin’s feeling of confusion grew worse. 

Hook ran his right hand over Robin’s chest. “That burn is going to hurt in the morning. If you ask me nicely, I’ll rub some aloe vera on it when we get back to my ship.” 

Robin groaned. “I’m going to need another drink.” 

Hook waved his flask. “Just say ‘please, Daddy’ and it’s all yours.” 

Robin groaned again. This whole night needs to end. He wished for forgetfulness and said, “please, Daddy.” Then, he downed the entire flask. 


	18. Chapter 18

November 18th

Tuesday 

The morning of Voting Day, November 18th, Emma got up and got ready early. She refilled her travel size mouthwash before she left her bathroom. She’d come to accept that Regina would regularly ignore any boundary of personal space she had, and had become more frequent about doing so, the longer they worked together. Maybe she doesn’t mind the natural me, but she can’t possibly enjoy bad breath. 

Aside from the Robin incident, the last two days had been full of steady work, but easy together. Whatever understanding of each other they’d reached, was working. She took all of it as a sign that they were becoming friends, in Regina’s own peculiar way of showing it. 

She drove by her office to pick up the ballot box. After Geppetto had fashioned it, Regina had spelled the box to accept only one vote per person. Emma had kept it in her gun safe since then. She nodded to her new temporary hire on her way out. He’d proven to be much more competent immediately than her last new deputy. His training had only taken two days. If only he didn’t share the same womanizing arrogance as Hook, she would feel more willing to press for another full-time position for him. 

She’d chosen an older deputy, Mr. Robert Gem, to help her with the voting today. He was steady and stoic, not the type to gossip. She had men employed, who, once away from their wives, were just as gossipy and talkative as they complained their wives were. She wondered if maybe they couldn’t get a word in at home? 

After a quick in and out at Granny’s for a bear claw to go, Emma arrived at the Town Hall at 8:45 AM. As promised, Regina’s office had left fliers and a large sign to promote the parade’s theme, “Our First Christmas.” The tables were already set up, the ballots, neatly stacked, with plenty of pens available. Emma set the ballot box down. 

Mr. Gem arrived shortly before 9 and calmly seated himself. 

At 9 AM, voting began. People spoke excitedly as they entered. Emma understood. Even though the position was symbolic, they could choose their own Queen, and the genuine holiday season was almost upon them. 

After the first hour, the process felt routine to Emma. “Hi. Any resident 18 and older may vote. May I see your ID please. Thank you. Choose any female over the age of 18, except for myself and Granny, who you feel best exemplifies the Christmas spirit. Only one vote, per person. Step this way, you’ll find ballots and pens. The ballot box is right here.” Then she would gesture to the box in front of Mr. Gem. 

When Mr. Gold cast his ballot, a lightning bright flash and a sound like a shotgun firing made everyone duck. Dark ash shot out of the box and spread across the table and the floor nearby. When Emma looked up at Gold, she respectfully stifled her laughter. Gold now had donkey ears and a tail. 

His hands slowly measured his ears. One hand reached behind him. He sighed and his tail drooped. “It will go away in a few hours,” he said, smiling uneasily at Emma. 

“Gold, how many votes did you put in?” Emma asked and as she spoke, the number appeared on his forehead. “I see, 20.” 

His newly acquired donkey ears pricked up. “How did you guess? You’re not psychic.” 

Emma tapped her forehead. “You have a 20, here. It’s in Regina’s favorite lipstick color, ‘Red Rhapsody in Heels’.” 

“I won’t ask how you know that.” Mr. Gold angrily tapped his cane on the floor. “Your mother and the mayor can kiss my sweet—” 

The deputy cleared his throat, interrupting him. 

“Excuse me, Sheriff, Deputy.” Mr. Gold nodded to them, with his ears pinned back, then continued. “Regina shouldn’t even qualify. Mary Margaret, what’s special about loving a man like Charming?” His tail switched in agitation. “My Belle, though, she deserves it for loving me.” 

A child behind him burst into laughter. The young girl’s mother unsuccessfully tried to shush her. 

“Good day.” Mr. Gold turned, tucked his donkey’s tail over one arm, and bore Regina’s reprimand with calm dignity as he walked out. 

Emma discovered Mr. Gem had a hidden talent with children. Ella’s baby wouldn’t stop crying. Her screams pierced Emma’s ears. Mr. Gem held his arms out, and Ella allowed him to take her child. Without smiling, his posture relaxed. The little girl quieted instantly. By the time Ella finished casting her vote, the baby slept soundly. Other children approached him throughout the morning. He offered some gum or candy. Others just sat quietly in his lap. 

A human pacifier, Emma thought. No wonder I hired him. Add 75 pounds and a hearty “Ho Ho,” and he would make a perfect Santa. 

Hook showed up to vote later that morning. After Emma gave him her spiel, he quickly complained, “why can’t I vote for you, love?” 

“I’m the muscle today and for the parade. I’m in charge of security.” Emma tapped the badge at her belt. 

“And a superior job you did on Sunday night. Most impressive. I wouldn’t have struggled under you, either.” Hook’s appraisal of her figure took time and felt insulting and disrespectable. “Unless you like that kind of thing?” he questioned hopefully. 

“Hook, please move along,” Emma said with annoyance. He smiled at her, a slow and easy grin, then sauntered away. She felt sure she heard her deputy mutter, “ass.” 

Mulan, Aurora, and Belle came in together during the lunch rush. Emma noticed they stood closely and talked like old friends. She didn’t have time to socialize, but Belle’s infectious laughter brought a smile to her face. 

After the lunch rush ended, Mr. Gem stepped out and returned with subs and sodas for them. He offered her a caramel and walnut brownie, but she declined. She just wasn’t as hungry as she usually was. In the downtime, when there were less people, she paced the room. 

The Seven Dwarfs trooped in around 2. Grumpy rebelled as soon as “Granny” left her lips. “That’s ageist,” Grumpy loudly contended. Bashful stepped quickly behind him, to hide. 

Doc spoke up, “Granny will ride with me as Mrs. Claus. We discussed this before, Grumpy.” 

Dopey stepped forward to tap Grumpy on his shoulder. “Yeah. You’re just acting bell…belli…bellig…” 

“Belligerent,” Emma finished for him, exasperatedly frowning at the quarrelsome dwarf before her. 

“Tch,” Mr. Gem said. 

Emma waved to them to the ballot table. “All of you, move on. One vote per dwarf.” 

“Merry Christmas,” Sleepy mumbled as his brothers Happy and Sneezy dragged him by. 

Right before 3, Emma saw Robin and Dr. Hopper talking at the entrance. They chatted a while. Then, she heard “she lied?” as Robin exclaimed loudly. Emma felt his hateful glare from across the room. 

He bowed his back, thrusting his chest forward, and held his arms out to the sides in a flexed, aggressive male posture. He moved towards her, rolling slightly from side to side as he walked. On a much bigger man, a bodybuilder for instance, the motion would’ve appeared natural. On him, just ridiculous. 

He silently reached the table. He eyed her as he would a rival. She could understand that he was still embarrassed about Sunday night. “Robin.” She acknowledged him and quickly covered the instructions. He turned squarely and strutted away to vote. 

Just as he was leaving, Mary Margaret entered. Robin grabbed her arm and began talking excitedly. Mary Margaret was agreeing with him and pulling her arm against his insistent hold. Robin’s voice rose. Mary Margaret continued to nod, but she couldn’t get free. 

Emma stood, but her deputy moved faster. “Mine,” he tossed over his shoulder. The deputy separated the two. 

Mary Margaret approached Emma. Her cheeks were flushed. She ignored Emma’s question, “are you okay?” She quickly stepped around the table to kiss Emma on the cheek. Without speaking, she hurried to vote and left. 

After seeing so many attractive women come and go that day, Emma could tell why people thought her mother was so unique. It wasn’t just her personality. Her mother was beautiful, in a delicate way, unlike Regina. Her mother’s beauty was untouchable and unattainable, almost more so than Regina’s. Her flawed heart gave her a new poignancy and a distance. She wondered if that was why Regina appeared lost at times, too. 

Around 3:30, Ruby came in and voted. Even though the box had rejected other cheating votes in addition to Gold’s, Emma still ducked when the box lit up. “Ruby,” Emma said with surprise, “did you really vote for yourself four times?” 

Ruby appeared genuinely confused. “Why would I do that? So many beautiful women,” she sighed and shrugged. “I couldn’t pick just one.” 

“Ruby, that’s so sweet. Have a seat here, please.” Emma gestured to her own chair. Ruby switched her tail to one side and sat as gracefully as she could. Her ears complemented her long brunette hair. 

Emma called upstairs to Regina’s office. After listening, Regina quickly explained the proper spell. Emma performed the incantation, and a clean sky-blue light emitted from the box for 10 seconds. 

“Regina said she’s sorry that you’re stuck with the ears, tail, and mark, but you may vote again.” Emma offered Ruby her hand to help her up. “Just one, Ruby. And you can’t choose me or Granny.” 

Ruby blushed, and wrung her hands around her tail for a moment, then nodded. “I do love a soft accent. I’ll choose Belle.” 

“In writing, please.” Emma pushed her towards the ballot table. 

Regina came down from her office around 4, clad in a dark red skirt suit. She sashayed up to Emma. She smiled widely. “My easiest decision of the day,” she said as she quickly dashed a name onto the paper. She folded it and slipped it into the box. Emma couldn’t resist a grin. She shook her head and laughed as Regina winked at her and left. Regina waved a hand over her shoulder for goodbye. 

“She’s got style. You can’t argue with that,” Emma said as she nudged her deputy. Stoic that he was, he simply nodded with a very small upturn of one side of his mouth. 

After Regina’s visit, Emma realized why she felt so restless all day. She felt anxious about the results. She hoped the race would not end in a tie, nor require a recount because the two women’s numbers came so closely together. Even though her grandmother had warned her to choose wisely, she knew she hadn't wanted to contemplate her vote. She put the choice off until the close of the day, at 5. She picked up a ballot and paused. When she thought of her mother, it wasn’t a hard choice, after all. 

She and Mr. Gem closed the voting down. They returned to her office to count the ballots. 

Regina arrived after about an hour and paced outside of Emma’s office. Emma felt her anxiety. This was a rare time when Emma felt exposed by all the glass windows between her office and the next room. 

When all the votes were counted, the results were clear. The deputy widened his eyes, his only sign of emotion. “Go home. I’ll handle this,” Emma told him. They both glanced out the window at Regina. 

“Ma’am,” he said politely. 

As he walked by Regina, “Ma’am,” he nodded slightly. 

Regina didn’t wait for an invitation. She quickly stepped in, looking down at the stacks of votes. 

“Regina, did you ever count the ballots?” Emma questioned carefully. 

“I always burned everything in my fireplace. It felt festive.” Regina’s response was haughty. 

Emma laid a hand on the largest stack. “Mary Margaret,” she said before moving to each successive stack. “Belle, Aurora, Princess Ella, Ruby.” 

Regina touched the next two. “Mulan? The Blue Fairy?” Her voice rose with tension and disbelief. “Emma, where are mine?” 

“Sit,” Emma said quietly. Regina’s eyes dropped to Emma’s lap. Emma knew by the unfocused gaze that Regina didn’t see her. She rolled the other chair around and gently pushed Regina into it. 

“I found them. He never saw them.” Emma handed Regina three slips of paper. 

“Mine.” Regina nodded at the first one. She examined the next ballot. Her name was accompanied by daisies and hearts doodled randomly on it with “I love you” in loopy handwriting. “Bashful the Dwarf.” Regina’s eyes lit upon the last vote. They filled with tears. Emma looked down and away; it broke her heart to see Regina so upset. 

Without looking up, Emma reached out and rested her hand just above Regina’s knee. “I know this did not turn out as you wanted it to.” Regina’s hand covered Emma’s. Emma felt Regina’s tension both under and over her hand. She willed her own hand to relax. “Mary Margaret was simply the obvious choice.” 

Regina’s hand tightened briefly and released her. “At least Robin still cares, silly man.” 

Emma looked up to see Regina tucking the votes into her blazer pocket. “We don’t need to keep these here with the rest. They’re meaningless.” Emma smoothed Regina’s skirt under her hand and withdrew. She leaned back in her chair, trying to relax. 

“Your mother will never ride in my carriage. I won’t allow it,” Regina said in a firm, authoritative tone. “Let’s do a royal court this year. We’ll design a new float for your mother and the next three women.” Emma knew Regina was trying to recover in the only way she knew how, by leading. 

Regina squared her shoulders, then stood up and paced to the front of Emma’s desk. She studied Emma, her expression, reserved. “Will you congratulate each winner tomorrow and obtain their dress sizes? We’ll have gowns made especially for this event. I can handle those arrangements.” Emma nodded. “I predict that Belle will refuse. She’s much too modest.” Regina shrugged and smiled uneasily. 

“Regina, I…” Emma began. She watched Regina’s hand unconsciously touch her thigh where Emma’s hand had rested. She reached into her drawer and got her keys. “I’ll walk you out.” 


	19. Chapter 19

When Emma walked into the loft, Mary Margaret and David looked up, hopefully, from their puzzle. “Where’s Henry?” Emma asked. 

“Asleep,” Mary Margaret said as she bounced out of her chair. “Come on, the results.” 

Emma grinned. “You won.” 

“Honey,” David exclaimed as he exuberantly rose from his chair to grab his wife. They kissed passionately, their embrace, intimate. Emma shed her jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. Their kiss continued. 

The puzzle on the table depicted her mother, animated and singing with bluebirds, bunnies, and other cute forest creatures. Emma gagged on the saccharine sweetness of it. She started to shift on her feet as her parents continued to kiss. She still felt awkward watching family moments. A motion caught her eye: Henry, out of bed in his Wolverine pajamas. 

“Grandmother won?” he sleepily asked. Emma nodded. He ran to hug the couple. “Congratulations, Grandmom.” He hugged Emma before returning to bed. 

She heard Mary Margaret sigh happily, “Charming.” David was kissing her on her forehead. Mary Margaret pushed him away. “Go wash up now. You have an early workday tomorrow.” David smiled at the two of them before heading for the shower. Mary Margaret watched him go. When the bathroom door closed and the water turned on, she pulled Emma to the far side of the living room and down onto the loveseat. “Emma, Robin spoke with me today,” she began in a hushed, excited tone. 

“I know. I saw him. Are you okay?” Emma lifted a foot to tuck it under her other leg. 

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you now.” Mary Margaret paused. “Em, remember that Robin told me Regina had an unhealthy obsession with me. That’s not a surprise. He said now he’s positive she’s coming after you, too. I think she’s using you to get to me. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.” 

“You lived without me for 28 years.” Emma couldn’t resist the snide remark. 

Mary Margaret sternly corrected her, “Emma.” 

Emma shrugged. “Mary Margaret, we’ve worked together with no major incidents. We’ve gotten along surprisingly well.” 

“Listen to me,” Mary Margaret said, leaning in. “Robin said she told him she was seeing Dr. Hopper, and she isn’t. He said she woke him with her screams, every night for one month.” Mary Margaret emphasized the last two words, heavily. 

“I know about the nightmares, Mary Margaret. She told me that’s why she came to the library, to read about her dreams. So, she lied to Robin. She broke up with him. Maybe she didn’t want to share her life anymore.” 

Mary Margaret frowned. “He thinks Regina kicked him out so she could plot with no interference. He suggested that she’s becoming unhinged.” 

Emma thought of the competent, dynamic, sharply intelligent woman that she was getting to know. “That’s not the woman I see every night,” she contended. 

“You saw her tonight.” Mary Margaret slapped Emma’s thigh gently. “How did she react when you told her the results?” 

“She was gracious enough to suggest a court,” Emma hedged. “We will include the next three winners on a float with you. Belle, Aurora, and Ella. She even offered to make arrangements for your gowns.” 

Mary Margaret began breathing harder with excitement. “Emma, that fits with what Robin said. He thinks no woman is safe around her. He said Regina is creepily obsessed with beautiful women. What better way than to get the prettiest together in one place, at the parade. That’s what this parade is all about, right? The Christmas Queen?” 

Emma frowned. “It’s for the town, Mary Margaret. ‘Our First Christmas,’ remember?” 

Mary Margaret jumped on her verbally. “I don’t believe that Regina only wants the town’s happiness. I know her much better than you. You believe that she can change, and she hasn’t.” Emma leaned away as her mother spoke, feeling her back hit the armrest. 

“Regina is never nice without an underhanded reason. She’s just using you, Emma. She’s taking advantage of your kind heart.” 

Emma recalled once more showing Regina the results. Sometimes, she thought, kindness wasn’t enough to ease someone’s pain. 

“She did it to me,” Mary Margaret said and her hands fisted in her lap as she recalled her past. “You can’t trust her.” Mary Margaret took a deep breath. “She gave you flowers. Has she given you anything else?” 

Emma thought of the lip balm in her front pocket, and the gloves in her jacket pocket. She thought about the hugs, and all the ways, little and big, that Regina tried to take care of her. Regina appeared sincere, but she had fallen for that ploy before. She’d ended up abandoned, pregnant, and imprisoned. Is Regina playing me for a fool? Could Mary Margaret be right? 

“I know that look. She has, hasn’t she.” Mary Margaret looked away from Emma. One hand went to her chest. 

“Your heart—” Emma began. 

“I’ll find a way. I always do,” Mary Margaret interrupted her. 

Emma realized why they were talking now and not earlier. “You didn’t tell David about Robin, did you.” 

“No. And I didn’t want Henry to hear such things about his mother and you. I don’t want to worry either of them.” Mary Margaret’s demeanor turned haughty and harsh. “Make sure you’re never alone with her, Emma. Promise me.” 

Emma nodded as if in agreement. “I won’t.” She let her mother believe what she wished about that statement. 

“It’s only because of Henry that she hasn’t—” Mary Margaret cut herself off when they both heard the sound of the soft pad of feet. 

Henry appeared again. “Emma, will you come tuck me in? I’m still awake.” 

“David’s done with his shower. Go ahead, Em.” Mary Margaret kissed Emma’s cheek. “Warn the others,” she whispered into Emma’s ear, before getting up to join her husband. 

Emma followed Henry into his bedroom. He hopped into bed, and she sat down next to him. She pulled the sheets up to his little shoulders and smoothed his hair over his forehead. “I’ve got work to do before bed, kid. Give me a quick gratitude list.” 

“Okay,” he said, turning on his side to face her. “Pongo, Granny’s cheeseburgers, my pirate costume,” he hesitated, thinking. “You and Mom,” he finished, pulling his knees up to curl around Emma’s legs. 

Emma felt herself relax for the first time in hours. “Thank you, Henry.” She kissed his forehead. “Sleep well. Sweet dreams.” She rubbed his back until she heard his breathing deepen into sleep. Work can wait, she thought, as she sat with him, enjoying the peace. 

***** 

The next morning Emma decided to speak with Belle first. She found her in the library, sorting books on a cart. 

“You won a place on the Christmas Queen float. You came in second in fact.” 

“I couldn’t. That just isn’t me,” Belle humbly replied. “I appreciate it, but no thank you. I’d rather watch from the sidelines.” 

“But,” Emma realized immediately that Regina knew Belle better than her own lover, “Gold wanted you to win so badly that he cheated.” 

“He didn’t consult with me first.” Belle stood squarely on both feet, unsmiling. 

“Mary Margaret seems to think that Regina is planning something evil against everyone who won,” Emma said as she watched Belle gather three books into her arms. “She said Robin warned her and appeared convinced. She thought I should warn each winner. Are you afraid Regina will retaliate?” 

Belle did not answer. She grimly smiled and stepped forward, and when Emma didn’t move, Belle edged politely past her. She placed the volumes on the shelf just beyond Emma. 

“Belle?” Emma softened her aggressive tone. “Are you afraid of Regina? Is that why you don’t want to participate? I’m in charge of security for the parade. You know I’ll do my best to protect you.” 

Belle rounded on her and said confidently, “Regina would never hurt me. I just don’t believe she would do anything vindictive to me just because I won a silly role in the parade.” She ran a hand down the spines of the books next to her, a consoling gesture for herself, obviously. “Emma,” she said and now Emma heard the agitation in Belle’s voice. “Have you spoken with any of the other women?” 

“Not yet. I’ll see Aurora and Ella after I leave you.” Emma felt the desire to reveal more to the straightforward woman. “Mary Margaret still aches over the evil she did to Regina. Tricking Regina into killing her mother just wasn’t something she should’ve done. She’s afraid, for genuine reason, that Regina truly means her harm.” 

Belle smiled tightly and her eyes looked worried. “The rivalry between Regina and your mother is nothing new. This parade, though, I’ve never seen Regina act so selflessly before.” Belle stopped speaking for a moment. She stood, her lips parted slightly, and gazed into a nonexistent distance. When she looked back at Emma, her eyes flicked across Emma’s shoulders briefly. 

With a small smile, Belle quietly spoke. “I think Regina is truly trying to become a different woman. I’m quite convinced of her sincerity. I think you should speak with Regina about this before mentioning it to anyone else.” Belle paused and stared into Emma’s eyes. “Since you started working with her on the parade, hasn’t your relationship changed?” 

Emma nodded in agreement. “Regina and I talked about that just the other day. I enjoy the time we spend together.” Tingles of excitement bloomed inside her body as the vivid memory of Regina holding her by her belt flashed to mind. She nervously pulled at the front of her shirt while Belle’s thoughtful gaze assessed her. 

Emma saw a hint of the enthusiasm Belle expressed that night in the library when Regina asked her out for coffee. Belle’s eyes still appeared worried. She tilted her head and rocked briefly on her heels before quietly demanding, “promise me, promise me you’ll heed my advice, and speak with her.” 

Emma studied the open face before her. Belle believed the best of everyone. “Yes. I will,” Emma agreed. She respected Belle and her kindness. They hugged briefly, then she returned to her patrol car. 

She quickly delivered the good news to Aurora at the art gallery. Ella’s husband helped her track down his wife to the house she cleaned that day. Each princess accepted with pleasure. She jotted down the dress sizes and faxed them to the number Regina had sent her for the dress shop. 

***** 

After lunch, Emma called Regina. “Belle and I spoke this morning,” Emma started to explain. 

“She won’t do it,” Regina said. 

“No, she won’t. You were right about that.” Emma took a deep breath. “Something else came up, though, when we spoke. I’d like to see you in my office tonight. We can drive to the warehouse later, together.” 

“Belle told you all my secrets, didn’t she,” Regina’s voice purred into Emma’s ear. 

Emma nervously laughed. “Tonight?” 

“Absolutely,” Regina agreed and hung up. 

***** 

Regina pranced into Emma’s office at 5, while Emma finished her phone call with Mary Margaret. “I need to work later than usual,” Emma said as Regina hung her coat on the coat rack. 

Emma didn’t hear what Mary Margaret said next. Regina turned to face her and all Emma could see were the details of Regina’s black lacy bra and skin. Lots and lots of skin. Regina’s barely-buttoned, sheer, pale grey blouse covered an equally sheer, white camisole. Neither obstructed the view. 

Regina perched on Emma’s desk, an almost girlish expression on her face. She gazed expectantly at Emma. She laughed. “I hear a dial tone, Sheriff.” Emma hastily hung up. 

Emma rose from her chair and walked to the door. She told the last deputy that he needed to head out now. She was surprised to see that Regina moved on the desktop to follow her. “And lock the door, I don’t want to be disturbed,” Emma called to him, not taking her eyes off Regina. Emma returned to her chair; Regina slid her body back to face her. Regina held her gaze as they both waited to hear the door shut and lock. 

“Just the two of us tonight? Must be important,” Regina purred. Emma felt lightheaded. 

Cleavage and collarbones with no table in between us. 

Regina’s smooth, bare legs brushed against Emma’s hand where it rested on the armrest as she leaned forward. 

She’s almost in my lap. 

“Not very professional, but an interesting choice for today,” Regina purred as she ran her hand across Emma’s shoulder and traced her neckline. 

Regina’s visual impact made such an overwhelming impression that Emma felt that she would still see only her, even if she looked at her own face in the mirror. She glanced down at her wrists: long-sleeve, royal purple waffle weave. 

“Four people, one washer,” Emma explained. She felt Regina’s fingers tug gently. She looked all the way down. Regina’s fingers had deftly unlaced halfway down the quarter top laces. 

If she takes the whole lace, it will hang open past my bra line. 

She grabbed Regina’s hand to stop her and pushed it back into Regina’s maroon skirt-covered lap. “What has gotten into you, Regina?” Emma said in a disapproving tone. She was already regretting what she was about to have to do and say. 

Regina almost pouted. She slowly uncrossed and recrossed her legs so that her top leg now faced away from Emma, subtly withdrawing. She lightly grasped the edge of the desk with both hands. 

She smells strongly like the gloves tonight. 

“You and Belle spoke?” Regina asked in a leading tone. 

“Yes. She convinced me to give you a chance first.” 

“There’s… someone else?” Regina whispered, her knuckles turning white. 

“Robin said—” Emma started before Regina interrupted. 

“You fell for him the other night.” 

“I was in control the entire time,” Emma said, wondering at the twist. 

Regina’s voice sounded pleading. “But I thought you said…” 

“Regina, let me explain.” She saw Regina’s eyes tearing up. “You’re crying already?” Emma got up to get the tissues. She noticed that Regina didn’t follow her around the desktop this time. 

She handed Regina the box. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but we really need to talk.” She settled into her chair next to Regina’s crossed legs. She resisted the temptation to rest a hand on Regina’s thigh. 

“Mary Margaret ran into Robin yesterday,” Emma began, watching Regina’s eyes narrow. “A month ago, he told Mary Margaret to take care around you. He said you woke up screaming for a month before you broke up. He said you admitted your obsession with her the night he left.” 

“That’s nothing new. Besides, I wasn’t talking about her. I was talking about—” Regina quickly quieted, clearly annoyed with herself. She lightly dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. 

“Someone else. Like me,” Emma finished for her. Regina looked away, her cheeks reddening. 

“Robin told Mary Margaret yesterday that you were after me. You can’t deny it, can you.” 

“It’s not like that…” Regina kept her face turned away from Emma, staring at the floor. 

“Robin also told her that you’re creepily obsessed with beautiful women.” 

“Creepily obsessed? Congratulations, Daphne,” Regina sneered. She flicked her hair over her left shoulder with her left hand, then repeated the motion on her right, disdainfully imitating a woman with much longer hair, primping. “You, Fred, and Velma solved the mystery, without consulting Shaggy and his talking dog. And why not?” She paused again and snarled, “that’s right. He was wrong before, and you’re wrong now.” 

“I was wrong then, and I admitted it. Now, Mary Margaret thinks you’re trying to hurt her by hurting me.” 

Regina arched an eyebrow. 

“Have I hurt you?” Regina asked, meeting Emma’s eyes. Emma thought of Regina aggravating her cut hand and nipping her fingers. Emma shook her head no. 

“Threatened you?” Emma remembered Regina’s “guns” at her breasts and her words that night. She hadn’t seen the knife coming, either, when Regina demonstrated the gloves’ purpose. She could’ve stabbed me then, but she didn’t. 

“No,” she replied. “Exactly my point, Regina. You haven’t. You’ve gotten close to me to destroy me in another way. Henry said you’ve never treated anyone this well, not even Robin. He and Mary Margaret both warn me to never forget that you are still the Evil Queen.” 

“Damned if I do, damned if I don’t,” Regina swore under her breath. “Did you tell the princesses of the court your suspicions about me?” 

“Only Belle. She didn’t believe you would. She convinced me to talk with you before telling the others.” 

“I have no plans to hurt anyone,” Regina said quietly. 

“Look at me, Regina.” 

Regina raised her eyes. 

“Say that again.” 

Regina repeated her words exactly. Then, “you believe me?” 

“I know you’re trying to change. I’ve seen it. I know you want my friendship.” 

Regina’s knuckles whitened again as she looked away from Emma. “Em, please.” Regina’s low voice sounded desperate. Emma watched Regina trying to blink away tears again. 

“Please, Regina. Get comfortable. Relax.” Emma got up and waved her hand at her chair. Regina sat down. 

“Let me think,” Emma stood behind Regina. Her hands dropped to Regina’s shoulders. She didn’t know why, but it felt comforting to do, as much for Regina as for herself. She’d been feeling unsure. She had feelings for Regina that she couldn’t place. Was this friendship? She thought Regina was trying, and was just lousy at it. Sometimes she overdid it, coming off too friendly. Other times, she was harshly critical and cold. She was alluring, always alluring. Emma thought that was just part of what defined Regina: female at her most powerful. She could understand why men would follow her every command, even without their hearts stored away in boxes. 

Her hands had started rubbing Regina’s shoulders. She noticed they had slipped into her shirt on their own. “Regina, your neck is so tight,” she murmured. 

The feel of Regina’s skin and the view broke her chain of thought for a moment. 

She couldn’t rely on her ability to discern the lies anymore. Her feelings were too jumbled. She noticed Regina was easing into her hands, shifting back in the chair, closer to Emma’s body. 

Emma was afraid that Robin was right: Regina was only using Emma to get to Mary Margaret. She could pose a threat to the other women, too. But here she stood, alone with her. She didn’t want to think that Regina was a threat to her. She really wanted…she didn’t know what she wanted. Could she trust her? Her heart wanted to, but her brain still screamed “Evil Queen, arch enemy of my mother.” 

Regina tilted her head back now, leaning into Emma. Regina’s chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath in and relaxed further. Her eyes closed. Emma had never seen Regina so vulnerable, so unguarded, so peaceful. No vamp now, just woman. She felt she would enjoy watching Regina sleep. 

For a moment, Emma glimpsed that future. 

She found her hands sliding forward over the beautiful arch of Regina’s shoulders. Her fingers curved gently over Regina’s collarbones. She felt the firm muscle that gave way to softer flesh below. 

“I can’t,” slipped out as she pulled her hands away quickly. 

Regina tilted her head back to look up at Emma. Regina’s eyes were half-lidded. She looked like a cat that someone has just rudely awakened from a nap, trying to decide if her intruder was Play or Prey. 

“You can’t? You can’t what?” 

“I’m sorry… I… I can’t trust… you.” Me, I can’t trust myself, Emma thought. Regina’s face changed immediately to Prey. 

“Can’t you tell that I’m telling you the truth?” Regina snapped. 

“Mary Margaret thinks you’re dangerous,” Emma meekly said, hating herself. 

Regina slowly rose from the chair, her back to Emma. “Of course, I’m dangerous.” She rapidly whirled and was on top of Emma before she could move away. Emma felt the brick wall behind her back. She neither saw the gesture nor felt the force but knew that Regina had moved her there with precise magic. Regina’s body trembled with anger. “I’m the most dangerous and evil woman you’ve ever met.” 

Emma heard a heavy thunk as her gun slid across the desk, followed by the clatter of her handcuffs and a soft twap of the leather holder for her badge. 

“Your weapons mean nothing to me, Sheriff,” Regina hissed in Emma’s face. “We both know the gloves offer no protection from me. Now it’s just you, Emma. You’re alone, here, with me. What are you doing? What’s in it for you? Bored? Some twisted fantasy of yours?” 

Emma felt the feather-light touch of Regina’s shirt as Regina moved the last inch and hesitated. Regina’s full lips scowled in fury, hovering just above Emma’s. Regina braced herself against the wall with both arms, holding herself in place. 

“You didn’t feel me take your things. I can make sure you feel everything else I do to you. I’ll go slowly. I’m your Savior, remember.” 

Emma felt a hollow ache in her belly as her eyes looked up to meet Regina’s darkened ones, taller in her 6 inch stilettos. She tasted “I dare you” and swallowed it down. She forced herself to roll her straining pelvis back against the brick wall. 

“You’re no one’s Savior,” Emma snarled. “I saw you last night with those votes. You’ve lost your touch. Only two people besides yourself think you’re worth having? Someone special? Or maybe they just felt sorry for you.” 

“How can you say that?” Emma realized Regina sounded more crushed by this than anything else. “You really are cruel. You don’t need lessons from me.” Regina began to cry. She backed away from Emma. 

“Your vanity is your weakness, Regina.” Emma stepped forward, pushing verbally until Regina’s thighs ran into the desk. “You think you’re the prettiest woman in town, but the younger, prettier women took your place. Mary Margaret turned dark and still beat you at your own game. Do I trust you not to attack her and the others? Absolutely not.” Emma regretted everything she said, as soon as she said it, but the words kept falling out. 

“Me, vain? What a low blow, Sheriff. You clearly do not understand me. You are a few clues shy of an Agatha Christie novel. You must not overlook the obvious. Your solution is standing right in front of your face.” Regina pushed away from the desk as she lowered her chin to stare at Emma defiantly. 

She continued, more assertively. “Why would I waste my valuable time organizing a parade for a city that hates me, just so I can hurt a woman whose darkness kills her by the day? With a little more lube, she’ll make Ruby look as innocent and virginal as the Mother Superior. She’ll suck this town dry. Maybe she’ll spank out a few bastards for you to have as brothers and sisters.” 

Regina retrieved her coat. She folded it over her crossed arms. “Clearly I misread what is going on here. I thought we were getting close.” Regina’s voice faltered; a look of anguish crossed her face. “I thought you were different. But you’re just like the rest of this town. I will never be more than the Evil Queen in your eyes.” 

Regina turned her back to Emma, and Emma saw the defeat in the slump of her shoulders. 

“Someday, perhaps, you’ll understand me better. Maybe even believe in me.” Regina raised her head high and dramatically flung one hand out past her shoulder and over her head, releasing her purple black cloud. She vanished. 


	20. Chapter 20

Emma looked down the hallway, at the locked door. _She’s really gone_. 

She collapsed into her chair, stunned. She felt as if she had just lost something very important. Her heart ached as it had not ached since the day she had given up her newborn son. Her eyes stung with tears. She began to cry, clutching her chest. The pain, she thought, what have I done? She grabbed a tissue; it didn’t help. 

I had to do it. I said those things in self-defense. 

A small, still voice said, “from a woman standing in front of you? She didn’t even touch you.” 

I said those things because I wanted her and hated myself for it. I’ve allowed myself to think I’m only fantasizing about her. 

The voice said, “truth.” 

But she would’ve attacked me. She could’ve tossed me through these windows and broken my bones against the jail bars. She could’ve burned me as she burned Robin. She’s faster than me. She could’ve shot me with my own gun. Or stabbed me with that knife that she carries… somewhere. 

The small voice asked, “you attacked her. What did she do?” 

Emma sighed. She called me pretty and clueless. But I need to protect Mary Margaret. It’s not just my family at risk, either. It’s my job and my obligation to protect the other women. People think I’m the Savior. I’m supposed to protect this town from the Evil Queen. Everyone expects me to do the right thing. 

The voice was silent for a moment. Then she heard, “protection. Isn’t that what she gave you?” 

Emma screamed in frustration. 

Emma felt trapped, caught between obligation and desire. 

She knew Regina had offered her trust, something that Regina did not do lightly. I don’t trust easily either. That’s something we share. Instead of returning her trust, I chose to trust a woman who put her kingdom before me, her daughter. Regina would never leave Henry alone, to take care of himself, by himself. 

Why does it feel like I’ve chosen the wrong side? 

She put her hands on her temples and squeezed, trying to ease the pain. 

She wasn’t sure which hurt worse, her head or her heart. She prepared peppermint tea for her headache and sipped it. 

Maybe Regina will come back. 

She paced around her office. She inspected the jail cells. She played with her keys. She soaked and scrubbed the coffee stains from the insides of the mugs. 

No Regina. 

She waited longer. 

I’m just giving her time to get to the warehouse, she rationalized. She’s too proud to come back here. I’ll have to find her. I don’t know what I’ll say, but I need to try. 

Emma retrieved her accoutrements from her desktop. If Regina had killed me it would be time for a new Sheriff in town. She knew at another time that thought would make her laugh, but not now. 

***** 

Emma drove to the warehouse. She wandered the floor and couldn’t find Regina anywhere. Everyone that she asked said Regina never showed up that night. 

As she walked, she took note of progress on the floats. Belle’s float was almost complete. Hook’s ship was about halfway there. Her palace had the form only; it still needed finishing. Regina’s Gingerbread House stood, entirely decorated except for the remainder of the platform. Santa’s sleigh, completely redone with more realistic looking reindeer, appeared ready to deliver toys. 

Emma left the warehouse and drove to the only place she knew Regina would go to if she were really hurt. She entered the stone vault and saw that the stairs were open. She slowly descended, hoping this would go well. At the bottom, as she entered the room, she realized she was alone. 

“Regina? Are you in here? Henry said you had a special place, hidden away.” Emma felt herself tear up again. Her gaze swept the still empty room. “Regina?” Emma wrapped her arms around herself briefly, then tried to stop herself from crying by rubbing her eyes. It didn’t work. 

She walked to the mirror. She met her eyes and found that she was so disappointed with herself that she couldn’t even stand to look at herself. She looked away. 

“I don’t know what I planned to say. I just don’t know what I want.” She gazed into the mirror once more. “What a mess.” She tried to wipe her face clean. “You’re probably not in here, anyway,” she said bitterly, before climbing the stairs, her legs moving even slower than before. 

Emma drove to Regina’s house. The windows were dark. She sat in her car and waited, hoping a light would turn on. Eventually, she left. She drove back to the loft and entered, trying to move quietly. 

Mary Margaret waited for her, seated at the dining room table. She sat with one knee drawn up, in her favorite PJs: a tank and loose shorts covered in pink unicorns. A single oil lamp burned; everyone else slept. 

“You weren’t just working at the warehouse tonight, were you.” Mary Margaret’s tone carried her anger firmly to Emma’s ears. 

Emma felt her lips tighten. “Regina and I spoke in my office—” 

“Alone.” Mary Margaret interrupted. “You had to disobey me, didn’t you.” 

As if I were five years old, Emma thought. She knew better than to delve too deeply into those feelings of hers. One argument at a time. “I confronted her. She knows I’m watching now. I’ll do my best to keep you safe.” 

Mary Margaret raised the oil lamp to study Emma more intently. Emma knew her puffy eyes gave her away. 

“You’ve been crying. Did she hurt you?” 

Emma crossed her arms and restrained her snarl. “I hope you’re right about all this. Or I just ripped an innocent woman to shreds for you.” 

“She’s never been innocent.” 

Emma bit back her response. ‘Look no farther than your own heart, Mother’ is what she wanted to say. She turned away from Mary Margaret to go up to bed. 

“Please, I just got you back.” Mary Margaret hurriedly got up and ran to hug Emma from behind. “Please forgive me. I know you’re still angry that we left you.” Emma brought her arms up briefly around her mother’s. 

“I’m too tired to argue anymore.” She sighed with fatigue and took her mother’s arms away. Emma climbed her stairs and heard her mother following behind. 

Emma removed her jacket and hung it neatly over the back of the chair. With a glance at the dried lavender roses hanging above her dresser, she placed her sheriff’s badge, handcuffs, and gun next to her leather-bound sketchpad. Knowing that her mother waited, she put her practice off for another night. Sometimes, drawing helped her unwind. 

“Here, let me finish unlacing that for you.” Margaret helped Emma out of her purple shirt and found a white tank in Emma’s drawer. Emma took it and put it on. She sat down on the bed to remove her boots and jeans. 

Mary Margaret stood, studying her. “You’re not going to sleep like that. I’m your mother, Em. You can relax.” Mary Margaret slipped Emma’s bra off and removed it through the arms of the tank. 

She opened the covers to Emma’s bed and slid in. “Come here.” She patted the bed next to her. Emma reluctantly got in. Mary Margaret kissed Emma chastely on the lips. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do this when you were young.” She took Emma’s head and laid it on her chest. She cradled Emma sweetly. 

Emma felt that this wasn’t quite what she wanted tonight, but she found comfort in the warmth and softness of her mother’s body. 

***** 

Regina paced in her private room in her vault. Watching Emma struggle earlier broke her heart as much as the argument had. 

Why did she come? What would she have said? All I want right now is for her to hold me. I want her to reassure me that she didn’t mean what she said. 

Regina debated with herself. Should I or shouldn’t I go? Her desire for resolution, for another chance, won out. 

Emma should be asleep by now, she thought. I can wake her as I did the morning after Halloween. I’ve never visited her room before, but just as I transported her keys, if I visualize white brick walls and the foot of her bed I should arrive in one piece. 

Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple and black smoke. 

She reappeared at the foot of Emma’s double bed. 

Regina stifled a gasp of revulsion with both hands. Her Emma was draped over Snow: her cheek rested on one breast, one hand tossed thoughtlessly in sleep across the other, one knee across Snow’s thighs. Snow’s arms were wrapped around Emma’s waist. 

She is her mother, but that should be me. 

I watched you through my mirror earlier. I thought, maybe, maybe you were going to apologize? I needed to see you one more time tonight. 

She silently walked to Emma’s side. She bent carefully over the two women, to stroke some hair away from Emma’s eyes. 

I gave you something I’ve never given to anyone else. The gloves will open any of my locks. I’ll have to tell you… 

“Someday, my Angel,” she whispered huskily. Regina immediately vanished. 

***** 

Emma stirred and opened her eyes. She rolled away from her mother. “Regina?” She quickly evaluated the room full of shadows. I must have dreamed her touch, her voice, but this was more vivid than my dream at Halloween. 

Mary Margaret turned over to embrace her once more. “Go back to sleep. You’re just having nightmares,” her mother said, as she settled Emma’s head back onto her chest. 


	21. Chapter 21

November 20th

Thursday 

“Out,” Regina commanded. When her assistant didn’t move fast enough, she tossed the heavy file at his back. It caught him between his shoulders as he reached the door. 

“Leave me alone the rest of the day,” she barked. He stopped to scoop up the file and disappeared quickly around the corner. She applauded herself for her aim, but it didn’t help her mood. 

She checked her clock, only 4 PM. She decided to leave early. The day had been spectacularly unproductive. She’d wasted her time coming to work. She drove home and showered. While she reapplied her makeup, she found herself drifting back to the argument. She had dwelled on it all day with no new insight. 

Apples were inevitable. She had to wait for the season, but she had grown a tree since she was small. She knew how to take care of it. Robin was inevitable. If she wanted him, he was ready and willing. He was the only man in years who wanted her without having his heart in a box. She knew that was the only reason she’d allowed him that close to her. 

This woman, though, inevitably frustrating. 

Regina had lived with the emptiness so long that she’d gotten used to the feeling. Having a brief moment where she thought it might change, then losing her chance, hurt more than she could have imagined. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that she could do to fill it. No drink, no food, no new pair of heels worked. Even snarling at the Cricket hadn’t helped when he had collided with her at the diner door. 

The hole felt so physically huge and deep, that she thought others must surely see it. But just like any other day, she’d gotten a polite nod here, a turned away head there, as if when they didn’t meet her eyes, she’d vanish. 

Her skeleton godmother had promised to help. But she couldn’t make Emma do what she wouldn’t do naturally. With no magic save in sight, she just needed to wait for another chance to prove herself. 

She dressed for the night, taking longer than usual to choose an outfit. She decided on a simple red shift, attractive but not obviously seductive. When she arrived, after greeting Emma, they worked silently. No touches. No lingering looks. When they did interact, Emma carefully tried to match Regina’s businesslike demeanor, but doubt and fear gazed back from her green eyes. 

Regina waited for an explanation that never came. I guess her mother took care of that, she thought, enfolding her in that parody of love. 

She couldn’t make herself completely stay away from Emma. She wouldn’t, besides. She wanted to finish getting the parade together. Even if just for Henry. She didn’t give a damn about anyone else here. Except Emma. Damn her, too. 

Robin thinks I don’t know how to be intimate. Emma thinks I don’t know how to be friends. They’re both wrong. I do know how to be intimate; I just don’t want him. I do know how to be friends; I just want more with Emma. Robin cannot imagine that I don’t love him. Emma cannot imagine that I do. I just can’t tell her yet. 

“Will you please stop staring at me.” Emma quietly and decisively drew Regina’s attention. “We can work together like adults, yes?” 

Regina felt her face flush with embarrassment at the reprimand. Her jaw worked as she fought back numerous nasty responses. “Yes,” she finally replied civilly. 

***** 

Emma found herself standing in front of her armoire the next morning, unsure of herself and of what she might convey with each choice. My uniform, she sighed, and pulled on her tight jeans, a black bra, a white tank, and a long sleeve, grey, sheer pullover. She hated the tension between Regina and herself. She couldn’t bear another night of open hostility. She decided to take a peace offering. 

That night she handed Regina a cup of hot coffee and a warm bear claw from Granny’s. 

“A food bribe, Sheriff?” Regina hesitated. “Thanks.” 

Regina took a tentative bite. Emma watched the satisfaction flow across Regina’s face. “You didn’t eat today, did you?” Emma asked. 

“Why… do you… care?” Regina said between bites. 

Emma didn’t answer but lowered her chin. She pushed her own bear claw in front of Regina. She watched Regina rapidly eat, chasing the sweet with the hot coffee. She pulled out her nights work and laid it, still rolled up, on the table in front of her. She didn’t feel like starting work yet. 

She faced the table, resting both hands against it, and watched Regina furtively glancing at her as she continued to shove the food into her mouth. She realized Regina’s uninhibited eating was making her feel a rush of arousal, down between her legs. Only Regina, she thought, could turn stuffing herself like a pig into a sexual come hither. Distract yourself, Emma. 

“I never thanked you for helping me with Henry,” she said. “Every night, before dinner, David takes him out for a walk. When I return I sit down with him before bed, and he tells me five things he felt grateful for that day.” 

“No killing and no threats. How perfectly boring,” Regina sarcastically noted. 

“He mentions you daily. He does love you.” 

“Thank you,” Regina said more quietly. 

Emma watched gratefully as Regina used a paper napkin to wipe the stickiness off her lips and fingers. If she’d started licking them, I would’ve had to help, she thought. And she probably would’ve let me, too. Right before she ripped my tongue out. She shivered. 

Now for the part she dreaded. “I have proposals for the construction of the Christmas Queen float. Mary Margaret wants a Royal Castle backdrop behind her and her princesses,” Emma explained, as she rolled out the drawing before Regina. 

“Absolutely not. Snow is not back in the Enchanted Forest. She is Christmas Queen of Storybrooke.” Regina paced behind Emma. One hand held the coffee; the other tucked over one hip. Emma watched her warily over her shoulder. 

Regina spoke again. “I see a half wreath of fir arching behind the three women. Red ribbon wrapped around it will contrast nicely. Just paint ‘Christmas Queen’ on the side of the float.” 

Regina returned to the table. “Have the carpenters make the frame. Cut the fir the day before the parade and wrap it that night. Let Snow’s henchmen, the Seven Dwarfs, take care of that job.” 

Emma nodded and strode off to speak with the carpenters. She instructed them to get started on the frame and the platform that night. 

Saturday morning, she returned with more ideas guaranteed to irritate Regina. After they politely greeted each other, she didn’t wait. “Mary Margaret gave me some sketches for her throne.” She laid them out. “And sketches for her princesses’ thrones.” She arranged the rest next to the first ones. 

Regina’s eyes rapidly swept the images. “Too elaborate. The thrones should not overpower them.” 

Regina turned a stern gaze to Emma. Emma dropped her eyes to Regina’s body instead. The black blazer covered an opaque white blouse, tucked into a black skirt. A tiny charm hung on a thin necklace around her neck. She met Regina’s gaze again. The lack of color in Regina’s clothes heightened Emma’s awareness of Regina’s gorgeous, full, red lips. 

“One’s eye should go to the beauty of the woman, not the grandeur of the throne,” Regina firmly stated, her eyes never leaving Emma’s face. 

Emma’s mind put the thoughts together. She needed to create in shape what Regina exhibited in color and tone. 

“Like your furniture. Your chair in your office or your sofa, for example,” Emma said as she visualized. 

Regina smiled with her lips only. “Yes. Now you understand. Take care of it.” 

Emma left again to consult with the carpenters. She described what she wanted and by Sunday night, she saw three simple, white chairs bolted down to the float: one on the raised step in front of the wooden wreath frame, two on the main base. A small backrest on each provided support, but no armrests and no fancy frills. Just enough chair to sit on, but nothing that would hide the women from any point of view. 

As she admired their work, she smelled Regina’s faint perfume. She turned her head, expecting to see her to either side and was startled to find Regina directly behind her. 

Regina smirked at her discomfort. “Perfect.” 

After Emma caught her breath again, she explained the rest of her idea. “We’ll line the float with poinsettias. Mary Margaret will sit there,” she pointed to the top chair, “Princess Ella and Aurora there and there. We’ll place heaters nearby to keep them warm. Greenery will fill in the spaces. Instead of painting ‘Christmas Queen’ directly on the float, let’s hang a banner on it that reads ‘Christmas Queen: Our First Christmas.’” She waited for Regina’s criticism. 

Regina crossed her arms as she stood there silently. At last she acknowledged, “well done.” Regina uncrossed her arms and turned to Emma. “Would you walk with me? Gold brought his creation in and wants us to see the unveiling together.” 

***** 

Regina and Emma stood before the large draped platform. “Ready? Every young hero’s dream,” Gold announced before gesturing to have the tarp removed. 

When the object was revealed, Emma stepped back, reached ineffectively for a sword, and reflexively drew her gun instead. Regina stepped forward, reaching out to the monstrous face with concern. She whispered, horrified, “Gold. No.” Her voice gradually rose in anger and grief. “Her ashes… how did you do it?” 

The head of the great horned dragon Maleficient roared silently. Green eyes stared blankly behind the rows of sharp teeth. Her body crouched on all four legs. Her wings slightly extended to her sides. 

Gold laughed his high-pitched laugh. “How does it feel to be reunited with the only friend you’ve ever had?” 

Regina caressed the rough scales. She said in a strained voice, “I loved you, Maleficent. You were the only one who ever trusted me.” 

Emma felt stunned. “You gave me the sword,” she said to Gold. Emma returned her gun to its holster. “And you sent me to kill her, Regina. That’s ruthless,” she accused. 

“Too late for apologies,” Gold mocked gleefully, smiling at them both. 

“Anything to protect my family,” Regina curtly replied. 

“And you expect me to believe in you.” Emma’s eyes started to tear up. She whirled and rapidly left. 

She heard Regina say, in a voice hard enough to cut diamond, “Gold, I’ll never forgive you for this.” 

Emma gathered her things from the drafting table and headed for the exit. She made it through the door before she heard her name called, but not by whom she needed. “Hook.” 

She heard his boots rapidly tap behind her in the parking lot. “Emma, wait.” He ran beside her. “Lover’s spat?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She quickly wiped her eyes. Hook ran in front of her and began backpedaling. 

“I thought you might be getting cold feet, Darling. Let Daddy Hook warm them up for you.” He abruptly stopped. Her momentum carried her right into him. Unlike Regina, he remained steady on his feet. His arms encircled her. His hand cupped her butt. His hook rested behind her shoulders. 

She caught the scent of rum, leather, and male musk. Warm and available, but, like her mother, a poor substitute. “Hand off my ass.” She pushed him away. “Not interested. Go away.” She sidestepped him and continued towards her car. 

A thought sprang into her mind. “Wait.” She turned around. “A favor?” 

His smile gleamed like the moonlight shining on his hook. 

“Change your mind? I know just where we can start.” 

“No, not for me, for Henry. He had so much fun playing pirate on Halloween. Could he ride on your float with you on Thanksgiving?” 

Hook’s face broke into a huge grin. “Anything for you.” He sauntered off, looking much more pleased. 

Once she sat down in her car, her tears flowed freely. She drove back to the loft. David, Henry and Mary Margaret looked up from their board game, startled by her early arrival. For once, Mary Margaret kept her mouth shut. 

Emma knew her face revealed her anger and pain. “Good night,” Emma announced before climbing her stairs. She hesitated on the second rung. “Henry, Gold restored Maleficent for you.” She heard Mary Margaret gasp. “David can take you to see her tomorrow. Hook agreed tonight to allow you to ride on his float Thanksgiving morning.” 

“Thanks, Emma.” She heard Henry’s smile in his voice. 

She finished climbing to quiet and solitude. She stripped her clothes and tossed them into a corner. She launched herself onto her bed and rolled onto her side. Regina, she thought as she tucked herself into a small ball. She wished for sleep. Soon it came. 

She dreamed of a dark, warm ocean at night. Regina held Mary Margaret from behind, their heads just above water. Afraid, Emma screamed, “not my mother. You can’t have her. It’s me you want.” She dragged Mary Margaret away and engaged with Regina, herself. 

Their bodies slipped and slid around each other in the dark water. Tantalizing touches, never staying the same. Arms touched here; breasts touched there. Emma couldn’t hold Regina, nor could Regina hold her. 

Emma finally wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and lifted her onto her belly, turned up to the night sky. Regina rested there, her face nestled in Emma’s neck; the touch of their bodies, together, satisfying them both. 

***** 

Late the following night, Emma heard a commotion from the far end of the warehouse. She smelled smoke. She ran when she saw the rigging of Hook’s ship ablaze. Gold’s dragon float, parked behind the ship, shot more flames from the dragon’s mouth. The deck caught on fire. 

Gold and Hook stood toe to toe, screaming in one another’s faces. 

“I’m going first!” 

“No. I’m going first!” 

“Wife -stealer!” 

“Filthy crocodile!” 

Their rage soon became incoherent. The flames continued to swell, reaching the metal rafters. Men frantically swung down ropes to flee the heat. 

Regina materialized, clad entirely in black, from a purple black cloud. Before it dissipated, she raised both arms commandingly, and the flames snuffed out. She moved as quickly to the men as she had moved to Emma in the sheriff’s office. “Gentlemen.” Her voice rang loudly across the commotion. “I am going first.” 

Emma reached the three and carefully stood behind and to one side of Regina. Regina smacked Gold on his shoulder. “If you try that trick with me, I will erase all of Belle’s memories of you. Permanently. I’ll destroy your chipped cup. She’ll take another lover.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Gold growled. 

“Don’t tempt me. After my carriage, Gold, you’ll line up next.” Regina hit Hook just as hard on his shoulder. “Pirate, you will follow.” 

Regina partially turned her head in Emma’s direction, as if she already knew where Emma waited. “I will take my carriage with horses.” She emphasized the last word. 

“I can’t say no to that,” Emma conceded. “You are the mayor. Trucks for everyone else.” 

Regina turned completely to face her. She stared at her with a hard expression on her face, then gave a curt nod. “Fine.” 

Both women walked away in the same direction. Emma glanced at Regina with admiration. “You saved Hook’s float.” 

“The fire could’ve spread. I didn’t want Gold’s foolishness to destroy all our efforts.” A huskiness crept into the sharp edge of Regina’s voice. 

Like my palace, Emma thought, tucked just in front of Hook’s ship. After the builders finished construction, Regina spelled the faux stone walls with an iridescent potion. Sometimes it looked black, sometimes it looked white, with a rainbow effect in between. 

“If you had had all your magic, your office never would’ve burned.” 

Regina’s voice sounded wistful. “And you would not have saved me.” 

“Henry came to see me earlier,” Regina said. “He told me Mr. Gold put Maleficent through her paces for him. She crouches, stands on all four legs, and stands on two legs with her wings completely out. He didn’t demonstrate the fire.” She shrugged. “Henry loves her. Gold assured me after you left that she’s purely mechanical and magic, not the original.” 

Emma felt a renewal of the pain from the night before. “Not helping much.” She tried not to cry again and walked more rapidly. 

Regina’s heels increased their beat to match Emma’s pace as Regina caught up to her again. “Emma, please trust me. You didn’t destroy her. You couldn’t. I wouldn’t have allowed it. That’s all I can tell you for now.” 

Emma heard the sincerity in Regina’s tone. She finally looked over at Regina again. “Thank you,” she said. 

Regina’s face didn’t hide her anxiety and fear. “I should’ve called you last night, but some things are better said in person. Please don’t tell Gold or anyone else what I just told you.” 

She’s telling me secrets, Emma thought with surprise. “I won’t,” Emma promised. 

Their pace slowed. Emma began to feel more comfortable in Regina’s presence, as she hadn’t since the argument. She suddenly remembered and asked, “did Henry mention that he will ride on Hook’s float Thanksgiving morning? I forgot to tell you earlier.” 

Regina stopped short. “Emma, I can’t watch him from my carriage with Maleficent in the way. I don’t trust Gold to keep an eye on him.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Lie.” 

Emma couldn’t help herself. She snickered. 

“I enjoy hearing you laugh.” Regina’s face softened, and she gazed hopefully at Emma. 

Emma suddenly didn’t know what to do with her hands. Reach out to Regina? No obvious excuse. Cross her arms? Too defensive. Front pockets? Too tight. Back pockets? Too withdrawn. She settled on placing one hand on her hip, aiming for casual. 

“Henry loves the idea so much. I don’t want to disappoint him,” Emma finally said, unwilling to take her eyes from Regina’s. 

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll protect our son,” Regina said firmly then narrowed her eyes in Hook’s direction. Emma felt a tiny zing in her clit at Regina’s words. 

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma started to walk away. 

“A favor?” 

Emma turned around and almost collided with Regina. Without apology, Regina quickly spoke. “The tailors need everyone at the store tomorrow at 4 for the dress fitting. Can you tell Mary Margaret and the others for me?” Regina withdrew a step. “I don’t wish to upset anyone by calling.” 

Emma slid her hands into her back pockets. “Yes.” 

Regina stepped around her and walked away. As she watched Regina’s shapely backside leave, she sighed in relief. I made it through the night. Regina wore a black blouse, tailored black slacks over black boots, and a fitted black leather vest that Emma’s fingers begged to unbutton. Only now did she realize Regina’s appearance resembled Hook’s. On Regina, with her style, curves, and sensual appeal, the look completely changed. 


	22. Chapter 22

November 25th

Tuesday 

Regina was the last to arrive. Snow held court in the center of the store. I’m not interested, Regina thought. The store owners, Mr. and Mrs. Kaye, nodded to her and gestured for her to wait. They were closing the store down for the event. She wandered and pretended to study a rack of silk blouses. 

While she waited, she admired the Mr. and Mrs. Neither of them could measure much more than 4 feet tall. They shared sun-bleached golden skin, with thick steel gray hair on the Mrs. and thick pure white on the Mr. The Mrs. was effortlessly graceful and well-formed. Her husband was getting a small paunch but was still handsome. The Mr. genuinely enjoyed women, beautiful women. He smiled and laughed easily. He was in heaven right now, beaming at them all. The Mrs. was more reserved and domineering. 

They both had an eye for detail. The Mrs. was the creator. The Mr. was the crafter. His white shirt and black pants and her black dress naturally reflected the high quality of their work. Even though the Mr. appeared jovial, she could see him and the Mrs. glancing at her warily. They know me well, she remembered, smiling. 

Dainty Mrs. Kaye reminded her of Belle. She missed her. Her warmth and humor would’ve made this ordeal more bearable. Regina felt herself relax when she recalled Belle’s arms around her. I want to do something nice for her to thank her. Her hands briefly rested on a black silk shirt while she deliberated. I need to give her something more substantial than flowers or dinner. 

She looked over at the group of women, standing tightly together. Belle is worth more than any one of them, aside from Emma. She made herself laugh with the thought, because she knew exactly what she would do. 

I’m in the perfect place. I’ll have the Kaye’s make her a holiday dress. I’ll set it up. Belle deserved to look as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. We’ll fit her in something strapless to display her sympathetic shoulders. 

Mrs. Kaye escorted everyone into a back room and poured wine for each of them. “That’s a new touch, very nice,” she said, smiling at Mrs. Kaye as she took a glass. She looked over at Emma, who took a glass politely. She noticed that Emma put her glass down and didn’t pick it up again. She’s working, how could I forget, Regina snarled to herself. She set her own glass down, resigned. 

The room was larger than one would expect from the storefront. Chairs and small tables were scattered closer to the front of the room. There was a circular platform for the women to stand on for the fitting. It rested in front of a large mirror. The mirror was an ornate, three-part thing of beauty. Graceful arcs and curves decorated the top and sides. It stood on small feet at the bottom. Regina observed that it rivaled anything she’d had in the past, if only in size alone. 

There were step stools for the shorter Mr. and Mrs. There were two manikin dress forms that had Aurora and Princess Ella’s dresses already on display. They would wear matching gowns of ruby red. Each had soft drapes of cloth to the waist, with accents of silver and stitching of winter white on the long, tight, fitted sleeves. Each sleeve ended in a triangular point just covering the hands. 

Regina saw the Queen’s platinum crown, resplendent with diamonds, that she had returned, sitting on a royal purple cushion on the table to one side. Next to it, two smaller golden circlets for her princesses rested on matching blue pillows. Belle had convinced Gold to loan these two crowns just for the parade. 

Aurora and Princess Ella crossed the room to admire the dresses with Mr. Kaye. Regina watched Mulan stand not far behind Aurora, patiently attentive. Mulan wore jeans with a black blazer, a white shirt, and black boots. Aurora wore a cream peasant blouse over russet, low-rise, hip-hugger pants. Moccasins adorned her feet. An autumn leaf patterned scarf around her neck completed her look. 

Princess Ella, however, still wore the bleach-splattered jeans and gray Henley that she cleaned houses in. Regina studied her, understandingly. She knew Princess Ella had no time to herself. She’s still beautiful though, even in rags. 

Emma was right about these women being the prettiest in town. Even Mulan. Those dark eyes and that impressive build, she thought, with a guilty glance at Emma. When I first laid eyes on her, coming through the portal in that armor, I knew that the servant girl wasn’t just a fluke. 

That night I let Robin chase me. I fantasized he was Mulan, and I was a criminal she pursued through the forest. When she caught me, because of my beauty, she didn’t kill me. She held me against a tree and punished me with the hilt of her sword. Robin thought it was all him. She chuckled to herself. 

I was still heavily in denial about Emma then. My heart fluttered in my chest when I saw her emerge from the portal. I excused it as simply relief that Henry was right, that my mother remained on the other side. With Mulan on her heels, I allowed myself the distraction. I’ve wasted so much time. Auntie E knows me well. I am very stubborn. 

She turned her attention to the front of the room. Snow took a seat as close to the dais as possible. She wore a lumpy white sweater over a dowdy green skirt. Emma stationed herself behind Snow, standing. Emma wore a pale lavender sweater over blue skinny jeans and boots. The sweater had a thick weave and fell to just above her hips. It obscures her shape somewhat, but by now I have memorized every curve of her. 

Regina’s lips curled in a feral smile. I wonder what size Emma is? Those childbearing hips, those curves. I know she’s at least a two or three. Regina looked from her hand to Emma’s thighs. She experimentally curled her fingers into a fist. She could be as big as a five. I’d probably have Henry to thank for that. If she isn’t, I could coax her there. 

That servant girl at the Dark Palace easily took five. I enjoyed her but never kissed her. It wasn’t one of my more loving moments. As if I’ve had many. I made sure she did not cross during the curse, just in case. 

She laughed out loud. Being evil does have its pleasures. 

Others stared at her. She came up with something inane to cover her laughter. “Ready to try on dresses?” 

She watched Emma carefully appraise her. Emma’s eyes swept down Regina’s figure one time rapidly. Then, her eyes returned up and traveled slowly down once more. They noted the black blazer, hesitated over Regina’s low-cut V-neckline, moved appreciatively down the silver dress that fell to mid- thigh, and ended with the knee-high black boots. 

Regina caught herself before she audibly sighed. At least I can still get her to look. We haven’t touched since our argument. Regina felt the loss in her gut. 

I miss you, Em, even though I see you every day. 

After Mrs. Kaye removed the first gown and beckoned Princess Ella to the dais, Mulan and Aurora took seats. Regina realized that Emma moved, keeping her body between Regina and the rest of the women. To protect them from me, Regina thought, and curled her lip up in disgust. 

Why would Robin have even thought such a thing? She looked at Snow. Em? Ah. M, she understood, finally. To her Mary Margaret was always Snow, and Robin had never met Mulan. 

At the time, she hadn’t corrected him because she wasn’t sure which was worse: his mistake or her true feelings for her archrival’s daughter. She had been ashamed of herself at first. She’d reached the point where she couldn’t deny the feelings any longer. Gradually, she had come to accept herself. 

Regina watched Princess Ella’s fitting. Her blonde hair and the red gown made a striking combination. Mrs. Kaye forgot something, Regina knew, as the diminutive lady arranged the dress over Princess Ella’s shoulders. 

Mrs. Kaye hurried over to a small closet and brought two stacks of folded red material out. She and her husband began lacing one of them, a deeper red with stays and more silver adornment, around Princess Ella’s middle. The soft gathers of the cloth at her bust looked more appealing now. Regina thought Princess Ella resembled a fairytale Barbie version of Red Riding Hood: she might hold your hand winsomely, but she would never kiss you. 

Emma hesitantly approached the dais. 

“That’s a pretty corset,” Emma said. 

“Swiss waist,” Mulan corrected her. “Corsets are undergarments only, never worn over clothing.” 

“How did you know that?” Emma tugged at her sweater, loosening it from her chest. 

Mulan hugged Aurora with one arm. “I’ve gained a new appreciation for women’s intimates.” 

Regina barked with laughter. Mulan and Aurora laughed and winked at Emma, who blushed a deep red. Regina saw Emma trying not to look in her direction but caught the side glance. 

Emma returned to stand behind Snow. Running back to Mommy, Regina mused with dry humor. 

During the hemming, Mrs. K absentmindedly tucked a marking pencil over her right ear. Regina smirked. She glanced over at her detective. Emma stared at the two tailors, wide-eyed. Regina’s smile got bigger. Then, she smoothed her expression back to disinterest. 

She watched, out of the corner of her eye, Emma’s attempt at a casual walk over to her. Regina ignored her until Emma touched her lightly on her arm. 

“Regina,” Emma whispered in disbelief. “Is she an…elf?” 

“Of course. I told you they were magical at creating things. It’s their greatest joy in life.” 

“How did they end up here?” 

“I brought them with my curse, how else?” That got a solid glare from Emma. 

Emma looked back at the elves, pondering that, as the Mr. and Mrs. worked on Ella’s dress. Regina mused, I’ll give her five…four… three… two…one…and there she is. The lights were completely on in Emma’s mind. 

“K. Oh, no,” Emma hissed and grabbed Regina’s arm in a vise grip. “Regina, how could you?” 

An unexpected frisson of pleasure rippled through Regina at Emma’s touch. She looked up to see Mulan thoughtfully watching them. Sharp, that one. She brushed Emma’s hand away. 

“Just relatives.” Regina shrugged and lowered her voice. “I could ask them to put in a word for you with the big guy, but I’m not sure that you’re as good as you think you are. You’ve slipped a little lately.” 

Emma folded her arms across her chest. “Probably the company I’m keeping,” she said dryly. 

Regina mirrored Emma, folding her arms across her chest. She surreptitiously studied her. She had finally understood what her Auntie E had meant about Emma’s stubbornness after that last fight in Emma’s office. How else could she have missed the Mr. and Mrs. when she came in? Only a willful refusal to acknowledge what was right in front of her face explained it. It was gleefully amusing when we first met and suited me just fine. ‘Evil Queen? Absolutely not.’ 

Now, she drives me mad with frustration. I had her fingers in my mouth! I was untying the laces on her shirt! And she still thinks I’m out to harm her. Emma confused love and lust with aggression and ran away. Emma couldn’t accept that I could love her. I can’t imagine what she must think of me now. 

We are both so screwed up. 

Snow didn’t love Emma enough to keep her. When she chose her kingdom over her daughter, she created the difficult relationship she has with her daughter today. Since her mother and I are both here, it’s no wonder Emma isn’t firing on all cylinders. 

She laughed. I’m not completely truck illiterate. I had so much fun arguing with Emma over that issue that I didn’t mind losing. 

Shortly after Aurora’s fitting began, Regina noticed that Princess Ella slept, seated in her hard chair. “Emma,” Regina said to draw her attention to the woman propped against the wall. “Before you fuss, that’s a natural sleep. When Henry was a baby, I could fall asleep anywhere, too. Let her rest. She needs it.” 

“What if she falls asleep on the float?” Emma wondered. 

“Then, we’ll have two sleeping beauties,” Regina punned. 

“Ha, ha. Not.” Aurora responded from the dais. 

“Regina, that was royally bad.” Emma snickered at her own joke. 

Mulan frowned, disappointed with both of their jokes. “You two make a great pair. Neither of you are cunning linguists.” She and Aurora laughed gleefully. 

Regina forced a smile before she glanced at Emma quickly. She felt privately mortified. What if I’m only good in my dreams? I’ve never done that before. 

A whispered exchange took place between Snow and Emma. Snow jerked her head upright and said loudly, “I should hope not!” 

Emma blushed and tried to smile at both Aurora and Mulan. “Mary Margaret is a little conservative.” 

Snow appeared confused. When she saw a small smile forming on Regina’s face and the haughty stares she was getting from the other two, a look of comprehension dawned on her face. 

Regina laughed loudly and hard at last at Snow’s embarrassment. “Can’t get yourself out of that one, Princess!” Like daughter, like mother, Regina thought. Snow traveled with the two women and never noticed that they were in love. 

Snow gave her a hateful look and attempted to recover. “How did you two meet?” 

Mulan smiled. “It was love at first sight for me.” 

Aurora tilted her head and beamed at Mulan. “And first kiss for me.” 

Regina could see Snow melting already. 

“Aww,” Snow said, clutching one hand over her chest dramatically. 

Regina didn’t try to contain her disgust. Snow may have slept, she thought. But beauty? Never. 

Mulan explained, “I traveled with Prince Phillip, her boyfriend, to help him find her. She lay sleeping in a gazebo when we found her. His kiss did not awaken her.” 

“Hers did.” Aurora smiled tenderly at her lover. 

Snow sighed. “She was your Charming. How romantic.” 

“I’m hers, too.” Aurora winked at Snow. 

Regina saw that Snow appeared confused, again. 

Emma quickly interjected, “stop now, Mary Margaret, before you embarrass yourself again. You have much to learn about same-sex relationships.” 

Love at first kiss. I could enjoy that, Regina mused to herself. I was innocent like that, once upon a time. She imagined and drifted into a daydream. My mother put me under a spell to keep us apart. I sleep in a glass coffin. My long black hair contrasts with the simple white dress I wear. Flowers permanently bloom around my coffin. 

Emma frantically searches for me. When she arrives, she is dismayed to find me seemingly dead. Handsome in her red leather jacket, silver leather vest and pants, she approaches to mourn me. She kneels and, taken by my beauty, cannot resist a first and final kiss. Her gentle touch to my lips awakens me. Emma lays a hand on my forearm, rubbing her thumb to reassure me. “Regina?” she says worriedly. 

“Always, Em,” Regina answered dreamily. 

“Umm. Okay.” 

Regina opened her eyes as Emma removed her hand. Emma arched one eyebrow curiously at her. “Aurora is done with her fitting. Mrs. Kaye told Mary Margaret she must remove everything but her panties for hers. Mr. Kaye left already. Mary Margaret wants you to turn your back.” Emma gave a conciliatory smile. 

“As if,” Regina said curtly. She turned around. She felt Emma stand directly behind her. Emma rested a hand on Regina’s left hip. Making sure I don’t move, Regina realized with a sneer. 

“I’ll tell you when she is dressed,” Emma said. 

Regina’s focus narrowed to the warmth on her hip. She’s just protecting her mother. This isn’t sexual at all, she thought. She sighed out loud. 

She felt Emma take an unnecessary step backwards. Their bodies touched lightly, back to back. Regina felt her own breathing quicken. 

Emma’s hand softened. Her fingers relaxed until the touch felt more like a caress than a firm hold. Regina felt another frisson of pleasure when she realized that Emma’s body said what she could not. 

She tried to memorize the feel of the moment. She felt afraid to move. She didn’t wish to startle the other woman. As the minutes passed, she began to think that maybe, maybe this was the opportunity she needed. 

I won’t let her leave today without telling her how I feel. I’ll prove to her that I kept my promise. I haven’t hurt any of them. I can’t let her go. I love her too much. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. 

Suddenly Emma’s hand tightened and released. Regina didn’t feel Emma’s back any longer. Regina heard her inhale and say, “she’s beautiful.” 

Regina turned to a vison from her past and reflexively started reciting a curse in her head. 

Emma reached back and, unaware that Regina had turned, patted her hand right on Regina’s sex. Regina’s surprise broke her concentration before she could finish her spell. 

“Regina, you need to see her.” 

“I see,” Regina hissed her most villainous hiss. “I know this dress,” Regina said. She tried to choke back the revulsion she felt. 

Oblivious, Emma was drawn forward by her mother’s radiance. Regina saw that everyone wore similar awed expressions. Even Princess Ella, awake now, stared enraptured. 

Snow’s dress was a fantasy in winter white. The strapless bodice was woven with silver and seed pearls. In lieu of long sleeves, she wore matching gloves that ended just before her shoulders. Multiple crinolines shaped the silk into a graceful arc from her bodice to the floor. 

Virginal, Regina thought. 

Snow noticed Regina’s stare. “I was afraid you’d have me in serpentine sleaze,” she said sarcastically. 

Even before Regina could open her mouth to respond, Mrs. Kaye leapt in. “Madam. I design the gowns. How unbecoming of you as Queen to criticize your stepmother. She bought your dress. She paid for all of them,” Mrs. Kaye added to Aurora and Princess Ella. 

Snow’s sneer turned contrite. 

Regina heard low murmurs of thanks from the three women. 

She said to Mrs. Kaye, “you’ve outdone yourself this year.” 

“If it had been you,” Mrs. Kaye replied, shrugging, “I would’ve had you in red.” She turned to begin the fitting. 

Regina thought the dress was tasteful but didn’t have the look that was required yet. She studied Snow and recalled her vision. Quickly, she realized what was different. She cringed inwardly. Unusually, the Mrs. and Mr. have missed this detail. 

She waited. 

No one else spoke up. 

Finally, she realized, with a horrible stone weighing her body down, that she must make the move. She felt heartbroken to know that she was responsible for this, the moment that she saw in her mirror, so many years ago. 

This was just like the visions of her dreams, just one that was coming true. She hoped that meant that her visions of Emma would come true, too. She didn’t know how or when, but as terrible as this felt, the outcome was inevitable. 

She had called them nightmares when she first started dreaming of Emma. Night after night, her experience did not change. After she accepted them, the dreams grew richer and more passionate. 

Regina had invited this moment when she invited Emma into her life. Otherwise, she would have burned all the ballots as she always did. 

Had she created this, or had she simply been a piece of the puzzle? Her head ached with all the implications. If she hadn’t hated Snow so much, she never would've created this town and never would've had the chance with Emma. 

She would have taken the role of, and here she shuddered, an actual grandmother. In her decrepit old age, she would’ve watched Emma sweetly skipping through the Enchanted Forest. The whole idea nauseated her. 

The only thing she was sure of was standing right there. 

If not for you, I would never do this. For you, I would do anything. 

There were three words every child wishes to hear from a parent. She knew she could not say them to Snow, nor would Snow believe her. But the next six words, she thought she could manage. 

I am Queen, she thought. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do this correctly. 

Regina strode to Emma. She took Emma’s left hand in hers. Emma turned surprised green eyes to hers. Regina gazed into them. 

For just that moment, she didn’t need restraint. She didn’t need fantasy. 

She reassured herself with a squeeze to Emma’s fingers. Only a rough line from the cut remained. She released Emma’s hand with a calm nod before she walked away. 

The Mr. and Mrs. had almost completed the finishing touches on Snow’s hem. 

“Step back, Princess.” Regina climbed onto the platform with Snow and pressed herself through the crinolines to stand closely. 

“Your court can look demure and sweet but you should not.” 

She boldly put her hands on each side of Snow’s breasts, gathering the cloth together and lifting. She pushed them together until she could see what she saw in her vision. 

Snow gaped at her. She glared at Emma over Regina’s shoulder. “Do something,” she mouthed to Emma. 

Regina saw Emma coming at her, in the mirror’s reflection, her hand impotently searching her belt for handcuffs. 

Mrs. Kaye’s clear alto voice resonated in the room. “That’s Enough!” 

Regina saw Emma halt, surprised. She felt Snow’s breasts thrust harder into her hands when Snow involuntarily stiffened. Regina’s lip curled in disgust. 

Mrs. Kaye turned her ire to Snow. “She’s your stepmother. You will treat her with respect.” 

Regina watched Emma, still hesitating, in the mirror. She begged in her mind, please. Please, I wish it were you I’m holding. The words “I wish” escaped softly from her lips. She looked away and thanked Mrs. Kaye. 

She took a breath to reestablish her imperial coolness. When she turned back to finish her revolting deed, Emma stood before her, looking radiantly beautiful in the gown. Wish fulfillment, she realized. 

When she saw that her hands were on Emma’s breasts, she almost fainted with desire. “Yes,” she whispered. Auntie E possessed strong magic, indeed. 

She heard Mrs. Kaye command, “take her in now, please, Mr. Kaye.” The room around her faded, and she could only focus on Emma. 

Emma’s blonde hair was down. Her eyes were shadowed with silver, making the green even brighter. A deep red highlighted her lips—perfection. 

The beauty of her visions glared at her, only haughtily deigning to acknowledge Regina’s presence. Still, Regina felt most of her anger drain from her body. Here was her chance. She shifted her hands. She slowly and lovingly cupped each breast, savoring the weight of each. 

Emma closed her eyes. Regina ran her fingers across each breast, gliding the fleshy parts of her thumbs across each nipple. Emma reflexively straightened her spine, throwing her shoulders back, which brought her soft, full breasts further up into Regina’s hands. Emma’s face revealed her struggle to deny the pleasure she felt. Her nipples hardened with excitement under Regina’s fingers. 

Regina found the sensation, exquisite. Her palms burned inwardly. Her fingertips ignited inside with pleasure. She felt it deep in her throat. She wanted to bend and kiss each full tip. Emma’s lips slightly parted; her breathing became more rapid. 

Mrs. Kaye’s voice cut in. “Madams, a little discretion, please.” The woman rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, “royalty.” Emma’s eyes were open now; her face flushed red with excitement and embarrassment. 

Regina lowered her chin to glare at Mrs. Kaye for the interruption. 

Mrs. Kaye gave Regina a small smile of apology and indicated the crown on the table behind her. “Is it time?” 

“Not yet,” Regina answered dryly. 

Regina pulled Emma towards her for a hug. She felt the other woman’s body resist. She slowly, lovingly moved her arm behind Emma’s shoulders. She pulled her closely so Emma could feel her heart. Regina felt Emma’s arms tentatively surround her. First, she stroked Emma’s hair with her other hand. Then, she guided Emma’s head to rest on her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry for all the things I’ve done that made you doubt me. You know I wasn’t always the Evil Queen. I’d like to become the woman I was, before, for you.” Regina felt Emma’s head nod rapidly on her shoulder. Emma’s lips gently kissed the side of Regina’s neck. 

Regina felt Emma’s chest begin to heave with silent sobs. Emma brought her gloved left hand up to wipe her face. Then, she rested it on Regina’s chest, grasping her silver dress just above her heart. Emma cuddled into her as if she were a child, and Regina was her mother. Regina gently caressed the tears from Emma’s face and neck. 

She trusts me at last, Regina inwardly sighed. So vulnerable, Regina admired silently, so sweet. I love you for all the ways you are. She enfolded Emma in a tight embrace, wanting to push her through her skin so Emma could feel the rawness of the desire, of the love that she had struggled to hide for months. 

A long moment of silence passed. 

Suddenly, Regina felt a darkness in her heart crack open. Strength, comfort, forgiveness, and love filled the void, healing a pain she’d had for decades. 

She moaned with the pleasure it gave her. Emma relaxed her hand and rubbed Regina’s chest reassuringly. Regina’s breath came easier. 

She felt even more love for the woman in her arms than she thought possible before. She knew all the darkness wasn’t gone, but it was a start. 

“I’m okay,” she whispered, tears migrating down her own cheeks, “I love you.” Emma gasped softly. She threw her arm around Regina to hug her, pressing her entire body against her. “I am so proud of you,” Regina finished. 

Regina felt Emma gather herself at last. Emma’s hug tightened briefly, and then she released Regina, stepping back. A regal, mature, glorious Queen stood waiting before Regina, tears still streaking down her magnificent face. 

“The crown,” Regina said, holding her left hand out to Mrs. Kaye. Mrs. Kaye presented it on the purple cushion. 

As Regina reached for the crown, she looked into the mirror. Bright blue eyes gazed back at her. A kind-faced, dark-haired lady took the crown as she did. They held it carefully, reverently. As Regina turned solemnly to face Emma, she watched the lady mirror her every move, in a parallel world, facing Snow. 

Regina did not care. Snow no longer mattered. This is my moment with Emma. My dream come true. After months of torturous nights dreaming of her, days of aching for her, she loves me, at last. Emma beamed at her, cheeks flushed, head high. 

She lowered the diamond crown onto Emma’s head. “Now,” Regina said, and placed an arm around Emma’s waist. “See how elegant you are.” 

She turned Emma to face the mirror and stepped slightly to her left side. Regina bent and placed a lingering, tender kiss on Emma’s cheek. 

“Oh, Regina,” Emma sighed softly in Snow’s voice. 

Regina’s reverie was broken. The phantasm disappeared. 

In a blink, Emma’s blonde locks vanished from the shoulder Regina bent over. A pixie cap of brunette hair replaced them. She quickly caught her breath and inhaled the scent of freshly baked bread. 

Not. Emma. 

She froze in horror. 

Only years of dedication to a practice of absolute self-control saved her from screaming in rage. 

She carefully and slowly came back to the moment and straightened up. Snow’s eyes awaited. Happy, relieved tears fell down her face. Her mouth hopefully, wistfully smiled at Regina. Regina turned to see, reflected in the mirror, her vision from the past. 

Snow. Regal, flawless, Queen. Mature. Not the little girl she once was. 

Herself. Beside Snow. Not Queen. Dressed neatly, plainly. Older. 

Regina felt each joint of each finger in her right hand slowly flex until her fingernails cut into her palm. The pain helped her to focus. She swallowed her rage. It coiled inside her as tightly as her fist, ready to strike with deadly venom at the next suitable opportunity. 

“Thank you,” Snow cried, one white-gloved hand resting over her better-defined cleavage. “My heart,” she sobbed, throwing herself into Regina’s arms. 

“Is healed,” Regina answered, in shock. Snow nodded and sobbed into Regina’s shoulder once more, clutching her in a tight bearhug. 

“Did you see her?” Regina asked in a low voice. 

“Yes!” Snow cried. “I knew she was still in you, all these years. There is still good in your heart.” Snow continued her long hug. Regina stood, paralyzed, her arms in an automatic embrace. 

Snow released her after an eternity. She smiled confidently at Regina, holding her by her shoulders. “I love you, too,” Snow said. To Regina’s amazement, Snow kissed her sweetly and innocently on the lips. 

Snow proudly turned Regina to face the room. Regina saw her feelings mirrored back to her from the faces looking up at them. Slack jaws, wide eyes. Bewildered and stunned, all of them. 

She couldn’t place individuals at first. Her loss of focus reflected her loss of control. Lavender, for Emma, she recalled. 

While she gradually reassembled her customary mask of hauteur and indifference, she spotted her. She hasn’t moved. I just imagined it. 

Emma appeared as stunned as everyone else. Something else was in Emma’s expression, but Regina knew she was too overwhelmed to read the signs. 

There’s a time for magic and a time for dignity, she thought. She chose the latter. She stepped from the dais, nodded once to Emma, and glided as triumphantly and regally as she ever had down through the chairs and to the door. 

Only Princess Ella moved to speak. She took Regina’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Well done, Ms. Mills. I wish I had a stepmother as sweet as you.” Regina nodded her thanks before continuing her retreat. 

The door closed behind her. Excited voices rose, as if the whole room spoke at once. Tears flowed unimpeded down her face as she hurried to the exit at the front of the store. 

“Madam!” Mrs. Kaye’s voice caught Regina’s attention with its singular abruptness. 

Regina wiped her eyes with a hand and slowly turned around. Mrs. Kaye hesitated in place halfway across the store. 

She waved to the room. “Miss Swan wanted to come, but I told her you needed time by yourself.” 

Regina gracefully flipped her hand from palm down to palm up and waved her fingers to silently ask “and you?” 

Mrs. Kaye ignored her and continued. “I’ve known you for a long time. I did all your dresses at the Dark Palace.” 

Regina nodded. She rolled her hand in a “hurry up” gesture. 

“I know it’s just a parade. I also know what that, in there, cost you.” Mrs. Kaye hustled over to stand in front of Regina and dropped into a curtsy. “I’m proud to have served you today, my Queen.” 

The unexpected obeisance triggered a moment of strength for Regina. Mrs. Kaye stayed in her curtsy, head bowed before her. Regina stepped forward and touched Mrs. Kaye’s shoulder. “Thank you,” Regina managed to say. 

As Mrs. Kaye rose, Emma emerged from the fitting room. Her mouth drew a tight line, corners turned down. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the two women. 

Regina felt her resolve weaken. She lost her last ounce of self-control. She whirled and pulled on the door. 

Locked! 

A quick spell unlocked it, and she slammed the door against the doorstop in her haste to get away. 

‘No, no, no, no, no’ her mind screamed, ‘no more broken dreams today!’ She ran the short distance to her car and hastily got in. 

She started the engine. Before she pulled out, she looked in her rearview mirror. She saw Emma inside the storefront, the diminutive Mrs. Kaye standing in front of her, both arms pushing against Emma’s stomach. 

She could almost hear the tiny woman fussing. “Small favors,” she murmured out loud and weakly laughed at herself. 


	23. Chapter 23

November 26th

Wednesday 

Regina awakened. She crossed her room to the window. The sun was just rising. She saw pinks and oranges through the trees. Not a cloud in the sky. 

Another beautiful day in Storybrooke. The curse is broken. Everyone has their memories. Snow’s heart is healed. Everyone is happy. 

Except me. 

Well big, fucking deal. 

The handcuffs on the dressing table caught her eye. Even Mulan didn’t see me steal them. She swept them into the top drawer. I’m not Robin. Those would never hold me. 

She slipped into her robe and walked downstairs to prepare some coffee. Freshly ground beans in a French press. Robin’s cheap machine couldn’t compete with that. After a cup, she trudged back upstairs to take a shower. 

She stepped under the running water. As she finished up she stood for another minute. She sighed with pleasure as she ran her warm hands down her body— that always takes my breath away. She looked down at the hot water faucet. No time for indulgence, she thought. This was not a day for slacking off on her discipline. She turned the cold water off and stepped out of the shower. 

She dried her hair and walked to the closet. She chose a well-fitting black dress and some hose, and dressed. She took extra care with her makeup. She ran the brush through her raven hair once more. 

She examined herself in the mirror from the front, the side, and back. At least I still have my looks, she grinned widely at herself. She stepped into her pumps. She pulled her gloves on. 

Let’s go to work! 

She got down on her hands and knees and began scrubbing the bathroom floor. She cleaned each tile individually and scrubbed the grout until it was pure white. When she finished, she set her gloves aside and started to make her bed. 

She pulled her cloak out of the bedsheets and hung it back on its special hanger at the front of her closet. It was the only reason she had finally gotten any sleep last night. The faint scent of Emma that remained had comforted her. She would have it dry cleaned, one day. 

After she smoothed and tucked the sheets and fluffed the pillows, she returned to the closet. Measuring with her eyes only, she made sure there was 1 inch between each wooden hanger. She reorganized her shoes. She refolded her lingerie drawer. 

She couldn’t believe that she’d taken fashion tips from Snow’s mother. When she arrived, after the curse, she had vintage Chanel hanging in her closet. Snow? Sweater sets. That nasty outfit yesterday was a prime example. 

She put her gloves back on and moved on to Henry’s bathroom. Even though he hadn’t lived here, it still felt dirty. When she met her eyes in the mirror she remembered meeting the eyes of the other woman yesterday. She hadn’t recognized her. 

Only last night, just before she went to sleep wrapped in the cloak, did she realize why the woman appeared familiar— Emma’s features and Snow’s. The elaborate charade that woman had put on, just to make me think she was ruthless and immoral. 

Neutralize? Neutralize my fine, regal ass. I purified Snow’s heart. Learning that the breasts under her fingers were not Emma’s but Snow’s had made her nauseous. 

And the bitch enjoyed it. She laughed with evil pleasure. 

She moved downstairs to clean the living room. Here, she picked the glass out of the carpet from the night before. Smashing things felt satisfying, but left a mess. She would’ve preferred to throttle Snow. 

And I put the damn crown on her head? She almost threw the shards of glass again. 

In the library, she scooped the ashes of her clothes out of the fireplace. She had stripped as soon as she had returned and burned everything. Even her boots. It all felt tainted by the touch and scent of Snow. She recalled cleaning in here after Robin. She’d given up drinking after that night. 

All I ever got was a headache. It never eased the nightly torture of wanting the hated mother of my son. 

In the kitchen, she took everything out of her cabinets. It took her hours, but she laid new contact paper down in all of them. Occasionally she looked out the window. She expected a mob of people to show up outside. 

Not that I did anything wrong. That’s just what always seems to happen. I’m always to blame for something. 

When she opened the refrigerator to clean it out, she saw her last attempt at a special recipe for Emma. She chunked it into the trash. Nothing had turned out the way she wanted it. Not her recipes. Not her plan. Not even her damn curse. 

“Everything I touch!” She screamed in frustration. 

This is not the life I wanted. 

She considered throwing more dishes. She decided to clean baseboards instead. 

When she’d first arrived and had no servants, she had been shocked at how filthy and how disgusting her home rapidly became. She hired help, but they never did enough. She had a team who assured her that 12 hours of cleaning weekly wasn’t necessary. She assured them the pay would compensate. 

As she crawled across her floors, she decided she would fire them. The dust and cobwebs under her furniture never would’ve remained in her palace. She knew just the woman to speak to. She started to feel more like a Queen again, and realized it was probably the first time today. Having a princess come to clean her home just felt satisfying. 

Even if it wasn’t Snow White. 

Ella thought I was sweet. That had surprised her. And the Mrs. That woman had never curtsied so deeply. There, kneeling on the floor with a rag in her hands, she finally realized what they had seen. 

Never mind me caressing her breasts, they probably just thought that was part of the spell to heal her. 

I, I Regina, the Evil Queen, healed Snow White. And I did it in public. I made nice with my worst enemy. I, the Evil Queen, looked like the hero. 

She laughed. Once she started laughing, she couldn’t stop. She had to lie down on her hardwoods. She screamed with laughter and joy and kicked her heels on the floor. 

And in front of Emma. She must see me differently now. Her Grandmother Eva orchestrated the entire thing. Eva approves. 

She screamed again and almost cackled in her evil glee. 

Eva? I slept with her husband. I had him killed. My mother killed her so I could become Queen. I have tried to kill her daughter, more than once. 

She laughed harder. 

Eva had not asked her to change, nor did she make her change. She allowed me to be exactly who I am. And she still succeeded in changing my image. 

I kept my promise. I did not hurt any of them. 

Eva helped me so I might become closer to Emma. She knew that I loved her. She encouraged it. I almost wouldn’t believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. 

That woman is a bigger saint than Snow and Emma wrapped together. 

She giggled when she remembered Auntie E feeling her up. That woman hadn’t hesitated to touch me at all. She’s as twisted as I am. 

Now, she laughed understandingly. Eva isn’t a saint. She’s a bigger manipulator than Rumpelstiltskin. He has nothing on this woman. She did get her daughter the crown. She set me up to heal Snow in public. 

By showing me how much I wanted and loved Emma, she had kept both her and Snow alive. She accomplished more good with her trickery than her daughter ever had. She showed me the love still left in my heart. 

She remembered Eva telling her that her mother had relieved her of a great burden, by accident. She couldn’t figure out what Eva meant. She still had her body and her beauty. She suspected that Eva had lied about that, too. It bothered her that Eva’s claim about her mother matched with the results of her own actions, but she couldn’t change that now. 

After she finished the baseboards, she moved on to polishing her silver candelabras on the dining table. She noticed the twilight purples of the sky outside her window. As she polished one to a high gleam, she had a sobering thought. 

Emma. 

I’ve been mistaken about her before. 

After Halloween, I expected her to feel more relaxed with me. When she didn’t want to ride with me to the warehouse, I was surprised. 

That night that we spent walking in the Haus of S.E.E.S., she moved me with such mastery. I almost felt as if there were no limits between us, that we were one. I had no doubt that I was taking her home that night. When she gave me the literal brush off, I had to control myself. 

Leaving her once? Difficult. 

Leaving her twice? Almost impossible. 

She watched me touch her mother intimately. She heard me tell her mother that I loved her— everything I wanted to do and say to her. Will she trust me now? And if she does, could she love me? 

She sighed. She made herself focus only on buffing the tarnish away. When she was done, the sky had darkened, and she could see the stars. She hadn’t eaten all day, and felt too tired to eat now. She thought maybe a nap first. She could return downstairs and cook something later. She tossed her gloves onto the kitchen counter and made her way up the stairs. 

Regina paused on the landing, leading down to the foyer, when she saw Emma’s car parked at the end of her front sidewalk. She stood and waited. She heard Emma banging on her door. She wasn’t sure she wanted to answer. Then, Emma started to speak. 

“Regina, please come talk with me. I know yesterday was hard for you. You kept your promise. Robin and Mary Margaret were completely wrong about you. I know you’re in there. I saw you cross your foyer when I first arrived.” 

Regina heard silence. 

Emma continued, “I looked everywhere for you. Your office said you never came in. Belle hasn’t seen you. I even looked in your underground crypt.” 

Regina heard Emma groan. “Regina, I was wrong.” 

After another silence, “I need to see you. Please, Regina? I can’t do this parade without you.” 

Regina sat down on her steps and stripped off her shoes and her hose. She tossed the hose to one side. Then, she stepped back into her shoes and descended to her front door. 

Regina opened the door to see Emma’s retreating figure in the glow of her porch lights. A rectangular wrapped present lay on her doorstep. Regina bent to pick it up and then called out to Emma. 

“Sheriff? Are you trying to bribe me? I’m not for sale.” 

Emma turned slowly and then smiled at Regina. Regina dangled the wrapped present casually in her fingers. 

“Is that your office time or your after-hours time?” Emma returned her teasing tone. “Because I could use some of your after-hours time.” 

“Tomorrow is a holiday. It will cost you more. I earn double pay,” Regina replied with a small smile. 

“Could you sleep? You look a little pale.” Emma edged up the front walk, looking concerned. 

Regina tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress. “I’m fine,” Regina replied more brusquely than she intended. 

“Belle suggested the gift. I hope you like it.” Emma moved to stand just in front of Regina but remained down on the red brick walkway. Her red-gloved hands nervously played with the zipper on her sheriff’s jacket. 

“How did you do it? How did you forgive Mary Margaret?” 

“Your Grandmother Eva helped me see Snow in a new way. She showed me someone I could love.” She stared down directly into Emma’s eyes. She forced her lips into a smile and tried not to relive the horror. 

Emma studied her carefully. “You told the truth. You’ve been telling me the truth all along.” 

Regina nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Regina,” Emma said humbly. 

“Magic always comes with a price,” Regina said. She saw Emma take a half step back at the ferocity of Regina’s reply. Emma’s hands fisted briefly, and then she relaxed them. 

Her worried green eyes met Regina’s. “You gave me the best present I’ve ever received, and I repaid you with venom-laced insults.” 

Regina looked down at her white concrete front porch. I can’t beg her to touch me. I won’t beg her to hold me. I’m going to do both if I don’t get away soon. 

She slowly turned her back on her love. She didn’t want to cry in front of her again. 

“Regina… can you forgive me?” Emma’s soft, insistent voice asked. Regina heard Emma’s boots step onto the porch behind her. 

Regina waited for a touch. 

Please, she silently begged. 

I forgave you, Em, because I love you. But I can’t tell you like this, not now. If you didn’t say it back, I’d feel crushed. I can’t take that, not today. 

I’m going to sob, Regina realized. This must end now. “Emma, I won’t abandon you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t worry. Everything will turn out okay,” she said, her voice roughened with deep fatigue and repressed emotion. 

“Good night, Emma.” 

“Good night, Regina. I hope you sleep well,” her love said softly. 

She left Emma standing there. She opened and closed the door without meeting Emma’s eyes and threw the deadbolt. 

Regina immediately tore open the wrapping paper. Inside lay a hardcover edition of the poetry she had stumbled upon the night of Emma’s birthday. She opened the cover. Inside, inscribed in handwriting as familiar to her now as her own: “for Regina, from Em.” Emma had sketched a simple five-pointed star next to her name. 

My hero? She wondered. She hoped so. She hugged the book to her chest. 

Regina ascended the steps to the foyer and then the stairs to her bedroom. She paused when she reached the landing to scoop up her hose. From the window, she saw that Emma’s VW was gone. She continued up the stairs. 

Once she reached her bedroom, she placed the book on her nightstand. She cried tears of relief and tears of hope. 

We’ll work together one more day. If that isn’t enough, she thought, I’ll find another way. 


	24. Chapter 24

November 27th

Thursday 

Thanksgiving morning Emma awakened to her alarm clock. 4 AM. What an ugly time to get up, she thought. After heaving herself out of bed and into the shower she felt only slightly better. She dressed in new clothes: a skintight, black, wool and Lycra long-sleeve turtleneck, and equally skintight, black motorcycle pants. She found her sheriff’s jacket and zipped it up. 

Then she crept down her stairs and out the loft door. When she arrived at the warehouse, the doors were already open and the lights on. Regina — rises with the sun on most days — this was worse. 

She rode August’s motorcycle straight through the doors and pulled up to one side and parked. After the curse broke, August vanished and she kept his motorcycle for him. She’d cranked it once a week to maintain the engine. After she had explained the situation to Geppetto, he’d agreed to let her ride it until August returned. The parade seemed like the perfect opportunity to try it out. 

She dismounted, took her helmet off and unzipped her jacket. “Emma Swan.” She slipped her gloves off and tucked them in the inside jacket pocket. She inhaled deeply— peppermint. The Blue Fairy had spelled all the vehicles’ exhaust to smell like peppermint for the parade. 

She dropped her head back and raised her arms overhead, stretching. As her upper spine popped in relief, she heard a choking sound. When she brought her head back up, she saw Regina standing to one side. 

Regina’s eyes watered. “Coffee went down the wrong way,” she said between coughs. “Here, I brought mine from home. This is all we have until Granny arrives later.” She handed the covered travel cup to Emma then wiped her eyes. 

Regina waved her hand up and down at Emma, indicating her outfit. “All this, very professional. We’ll get the city insignia on it. Sharp, new uniform.” 

“Thanks.” Emma cautiously sipped the hot drink. “No cream, no sugar?” 

“Not even if you ask nicely,” Regina said playfully. 

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and drank more of the bitter beverage. After her insides felt warmer she opened her eyes and looked down at the lid. She belatedly realized she’d been drinking right from Regina’s lipstick-stained top. She shrugged. 

Her eyes trailed from Regina’s too-bright smile, down to her cardinal cashmere dress that clung luxuriously to her every curve and fell to just above her knees. Black tights peeked out above knee high, black leather boots. 

“Regina, you’re much too chipper for this time of the morning,” she sighed as she held out the coffee. 

“Don’t need it now. You finish it,” Regina told her. Emma watched Regina glance quickly up and down at her, her face unreadable. Regina took her hand. “Let’s go, Sunshine. We have a parade to start.” 

Regina led Emma to the center of the warehouse. “When I arrived this morning, I realized the floats still lacked something. Pizzazz, you called it?” 

Regina closed her eyes, and Emma saw a fiery circle of purple light form around Regina’s body. Regina raised both arms slowly. Suddenly, the circle exploded out in a continuous beam of light, flooding the entire warehouse. Emma had to close her eyes against its brilliance. 

When she opened them, she saw tiny, sparkling, white lights covering every float. She slowly turned in amazement, taking in all the wonder. The Gingerbread House appeared lit from the inside. Colorful glass ornaments on Belle’s Christmas tree glistened, and even Maleficent had tiny, white lights on her horns. 

The ice and snow on the Winter Wonderland float appeared real. Garlands of small fir wreaths decorated her palace. Multicolored fireworks already rocketed from its battlements. Geppetto’s reindeer pranced in the air, animated and alive. Santa’s sleigh floated above the ground behind them. 

Regina smiled happily. “Do you like it, Em?” 

“Like it? I love it. It’s enchanting. Now we have a true fairytale parade.” 

She heard the hum of satisfaction in Regina’s voice. “Our First Christmas.” Regina took Emma’s hand and squeezed it warmly. “Now, we work.” 

The drivers arrived first. Regina and Emma began the process of lining the floats into order. Regina’s carriage was to leave first, followed by Mr. Gold’s fire breathing dragon and Hook’s ship. Next in line, the Ironman float, Emma’s teddy bears, and then Granny’s Diner. Regina’s Winter Wonderland float would be followed by her Silver Slipper and the elementary school band. 

Wolverine will line up before Darth Vader and his men. The 12 days of Christmas float will follow. Pongo and the fire truck, then Emma’s palace, and Regina’s Gingerbread House were next. 

In the final group, Belle’s Christmas Carol float will exit before the Christmas Queen, and Santa and Mrs. Claus with the second graders ends the parade. As Regina and she worked through each platformed float, more of the participants arrived. 

A discordant “Jingle Bells” repeated over and over as the band director warmed up his sleepy kids. People in partial teddy bear costumes mingled with the armor-clad Stormtroopers. The volunteers for the balloon floats arrived and waited, standing in small red and blue groups near the doors. A few of Hook’s men were on his float, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. 

Regina managed to get all the second graders into a costume. Maybe not the ones their parents made for them, but someone else’s. She turned to Emma and said, “it won’t matter if they are a present or an elf; they’ll look darling anyway.” 

As they seated them on the now empty platform, the children’s mouths formed little o’s as they gazed in awe at the red sleigh pulled by reindeer, dancing in the air behind them. Emma had seen similar expressions on the adults as they arrived. 

Regina gave, not out of obligation, but solely for the pleasure it brought to others. She asked for nothing in return. Emma smiled appreciatively at the woman standing next to her. 

Pongo raced up for ear rubs. “The fire truck just arrived, Regina.” Emma nudged her. Pongo ran in circles, barking with excitement, before running off to rejoin the firemen. 

Emma saw Mary Margaret in her gown enter through the double doors. She watched as her mother drew stares as she proudly walked to her float. She herself didn’t notice David or Henry behind her, at first. Henry imitated Hook’s saunter in his pirate costume. Emma turned to point out that amusement to Regina, and realized Regina was watching Mary Margaret walk, with obvious distaste. “Another time,” Emma said reassuringly. 

“Another woman,” Regina answered uneasily. “The dress was meant for her, but you would’ve looked much more magnificent in it.” 

Emma looked down at her motorcycle boots and tried to picture herself in her mother’s gown. The idea felt so ridiculous that she burst into laughter. She laughed for a while before she realized Regina hadn’t joined her. Wiping the tears in her eyes, she chided Regina, “me, in a Cinderella gown?” 

“You are royalty,” Regina answered dryly. Emma heard a horn honk twice outside the warehouse. “Why don’t you check in with your deputies when you calm down,” Regina told her. “I think I know what this is. I’ll take care of it.” 

Emma continued to snicker at the image in her mind. She started to call one of her deputies, then broke out into laughter again. She decided to call Mr. Gem first. His laconic nature would calm her. Emma used her walkie-talkie to check in with him and then her remaining three deputies. She had stationed one on each street the parade would travel. Everyone radioed back that they were in position, and there were no problems. 

Regina returned quickly. “It was just Granny.” 

Granny and Doc crossed to the rear of the warehouse in their alter ego costumes. The rest of the dwarfs followed them, each pushing a cart loaded with coffee, drinks, cookies, and other sweets. 

“Our Santa and Mrs. Claus. They brought cookies to throw to the crowd. How smart of Granny to think of that,” Regina said. 

Emma felt anxiety, raw and heavy, in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly feared the ending of the parade. At the start, 25 days felt too short to prepare a parade and too long to work with Regina. Now she needed more time. She glanced down at Regina’s almost empty travel cup in her hands. 

“Can I keep this?” she asked Regina. 

“Sure. Do you feel okay, Em? You just turned pale. Let me bring you something to eat.” 

Emma stared at her. When we finish, I won’t see her. Not every day, not even once a week. I don’t know exactly what I want from her. I think I do, but that will never happen. How do I ask for something I can’t have? How do I create another place for me, with her? 

“Em? Sit down. I insist.” 

Regina hauled two metal folding chairs into place. Emma just nodded and sat. Emma watched Regina walk gracefully towards Granny and her goodies. Flawless, as always. Some of the men stared at Regina, a mix of desire and disgust on their faces. Emma knew Regina would choose one of them soon. Despite the speech about sex, she felt Regina wouldn’t go for long without it. Her stomach knotted harder at the thought. She bent over, nauseated. 

Think grateful thoughts; she unsuccessfully attempted to encourage herself. Shortly, Regina appeared at her side. “No bear claws. Everyone chose those first.” Regina thrust a cup of hot chocolate and two mint chocolate chip cookies into Emma’s hands. Emma, obligated, ate. 

Regina sat down next to her and put her hand on Emma’s knee. Her attention alternated from Emma to the warehouse activity and back. 1 ½ cookies later, Regina’s hand tightened. Emma looked up and followed Regina’s scowling gaze to Mr. French’s van, pulling through the double doors. She handed Regina the last piece. “Thank you. I do feel better now. I’ll handle him.” Emma stood and pulled on her red leather gloves. 

She approached the van. Mr. French got out and gestured to the rear doors. 

“I brought everything you asked for,” he grumpily said. 

“Thanks. We need the poinsettias arranged on the Christmas Queen float. You start unloading. Where did you put their flowers?” She peered into the van. He pointed to one side, and she saw the stacks of roses. 

“I’ll take these,” she said, gathering them into her arms. Together they walked to the back of the warehouse where Mary Margaret and Ella waited, seated on their thrones. 

Emma handed Mary Margaret the large bouquet of red roses, and one of the bouquets of white ones to Ella. “Carry these on your lap during the parade,” she said. “Aurora?” She looked around. Mary Margaret shook her head no. Emma sighed and left the other bouquet by the third throne. 

For the next 15 minutes, she and Mr. French worked to cover the perimeter of the float with red poinsettias. She tried not to cover any of the heaters carefully placed facing the women. 

When Mr. French added the final flower she told him, “good job. Let me walk you back to your truck.” 

“Moe, do you have plans for the evening?” 

“Dinner with my daughter and the Dark One.” He shrugged unenthusiastically. 

“Lovely.” She squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. He looked down nervously at her hand. 

“You know how these gloves work, don’t you.” 

His words stumbled. “Regina told me.” 

“She told you to tell me. You didn’t follow her orders.” 

He tried to shake her hand off his shoulder. She continued, “I yelled at her because you neglected to do your job.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

No special powers required to hear that one, she thought. 

Emma nodded understandingly to allow him a moment to imagine a second victory. Calmly she started, “if you ever choose to disobey her again.” Her left hand rapidly closed tightly around his throat. She hissed, “I’ll strike you so hard and fast you won’t know what hit you.” 

His eyes watered. He grunted his agreement. She released him and clapped him on the back. “Happy Thanksgiving,” she wished him sweetly before she walked away. 

***** 

As Emma approached the drafting table where Regina labored, she saw a trim, plain, almost homely woman proudly glide, posture perfect, towards the same table. The lady’s mouse brown hair, held up in a bun, failed to soften the severity of her features. She wore a brown coat, tan top and skirt, and chunky brown heels. They arrived in front of Regina at the same time. Regina sneered. Emma couldn’t tell at whom. 

“Hideous.” The woman addressed Regina first, then turned to Emma. “Atrocious.” 

Regina introduced the woman, “Ms. Patty Peacock.” Emma felt the woman took her measure in a glance, and she came up very short. 

“I would recognize that slouch anywhere. You are Snow White’s daughter, Princess Emma Swan.” Ms. Peacock regarded Emma with heavy disapproval. 

“What do you have on?” She ran one hand down Emma’s body from her shoulder, across one breast, and to her waist and hips, slapping Emma on her thigh before removing it. “Princess, you did not just fall off the apple tree—they kicked you into another yard.” 

Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at Regina intentionally. 

“Too true, too true,” Patty muttered almost to herself. “I don’t know where I’d start with you.” 

Ms. Peacock asked Regina rhetorically, “how can you put up with her looking like this?” 

Before Regina could respond, Ms. Peacock’s eyes narrowed and she exclaimed, “your nails! How unbecoming.” Patty took Regina’s hands in hers to examine her short manicure. 

Emma quickly interjected, trying to defend her, “I keep mine short.” She lifted red gloved hands for Ms. Peacock’s inspection. “Sorry. Emma Swan.” She pulled them off and held them up again. 

“You do manual labor. The Queen does not,” Patty Peacock stated firmly. “I don’t care what they call you here. You are still a Queen.” 

“Did you vote?” Regina asked curiously. 

“In this ridiculous mockery? Yes. I voted for Belle. I don’t know why she isn’t here.” 

“She turned it down,” Emma said. 

“Because she is a true lady— impeccable manners, naturally poised, a delight.” Patty Peacock said admiringly. 

“Queen Regina, to me,” Ms. Peacock commanded. Regina obediently stepped to face her. She flicked her fingers against Regina’s body in several places: forehead, chin, shoulders, ribcage, stomach, pelvis, hips. Regina’s posture subtly reshaped into a more upright, regal beauty. 

She tapped Regina in the center of her forehead. “Mind your crown,” Ms. Peacock ordered. 

“Not my clit,” Regina responded with the familiarity of a rote statement. Emma’s jaw dropped. 

“You think about sex far too much, Queen Regina,” Ms. Peacock said, then added as she glanced meaningfully at Emma. “It always shows on your face.” 

“I was only 19.” 

“I fail to see any difference,” Ms. Peacock mused. “Now, the Christmas Queen and her court await.” 

“But they’re all real—” Emma began. 

“Princesses. I know. That wave does not come that perfect on its own. Show me to them! I’ve work to do.” 

“Won’t Snow be pleased to see you, Ms. Peacock,” Regina said sarcastically. 

“I will walk her back to the float,” Emma said, volunteering. The idea of etiquette and charm school sounded amusing to watch, as long as it wasn’t her. 

Ms. Peacock primly walked beside her. When the Christmas Queen float was in sight, Ms. Peacock stopped her with a hand on her elbow. 

“I can’t take it,” she huffed. She quickly tapped, stroked, prodded and poked Emma into a new posture. Emma felt her head orient solidly over her body. She felt much more grounded and calm. 

“I’m done with you for now.” Ms. Peacock waved her hand in dismissal. 

Emma suppressed her smile. She nodded and left, eager to explore her new stride. She felt that she moved faster than usual, but more smoothly. She noticed Regina reentering the warehouse through the front doors. They met next to the snowmen. 

“Your girlfriend brought the bodies. She and her minions are laying them out on tarps in the parking lot,” Regina informed Emma. 

Emma laughed. “She’s not my girlfriend, Regina. Stop joking.” 

Regina didn’t laugh. 

“It’s funny, Regina. Lighten up.” 

Regina stood with her arms folded across her chest. “Gold has not arrived yet.” She looked at Emma very seriously. They regarded each other silently. “Pucker up,” Regina said. 

“No.” Emma did not want to hear it. 

“Just add an extra layer of lip balm,” Regina argued. 

“No.” 

“I can give you my lipstick,” Regina said with a tight smile. 

“No. I’m not kissing that Mother Nature, pseudo-religious, moral rectum. Not even for Henry,” Emma argued back. Especially not this morning. Especially not in front of Regina. 

“She doesn’t turn you on, at all?” 

“No. Regina, why are you pushing this? Is it because, after today, you won’t need me anymore? That’s the only reason why you protected me from the fairies to begin with, right?” Emma felt herself getting very angry. To her surprise, Regina didn’t argue back. 

“Emma, I don’t want to push you to do something that you don’t want to do. I’m sorry.” She dropped her hands by her sides and fidgeted. 

Emma heard the words coming out of her mouth and couldn’t stop them. “I’ve never kissed a woman before, but if I were to, it wouldn’t be the Blue Fairy. She’s hardly my type.” 

Regina’s face went from anxious to “ah ha” instantly. With both hands on her hips, she snapped, “what’s your type?” 

Emma realized she’d just bungled into that one. As she tried to find a way out, she saw Gold arrive. “There.” She pointed for Regina. 

“Gold is your type?” Regina asked incredulously. 

“No. He’s here. Let’s go, Regina.” Emma grinned with relief as she took Regina’s hand to begin walking towards him. 

Hook waited with Gold. When the two women arrived, Gold greeted them with, “the biggest blowhard in town has obtained the helium for you.” He giggled. 

“Aren’t you feeling feisty this morning,” Regina said. 

“It’s my business. Import, export. Give people enough money, and they don’t ask questions. They’re just helium tanks. It’s not like it’s a weapon. And I play an eccentric old fart pretty well,” Gold explained. 

“Hardly much of a stretch for you,” Regina sarcastically pointed out. 

“We met the suppliers out at sea,” Gold continued, unruffled. 

“We?” Regina questioned. 

Hook chimed in. “I took him out last night.” 

Regina and Emma together asked, “really?” 

“I told them after we finished the pickup I and my pretty boy Captain were going to polish his sword,” Gold said. “They loaded and left quickly.” 

Hook’s reaction was to act as if he’s gagging by pointing a finger at his mouth. 

“I always knew, Hook.” Regina was fast with her response. “Right on cue, that.” Hook colored and gave Emma an abashed look. 

“At least you two made up.” Emma attempted to smooth over Hook’s hurt feelings. 

“I’ll get that check to you, Gold,” Regina said gratefully. 

Gold gave her a gleeful smirk. “I saw the Blue Fairy with the balloons. Did she make them? Because she had helium.” 

“We’ve already discussed this.” Regina silenced him with a severe look. “Some deals simply are unacceptable.” The two men waited patiently for more of an explanation. 

Hook gave Emma a slow wink and shifted his stance suggestively. I’d have to draw blood to have this man take me seriously, Emma thought. Regina only needs to speak and he’ll listen. 

“Regina,” she prompted, without taking her eyes off Hook. 

“Not now, Emma.” Emma glanced over. Regina had her eyes fixed on Gold. Oh, she thought, not in front of him. She knew Regina hadn’t forgotten her promise to speak with Hook about Henry. 

“I need to find a missing Princess,” Emma addressed all of them. She noticed that Hook was looking back and forth between herself and Regina now, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

She turned to Regina and gently touched her arm. “I want to run the route once before you leave in your carriage.” I need to protect you, she thought, as her hand started to tingle just from the touch. 

“Fine.” Regina nodded without looking at Emma. “Please excuse us, Gentlemen, we need to get back to work.” 

“Regina, please come with me. I have one more thing to show you.” Gold inclined his head at Regina and gestured. 

When Regina left without a word or a backward glance, Emma worried for her. Gold’s last surprise had upset both of them. She frowned. This felt achingly similar to the night before on Regina’s porch. She had searched for her because she knew Regina would be hurting, but she couldn’t seem to do enough to help her. 

Get used to it, she thought. Regina may have sidestepped the question earlier but she knew what her response would be. You may need her, but she does not need you. 

She made herself smile again before she turned back to Hook, who still waited with her. Emma saw that Hook’s smile had become more lascivious. His eyes focused intensely about a foot south of hers. 

Just another breast-obsessed ass to fend off. Blue and Hook, she thought. Why do I attract only the ones I don’t want? 

“We worked a temporary truce. It’s for the children, really.” Hook laid on the smarm. “It’s that time of year—family, loved ones, gathering together.” He looked hopefully at Emma and adopted an “aren’t I handsome” smile. 

Emma gave him a dismissive eyeroll. “Someone wiser than I said, ‘Christmas is a time when you should give and serve out of the abundance of love in your heart.’” 

“That sounds like something your mom would say,” Hook said as he nodded understandingly. “She’s the perfect Christmas Queen. You must feel proud to be her daughter.” 

“You’re really laying it on thick this morning, Hook.” She stepped away from him but he followed. She resisted the urge to slap him. “I have to work. I don’t have time for games this morning.” 

“C’mon, one date?” 

“No.” 

Hook’s eyes glanced to the right and back. He put a hand to his chest. “You like a smoother chest? I can manscape for you.” 

“No.” Emma laughed at the image. “You’re just not my type. Truthfully, you just try too hard.” She saw his eyes slide to the right once more. This time, she followed his gaze and saw Regina from behind, walking with Gold. 

“You prefer hard to get? Well, she’s already outdone me at that game,” Hook snarled, then spun on a booted heel and stalked away. 

Regina? Emma’s mind ground to a halt. 

***** 

“Emma?” Mulan’s urgent voice crossed the void. She felt Mulan’s broad hand grasp her shoulder. She inhaled the minty, cool scent of mouthwash and toothpaste. 

“You’re late,” Emma fussed as she turned to Mulan. Mulan’s hair still held the dampness of a shower, pulled back from her makeup-free face. Her white sleeves were rolled to her elbows; her button-down tucked into khakis that lost their crease at the knees. 

Aurora stood just behind her, with Mulan’s black blazer thrown around her shoulders. She appeared more appropriately dry and perfectly made up, until Emma’s eyes trailed down her dress. Just under the tightly laced Swiss waist, the skirt was torn away from the bodice on the left side. Aurora held it together with her hands. Further down, the hem was unraveling in the front. 

“We were… Well, we were… Would you believe, roughhousing?” Mulan tried to spin her story around the obvious. 

“No, I would not.” Emma shook her head. “Regina will have a fit. Wait here.” 

***** 

Regina slowed her pace to match Mr. Gold’s limping one. “Did I see Henry in Hook’s rigging just now?” Gold asked. 

“Yes. Emma told me that Henry is fascinated with pirates. She made that costume for him for Halloween.” 

“Isn’t that a little dark for the grandson of Snow White?” Gold asked. 

Regina and Gold both stopped and stared at one another. As one, they laughed, evilly and joyfully. 

“This doesn’t mean that I trust you, Gold.” Regina swatted him on his thigh. 

“Likewise.” Gold motioned for her to continue to follow him. 

When they arrived at the Christmas Carol float, Gold waved his hand dramatically. “Voila. My apology for Maleficent. Belle insisted.” 

“Daddy!” Regina ran to hug the ghost. His jaw was wrapped in linen and tied over his partially bald head. He still wore his fine waistcoat, cravat, breeches, and shiny, buckled shoes. 

“Hades will let anyone out of the underworld these days,” Gold teasingly grumbled. “Belle needed a proper Marley, and you needed a proper apology.” 

The ghost kissed his daughter on the cheek and beamed at her. Regina waited for him to speak. “Daddy? You do forgive me, don’t you?” She couldn’t keep the plea out of her voice. Her dad nodded silently and more solemnly. 

Regina sharply questioned Gold, “why can’t he speak?” 

“Hades does play games. I did the best I could do.” Gold politely left her with her dad. 

Her dad simply held her in his arms. She felt his love and his forgiveness of her horrible, yet necessary, deed. She cried. His silence comforted her just as Belle’s warm presence had. 

Once she relaxed, she enjoyed the rare moment. Without releasing him, she whispered, “you can stay a while, right?” She felt him nod. She whispered again, “I want you to meet someone. I think she’s the one, Daddy.” 

The ghost patted her gently on her shoulder before releasing her. He turned her around, and she saw Emma, waiting patiently behind them. Her eyes were clear and intent upon Regina. Her father raised his eyebrows at Regina, and she nodded. 

“Regina,” Emma said. Her name sounded fresh on Emma’s lips, as if she had never uttered it before. “We have a problem up front.” Humor entered Emma’s voice, “Aurora’s dress needs repair.” 

“In a moment,” Regina replied. “First, Emma, I’d like to introduce my dad, Henry. Henry, may I introduce Sheriff Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.” She gave her dad an awkward smile. “Mother of my adopted son, Henry, whom I named after you.” 

The ghost looked extremely pleased. He hugged his daughter again. Then, he hugged Emma. He stood back and beamed with pleasure at the two women. 

Regina felt the newly healed place in her heart become so intensely warm and alive that she couldn’t contain her love. She turned to gaze adoringly at the beautiful woman beside her. Snow had nothing to do with this. My love for you healed me. 

Emma, apparently taken by her father, had clasped his hands. “It’s my pleasure to meet you,” she said. She leaned to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Her father nodded once to Emma. Then, he gave Regina a quick wink and a smile. Regina knew that he approved of her choice. 

After Emma released his hands, Regina put her arm around his shoulders. She pointed towards Hook’s ship. 

“Do you see the boy over there, mock steering that pirate float? That’s Henry. Please go see him. I love you, Daddy.” 

She took Emma’s hand to lead her away. She heard a sniff. Tears rolled down Emma’s face. “That’s so sweet.” Emma used her other hand to wipe her face. 

“An early Christmas present from Belle.” Regina knew she radiated the love she felt for her dad and Emma. 

Emma unexpectedly released Regina’s hand. Her voice took on a hardness when she spoke. “Why is Belle so nice to you? Does she have a girl crush on you?” 

“Belle can’t resist a Beast,” Regina said, gnashing her teeth playfully. “She loves me and has never betrayed my trust,” she said more seriously. 

Emma set her shoulders, but her face failed to mask her guilt and pain. 

“But, you wouldn’t date her, would you?” Emma’s voice sounded strained. 

“If she didn’t love Gold? Yes. Even at the end of the day, she smells like sunshine and fresh flowers— warm, sweet, and pure.” 

Emma halted in place, her body curling in as if she had just been struck. Regina saw anger and jealousy as Emma’s lips curled into a hiss and the fierce look in her eyes that she quickly tried to hide by looking down and away. 

Regina couldn’t help herself; she laughed victoriously. She watched the muscles in Emma’s legs tighten as if she would drive her boots through the concrete. Before Emma’s eyes could rise again to hers, she tossed her head in triumph and rapidly walked away, leaving Emma behind. 

As she examined the damage to Aurora’s dress, Emma crept back to hover behind her. Regina kept her face neutral, for Emma, not for the two love birds still eyeing each other. 

Regina quickly wrote a note, folded it, and handed it to Emma. “Go to this address and give this to the Kaye’s. Tell Mr. Kaye we need him now. Do your patrol as you return with him.” 

Emma held the letter up, reading the address. “That’s on the north side of town. I can run the route on my way there and back.” She began unfolding it. “What does the letter say?” 

“It’s a letter of apology.” 

“For Mr. Kaye?” 

“No. For the Mrs. Bring him back with you.” Emma hesitated. Regina almost pushed her away but knew Emma understood what she had said. All of what she had said. Finally. 

Aurora’s giggle broke through the tension Regina felt coming from Emma. “Yes. I will,” Emma said with a last glance at Regina before zipping her jacket and stalking away. 

Regina sighed and waved the women away. “Shoo. Charm school awaits.” 

Now, Mama Bear has some threatening to do, she mused. On her way to Hook’s ship, she waved to her two Henrys. They held hands as they walked out the double doors. “Taking Granddad to see the balloons,” Henry called. Perfect, she thought. 

She knew Hook’s hypersexual posturing had suited her mother, who sought passion without love. After her mother died, she thought Hook would move on. He hadn’t, and she wasn’t sure why. She found him by his float, his hand on his hip. He waved his hook at the ship when he saw her. 

“Regina, you have no eye for decorating a man’s ship. Those lights are just incomplete. I’m working on the new look. I sent Smee to my main ship to fetch the royal purple and lavender ribbon. We’ll run it up each mast and hang some cream and silver balls all around.” 

He ran his hand across his chin and down his neck for a moment, thinking. “I’d like mistletoe over the captain’s deck.” He started to walk away from her, towards the rear of his ship. 

“Hook, pay attention,” she barked. He stopped abruptly and turned back to face her. She closed the distance as she started speaking. “I want to talk with you about Henry’s safety on your float. Don’t let Emma’s hands-off parenting lull you into inaction.” She held his gaze firmly. She didn’t care for how he smelled, too much cologne, but she knew better than to back away. “I’ll hold you personally responsible for Henry’s well-being today. Not a scratch. Not a splinter. If anything happens to him, I’ll return the damage in triplicate.” 

“Emma is never hands-off with me. She has great hands, don’t you know?” Hook ran his right hand down his chest to his belt suggestively and leered at her. 

“You… and Emma?” Regina felt her heart freeze in place. 

“When you hurt your girlfriend’s feelings, she came running to Daddy Hook.” 

Regina slapped him without thinking. “What? How did you know?” 

His eyes narrowed, and one side of his mouth lifted as he ruthlessly continued. “You’ve been making doe eyes at her for weeks.” 

Regina felt her rage begin to uncurl and spread up into her hands. Her fingers began to heat up. “But you,” she said spitefully. “She would never want you.” 

“We danced in the moonlight, just the other night, if you know what I mean.” Hook matched her anger with his own taunts. “And her ass, she’s got a perfect heart-shaped ass.” 

Regina lashed out and closed her fingers deeply within his chest, squeezing his life from him. “I don’t believe you, but you will pay.” 

“If I’m not lying, and you kill me, she will never forgive you. You’ll never have a chance with her,” Hook gasped. 

Regina squeezed tighter until his legs began to weaken. Then she released him. 

“I should’ve let your ship burn,” Regina said in her coldest, most matter-of-fact voice. 

“You were just showing off for her,” Hook said contemptuously. “Did it work? No. It didn’t. She still has no idea, does she.” 

Regina slapped him again. “Keep your mouth shut, or you’ll wish you could suck more than dicks up that fancy ass of yours. I know what you do.” 

“I don’t—” Hook said, before Regina’s hand darted out and closed around his throat, cutting his words off. She enjoyed the pleasant gagging sound he made as her hand tightened. 

“Lie,” she said before tossing him across the floor. She stalked forward and dug one boot heel into his throat. 

“She can’t love you. You’re nothing. You never were and never will be more than a plaything at best. Pretty and poseable, but ultimately forgettable. You will never speak to her about this conversation. You will not lay a hand or a hook on her, ever again. You will make sure that nothing happens to Henry today. He’s our son, Emma’s and mine.” Her hands worked, tiny flames at each fingertip. 

“If not, I will not hesitate to complete my revenge.” 

As she looked down on him, she realized her hands were the only warmth she felt. Emma and Hook. She couldn’t believe she could’ve missed seeing those signs. 

“Swear on it, Pirate, and I’ll let you go.” She watched him still hesitating. She started to shift her weight onto his throat. 

He immediately grabbed her ankle. “I swear. I promise.” 

She stepped back and allowed him to sit up. He touched his throat in relief. As he climbed to his feet, he spoke, “you’re much more dangerous than your mother.” 

“Are you trying to compliment me now,” Regina scoffed at him. 

“No. Just the truth.” Hook nodded to her and backed away two steps before turning to leave. 

She knew her confession earlier about Belle had struck home with Emma. If I must compete with this arrogant man, I have my ways. Maybe Hook gave her three minutes of excitement—a one-night stand. She and I have shared so much more. 

As she returned to the drafting table, she heard Emma’s motorcycle engine. Emma drove into the warehouse and towards the back where the Christmas Queen float waited. Mr. Kaye rode behind her, his arms wrapped around Emma’s waist. His head rested on her back, and he wore, as Emma liked to call it, a shit-eating grin. His joy lifted her spirits. She knew just how he felt. 

Regina put on her black mohair and cashmere overcoat over her cashmere dress. She added a scarf to complement and complete the outfit. She made her way to her carriage where her driver tended the horses. 

Richard was the fraternal twin to Emma’s stoic deputy. Regina felt sure that Emma didn’t know of the connection. Emma’s man preferred people but limited his speech to monosyllables, when he spoke at all. Regina’s preferred animals but spoke in full sentences if he felt amiable. 

She still felt agitated after Hook’s revelation. Stroking the horse’s soft, starred face helped calm her. The mare hopefully searched Regina’s palm with her lips. 

“Rich, in my purse.” 

He fetched the two shiny apples. He fed one to the black mare with white socks. She fed the other to the black starred beauty she stroked. 

“Regina.” Regina had only a moment after Emma spoke her name before she felt Emma’s arms wrap her vigorously in a bear hug. Her feet left the ground briefly in Emma’s enthusiasm. 

Regina felt her heart race, or at least she thought it was hers. She felt her fears evaporate as Emma slid one hand down her back to rest at the base of her spine. She cradled the back of Emma’s head with one hand. She slowly moved the other down until she could slip it under Emma’s unzipped jacket. 

Emma felt wonderful to touch. She rubbed the ridges of muscle in Emma’s low back and thought about sliding her hand into Emma’s waistband but stopped herself. 

“We did a great job,” Emma whispered into her ear. Emma loosened her hold to signal the end of the hug. Regina reflexively tightened hers. 

There was an awkward moment of entanglement, and then they both pulled away. Emma smoothed Regina’s coat lapels and brushed her hands through Regina’s hair where it rested over the coat. 

“You are so beautiful,” Emma said, smiling as she held Regina’s gaze. “Did I ever tell you I love the color of your eyes? They’re cinnamon. It’s one of the first things I noticed about you when we first met.” 

Regina felt that her heart fainted at the words. She stood but the stillness of surprise filled her. For a long moment Emma’s words were her only nourishment. 

Emma ran a hand down the front of Regina’s coat. Regina looked down. Not a curve in sight. She realized that Emma meant her inner beauty. Me. 

By the time Regina looked up to thank her, Emma was already striding away. 

“Will I see you tonight?” Regina called after her. 

Emma replied casually over her shoulder, “yes. Come to Granny’s at 7.” 

Rich offered his hand to help her into the carriage. “Madam,” he said politely. She took his hand and climbed in gracefully. She felt grateful for his kindness. 

Once she settled in, he clucked to the horses to get them moving. When they reached the doors, he asked over his shoulder, “are you humming the ‘Sleeping Beauty Waltz’?” 

Regina laughed with pleasure. “Yes. I enjoy that piece.” 

“You can spend the rest of the parade humming,” he said. “I won’t mind at all.” 


	25. Chapter 25

Thanksgiving night 

Emma nervously hung out at the front of the diner, looking out the window occasionally for her guests. Mary Margaret had invited just about everyone. The Seven Dwarfs perched on the barstools. Robin lurked in the back with Dr. Hopper, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry. Aurora and Mulan shared a table up front with Princess Ella, her husband, and their baby. Granny and Ruby were still loading the counters with food. 

Emma wished that Mary Margaret hadn’t invited Robin, but Mary Margaret had insisted. “He looked so lonely,” Mary Margaret had said, rationalizing to her earlier. He glared at her over her mother’s shoulder. 

She repressed an eyeroll and returned to staring out the window. She smoothed her hands down her cream sweater and over her dark navy jeans. As she looked around, everyone else wore festive holiday colors. When she dressed, she chose these because she just needed a break from Christmas. 

Hook arrived first. He wore his usual black, but tucked into his belt was a red Santa cap. “Thank you for honoring Henry’s invitation,” he said as he bowed, his tone formal. He straightened and continued without any trace of his usual flirtations. “Your boy behaved himself today on my float. I enjoyed spending time with him. I apologize for my rudeness this morning.” He politely kept his hand and hook behind his back as he spoke. His eyes regarded her with warmth, but he didn’t smile. 

“Hook, did something happen?” His new behavior baffled her. 

He glanced out the front window. “Sorry, love. That’s my cue.” He boldly strode away, calling, “Mary Margaret, you looked divine today.” To Emma’s amazement, he twirled Mary Margaret around to face him and the back of the diner and held on to her. “That dress. Your hair. Your makeup. Simply inspired.” 

Emma heard the compliments continue to flow as she heard the diner door open behind her. Regina brought the cold with her as she temporarily propped open the door, maneuvering the large foil-covered pan in her arms. 

“Hideous.” Emma greeted her in relief. 

“Atrocious,” Regina said teasingly, her eyes sweeping down to Emma’s boots and back quickly. She parked the pan on a nearby table. With one gloved hand she pushed back a lock of hair that fell over the right side of her face. She was bundled up in a cream cashmere overcoat that fell past her knees. Emma could see her black stilettos and firm calves but nothing else. 

“I’m late because he weighed more than I thought he did. He needed more time to cook.” Regina indicated the large foil-wrapped pan that she put down. She pulled off her gloves and tucked them into her coat, then unwrapped the foil to present her contribution. 

Grumpy approached, the scent of food always a draw for him. He looked down at the thick breast, the ribs, the stubby legs and arms sticking out. “I ain’t eating that.” 

“Mechant gnome avec farce au pain de mais. After a little time out on the counter to defrost, I cut his head off, added some spices and butter, and cooked him a few hours in my oven. Grumpy, you must taste him.” 

Grumpy muttered, “cannibalism.” 

Emma elbowed him teasingly. “It’s just a turkey, Grumpy.” 

“Yeah. And I ain’t eating it. We both hatched from eggs.” Grumpy returned to his brothers on their stools. 

Regina turned her back to Emma and began to take off her overcoat. Emma assisted her and folded it over one arm. 

“We match,” Emma said softly, staring at Regina’s long-sleeved navy dress. Gold buttons down the center in the front were flanked by cream grosgrain ribbon. 

“It was bound to happen,” Regina said, before reaching hesitantly to touch Emma on her waist. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Emma asked, feeling Regina’s hand begin to gently pull. 

“For inviting me.” 

Emma moved closer, drawn by Regina’s touch. To cover her nervousness, she began talking about the feast that awaited. 

“You can see we have plenty of good things to eat tonight.” Emma waved a hand at the loaded counters. Regina smiled and started to unwind her cream scarf. Emma recognized the same long scarf Regina had worn that first night in the library. 

“In addition to all the appetizing pies, cakes, and cookies, people brought casseroles, salads, and wine. I can introduce the other beasts. Over there is a haunch of venison. Ruby caught it.” Did she just look at my ass? Emma wondered. 

“There’s a special dish that Granny only makes once a year.” 

“Mmm, hmm,” Regina hummed softly. Emma stepped closer, only to hear her better. 

“Roast suckling pig with walnut and apple stuffing,” Emma explained. Regina’s eyes crinkled with amusement as she continued to unwind her scarf. 

“Yes.” Emma heard almost a hiss as Regina’s hand paused in midair over her breasts briefly. 

Emma found herself salivating over what she hoped Regina would reveal. She tried not to stare but her eyes continued to dart back from the food. “Granny promises the tender sweet flesh will melt in your mouth.” 

Regina winked at her as she finished with the scarf and revealed, nothing. Her neckline was a crewneck. Emma felt her face getting warm. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen such an ample spread in years,” Regina said, her eyes gleaming. With a sultry smile, she asked, “where do I begin?” Her voice sounded questioning and innocent, but her gaze at Emma radiated confidence. 

She’s flirting with me, Emma realized. 

Regina held her scarf out to Emma. As Emma reached for it, Mary Margaret reached around her from behind and grabbed her by that hand. She rudely dragged Emma to the back of the diner. Emma heard Henry approach Regina as they left. “You made the cornbread stuffing I like? Thanks, Mom.” 

“What are you doing?” Mary Margaret stared curiously at Emma, then gave her head a little shake as if dismissing something. 

“You can just hand that coat back to her and tell her to leave.” David glared down at her. “This is Mary Margaret’s party." 

“It’s Thanksgiving,” Emma replied. “She’s family.” 

“She’s the Evil Queen.” David’s rebuff surprised her. 

Emma widened her eyes as she stared at her mother. “Mary Margaret?” 

Mary Margaret shook her head no quickly at Emma to signal silence. Her mother stood there in her white sweater set buttoned from her waist to her hips. She wore a new, red wool skirt. Emma looked up at David. He wore a red plaid, flannel shirt over khaki pants with brown boots. Emma thought he was one terrible mustache away from the 70’s guy on the paper towels they bought. 

“And what has she done lately?” Emma asked. 

Mary Margaret started first. “She tried to kill—wait—no, that was last year.” 

David tried next. “She stole from Gold.” 

“That was last year too,” Emma said. 

“She felt me up at the tailor’s,” Mary Margaret said in a quiet and indignant tone of voice. 

“She did what?” David bellowed. He started towards the front of the diner. Emma snagged his arm with her hand, holding him in place. 

“She’s better than David,” Mary Margaret whispered. David’s anger turned to hurt immediately. “David, I’m not a cow.” 

“You kissed her on the lips, afterwards.” Emma couldn’t resist the dig. 

“You did what?” David roared. 

“I kissed her like I kissed you,” Mary Margaret said in a lowered voice as they both ignored David. 

“But I’m your daughter.” Emma stepped closer. 

“And she’s my stepmother.” Mary Margaret stepped right up to her daughter, glaring into her eyes. 

“And she is my—” Emma stopped. She realized she couldn’t finish her sentence. Her cheeks warmed. She quickly looked over Mary Margaret’s shoulder at Regina, who was gleefully smiling, clearly bemused at the family dynamics unfolding at high volume and close quarters. 

Date? Was I going to say date? She feared she would’ve said much worse. Love? Did she love this woman? 

Emma met Mary Margaret’s eyes again. Mary Margaret smiled wistfully at her and embraced her suddenly. “Not yet. Please don’t leave me yet,” Mary Margaret whispered in her ear. 

Emma felt baffled by Mary Margaret’s abrupt change. “Okay,” she said and hugged her back as tightly. 

“Someone needs to start explaining what’s going on to me.” David tried again, loudly and angrily. 

Mary Margaret released Emma and tried to smile at her. 

“Mom, please tell David everything, and I mean everything. I’m going to go get my guest settled. If you don’t, by the time I return, I will.” Emma left, dropping her head back in a gesture of exasperation. 

Emma returned to the front of the diner where Regina waited. Regina was grinning with mischievous pleasure. “Trouble in parental paradise? And over me. How sweet.” She looked very, very pleased with herself. 

“Family arguments. A Thanksgiving tradition,” Emma said snidely. 

They watched David and Mary Margaret standing closely together, Mary Margaret whispering urgently. David’s cheeks were still red. His fists alternately clenched and released. 

“I don’t know how they stay married when they don’t communicate with each other,” Emma said. 

“I may be evil but your significant other is the one person you should never lie to. Lying always get you into trouble.” Emma heard the openness and seriousness in Regina’s voice. Honesty, she liked it. 

“By the way, tell your mother to lay off the bread. She’s starting to pack on the pounds.” Regina patted her own hips at the sides. Emma looked back at Mary Margaret, who had begun wearing looser skirts. 

“How did you know?” she asked Regina. Regina simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh…” Emma conceded. “That’s why her dress didn’t fit well at the top. It’s all going to her waist and hips.” Regina nodded and spread her hands apart widely. “Comfort food,” Emma said. “Mary Margaret hasn’t acted like herself lately. She’s more easily upset. I thought it was her heart, but now I don’t know. She won’t talk to me.” 

She took Regina’s hand and led her to a booth. “I saved a booth for you up front. I thought you might enjoy eating with Henry tonight, just the two of you.” She slid Regina’s coat into the booth seat that faced the rear of the diner. Henry approached with a loaded plate. 

“Hook said he enjoyed seeing Emma at the warehouse, but she never would go sailing with him.” Henry looked from Regina to Emma and back again to Regina. “Maybe you will, Mom? I want to go out to sea on a real ship now.” He questioned hopefully, eyebrows raised. “Maybe you could marry him, Mom. I can be a real pirate and live on the ship.” 

Emma felt her teeth grind together. Regina’s face turned red. They stared at each other over his head. 

“Henry, go sit down and I’ll join you in a minute.” Regina gently pushed him on his shoulder towards the booth. She returned her attention to Emma. “You never mentioned Hook.” Her voice was low and insistent. 

Emma felt guilty under Regina’s stare. “I… I didn’t think I needed to…” She wondered why she was explaining herself. “I was never interested in him. We never did anything.” 

“Good,” Regina abruptly snapped. Her eyes flicked over Emma’s shoulder, and her stance became more aggressive. 

“Something did happen this morning, between you and Hook.” Emma didn’t need to look around to know that Regina glared at Hook. 

“I couldn’t tolerate his implications,” Regina hissed. 

“Never mind the details. Thank you.” Emma took Regina’s hand, tightly curled into a fist, and gently held it. 

“I’ve no plans to date him, myself,” Regina said, allowing Emma’s fingers to slip into her own. 

“Good.” Emma felt relieved in spite of herself. 

The tension eased out of the moment. 

“Enjoy dinner with Henry,” Emma said warmly. Regina returned her smile and finally her eyes relaxed. With a brief squeeze, their hands let go of each other. 

Henry, with the single-minded focus of a child, launched into how great being a pirate is when Regina sat down to eat with him. Emma heard the stories begin as she left to find Mary Margaret and David. 

Her parents were done with their discussion. The three of them filled their plates. Emma chose small portions of the three meats, a heaping serving of Regina’s cornbread stuffing, and another of her mother’s sweet potato casserole. As they settled in to their booth, Emma noticed that Mary Margaret did take a turkey leg from Regina’s bird, and David took a generous helping of her stuffing. 

Hook and Robin kept to a table in the back. Granny and Ruby sat down with their feast in the booth behind David. Hopper sat by himself, in the next booth, facing away from Emma, towards the diner door. She noticed that he filled a plate but didn’t eat yet. The room fell mostly silent as people began to stuff themselves with the holiday cooking. 

When the door opened and the Blue Fairy came in, Hopper sprang to his feet and moved to greet her. He helped her out of her short blue cloak, holding it in his arms. Her white cocktail dress fitted tightly to her waist, then widened in silver and white ruffles. She wore her trademark flowers across her shoulders: white, pink, and blue in perpetual bloom. 

Many astounded eyes watched as she put both hands on Hopper’s chest and kissed him intimately on the lips. She even raised one pretty, silver heel. He returned to their table, his ears reddened to their tips. Emma could feel her mother melt in the booth next to her. 

The Blue Fairy calmly approached. “Lovely dress, Mary Margaret,” she said cordially and coldly. “Hopper invited me, such a sweet man. I accepted, since no one else offered.” Her cold gaze swept to Emma. “Happy Thanksgiving,” she said, then delicately spun and returned to Hopper. She slid into the booth next to him, facing her enemy. Regina and she exchanged nods. The room gradually filled with the sounds of conversation and silverware. 

Hundreds of years of life, and she plays games like a 20-year-old, Emma thought. Good thing I’m not interested. 

“How could you forget to invite her?” Emma asked her mother in a low voice. 

“It worked out, didn’t it?” Mary Margaret sighed, apparently unfazed by the curt treatment. 

“And Ms. Peacock?” 

“She said she celebrates her anniversary tonight.” 

“She’s married?” 

Mary Margaret waved her hand towards Hopper and his date. “You just never know. Gold said he and Mr. French plan on slogging their way through whatever Belle burns in the kitchen. She’s sweet but has no kitchen skills. I need to save some pig for him.” 

“Funny you should mention ‘burn,’” Emma said. She regaled her parents with that adventure and more from her work on the parade. For a while, they relaxed as a family. 

During dinner Emma noticed Robin only picked at his food. He kept staring at the front of the diner. Regina, she thought. When he got up and began walking to the front of the diner, Emma reached into her jacket, that she’d folded across the back of the booth, for her gloves. 

To her surprise, Robin ignored Regina and approached Mulan. Mulan kept calm and tried to dismiss him politely. Robin apparently didn’t get the hint. Aurora could be heard clearly across the diner. “She’s mine. Do you only hit on lesbians? What is your problem?” 

Emma suppressed her laughter in the silence. She heard Henry ask, “Mom, what’s a lesbian?” 

Now, more people chuckled and snickered. Regina, pink-cheeked, kept her eyes on Henry only and answered, “I’ll explain later, Sweetie.” 

As Robin trudged back to his seat, Mary Margaret elbowed Emma. “Maybe you should let her handle the sex conversation. My mom tried to talk with me about it, and I didn’t want to hear a word she said. I felt so awkward. I could tell she did, too.” 

“I learned about sex watching the sheep and cows,” David chimed in. 

“We know,” Mary Margaret and Emma said together. He looked miffed and shoved more venison into his mouth. 

“That was one thing Regina took the time to talk with me about,” Mary Margaret said graciously. “She was kind and sweet. She didn’t make it sound frightening like my mother did. I never would’ve let Charming near me, otherwise.” 

Emma felt a strange, twisting sensation in her chest. There before I was born, here tonight and still gorgeous. I wouldn’t be here without her. Not born, not in this town. My Savior. She knew Regina had been teasing, mocking her, and yet, not. 

She watched Regina patiently listening to Henry. She recalled a piece of a dream from Halloween. Regina had animated a baby bear and a mama bear out of fire. In her dream she saw another big bear join them. All three bears wrestled and played together enthusiastically. The two of us and our son, she smiled tenderly at the thought. Maybe it wasn’t just a dream. 

After her meal, even though she was surrounded by family and friends, her heart desired different company. She wanted to go speak with Regina, but she felt obligated to stand with David as he spoke with Mulan. The two exchanged technique tips for fighting, while Emma fell into her old habit of people watching. Her eyes wandered the room, but always returned to Regina. 

Many people approached Emma to tell her congratulations on the parade, and to tell her that her mother looked lovely. She noticed the well-wishers never spoke to Regina, even though she worked just as hard or harder for them. After Henry left, Regina remained alone in the booth. 

Robin stood nearby, telling tales to the dwarfs and Hook. Emma overheard enough of Robin’s conversation to realize that he had recovered enough to act as if he left Regina and not the other way around. Typical, she mused. 

“Emma, will you go?” David’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“What was the question?” Emma refocused on her father and the competent warrior. 

“Mulan will begin teaching a class in the sword and staff at the Community Center after the first of the year. Will you attend?” David looked at her questioningly. Mulan just smiled. 

“Henry and I would love to learn from you.” Emma gratefully touched Mulan’s shoulder. 

Mary Margaret reached around Emma’s waist from behind to get her attention. “I want to talk with you,” she whispered into Emma’s ear. Curious, Emma turned. Unusually, Mary Margaret began discussing minor details of her job at the school. Nothing important. But Mary Margaret faced the front of the diner and held Emma in place so she couldn’t see Regina. 

As Mary Margaret continued to fill Emma’s ear with nonsense, Emma slowly maneuvered her mother so that she could see the front of the diner again. She was startled to see a new and glamorous woman at the party. She moved to an invisible song, straight to Regina’s booth. Regina smiled up at the woman and rested her hand on the woman’s waist. 

As the two women spoke, Emma studied the lady from the side. Small, but beautifully proportioned. Shapely calves balanced delicately in 6 inch heels. Firm hips supported a tiny waist, topped by lightly muscled shoulders. Straight brunette hair with auburn highlights fell over high rounded breasts, barely held in by a black strapless sheath. This woman could give Regina a run for her money on any of her best days. 

Emma felt her chest get tight as the woman’s lips kissed Regina’s cheek. Regina tiredly ignored the display that was willfully presented to her. 

“Will you stop staring at her?” Mary Margaret grabbed Emma’s arm and shook her lightly. “What’s so intriguing about her, now?” Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder, her fingers digging into Emma’s flesh. “Oh, it’s Belle. She looks gorgeous tonight.” 

Emma felt her stomach clench. She stood, rooted in place, unable to move, studying the two women closely. At last she realized that she couldn’t see anything remotely sexual between the two of them. 

She recalled the same jealous feeling while watching Regina with her mother at the dress fitting. Even though she knew Regina would never feel sexually attracted to her mother, she had felt uncomfortable with the apparent intimacy she had seen. 

I wanted her to touch me like that. I wanted to feel her arms around me. 

But her mother’s heart had healed, a miracle wrought by Regina. She didn’t want Regina or Belle to notice her stares, so, she turned away. Mary Margaret prattled on. 

Now, Emma could see Henry in a back corner with Hook. Regina’s questions earlier about him had felt awkward. Emma saw that Henry had that “eager to please” expression on his face. Ruby stood closely to Hook, not touching yet, but potentially interested. The man was in permanent heat, Emma thought. Maybe Ruby finds that attractive. 

Henry poked Hook to get his attention again. Henry asked a question. Ruby looked up, grinning in Regina’s direction. Hook followed with a guarded expression. Ruby started laughing, and Hook put his hand and hook up in a ward off posture, shaking his head no. Ruby hit him on his shoulder. Henry looked hurt. 

Emma looked back to Regina. Their eyes met. At once she could see how lonely Regina felt. Regina turned her lips up into an imitation of a smile, but her eyes stayed muted. 

Mary Margaret was talking, but Emma quit listening. She felt compassion for Regina. She sat, surrounded by her former and current enemies, but still she showed up. You invited her, stupid, she fussed at herself. You’ve left her there, by herself, all night. 

She realized that Regina had changed so much from the woman who once threatened her with the statement, “I’ll destroy you if it’s the last thing I do.” Whatever Mary Margaret blathered on about was not important, but Regina was. 

“Emma? Did you hear my question?” Mary Margaret abruptly interrupted Emma’s thoughts. “I loved my float today. The design, the colors, even my chair all turned out better than anything I imagined. Where did you get the idea?” 

Emma answered bluntly, “Regina thought of the wreath and the white lights. Her style and beauty inspired me to create everything else.” She ignored Mary Margaret’s wounded look and shook off the hand that touched her shoulder as she turned to leave. 

Hopper stepped in front of her. “Great job on the parade. Can I talk with you a moment?” She looked around his red, fluffy sweater. Regina circled her coffee cup to stir it. Then, Regina stared out the window, one hand stroking the handle of her cup. 

Emma sighed. “What is it, Bug?” 

“I need to talk with you about Henry.” As Hopper began his speech, Emma turned away from Regina to look to Henry. Gold and Belle joined, silently observing. 

Emma found herself staring directly into Belle’s brilliantly blue eyes. She had never realized how stunningly beautiful Belle was. Belle carried herself, unselfconsciously, with her same casual grace. She frowned from Hopper to Emma and back. Emma hoped it wasn’t directed at her personally, still feeling unsettled from the exchange she’d witnessed earlier. 

Hopper complained that Henry didn’t have enough male influence in his life. 

“I think David is just fine and enough,” Emma said. “It’s not as if there’s a big age difference between David and myself. I’m not dating a man just to please your antiquated ideas. You never mentioned all of this to Regina when Henry was younger, did you?” 

“Well, no,” Hopper said meekly, “I thought—” 

Belle nudged Gold, who interrupted immediately. 

“Henry has me, Emma. I’ll continue to help you any way that I can.” 

She started to thank him when Belle put her hand over Emma’s wrist. 

“Emma, Regina is running away.” Both men looked at Belle as if she had just confessed to secretly torturing children and small pets. Confusion, shock, and disgust flowed across their incredulous faces. Emma felt grateful and surprised. 

“Go,” Belle commanded urgently. 

Emma ran to the door and stepped outside just as Regina reached the end of the patio. Emma called to her as she ran down the few steps. “Leaving so soon? Princess Ella made an elaborate red velvet cheesecake that she read about in a magazine.” 

Regina turned at the sound of Emma’s voice. She retraced some of her steps. The two women met in the middle of the patio. “No thank you, too sweet for my tastes,” Regina said. “I’m about celebrated out for tonight. It’s been a very long day.” 

Emma almost reached out in concern, but returned her hand to her side. “I wanted to get by your table to speak with you again.” 

Regina shrugged. “I saw how everyone came up to you to congratulate you tonight. I hear everyone loved the parade. Good job, Emma.” Regina turned and began to walk away again. 

Emma rapidly stepped forward and caught the back of Regina’s coat collar to stop her. “I voted for you,” Emma said softly, holding on tightly. 

“I know. I’ve always known,” Regina replied without turning. “I recognized your handwriting.” 

Regina turned in place slowly, and Emma still didn’t release her grip. Regina ended up nestled inside Emma’s arm. Regina stepped even closer, studying Emma’s face. Regina was almost close enough to kiss her. Emma smelled a hint of coffee and, very faintly, Regina’s perfume. Regina’s eyes were dark again, the pupils—large in her cinnamon-colored irises. 

“You said you pitied me,” Regina said huskily. She lowered her chin in defiance and braced her shoulders back, protecting herself further against any pain Emma’s reply might bring. 

Emma watched her breath and Regina’s mix as they both exhaled into the frosty air. Emma stared at Regina’s lips— blood red, full, and waiting. She shook her head no. 

When Emma managed to speak, her voice felt and sounded roughened. “I imagined. Evil or not, you are the only true Queen.” 

Regina didn’t move, but her demeanor changed completely. The hardness around her eyes and mouth softened. As Emma continued to hold Regina’s gaze, she recognized the desire at last. 

Emma wanted to kiss her. She realized she’d wanted this for a long time. Sounds of laughter from the diner behind her reminded her of where they stood. Here was not where she wanted to experience a first kiss. 

She released Regina and took a half step back. Regina immediately stepped forward, keeping the distance intimate. 

“Will you come to dinner with me tomorrow?” Regina quietly requested. 

“Yes. I would love to,” Emma said without hesitating. 

“Good. We can celebrate our success together. 7 o’clock.” Regina smiled for the first time, genuinely, since she first saw Emma that night. Without saying goodbye, Regina turned and left. 

Emma happily returned to the party. Grumpy greeted her as she walked in. “Aren’t you glad she’s gone? Robin said she was an Ice Princess. I wouldn’t want to lock lips or anything else with her. You’d get your special parts stuck.” The dwarf’s voice carried in the diner. 

Emma grinned maliciously and thought, this deserves a proper response. 

Emma cold-cocked the rude dwarf. She savored the raw feel of her fist connecting with his bearded jaw. 

As Grumpy hit the floor, the six dwarfs on the stools behind him stopped tittering behind their hands. Silence fell in the room. 

Emma threateningly stared each dwarf down in turn. When her eyes met Bashful’s, he squeaked in terror. 

She stalked across the diner. Robin stood in her way. She pushed him on his shoulder and spoke in a low tone, “you started this mess. It’s over now. You can clean it up.” Emma saw the vindictiveness die on Robin’s face. Resignation replaced it. 

He murmured something to her, and she thought he must be drunk. What he said made no sense to her. As she leaned closer, she didn’t smell any alcohol. 

“Fine. Move aside,” she grunted. He stepped aside readily. 

She swept her gaze around the quiet diner, assessing for more threats. She noticed that the Blue Fairy and her mother wore matching expressions of supreme disappointment. She finished her advance across the diner to where her parents stood. She shrugged into her jacket and took Henry’s hand. 

“We’re leaving now. I’m celebrated out.” Henry gazed up at her in admiration and quickly nodded his head. 

In the continued silence as Emma stalked out, gripping Henry’s hand tightly, she heard Hook’s cheery voice. “All right boys and girls. Who wants to sit on Santa’s lap first?” 


	26. Chapter 26

Thanksgiving night Emma dreamed. She sat alone in the dark in an audience of chairs. She wore her motorcycle clothes from the parade. A spotlight came on, illuminating the chaise lounge on the floor before her. Reclining upon it was the Blue Fairy. 

Blue began to sing a slow, brokenhearted ballad: “Love you didn’t do right by me.” Emma felt squirrely in her chair, as she watched the attractive woman move from one seductive pose to another, obviously singing to her. 

Blue looked ravishing, barely clothed in a duplicate of Regina’s Halloween gown, in aquamarine. The gown did nothing to hide that Blue wore nothing underneath it, just like Regina. When she finished her song, Emma found herself standing and applauding. 

“Come, my little witch,” Blue purred to her. Blue beckoned with one hand. Emma felt herself tugged, compelled to sit down next to the fairy temptress. Blue’s warm touch on her shoulder guided her to lie down onto the cushion next to her. “I finally have your attention,” she said, with a sweet and loving expression on her face. 

As her hands tenderly caressed Emma, Emma realized, “you are not Blue.” 

The woman nodded and with a mischievous smile, acknowledged, “very good, Detective.” Before Emma’s eyes, Blue’s face and body morphed into her grandmother’s. Emma hugged her tightly. 

“I hope I didn’t disappoint you,” Emma said as she released her. 

“No. You made all the right choices. I am so proud of you. You are beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, kind, brave, loving, and most importantly, loyal. You’re worth more than any gift money can buy.” 

“Thank you, Grandmother.” 

Grandmother Eva put a hand on each side of Emma’s face. “My Sweetest,” she said as she brought Emma’s lips to hers for a kiss. She lingered longer than Emma would’ve expected. The innocent kiss turned into open mouthed need, and Emma found herself back in Blue’s arms. 

Unlike the real Blue, this woman’s energy felt magnetic. Like Blue, the more Emma fought, the more passionate her kiss became. Emma found herself unwillingly drawn deeper and deeper into the woman’s embrace. Where Blue had felt like ice, this woman felt like slow, churning, volcanic lava. When the kiss finally ended, Emma shakily gathered herself. 

“Who are you?” Emma asked as she tried to create some space between her body and the woman’s. 

“Someone who has watched you for a long time. Like Blue, I will never love you, but I will always want you. You can think of me as a great aunt. Your grandmother and I are close.” She giggled like Blue did. “She asked me to watch over you and protect you.” 

“But who are you? Give me your name. Show me your real face.” So I can defend myself better next time, she thought. 

“No time for introductions. You must go. She awaits. She’ll hate me for this, but I saw you first. And remember, step forward.” As the spotlight dimmed, Emma heard the woman laugh, an eerie chilling sound. 

She awoke in the darkness of her room. Only a sheet covered her shivering body. She felt relieved; it was only a nightmare. “No more musicals before bed,” she mused out loud. 

In the dream, Blue’s kiss tasted like peppermint. Now, a bitterness filled her mouth. She got up to brush her teeth and noticed the window stood slightly ajar. She closed it before heading to the bathroom. After she brushed and gargled with mouthwash, she returned to her room. 

As she stepped across the threshold, instead of stepping into her bedroom, she stepped into the warehouse. A duplicate of Regina’s library was set up before a large group of people. Cameras and lights stood around. Regina waited in the chair, dressed exactly as she was the night they first met. 

Emma hastily looked down. Not in my pajamas, she thought anxiously. She felt relief when she saw her familiar red jacket zipped, her skinny jeans, and her brown boots. 

A lady assistant hustled her towards the sofa. “We waited for you,” the lady whispered. Emma nodded her thanks before taking her seat. The cameras began rolling. 

The casting director said, “okay, you are Regina and you are Emma. Emma has just shown up at your house with your adopted son, whom she is returning. She is his birth mother. Regina, you react.” 

“I don’t react. I act.” Emma restrained her laughter as Regina haughtily corrected the director. 

Regina didn’t say a word. It was clear on her face that she disapproved of this new woman. However, in her eyes there was also curiosity and perhaps, desire. Emma could see that Regina didn’t like feeling this interest in Emma. 

The assistant handed Emma Henry’s fairytale book. She opened it and saw, written in delicate calligraphy: 

Act one: Regina’s eyes said maybe, I’m going to come over there and kiss you. 

Emma put the book down next to her on the sofa. 

Next, he directed Regina to offer Emma one of her prize apples. As she held it out to Emma, Emma could see that the woman wanted her. 

By itself, the book opened and turned to a new page. On the page she read: 

Act two: Regina holds the apple out. Her eyes and body said, “I’m going to rip your clothes off. You are mine to play with as I please.” 

Finally, he directed Regina that Emma was someone that she finds more special than anyone else. He asked her to consider the idea: what would she do to welcome her and her alone? “We want you to offer Emma ‘something special’ now.” 

Regina got up out of her chair and walked behind the sofa. She stopped just to the side of Emma and leaned to experimentally kiss the back of the sofa. Regina was quickly back into character with that kiss. Emma felt worried that Regina thought kissing her would feel as exciting as kissing furniture. 

Someone handed Regina not just an apple, but an apple still on the branch. The cameras started rolling again. Regina leaned over Emma and dangled the apple temptingly in front of her. Regina tipped Emma’s head back to kiss her boldly on the lips. 

Then, Regina slid head first over the back of the sofa, bringing the apple with her. She moved with boneless ease like a serpent. She flowed across Emma’s shoulder and down her stomach. As her body caught up, Regina rose to end up seated, straddling Emma’s lap. 

Emma and Regina stared into each other’s eyes. Regina leaned to kiss Emma again. Emma wondered if it was an act, or if it was all real. 

The director ordered, “cut.” Regina didn’t stop kissing Emma. She tossed the apple behind her and put one hand behind Emma’s head. She used the other to support herself on Emma’s thigh while she moved her hips closer to Emma’s body. 

Her passion felt real to Emma. Emma wouldn’t break the kiss. She’d wanted this for too long. The assistant stepped behind the sofa and read to her over her shoulder. As she spoke, the assistant’s voice rapidly changed to Regina’s. 

Act three: Regina comes and claims Emma, taking her in. She wraps around her, kissing her deeply. You were mine before you met me. You are mine now and always will be. As long as I live, you will never yearn for another. I will prove this to you each time we meet with a look, a touch, a kiss. 

***** 

Emma awakened after seeing Regina with her hand locked over her clit. She lay there, enjoying the aftermath of her dream. She felt better and more relaxed than she had in months. 

Emma thought of Regina’s graceful walk, her beautiful figure, and her casual flirtations of the night before. Then, she thought about Regina demonstrating the gloves’ protective abilities and her speed on her feet —reflexes like Regina’s do not stumble in heels. 

What if I have missed the signs, all this time? I need to talk with someone, but not Mary Margaret. 

She realized that if she were right, then Mary Margaret had twisted what Robin had told her, solely to fit her own dark needs. 

Belle. 

She would go find Belle. 

She wanted to talk with her, anyway. 

She drove to the library and parked. The sign on the door read: “Closed For The Holiday Weekend.” 

She walked to Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. Gold eagerly greeted her, an unusual occurrence. “People told me last night that they loved Maleficent. She really was a hit.” 

Emma’s eyes quickly took in the shop’s interior. She didn’t see Belle anywhere. She agreeably smiled at Gold. “Yes, and Henry loved her. He talked about her nonstop the first night he saw her. That was a great idea. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you last night.” 

Gold’s answering smile held warmth. “Maybe I can be a decent grandfather after all.” Emma realized it was the first time his eyes looked loving when he referred to Henry and not stricken still with the grief over his own son. 

Belle stepped out from the back room, in a white blouse, black skirt and heels, holding a vase. “Emma,” she said, crossing the room to stand next to Gold as she spoke. “What brings you here this morning?” 

“Can I speak with you outside, please?” Emma anxiously questioned her. Belle gave her a curious look but nodded her assent. 

“Here, Rumple,” she said, handing him the china. Gold didn’t appear surprised by Emma’s request. He cradled the piece in one arm and walked carefully behind his counter. Belle slipped into a black peacoat and followed Emma out the door. As they left, a group of five people entered behind them. Emma looked up and down Main Street. There were more people out than she expected. 

“First day of holiday shopping.” Belle smiled and nudged her. “Have you started?” 

Emma’s anxiety increased. “I haven’t even thought about it yet. What do you buy people who were once royalty?” 

Belle laughed. “I don’t know. If I see something that Mary Margaret might like, I’ll let you know.” 

Emma winced. My parents were royalty, too. But that’s not why I’m here. “Why did you tell me about Regina last night?” Emma asked, hyperaware of Belle’s relaxed charm. 

Belle tilted her head up and to one side and then smiled knowingly. “You followed her, didn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Emma said. Her anxiety crested and began to flow from her lips. “I wanted to, I couldn’t let her leave, what if I never got to tell her, what if she didn’t want to, we’ve worked together so long, I was going to miss her, she’s Mary Margaret’s stepmother, she’s Henry’s mom too, she’s the Evil Queen, I’m supposed to be the Savior, I had to tell her, she’s hated me since I first arrived, but she was sweet to me, she healed Mary Margaret, she gave me these gloves, then she tossed me against the wall, her voice does things to me, I kept the roses she sent —” 

“Breathe, Emma.” Belle took Emma’s gloved hands into her own. “Deep breath in, and out,” Belle said, slowly coaching her. 

Emma obeyed. She took a few deep breaths, careful with her grip on the tiny woman’s hands. 

“Look at me and tell me what you’re trying to say,” Belle said. “It’s okay. I understand.” 

Emma looked down into the same beautiful eyes she had nervously stared at the night before. She felt Belle squeeze her hands tightly. Emma’s anger and jealousy flowed into her brief moment of determination. “Are you in love with Regina?” she demanded. 

Belle let go of her hands. “What?” Her voice crescendoed. “Whatever gave you that idea?” 

“You kissed her last night,” Emma said. “Her father on your float. Regina said you smell like sunshine and fresh flowers.” She leaned closer and as she sniffed cautiously, Belle leaned away from her invasive move. “She’s right,” Emma said decisively. 

“I thanked her for my dress,” Belle said emphatically, her accent thickening. 

“She gave it to you?” Emma turned away, tears already forming in her eyes. She started walking back to her car. “I thought… I can’t believe I didn’t see…” Her mind whirled again. 

She felt Belle catch her by her belt. “Emma.” She heard Belle’s heels scuff on the sidewalk as Emma continued to march away. “Em, whoa.” Belle tugged at her. 

“I am not in love with Regina.” Belle’s adamant declaration brought Emma to a halt. 

She took a deep breath and sighed. She wiped a palm across her face. Belle moved to stand in front of her. She grabbed Emma by her red jacket covered shoulders and shook her gently. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop.” 

She ran her hands up and down Emma’s arms then across her shoulders, firmly massaging the tense muscles there. “Now, try again.” Belle gave her a piercing gaze. “I know you’re trying to say something. Just go ahead, Emma. I won’t judge you.” 

Emma said it as quickly as she could, hoping she wouldn’t feel the sting of Belle’s rebuttal. “I think I’m in love with Regina.” 

Belle’s eyes widened, and she squealed with delight. Emma found herself enveloped in Belle’s strong arms. The hug wasn’t a mere shoulder to shoulder, but full-bodied happiness. Emma felt her anxiety diminishing. 

Belle didn’t let her go. She whispered into Emma’s ear, “Regina needs someone like you.” When Belle released her at last, she smiled as if she’d just received the best present ever. 

“I can see why Gold loves you,” Emma said. “I’m sorry about all this. You looked gorgeous last night. I didn’t recognize you at first. I never realized before how beautiful you are.” 

Belle passed off the compliment with a shrug. “You will talk with her, won’t you?” 

Emma nodded. “We’re having dinner tonight.” She felt another moment of tension. “Regina hasn’t actually said anything to me.” 

“Does she really need to?” Belle scolded her like a small child. “I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you.” Belle looked Emma up and down slowly. She smoothed Emma’s red leather jacket across her hips. “What will you wear?” 

“Probably some jeans and a nice shirt, maybe something like I wore last night.” Emma shrugged. 

“You looked fine for a casual gathering, but no. That won’t do for this. You need to go see Mrs. Kaye. Let her help you find something more elegant.” Belle grinned. “You’ve long ago made your first impressions. Tonight is about moving in a new direction with Regina. Don’t be afraid. Let yourself enjoy the adventure.” 

***** 

Emma walked to the clothing store that provided the dresses for the Christmas Queen. Belle had a point, she thought, “when in Rome.” She opened the door and heard the bell. Mr. Kaye greeted her from his ladder perch. He was arranging a new display for the storefront. 

Mrs. Kaye smiled at her from the back of the store where she was waiting on another lady. Emma wandered through the racks of casual clothes and stopped at the business attire. When the lady left without a purchase, Mrs. Kaye approached. 

“I need something for a dinner tonight,” Emma said as she pushed blouses around one of the circular racks. 

“A holiday dinner?” Mrs. Kaye asked. 

“At the Mills’ house,” Emma replied, then laughed nervously. “Alone.” 

Mrs. Kaye immediately swatted her hand away from the hangers. “Not this,” she commanded. “Mr. Kaye? Bring out the dress.” Mr. Kaye hustled down the ladder and into the back. 

Mrs. Kaye turned to Emma. “Miss Swan, I have just the dress for you. Wait here.” She walked to the front of the store and turned the lock. She returned to lead Emma back to the fitting room. “I was hoping I could fit you for the holidays.” 

Mr. Kaye presented a dress that was winter white silk with matching sheer sleeves. When Emma took it from him she realized it was more sheer than solid. 

“Mr. Kaye.” Mrs. Kaye shooed him away. He grinned broadly and winked at Emma before he left. Mrs. Kaye addressed Emma again. “Everything off,” she commanded. 

Emma wanted to protest, but she remembered how sternly Mrs. Kaye had treated her mother. After she disrobed, Mrs. Kaye helped her into the dress with no judgment or reaction. In the front, winter white silk panels just covered each breast. The panels were joined by another sheer panel that ran from her neckline to her waist. From there, more winter white clung to her down to her knees. It was sheer down her back to just above her butt, where the winter white started at barely polite. The sleeves were sheer to her wrists. Mrs. Kaye zipped her into it on her right side, the zipper ending just under her right armpit. 

“It’s the same fabric we used for your mother’s dress, but a radically different style,” Mrs. Kaye explained. She studied Emma. “Hem needs raising.” She walked gracefully to the door, opened it and called for her husband. He returned and smiled with pleasure at Emma. 

Emma admired the dress. The fit was skintight, clinging to all her curves and accentuating her muscular arms. The two tailors rapidly modified the hemline to mid-thigh. “How did you make it to fit so perfectly?” she asked. 

“Your lavender sweater hid nothing from me. I know women’s figures,” Mrs. Kaye said. 

Emma searched for a tag. “There’s no price on this? I doubt I can afford it.” 

Mr. Kaye glanced at Mrs. Kaye. Mrs. Kaye nodded to him and addressed Emma. “It’s a gift.” 

“But, you don’t know me at all,” Emma demurred. 

Mrs. Kaye gave a short laugh. Mr. Kaye smiled slyly. “But I know the Queen,” Mrs. Kaye said meaningfully. “I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you.” 

Emma stuttered, “but… I haven’t said that I…” Her voice trailed away. 

Mrs. Kaye laughed longer and harder now. “Sometimes in love, no words are necessary. Look at yourself.” She turned Emma to the mirror. “You won’t have to say anything tonight in this.” 

Emma saw a woman she wouldn’t recognize. She had worn her uniform or something she could move well in for her job for so long that she had forgotten she had legs. And cleavage. And a decent waistline. 

She felt her eyes start to burn with tears. The two elves met her eyes in the mirror and smiled compassionately. 

“Merry Christmas. We started early.” 


	27. Chapter 27

November 28th

Friday 

Regina paced the length of her closet once more. 

Nothing suited her. 

She opened and closed every drawer in the dresser, hoping something would catch her fancy. She’d prepped the dinner, and she stood, freezing in the cool air of her bedroom. She had showered and now, nude, could not choose even a pair of panties. 

She returned to her closet. Another perusal did nothing for her. She wanted to wear something special for Emma— something fantastic and fabulous. 

But she finally accepted that she was just too nervous to focus on seduction. She knew that if she were to have a wardrobe malfunction— if a seam split, or a bra strap broke— she might not have the grace and composure to play it off. 

She ran a hand through her hair. She decided that she’d better go basic. She opened her lingerie drawer and found a lacy thong that she’d never worn and a balconette bra. 

Emma likes me in that. 

She checked the fit of each in her mirror. 

No one will interrupt us tonight. No one will linger nearby to listen or to watch. I’ll have her here, alone. 

She realized her hard nipples already showed through the bra. She reached into one cup and shifted her breast. She checked her image in her mirror and smiled. 

Now, I am aligned. 

She chose a Kaye-tailored skirt of black cashmere that zipped up the side. She found a black silk top that buttoned down the front. It had alternating vertical stripes of black opaque and black sheer silk. The white French collar and cuffs provided contrast. She searched her shoes and settled on a pair of heels of moderate height, not her 6 inch stilettos. 

She cast a well-practiced eye at herself in the mirror. 

Yes. Well-tailored, classic, and attractive. 

She lifted her shoulder length hair into a brief up-do and decided against it. Even though Auntie E had tricked her, she did provide some good advice. She wanted to appear approachable tonight. 

Very approachable. 

She quickly glanced around the bedroom and tried to see it as Emma might. Emma’s book lay on the bedside table. The bed, with its fluffy comforter and throw pillows, looked inviting. She had stacked wood for the fireplace earlier. 

Freshly cleaned, neat, no strange odors. Perfect. 

She crossed her fingers and hoped. 

Downstairs, she stacked more logs into the fireplace in the library. She lit them quickly and moved the screen into place. She turned on a single lamp. Now the room felt cozy. She set the music to play softly in the background in each room. 

Next, she turned her attention to the dining room. She lit the six candles in her freshly polished silver candelabras. She turned off the lights. She liked the atmosphere but remembered that the oil lamps and the sound of her voice had lulled Emma right to sleep on Halloween. She turned the wall sconces up to give the room a cheerier vibe. 

Emma arrived promptly at 7 pm. When Regina opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of Emma with a large vase of red and white roses. 

“You should’ve had roses yesterday in the parade,” Emma said gruffly. “It’s a detail I missed.” Regina took the large bouquet from Emma’s hands. 

“Please come in.” She gestured for Emma to accompany her up the stairs to the foyer. 

Emma’s hair was up in a French braid that accentuated her strong cheekbones. She wore a long, gray trench coat, belted at the waist. One hand fiddled with the belt; the other tapped against her thigh. 

When they reached the foyer, Regina finally looked past the coat to see that Emma wore heels. She stared, stupidly. 

Emma, in heels. 

When she met Emma’s eyes, Emma did not smile. 

“I’ll just put these in the dining room. They’re so beautiful. Thank you.” Now, Regina saw a constrained smile. “You can hang your coat in the closet.” Regina indicated a door. 

She left and tried to walk gracefully into the dining room, hoping to hide her excitement. She had put the place settings on opposite sides of the round table. She moved the candles and set the flowers as the new centerpiece. Then, she realized they would block her view of Emma. She didn’t want to miss a minute of her this evening. 

As she debated what to do, she heard Emma’s heels approach on the hardwood behind her. The footsteps stopped. 

Regina turned and gasped. She heard the wooden thunk of the chair behind her hitting the table as her legs went weak. She couldn’t breathe. She reached a hand back to hold on to the chair for more support. 

An elegant predator awaited in the foyer. Her eyes caught and held Regina’s. Regina felt mesmerized. As the sensual creature smoothly glided into motion, Regina watched the strong, graceful flow of her body. 

Her dress emphasized the raw beauty of her form. The sweep of her thighs, the heaviness of her breasts, the curves of her shoulders and her muscular arms all moved effortlessly towards Regina. As she bore down towards her, unsmiling, eyes intense and serious, Regina felt her heartbeat increase rapidly in response. 

As the woman neared, “oh, Em…” escaped huskily from Regina’s lips. Emma turned just in front of Regina and continued to the next chair. The scent of simple, clean Ivory wafted by. 

Regina felt the loss of Emma as a physical thing. It was obvious from the sheer panel down the front that the dress was Emma’s only means of support. The glimpse of ridges of back muscles curving down into barely decent coverage over her hips made Regina lightheaded with lust. 

She felt certain that the hem was only inches away from bare, unprotected flesh. She couldn’t take her eyes off this transformed Emma. 

Emma silently appraised the table. She boldly moved the place setting from in front of the chair where she stood, around the table to the next chair. 

Regina fussed at herself: why didn’t I think of that? Emma’s solution was much more intimate. They would sit next to each other now. 

Emma appeared oblivious to the effect she was having on Regina. She stood, her perfect posture and the thinness of the silk teasing Regina’s mind with what must lie underneath. She met Regina’s eyes with a challenge in her own. 

“It’s a lovely dress,” Regina breathed, her regular alto dropping an octave. Emma gave a small smile and shifted into a more casual pose, placing one hand on her hip. 

Just as Emma was about to say thank you, Regina blurted out, “where did you hide the tag?” 

Can’t keep the Evil Queen down, can I, Regina chided herself. 

To her surprise, Emma laughed—a deep, hearty, belly laugh. Regina felt the tension in the room drop dramatically. She finally felt able to step away from her supporting chair. She brushed her skirt back into place. 

“Thank you,” Emma said, between bouts of laughter. She put a hand on the table to steady herself. “I needed that.” 

I didn’t offend her, she thought as she felt her normal ease returning. This voluptuous, nearly naked creature is still Emma. I can make it through a dinner with some semblance of grace. 


	28. Chapter 28

“Shall we?” Regina asked and turned to lead into the kitchen. Emma followed. Her new dessert recipe waited in the oven. She set the delay timer to begin cooking about midway through their meal. She walked to the recently cleaned refrigerator and brought out a plastic-wrapped plate. She uncovered the two fist-sized chunks of raw, red flesh on it. 

“Ever had sashimi?” She sliced a piece with a knife and held it out to Emma. Emma wrinkled her nose with distaste and shuddered. Regina popped the piece into her mouth. 

“I’ll kill one further for you.” She put a small pan on the stove, drizzled oil into it, and turned the burner on. 

“You actually ate that, raw.” 

“Freshly caught today. This tuna is a delicacy. I’d kill for it.” Regina smiled. 

“Tuna should only come in a can and be smothered in mayonnaise and spices before eating,” Emma said. “But, I’m trying new things. Don’t cook it.” 

“Feeling adventurous, I hoped you would be.” Regina smiled broadly. She removed the pan and turned off the burner. She returned to the refrigerator and pulled out the sugar snap peas. “I’ll just steam these and we can eat.” She set up the pot and steamer. “After yesterday’s debauchery I thought simple would be best.” 

While the water heated Regina picked up three small bowls from the kitchen island. “I prefer my fish plain, but I thought you might like the condiments: soy sauce, pickled ginger, and wasabi.” She indicated the thick green paste in one bowl. “Do you like spicy?” 

“Tacos and spaghetti are about as exotic as I usually eat,” Emma admitted. 

“Go sparingly. It’s fiery and evil, like me.” Regina grinned mischievously. 

She took the bowls and set them on the dining room table. When she returned she arranged white, shredded vegetable on two cream porcelain plates. “Daikon, a radish,” she explained. 

She took a knife and rapidly cut the tuna into small bite-size rectangles. She arranged it on the two plates. She cleaned her knife and ran her fingers down the flat of the stainless steel blade before storing it. 

“Masterful,” Emma said. Regina smiled at the compliment. She tossed the sugar snap peas into the boiling water and set a timer. 

Regina stepped to her wine rack and selected a bottle. She presented the label to Emma. “Would you care for a glass?” 

“No, thank you.” 

Regina asked teasingly, “keeping your wits about you with the Evil Queen?” Emma blushed and crossed her arms defensively. Regina returned the bottle to the rack. 

A glass or two of that and I’d clear the table with her, she thought. She grinned wolfishly. 

“Is there anything I should be worried about, Regina?” Emma asked, her posture still defensive. 

Regina noticed that Emma’s crossed arms did wonderful things to her cleavage. She couldn’t stop grinning. She wanted to say: ‘in that dress you will never be safe from me.’ Instead, she replied, “I wouldn’t ask you here just to poison you. I’ve had ample opportunity to do so already. Tonight, we celebrate our success.” 

Tonight, we celebrate us, she thought hopefully. 

The timer dinged. She plated the peas for each of them and set the cream porcelain plates into the black servers at each of their chairs. Her silverware gleamed by each plate. 

“Please, come sit with me, Emma.” She waved her guest into the dining room. After they both sat down, Regina took a moment to admire her. 

I’ve known what I want for so long now, she thought. She’s here. My princess has come. 

Regina picked up chopsticks. “Use your fork, Emma. I’d hate to have you drop your fish and stain your dress so soon.” She plunged one chopstick into the wasabi and put it into a smaller bowl. She poured soy sauce over it. “Try that.” She winked. 

Emma dipped a piece of tuna. She smiled after tasting it. “That’s my kind of evil.” 

Regina almost purred. “Good. Now, I can sum up my parade experience easily. Outmaneuvered by Gold, again.” 

Emma choked on her sashimi. Coughing, she reached for her water glass. “You almost inhaled the wasabi?” Regina asked, and Emma nodded, her eyes starting to tear. “That won’t help,” Regina said as she stopped Emma’s hand. “More fish, here.” She loaded some of her own unseasoned meat onto Emma’s fork. “I’ll make rice next time. That helps, too.” 

Regina quickly glanced at Emma. She had said ‘next time’. Emma just nodded as she chewed. 

“You were laughing at me,” Regina observed. 

“Yes. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Riding 50 feet in front of a fire-breathing dragon? I might as well have worn my finest Evil Queen dress and tossed poisoned apples to the crowd.” 

“I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t realize how that would look until I saw you, myself. The man is clever. Damn Trickster. Next year we’ll put Hook and Henry behind you. I’ll have a talk with Gold before the parade about his actions and my consequences.” 

Regina felt her heart flutter. “You want to do this again? You will work with me?” 

One of Emma’s hands reached to flick her hair back out of habit, then touched her braid. “Yes. I was hoping, after tonight, maybe we could do coffee again sometime?” Emma nervously looked down at her dress and picked at the hem. “I never figured out your nefarious plot. Maybe you just made that up.” 

Regina laughed with relief. “You can solve this one on your own, Daphne. I’ve confidence in your ability.” 

She waited and watched Emma take another piece of tuna, dip it, and then eat with pleasure. Good, she thought, she likes it. 

“All Henry spoke about was his experience on the pirate ship. Tell me, Emma, did you enjoy it? What did you see and what did you enjoy most?” 

Emma began animatedly describing the parade to Regina. Regina heard words here and there, but she really didn’t care what Emma talked about. She rested her chin on her hand and watched her, tenderly smiling. 

Emma seemed different tonight. It’s not just the dress, she thought. She’s happier, more alive and full of white light than I’ve ever seen. If it took a parade to see this, it was worth it. 

She realized, as Emma took a break to politely nibble on the sugar snap peas, that she hadn’t heard Emma mention the Christmas Queen. 

“I heard that the audience broke out into spontaneous applause and cheers when they saw the Christmas Queen and her court.” Regina tried to keep her voice civil. “Did Snow and the others enjoy themselves?” 

“The serpentine belt snapped in the truck that pulled the Christmas Queen float,” Emma replied. 

“Serpentine?” Regina’s lips twitched. 

“Yes,” Emma continued seriously. “It connects the motor to a number of crucial parts. Without it, the truck lost power steering. The alternator no longer charged the battery. Without the battery charging, it rapidly drained and the heaters on the float quit. The truck’s engine died right there in the middle of the street. David had checked the truck that morning. I don’t know how he missed it.” 

“Snow?” Regina hid her smile behind her linen napkin. 

“She was furious,” Emma said. “They all nearly froze. It took us some time to get a new truck to their float and get them hooked up.” 

“Iced princesses?” Regina couldn’t control herself. Her eyes started to water. She broke out into peals of laughter. 

“Regina, it’s not funny.” 

Regina continued to laugh. 

First, Emma’s lips twitched. Then, she grinned. Finally, she joined Regina, howling with laughter. 

“Regina, you promised!” 

“And I kept it,” Regina said as she laid a hand over Emma’s. “I told you trucks were too unreliable.” 

“I didn’t mention the mishap with the Ironman float,” Emma said, grinning. “We didn’t notice the slow leak in his right arm until he was behind the hospital. By then, his arm had dropped so far that his palm blaster was pointing at his crotch. He appeared to be blasting his nuts off. You get it?” 

“I got it, good double entendré. Your girlfriend didn’t do her job well, did she.” Regina felt more comfortable poking fun at the Blue Fairy now that Emma sat in her dining room. 

“No, she didn’t,” Emma agreed without a trace of anger. “When I called her to help, I couldn’t tell which offended her more: the condition of the float, or my obvious lack of interest in her.” 

Regina studied Emma, glamorous in her dress, yet still the warmhearted, sweet woman she loved. If Emma had been a vapid, shallow blonde, she might have lusted after that pure-hearted, uncomplicated, magic set of boobs. But then, she wouldn’t want Emma, either. 

When she’d heard that Blue had visited Emma in her bedroom, she’d felt so jealous. She hadn’t wanted to see Emma kiss the Blue Fairy, but she had to make sure. 

They ate in silence. Emma toyed with her water glass, running her fingers in the condensation that had formed. 

“This music reminds me of dancing mushrooms,” Emma said. 

“I got that reference,” Regina said. “Henry loved that movie. We both loved the dinosaurs the most. This is the ‘Chinese Dance’ from _The_ _Nutcracker_ , one of my favorite Christmas CDs. Daddy used to take me to see the ballet when I was little.” 

“How long ago was that?” Emma asked, blinking innocently. 

“It was a curse,” Regina huffed. “For decades, I didn’t age.” 

“Until I showed up.” 

Regina’s mouth tightened and relaxed as she tried not to say anything rude in reply. As she stared at the beautiful woman, sitting within arms-reach, she suddenly couldn’t feel angry. She laughed forgivingly. 

“Savior one, Evil Queen zero.” 

“What other kinds of Christmas music do you have?” Emma asked. “Maybe I could borrow some.” 

“Mormon Tabernacle Choir,” Regina answered. 

“Only when I’m in the right mood.” 

“Tony Bennett.” Regina tried again. 

“The old guy who sang with Lady Gaga?” 

“Who?” Regina had no idea who this Gaga was. 

“Never mind. How about Mariah Carey, or Pentatonix?” 

“I’ve never heard of anyone you’ve mentioned,” Regina replied. 

“Your taste in music are –” Emma began. 

Regina brandished her chopstick like a wand. “Don’t you dare call me old again.” 

Emma continued, “…ah… different, than mine. I’ll introduce you to some of my favorites.” 

Emma reached over and rubbed her hand on Regina’s thigh. Regina finally realized that Emma wasn’t judging her. She was just curious about Regina’s likes and dislikes. Regina relaxed. 

We have much to learn about each other, she thought. 

Regina remembered the letter that she had received from Robin earlier that day. In it, he wished her and Emma well. He must have figured out “Em” at last. He wrote about them as if she and Emma were already a couple. She recalled seeing Robin entertaining Hook and the Dwarfs the night before. 

“I heard from Henry that I missed the action last night?” Regina asked. 

Emma shrugged. 

Regina asked again, “did you really hit Grumpy so hard he fell off his stool?” 

“Grumpy just doesn’t know you like I do,” Emma said plainly. Then she added, “Bashful won’t bother you anymore, either.” 

Regina inhaled with surprise. She started to ask, ‘what happened, exactly? What did Grumpy say?’ Then, she changed her mind. She nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Did Robin speak with you?” Regina felt sure that the two events were connected. “He sent a letter by this morning to tell me that he was leaving town.” 

“Yes, but I didn’t understand it. He told me the stairs needed new carpet padding. But Granny’s stairs at the diner are concrete.” 

With a stab of guilt, Regina remembered. She had taken all her anger and sexual frustration with Emma out on Robin’s body the night of Henry’s birthday. On her stairs. She knew now with absolute certainty, that Robin not only knew that she was in love with Emma, but also that he approved. 

He’s protecting her, she thought. Happy tears begin to roll down her face, and then she broke out into uproarious laughter. Emma smiled unsurely at her. 

“Don’t worry,” Regina said. “I know exactly what he meant. I’ll take care of it.” 

“Wait here, I’ll bring dessert out,” Regina said. She cleared their dinner plates and left them in the kitchen sink. She proudly returned with a platter and presented her creation to Emma. 

“I made these just for you,” she said as she placed the hot apple turnovers onto the dessert plates. Regina seated herself and picked up her fork. She noticed Emma just stared down at her food. 

“Seriously, Emma?” 

Emma met her gaze, doubtful. 

“Fine.” Regina scooted her chair next to Emma’s and cut a piece of Emma’s turnover. She spooned it into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. “There.” She playfully bared her teeth. “And delicious if I do say so myself.” 

She laughed and cut another piece. She held it temptingly out to Emma. “Shall I feed you, too?” 

Emma hesitated and appeared to be thinking it over. For a moment Regina thought Emma might accept her offered fork. 

“No.” Emma leaned away. “I can handle that myself.” 

Emma began to eat, hesitantly chewing and swallowing. After the first bite, she rapidly took a second, and then a third. Regina couldn’t read her expression. She awaited Emma’s verdict. 

She pushed her own dessert around her plate, feeling more anxious as Emma continued to eat silently. Finally, Emma turned an awed expression to her. 

“Regina. I had no idea. This turnover is simply fantastic. The white chocolate is unexpected and perfect. I love it.” Regina felt herself beaming with pride at Emma’s compliments. 

“You really are talented in the kitchen,” Emma said as she rested her hand on the back of Regina’s chair. 

“Thank you,” Regina said. “After the parade, I brought Daddy home. We spent hours together. I only began cooking after he left. I finally got this recipe right just before I came to see you at the diner last night. I’ve worked on it for over a month.” 

Emma’s hand moved from the back of Regina’s chair to rest lightly between her shoulders. Regina felt her nervousness spill out of her mouth in details. 

“I tried many different things. I tried apple tarts, baked apple pie, cinnamon apples, apple streusel, cinnamon rolls with apple chunks, roast apple in the fire, apples flambé, stewed apples, applesauce, cinnamon apple cake, and several different recipes for apple turnovers.” 

Emma laughed. “No apples in gelatin?” 

“You think?” Regina asked before she saw Emma’s smirk. “Oh, you’re teasing.” 

Emma smiled warmly. “I’ve just never had anyone take so much time to try to please me. It’s so sweet and thoughtful of you, Regina. I’m touched.” 

Emma turned in her chair towards Regina. Regina felt her mouth get dry. Emma began to lean ever so slowly towards her. Her lips were parted. Regina thought they looked as soft and sweet as they did the morning in her office after Emma had received the gloves. 

Regina felt that weakness again. She had no idea that this moment might feel like this. She realized that she felt afraid. If it didn’t matter so much, she’d ravish her in a heartbeat. 

I’m truly a coward, she thought. Faced with my heart’s desire, I’m hesitating. 

I only talk big, even in my own mind. 

Emma’s lips were only a few inches away. Her hand enticingly began to pull Regina towards her. 

Regina quickly bolted, sliding out of her chair and onto her feet, away from Emma. Emma straightened and looked up at her in surprise. Regina watched the surprise change to confusion. 

Emma retreated, turning away from Regina to face her empty dessert plate again. One hand clutched her napkin. The hand that had just held Regina, now empty, she placed palm up in her lap. 

Regina angrily reproached herself: apologize. Sit back down. But, she didn’t know how to recover the moment. 

With her heart racing, she said in a conciliatory tone, “why don’t you go check on the fire in the library. Toss a log or two on it while I clean up a bit. I’ll put coffee on and come join you.” 

Emma stood. “Yes, Regina,” she answered. Regina saw that constrained smile again. Then, Emma left. 

Regina extinguished the candles. She retrieved the dessert plates and silverware. She walked to the kitchen where she furiously tossed the mostly uneaten remains of her own apple turnover into the trash. 


	29. Chapter 29

Regina rinsed the dishes mechanically. Her mind was still in the dining room. She would get no help from Eva now. She could imagine Eva laughing at her. Maybe her mother was right: love is weakness. 

She quickly abandoned that thought—love isn’t the weakness, I am. She bet her mother hated this feeling but had neither the strength nor the courage to move beyond it. Regina knew she had accomplished so much for the love of that woman, waiting for her. 

She slapped her gloves down onto the counter—let’s go create another moment. She marched into the room. Regina closed the door to the library, just as she had done that first night they were together. 

Emma waited, seated in the middle of her sofa. Regina nervously walked to the fireplace and acted as if she were checking it. Fresh logs burned. She turned her back and held her hands to the warmth. 

She glanced to the right where a mirror hung on the wall, reflecting Emma and the sofa. She wished she had checked her hair before she walked in. She couldn’t see her reflection. 

“No coffee?” Emma gave Regina an amused look. Regina felt so nervous that she just shook her head no. “That’s okay. I didn’t want any.” 

“You’re not getting ready to leave, are you?” Regina asked tensely. She got a small smile from Emma. 

“Not yet. Regina? Why don’t you come sit down.” Emma patted the sofa cushion next to her. 

Regina’s heart failed again. “Okay,” she agreed and then she heard herself say, “just let me close these curtains behind us, to keep the heat in.” 

She found herself walking behind the sofa. Behind her back, Emma sighed resignedly, long and deeply. If Emma is bored, I’m not doing well as a host tonight, she thought. 

Regina brought one knee up onto the window seat to reach the heavy red curtains and pulled them closed. When she turned around she saw Emma watching her in the mirror’s reflection. She stopped and smoothed a hand down the back of her skirt self-consciously. 

Emma’s lovely neck called to her. Her new resolve helped her to the back of the sofa. She ran one hand down Emma’s braid. She admired the soft, downy hairs that the braid couldn’t restrain. She inhaled. Emma was beginning to smell like Emma, and Regina felt even more entranced. 

Her hands softly molded over the curves of muscle that ran from Emma’s neck down to the tip of her shoulder. She lightly ran her hands up and down the smooth skin, enjoying the pliable strength she felt beneath them. 

In their reflection, she watched Emma close her eyes. Emma began to ease back into the cushions, relaxing under Regina’s hands. The reflection she saw and the woman under her hands looked and felt different than any of her visions or dreams. Everything about this moment was completely new. 

“Transformation is a form of destruction and creation. Just look at you, Emma. I watched people with you last night. So many admirers. You’re stunningly beautiful, and I don’t just mean tonight. You have a loving, compassionate heart, that you have never compromised.” 

“Do you remember when I first offered you one of those apples?” She gestured to the bowl on the table in front of them. 

“Mmm.” Emma hummed deep in her throat. “It was not so long ago,” she said. “Almost like yesterday.” 

Regina nodded. “Some things have always been there, just ripe for the taking, and yet, untouched. You might enjoy them; and yet, you fear them. The known and the unknown together.” 

I’m still hiding, Regina thought. Talk isn’t all I wanted from tonight. Friends can massage each other’s necks. You ran from her. She’s going to think that’s all you want, if you don’t do something, say something, more romantic. 

She gently began to unbraid Emma’s hair. After she finished, she ran her fingers lightly through to arrange the blonde locks on Emma’s shoulders. Emma shivered. 

“You’re cold! I’ll put another log on the fire.” 

Regina almost made it away before Emma quietly commanded, “stop.” She reached up and put a hand over Regina’s to anchor her there. “It’s okay. Keep talking.” Emma closed her eyes again, holding Regina’s hand with hers, and leaned back into the sofa, smiling with obvious pleasure. 

Whatever I was going to say is gone now, Regina thought. I could kiss her. But how? 

She realized, awkwardly, that she wished for Henry. With him nearby, she felt secure… she felt... Brave. She knew she didn’t want to kiss his mother for the first time with him watching, but he had been her sole support, for years. 

Sleeping in his bed when she’d first started dreaming of Emma, frightened at what the dreams might mean, had comforted her. She’d only quit once she’d realized that she truly wanted Emma. Then, she hadn’t felt right taking her sexual energy into his private space. 

She wanted her family. But she had wanted for so long that this sense of almost being complete felt terrifying. 

What if she was not worthy of them? 

Emma gently began to rub and trace her fingers across Regina’s hand, bringing Regina out of her thoughts. Small tingles zipped up Regina’s spine. Emma reached for and found Regina’s other hand, and began to do the same with it. 

Emma slowly eased Regina’s hands forward to rest on her collarbones. Emma took a deep breath. Regina couldn’t believe how great the view was from this angle. Emma arched her head back to rest it on the sofa. Her face looked so open, so beautiful. 

My hands are so close. 

Just a few inches more… 

I should… 

Then she heard the opening chords of “Waltz of the Flowers.” 

I should ask her to dance! 

She reclaimed her hands and rounded the sofa. “Emma, isn’t it glorious? Daddy and I waltzed to this every Christmas.” She held her hand out. “Come. Dance with me.” 

Emma ignored her. She angrily stared at the carpet. Her hands fisted and relaxed on the cushion’s edge. Emma’s silent refusal unnerved her. 

I did it again, Regina thought. She felt her anxiety slip free of its bridle and run free. All the reasons Emma might reject her galloped into her mind and down her tongue. She began babbling. She couldn’t help herself; the words kept coming. 

“Is it because I’m a pariah in this town? I can’t help that. Even when I do good things, I still get ignored. I put on a grand parade. I even healed your mother’s heart and damn them, I get neither recognition nor praise.” 

Emma shook her head no. 

“Is it because you think I’m bad for Henry? You said he loves me. I love him. I’ll never compromise when it comes to his safety. I know you don’t agree, but I will always protect my family, first.” 

Emma faintly said, “no.” 

“Is it because I’m evil? I can’t deny it. I practiced Dark magic for years. It’s my gift and my power. It brought me here, to this moment. I won’t apologize for standing before you.” 

“No,” Emma said clearly, her fists still clenching. 

“Please? Just one dance.” Regina’s voice sounded weakened from the stress. 

Emma finally raised her eyes. Her jaw was strongly set. Regina knew this was Emma at her most stubborn. 

Regina whispered, “is it because I’m a woman?” She brushed her hand across her skirt, unconsciously acknowledging what she couldn’t change. 

Suddenly, Emma exploded into action. “Regina!” 

Regina stepped back in surprise as Emma, upright and in her face, yelled at her. Regina took more steps back, and Emma paced towards her as she retreated towards the door. 

Emma looked determined not to let her escape this time. Regina knew she couldn’t go far now; the wall and the closed door were just a step away. 

Emma’s right arm struck out quickly. Regina dodged. Emma’s hand came to rest on the wall behind her. 

“You missed,” Regina said, feeling stupid as soon as the words left her lips. Taunting an already angry Emma? Not wise. 

Emma peered over Regina’s shoulder. “There,” Emma said with satisfaction. Regina heard the music stop. Emma had turned it off at the wall controls. 

“Regina,” Emma said again, more gently this time, as her right arm came back to rest around Regina’s waist. Emma slowly stepped in to embrace her, reaching out with her left hand to lightly brush Regina’s hair off the right side of her face. 

“We’ve danced long enough.” 

The unexpected passion of Emma’s first kiss sent Regina over the edge immediately. Just the touch of Emma’s body, feeling her pelvis press up under her, into her softness, was enough. 

Regina felt her feet lift off the ground and the room spun. When her back touched the sofa, she knew Emma had carried her there. Nothing else existed but Emma and her lips. The reassuring weight of her body measured Regina’s. All the nights she’d slept here, all the days she’d fantasized here—nothing compared to Emma, in the flesh. 

Regina’s hands tried to find the zipper on Emma’s dress, but she felt too frantic with need to focus and too distracted by Emma’s soft lips. She reached for Emma’s hips and felt the firmness there. She began to lift the cloth, sure that the hem would reveal smooth skin. 

Emma slipped away and began to kiss down Regina’s cleavage. One of Emma’s hands slid under Regina’s skirt, teasing her thighs with gentle caresses. 

Regina shakily unfastened her buttons. Emma’s fingers tugged on her bra and Regina realized it fastened in the back. Poor planning, she fussed at herself. Emma groaned and bit Regina’s left nipple through her bra. 

“Off. Now,” Emma commanded as she brought her teasing hand up to caress Regina between her legs. 

Regina managed to strip off her shirt, mangling the French collar in the process. Three hands reached for the bra clasp and somehow it opened. Emma immediately pulled the bra off and tossed it over the coffee table. 

When Emma’s mouth closed over Regina’s aching nipple, Regina felt herself orgasm yet again. She held Emma’s head to her and rode the sensation, feeling the pleasure spread everywhere. 

When she released Emma, Emma smiled at her mischievously and made a slow pass with her tongue over Regina’s right breast. Her other hand lightly teased under Regina’s skirt. 

“Emma, you’re driving me crazy.” Regina panted as she unzipped the side zipper on her skirt and pushed it down. Her hands hesitated, only for a moment, over her black silk thong. Emma helped her slide it down her legs, removed her stilettos, and tossed everything somewhere behind them. 

Emma backed off the couch to kneel on the floor. She gathered her arms under Regina’s hips and brought her mouth down to Regina’s smooth mound. 

Regina hovered in a balance between the urgency of her need and her desire to prolong this as long as possible. She knew she was wetter and more open than she’d been in years. 

It wasn’t just the three months of foreplay— Emma naturally knew exactly what Regina liked. Her mouth and her hands teased and touched, explored and enjoyed. Emma never spoke, but her eyes told the story. Regina didn’t have to ask; Emma gently, lightly, began to move deeper. 

Unexpectedly, Emma paused, her fingertips just inside Regina. “How much do you want me?” Emma bared her teeth in an evil smile. 

“Oh, Emma, please,” Regina moaned. 

“Please?” Emma growled. 

“Please. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

Emma moved her fingertips teasingly through the outside of Regina’s lips. “Like this?” 

Regina nodded as her body writhed. 

“You weren’t just toying with me, teasing me for your own amusement?” Emma demanded. 

“No, Emma, please.” 

Regina put her hand over Emma’s to try to push her deeper. Emma bit it and Regina took it away. 

“All the times you held my hand, the touches in the warehouse, my office, in the diner?” Emma roughly licked Regina’s clit. 

Regina shivered. “I needed to be near you, but you didn’t trust me. I couldn’t change that. I couldn’t stop myself from wanting you. I tried.” 

Emma placed tantalizing kisses across Regina’s belly. Suddenly, she inhaled with a hiss. When Emma looked up, Regina saw the understanding in her eyes. 

“I am your nefarious plot.” 

Regina reached for Emma’s lips, and Emma obligingly took her fingers into her mouth. Regina ran her other hand through Emma’s hair. 

“My detective,” Regina tenderly complimented. 

Emma nipped at her fingers and released them. She took Regina’s fingers and rubbed them in Regina’s own wetness, letting her feel what she already knew. 

“You’ve almost succeeded,” Emma taunted as Regina worked her fingers into herself. “But you will only come again when I tell you that you can.” Emma aggressively pulled Regina’s hand away and shoved two fingers quickly and deeply into her. 

Regina gasped. 

“Not yet,” Emma growled. 

Emma began moving inside her, applying the same innate expertise she demonstrated before. Her mouth and tongue were sometimes soft, sometimes hard, but always giving pleasure. Regina felt and saw the waves of energy between them— the magic that they shared— a physical reality. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t hold on any longer, Emma paused and whispered, “now.” 

Regina screamed. 

She completely lost control. Her body rhythmically tensed and relaxed around Emma’s fingers as she orgasmed again and again. 

When she finally started to slow, Emma lightened to gentle kisses, then sweetly laid her head against Regina’s thigh. She started to remove her fingers, but Regina put her hand over Emma’s to stop her. She kissed Regina tenderly across her belly and up her body to her mouth. 

Emma carefully laid her body down the outside of the sofa where Regina still trembled. She turned onto her left side and gestured for Regina to enter her embrace. Regina cuddled closely, tucking her head onto Emma’s chest. 

They lay together quietly. A shiver went through Regina periodically. Finally, she reached for Emma’s hand and gently pulled her out. She clasped Emma’s wet fingers in hers and lay their hands over Emma’s belly. 

“Your lovely dress,” Regina managed to say. “You can’t return it now.” 

Emma looked down, startled. Regina grinned wickedly up at her and with a flourish, ripped the sheer panel from the front. She peeled the dress away from Emma’s neck and pushed the material down to Emma’s waist, effectively pinning Emma’s arms against her body. 

Emma struggled briefly against the dress, but when her lips touched the beauty mark over Emma’s left breast, Emma stilled. 

She heard Emma whisper her name, wonder and desire in her voice. She felt her own desire as a tension down her throat, running into her stomach— the urge to draw as much of this gorgeous woman into herself as possible. 

She could live her fantasies at last. She had nothing to distract her now. Only the knowledge that as she teased one nipple hard with her mouth, there was another waiting for her caress. 

Regina straddled her legs and rubbed herself against Emma’s bare thighs. With one hand, she explored under Emma’s hem. The slickness and softness invited her. She brought her fingers to her lips to taste her. 

“I can’t wait,” she groaned. 

She pushed the hem up and slipped down the sofa. She gently opened Emma to lick along her inner lips. She took her into her mouth before slipping two fingers inside her. 

Emma began to groan and struggle again. Regina felt the velvety walls tighten on her fingers. She found herself full of that delicious smell and taste of Emma: honey and musk. She played with two, and then three inside her. 

As she applied herself to pleasing Emma for the first time, she realized that Emma wasn’t responding the way she’d hoped. She felt that Emma was holding back. 

Finally, Emma quietly said, “stop, Regina.” 

“Am I not good?” Regina asked, mortified. 

“Not like this.” 

Frustrated sounds came from deep in Emma’s throat as she struggled against the cloth’s embrace. 

“Get me out of this!” 

Regina helped strip the sleeves down Emma’s arms, freeing her. Emma quickly stripped the entire dress off, shoving it down her legs. She wadded it up in a ball and angrily tossed it aside. 

Regina tried not to cry. She felt her self-esteem go down with the dress. This was not at all like her dreams. 

“On top of me,” Emma commanded. 

She pulled Regina up onto her bare body and held her tightly around her hips. She lifted a hand to the back of Regina’s head and pulled her down, crushing their lips together in hasty, hungry need. Emma began rubbing herself against Regina. 

“Like the first time,” Emma gruffly growled. 

Regina felt confused. The full contact feel of Emma, the responsiveness of a woman’s softness underneath her, distracted her. Emma looked even more beautiful out of clothes than in. She luxuriated in the feel of their bodies sliding across each other. 

Regina turned her head to kiss Emma’s ear. Suddenly she remembered. 

“The party?” she whispered. 

Emma moaned, “yes.” 

Regina arched her back until their nipples were just brushing, driving her hips into Emma. 

“You wanted me then?” 

In answer, Emma pulled Regina’s hips even more aggressively, strongly against her own. 

Regina whispered, “but I thought—” 

Emma gave a frustrated growl, and grabbed Regina’s head to kiss her, hard, on the lips. Emma pressed roughly against Regina’s pelvis and kept rocking. 

At last, Emma’s screams echoed in the small room. 

As they lay together afterwards, Regina said, “that was better than my dreams.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’ve been dreaming about you for months.” 

Emma playfully slapped her on the shoulder. “You did lie to me. You were dreaming of sex.” 

“I don’t think one cup of hot chocolate constitutes adequate foreplay. ‘Happy Birthday, Emma; let’s go back to my place?’” 

Emma snickered. “Okay. Touché. So that was a date?” 

“Emma, the whole parade was for you. Everything I did, I did just to get closer to you, to pursue you. I had only one goal in mind: to win your heart.” 

“Not a cheap date, am I?” Emma giggled. 

“I never thought you were your mother’s daughter. Besides, it was the only lie I told you after Henry’s birthday.” 

Emma awkwardly shifted under Regina. Regina worried that her weight was too much and slipped back to the inside of the sofa. Emma turned her back to Regina and brought her knees up. Regina scooted closely behind her to spoon her. Emma stayed quiet while Regina found a comfortable embrace. 

“You already know about your vote. I also lied to you the morning after Halloween. Maybe it was the scent of you on your cloak. I dreamed you lay with me all night. After I woke up I couldn’t stand to act polite over pancakes with Regina, Madam Mayor. I’d have cleared the table with you first.” 

Regina threw her head back and laughed. 

“I lied to you more than once. Phone sex?” Emma reached back to caress Regina’s ass. Her voice lowered, “if you didn’t lie to me —” 

“No,” Regina said softly. 

“I was having it with you. Just listening to you made me so wet, that I did as you asked. I had to touch myself. After we hung up, I had one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had, until now.” 

“Darling,” Regina whispered, “I did, too.” 

Emma ran her hand from Regina’s ass down the back of her thigh and up again, slowly and soothingly. Regina stretched that top leg back, hoping to coax Emma’s hand to touch her as she had fantasized that morning. 

Then, she remembered the fairies. “Emma, the next night, at the Haus. We walked together.” Regina gently tried to get Emma to look at her. Emma resisted. 

“I might never have let you go,” Emma admitted. 

“But you did,” Regina said quietly. Even as she was pulling her leg back towards Emma, she felt herself withdraw. One of her hands fisted. She looked down, and as she did, her body curled and she no longer touched Emma’s back. She hadn’t thought of that pain once tonight, until now: the pain of separating from Emma, each night. 

“I wanted you. It wasn’t just that night, either. But always, I could tell that you didn’t trust me. If I had touched you, the way I wanted to…” Regina trembled. “I can barely say it—” 

“Regina.” Emma’s voice firmly resonated in the room. “I know what you’re thinking. That isn’t you. It never has been. It never will be. I wouldn’t be here if it were.” 

“Here, of your own free will,” Regina whispered. “And you even brought me flowers.” She gave a short laugh. She felt her confidence returning. “You can’t escape from my evil clutches, my beautiful blonde sheriff.” Regina snickered at her own joke as she playfully slid her hand around Emma’s breasts and relaxed her body once more. 

Emma lay silently for a moment. “That’s still not the worst thing I did,” she said. 

Regina sobered up. She braced herself for a new confession. Emma didn’t want Hook. The Blue Fairy failed with this flower. Please, don’t let her say there’s someone else. 

“I said cruel things to you. I never should’ve done that. I’m sorry.” 

“I already forgave you. But thank you for apologizing,” Regina said, relieved, as she kissed the back of Emma’s neck. 

Emma still sounded worried. “I hurt you because I was afraid of how I felt about you. I’ve never felt so strongly for anyone before. You could’ve hurt me if you rejected me, so I did it first.” 

“You’ve been abandoned before. I won’t leave you, Em.” Regina tightened her embrace, holding Emma against her. 

“I love you, Emma.” 

Emma did not speak. Regina felt the silence. 

“Regina…” 

“You don’t have to explain,” Regina hurriedly said. “It’s okay.” She closed her eyes against the pain. 

“No. It’s not.” Emma turned to face Regina. Regina felt Emma’s lips kiss away the tears that fell. “I’m not used to doing this kind of thing. I never say that even to Mary Margaret and David.” 

She paused and took a deep breath. “Regina, look at me.” Regina opened her eyes. “It’s why I came to dinner tonight. I wanted to tell you— I’m in love with you. I have been. I’ve just been too afraid to admit it.” She kissed Regina’s cheek. 

“You woke me up at Henry’s party. When I felt your body on mine, I knew. The sound of your voice in my ear, the feel of your hands all over me— you made me want things I’ve never imagined before. I recognized you, but at the time I thought it would always remain fantasy and never become my reality. You know my history; please don’t misunderstand my intentions. I want you for more than just one night. I want you for more than just sex. The finest and most alluring thing about you isn’t your beauty, your sensuality, your royalty, or your great powers of dark magic. It’s your heart, and I love you for it. I admire you, Regina. No one, not even my mother, can change the way I feel about you.” 

Regina felt her mind ease and her body relax into the safety and security of Emma’s love. She felt finally complete. Emma cuddled into her, resting her head against Regina’s chest. Regina heard Emma’s breathing gradually deepen into sleep. Soon, she slept, a deep restful sleep with no haunting dreams. 

***** 

Regina awakened later, still holding Emma in her arms. The room felt cold; the fire, only embers. “My Angel,” she whispered as she kissed Emma’s forehead. 

“You were there. In my bedroom,” Emma said, without opening her eyes. 

“Yes. You’re not angry?” 

Green eyes opened and searched her face. “No. Confused, maybe.” 

“I had to see you. I needed to. I was angry and hurt, but I wanted you to hold me.” Regina saw the regret in those green eyes before Emma’s arms tightened around her. 

She heard a whispered, “I’m so sorry,” as Emma buried her face into Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina decided to take a chance. “I needed to see you,” she said, “just as much as you needed to see me... You came to my vault… Em, I’m sorry I didn’t come out.” 

When Emma didn’t respond, at first Regina thought Emma felt angry at her revelation. Then, she began to feel the wetness of Emma’s tears on her skin. 

“Emma,” Regina whispered. Emma only cuddled closer, and Regina felt that desire once more to hold her entirely inside herself, to love and protect her. 

She tried to explain, “you were never truly mine to lose, but I was afraid if we spoke, I might lose you all over again. My need to never let you go finally overruled my fears.” 

When Emma spoke, Regina heard the broken tones of grief. “After everything I said to you, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had never spoken to me again, Regina.” Emma’s lips kissed her neck but there was no tenderness in the touch. “Pushing you away felt just as horrible and agonizing as pushing my newborn baby away,” Emma said, anger at herself coloring her tone. 

Regina felt her lips spread in an evil smile. “I aroused your maternal instincts?” She purred. 

Emma’s head popped up from her shoulder to stare at her, wide-eyed. Regina purred again as she not so tenderly began to massage one of Emma’s nipples. She let her tongue lightly moisten her lips as Emma stared. 

Emma’s eyes narrowed with desire as she returned Regina’s smile. “I deserve that,” she said around a moan. 

Emma gathered Regina into her arms and rolled her on top of her again, holding her as she had held Regina months ago. Emma’s lips claimed hers and she arched and stretched against Regina in pleasure. 

As Regina felt the kiss deepening, she began to match Emma’s motion, aware that each time she pulled a little harder at the taut nipple under her fingers, Emma’s moans intensified. 

Regina purred as Emma’s legs parted, inviting her to move deeper. She held herself momentarily over her lover, savoring the rush she felt at the apex of her own thighs. 

“Regina! Stop teasing me.” Emma wrapped her legs around Regina’s hips, forcing their bodies together. 

Regina laughed at Emma’s impatience. 

“Say what I want to hear,” Regina softly growled. 

“I want you,” Emma said as she panted. 

Regina moved lazily against her. “And?” 

“I love you.” Emma’s fingers dug into Regina’s low back. 

“And?” Regina glided one hand between them. She pushed herself against it as she slowly eased two fingers into Emma. 

“Regina, please… I need you…” 

Regina felt Emma’s muscles start to pull against her. She began to move more rapidly, riding her own hand as Emma rode her fingers. She knew she could easily come just watching Emma underneath her, but she held on as Emma’s body began to tremble. 

“We’re almost there, my Angel.” 

She let her lips travel across Emma’s sweat-slick neck, down to her chest. Emma’s hands clutched at the sofa, at Regina’s shoulders. Regina heard her name repeated softly and then Emma’s voice climbed as her body began to convulse. 

“Say it!” Regina snarled. 

“I’m Yours!” Emma cried. 

“Yes!” 

Regina’s own cry matched Emma’s as their orgasms peaked simultaneously. She knew Emma felt it; her lover clung to her with unrelenting hands. Regina held her just as tightly. 

When she could finally catch her breath she started to speak, only to hear Emma speak at the same time. 

“You’re not leaving tonight.” 

“I don’t want to leave you tonight.” 

That got a chuckle and a fierce kiss from Emma. 

“Are you sleepy, Regina?” 

“No.” 

“Good,” Emma said, and she guided Regina’s lips down to take what was now rightfully hers. 


	30. Chapter 30

December 21st

Monday 

Emma parked her VW outside the loft. She needed a brief interlude of peace between work and her family. She took a moment to look up at the stars. Her parents still had difficulty accepting her relationship with Regina. She never knew what she would come home to. 

The first morning when she’d come home wearing Regina’s clothes, there had been screams and threats of violence until Mary Margaret and she got David calmed down. Mary Margaret had angrily accused David of not paying enough attention to their baby. She had emphatically pointed out that she had recognized the signs weeks ago. Mary Margaret had acted alternately clingy and cold ever since. 

Parents, Emma thought. She located the North Star and the Bears. My new family. With a small chuckle, she finally felt ready to enter the loft. 

She smirked when she saw the white frosted fir wreath on the front door. Two stuffed and feathered bluebirds cuddled inside it. When she opened the door, the aroma of cinnamon and cloves tantalizingly caught her attention. 

Mary Margaret sat at the dining room table, with multiple bags of colored icing before her. She meticulously applied it to her Christmas cookies. Emma grabbed a green Christmas tree, with yellow garlands, off the wax paper. Snowmen, gingerbread men, snowflakes, and stars joined the trees. 

“Whatever you’re baking smells delicious,” Emma said. She walked, munching on her cookie, to stand behind her mother and look over her shoulder. 

“Pfeffernüsse. I have two more batches to bake after that one finishes.” Mary Margaret paused in her work. Without looking away from her gingerbread man, she asked, “will you stay for dinner tonight? I’m about to begin preparing the meal.” 

“No.” Emma waited. She hoped the Christmas cooking had lightened her mother’s mood. It wasn’t helping Mary Margaret’s figure, though. 

Mary Margaret turned in her chair, finally looking up at her daughter. “I never see you anymore.” 

Emma winced. 

“At least you feel guilty about it,” Mary Margaret said. 

“No. That’s not the problem.” Emma reached to twist the red Christmas light sticking out of her mother’s sweater, just above her left breast. The light formed the nose of a reindeer’s head. When Emma twisted it, she heard burping to the tune of “Jingle Bells.” 

Emma began to snicker. She twisted it again. Now, the sweater made a very rude and very long fart sound. Both she and her mother began laughing hysterically. 

“I forgot what I was wearing,” Mary Margaret said with a giggle. “It was Tacky Christmas Sweater day at school. I won!” she said. “David recorded the sounds. All the children loved it when they learned that Prince Charming farts, too.” 

Emma started laughing again. “I thought I recognized that particular tone.” She clapped her mother between her shoulder blades. “I will never borrow that from you. It’s all yours.” 

Her mother briefly hugged her around her hips. Emma rested a hand on her mother’s shoulder. “I’ll come sit with you for a few minutes after I finish my shower.” Her mother nodded her thanks before returning to her sugary task. 

Emma climbed her stairs. She showered and wrapped a towel around herself. When she opened her armoire, she noticed her new tailored black suit. Regina had tasked the Kayes to create matching mermaid gowns for them to wear to her Christmas Eve party. After Emma fell twice in hers, Regina agreed to fit her in a suit instead. Emma just hadn’t felt comfortable with her knees hobbled together. 

For tonight she chose red jeans, a black bra, and a clingy white wool V-neck sweater. She pulled on her new ankle boots of red leather, with braided golden leather loops around each ankle. Regina had humbly informed her that they were “just boots. They have no special powers like the gloves. They won’t magically transport you away.” 

Emma didn’t care. She loved them. She felt certain that Regina could’ve given her a box of dirt, and she still would’ve felt thrilled. Just knowing that Regina loved her felt like enough. 

She checked her reflection in the mirror. Needs something, she thought. 

She inserted the green enamel wreath earrings that she had purchased from Aurora into her ears. Now that’s festive, she grinned. 

She opened the top drawer to her dresser. She removed the long, rectangular, black velvet jewelry box. She nervously opened it once more. Still in there. It had taken her until this past Friday to find something appropriate for Regina. At least, she hoped Regina would like it. 

She picked up the small brown bag tucked next to it. She held both carefully as she descended her stairs. Mary Margaret stood behind the counter, already prepping dinner. 

“Wrapping paper?” Emma asked. 

“In that closet.” Mary Margaret gestured with a knife. 

Emma winced again. Regina would kill Mary Margaret if she’d seen that. Henry was still out with David for their walk, fortunately. Emma chose a shiny green paper and some white ribbon. 

She seated herself at the table on one end, so she could still see her mother. A miniature Nutcracker bared his wooden teeth at her from the countertop. Emma knew her mother didn’t know that she and Regina shared that as an interest. 

Mary Margaret looked over at her. She pointed to her own ears. She shook her head in teasing disapproval. 

“Local art,” Emma said, defending her choice. Her mother just smiled. 

To her left, the Christmas tree stood, the lights still unplugged. David had cut down a fir tree that barely fit through the door, insisting it would be fine because they had high ceilings. The floor lamp, an end table, and two chairs were now stacked and wedged in one corner of Emma’s bedroom, just to make space. 

Mary Margaret had complained, but Emma hadn’t said anything. She knew he was attempting to compete with Regina. Henry, oblivious and delighted, had decorated it. Action figure ornaments hung haphazardly mixed with teddy bears, Santas, elves, and snowmen. 

Emma got up and crawled under the tree to turn the lights on. She shifted stacks of presents for Henry to one side so she could reach the plug. He had more waiting for him at Regina’s house. 

His first Christmas, she thought. We might’ve gone a little overboard. She smiled when she realized that’s not possible for a child who has never had one before. 

She plugged in the lights then sat back on the floor to enjoy them. David’s angel rested at the top of the tree. He said it was a tradition in his home when he was a child. As long as she isn’t wearing blue, Emma had told him. 

She returned to her seat. She cut a square of green paper. 

Mary Margaret gestured with a knife again. “Neither of those are for me, are they.” 

“No. Your remaining gift is under Regina’s tree. After you opened and re-taped the others—” 

“I did not,” Mary Margaret denied unconvincingly. 

Emma grinned. “You left flour fingerprints in the tape.” 

Mary Margaret shrugged. 

Emma opened the brown bag and removed its contents. “Regina talked Hook into giving Henry sailing lessons. She’ll pay him for his time. Henry already knows the stars, so navigation at night will be no problem. Smee sketched a gift certificate to resemble a treasure map.” She unfolded it to show Mary Margaret. “I found the sailboat ornament just to have something to wrap with it.” 

“Sailing lessons and sword lessons? Emma, Henry could become a real pirate,” Mary Margaret said with concern. 

“Or a prince who can fend for himself. He needs the discipline. Regina and I already discussed this. I agree with her,” Emma said. She began wrapping the ornament and the gift certificate together. “I’m just happy that Hook and I can get along now. After he began dating Keith, he became much easier to be around. It appears he just really has a thing for sheriffs.” She taped the paper in its asymmetrical shape. 

“Keith was your temporary hire for the parade?” Mary Margaret asked as she removed another batch of cookies from the oven. 

“Yes. Keith saw Hook dancing with Henry on his boat during the parade. He pestered me until I introduced the two of them.” 

Emma finished Henry’s gift with white ribbon. Mary Margaret began prepping the salad toppings. Emma cut another square of green paper. Emma heard Mary Margaret’s chopping become more aggressive as Emma carefully covered the velvet box in paper and ribbon. 

“Are you and Her Heinous having dinner with Gold and Belle?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“Mary Margaret, I wish you wouldn’t call Regina that. Yes, we are. Something about the longest night of the year being a big deal where you’re from?” 

Mary Margaret frowned. “Where we are from,” Mary Margaret quickly corrected her. “If I were you and Belle, the darker the better.” 

“Still embarrassed about that kiss?” Emma grinned widely at her mother. 

Mary Margaret put her hands on her hips and glared at her. “She sweet-talked me into that.” 

“Promise me that you and David will come to Regina’s Christmas Eve party.” 

Mary Margaret just looked at her, her head cocked to the right side. 

“Mary Margaret,” Emma said. “It promises to be the social event of the year.” 

“So I can spend all night answering questions? Did the Queen really heal your heart? How do you feel about your daughter dating her now?” 

“Mary Margaret, they’re both good things.” 

Mary Margaret didn’t answer. 

“Mary Margaret,” Emma said, “you can’t stay angry with her, just because I fell in love.” 

Mary Margaret stayed silent, but she slammed the head of lettuce onto the counter. 

“You’re actually angry with me,” Emma said. 

“I’m not angry with you.” Emma recognized the lie. “You’re my daughter. I just pictured you with someone different. Someone kind and trustworthy. Someone good and pure. Someone who didn’t wreck all our lives.” 

Emma stood and approached the counter. “The Blue Fairy offered—” 

Mary Margaret held her hand up. “Don’t. I couldn’t believe what she had done when you first told me.” 

Emma snickered. She flicked her hair over her shoulders. She struck a seductive pose. 

“I don’t want to hear—” Mary Margaret held both hands up, palms out. 

“How she grabbed my—” Emma ran her hands over her ass. 

“Not listening,” Mary Margaret said. 

“And how she ran her hands caressingly across my—” Emma cupped both breasts and vamped for her mother. 

“Stop.” Mary Margaret turned away. 

“Mary Margaret,” Emma said, and her tone became more serious. “The purest fairy almost raped me. Regina never did.” 

Mary Margaret turned back, but her expression remained ambivalent as she listened. 

“She never abused her power with me, not even at her angriest. She may still be evil, but she treats me like a Queen.” 

“You never told me how you two first kissed,” Mary Margaret said. “I suppose she seduced you that night with her tender, skillful fingers and her beguiling words.” 

Emma laughed, and respectfully kept herself from saying, ‘no that’s how she got you.’ 

“It was the other way around,” she acknowledged. “I pursued her. That night at dinner she was gentle, sweet, and polite. She didn’t push me even then.” 

Mary Margaret changed the subject. “Henry is really excited about the party.” 

Emma sighed with relief. “That’s good. He hasn’t said much to me.” 

Mary Margaret talked over her shoulder as she removed the last batch of cookies from the oven. “He refers to you and Regina as his new family all the time. I think he’s just afraid something might go wrong between the two of you, and he’ll get his hopes dashed.” She put the seasoned chicken breasts into the oven and set a timer. 

“He and David are still out walking? Isn’t it a little late?” 

Mary Margaret finally smiled. “The men are out doing their last-minute Christmas shopping. David procrastinated, as usual.” 

Mary Margaret wiped her hands on a towel and rounded the counter. When she started to walk by Emma, Emma reached out and took her hand. 

“Please,” Emma said as she tried to draw her mother in for a hug. Mary Margaret hesitated and resisted. 

“I need to go,” Emma said. “I do love you.” Mary Margaret finally relented and allowed her daughter to hug her lovingly. 

“You never used to say that to me,” Mary Margaret said, with tears in her eyes. “The Evil Queen has made you sweeter in two months than I could in two years.” 

***** 

Emma parked behind the large trailer emblazoned, “Catering by Granny’s.” Granny left it the day after inspecting Regina’s kitchen and declaring it “unsuitable.” 

After Mary Margaret admitted to David that Regina had healed her heart, word spread. People began to change how they treated Regina. Everyone wants to come to see the new Queen, and her lovely girlfriend, moi. Emma realized why her mother was miffed. Even the Christmas Queen couldn’t take attention away from the new spectacle. 

Emma left her gun in her VW. She cast a sealing spell over the car. Regina had begun to teach her other ways of protecting herself. Emma felt safer in Regina’s house than anywhere else in town. 

No one is getting in or out of that house without Regina’s permission, she thought. 

Emma paused to enjoy the fairytale forest that had replaced Regina’s front yard. Strands of white lights hung from the branches of the large trees. White lights webbed across the hedges along the sidewalk. They continued along the shorter hedges that led to the front door. 

Nutcracker princes, sculpted in black metal wire and covered in red and blue lighted uniforms, guarded each side of her front walkway. Tasteful, lighted archways marched between the hedges, adding more stars to the sky above as one walked to the house. A pair of inflated snowmen waited by the front door to greet each visitor with merry smiles of coal. 

Hidden speakers played a mix of Regina’s and Emma’s favorite holiday songs. Currently, Ella Fitzgerald sang a swing version of “Sleigh Ride.” They’d happily discovered that they both loved her artistry. 

Across the rooftop, eight reindeer pranced in front of Santa’s sleigh. Santa, with his bag of toys, alternately climbed into and out of the chimney on the right. On the mock balcony, a large Christmas tree awaited. At its top, a star for Henry. 

As Emma walked towards the front door, she could see the warm glow from the miniature trees just inside. A fir wreath with small ornamental apples, holly berries, and bells adorned the door. 

She raised her hand to knock, and Regina opened the door. Regina didn’t wait for her to come in. She stepped outside and hugged Emma tightly. Before Emma could catch her breath, Regina tugged her into the house. Regina wore the new green dressing gown that Henry and Emma had picked out for her. 

Regina smiled. She looked up and pushed Emma a step back. “Now, we’re under the mistletoe.” She kissed Emma tenderly at first. Then more passionately. 

Emma felt the chill of the still open door and the heat of Regina’s body. With one hand, she maneuvered the door shut. Then, together, they attempted to ascend the stairs without breaking their kiss. Emma ended up sprawled underneath Regina at the top step. 

Regina began to giggle. Emma hugged her tightly, then rolled her to one side so she could get to her feet. She held a hand down to Regina and said, “we’ll be late, once again. You're not even dressed under that, are you.” She saw a flash of stiletto heel under the gown when Regina stood. 

Regina re-tucked her robe across her body and tightened the sash. “Is that present for me?” Regina asked. She descended one step to pick up the giftwrapped box that Emma had dropped. 

“You’re changing the subject. Gold and Belle will never forgive us.” Emma retrieved the box from Regina. 

“But my name is on it,” Regina said, almost whining. 

Emma tried to open Regina’s gown. She got her hand smacked. 

“No,” Regina said as if reprimanding a child. She took Emma’s hand to lead her towards the living room. “I called and told them I wasn’t feeling well enough to go out tonight.” 

“Just call me next time.” She released Regina’s hand and turned to leave. “I can let myself out.” 

She felt an abrupt tug at her coat collar. “Wait,” came the sharp command. “I did not say I wanted you to go.” 

Emma smiled before she turned around. She enjoyed all of Regina’s moods. Even when Regina felt irritable, Emma could still hear the love in her voice when she spoke to her. 

Emma cast her eyes hopefully at the stairway. Garlands of fir and wide red ribbons draped down the banisters and the railings. On the accent tables to her right, glass ball ornament trees stood rigidly and colorfully. 

Regina took her hand once more to lead her into the living room. The fire beckoned with its warmth. More Nutcracker princes stood sentry, stubbornly wooden, on the hearth. Garlands of fir hung from the mantelpiece. Poinsettias vibrantly bloomed on each end. Candelabras bearing thick white candles stood next to them. In the center, a bear dressed as Santa Claus stood on her hind feet. 

Emma released Regina’s hand to rapidly cross the living room to the tree. A new tree topper had taken the place of Regina’s star. An angel with long blonde hair and a pristine white garment perched there instead. Her wings were feathered with real feathers, in silver and white. 

“Where did you find her?” Emma asked as she admired the new ornament. 

“She found me.” 

Emma gave her a curious look. “Someone gave her to you?” 

Regina moved to stand behind her. Emma felt Regina’s breasts brush her back. Regina gently nuzzled Emma’s neck, then wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. 

“She appeared on my doorstep one night.” 

“Regina.” 

“Yes, Emma?” 

“That’s the sappiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“Did it work? You’ll stay with me tonight?” Regina’s hands began to close around the box Emma still carried. 

“You just want your Christmas present.” Emma snatched it away and held it high over her head. “Under the tree until Christmas morning, that’s my rule.” She watched Regina pout. Emma knelt to slide the box under the tree and around the back. Now it was hidden from view by the multitude of boxes for Henry. 

She backed up and sat down on the floor. The Christmas tree lights sparkled in the semidarkness. Regina stood next to her. Emma leaned her head against Regina’s thigh. Regina put a hand on Emma’s opposite shoulder. Neither one of them said anything for a while. 

At last, Emma tilted her head back to warmly smile at Regina. “It’s beautiful.” Regina did not respond at first. Finally, she looked down at Emma. 

“At least give me your jacket.” She held her hand out. “You never answered my question. So, I’ll tell you. You’re staying tonight.” 

Emma unzipped her jacket and allowed Regina to take it. “I’ll bring out some drinks,” Regina announced as she left. Emma rose to her feet and sat on the sofa. 

Regina returned with two mugs. One held coffee, black always. The other held hot chocolate with cinnamon. Regina handed Emma her hot chocolate and set her own coffee down on the end table on a coaster. She slipped off her heels and sat next to Emma. She turned to sit sideways and lifted one foot to tuck it under her other knee. Regina extended an arm across the sofa back. Emma rested a hand on Regina’s robe-covered knee. Regina trailed her other hand up and down Emma’s forearm. 

Emma sipped on her hot chocolate. “Between Mary Margaret’s Christmas cookies and your hot chocolate, I’m going to gain weight.” 

Regina ran her hand under Emma’s sweater, over her belly. “Those ripples I feel aren’t fat. Don’t worry. All the extra exercise is leaning you up.” She nipped Emma on one ear. “After we play I’ll put burgers on. Skip the bun if you wish. Now, tell me about your day.” 

The ritual begins, Emma thought. She enthusiastically launched into descriptions of stresses and enjoyments she had experienced. She kept her hand on Regina’s knee. Regina returned her hand to trace up and down Emma’s forearm. Emma enjoyed the Christmas tree lights as she spoke. 

As she was relating something one of her deputies had said that she found particularly amusing, she turned to share a smile with Regina. What she saw took her breath away. 

Speechless, she gazed at her lover. Regina’s expression as she smiled at Emma was the sweetest, kindest, most loving expression that Emma had ever seen. It was unmatched by even her own grandmother. Even Belle never looked so sweetly at Rumple. 

Regina adores me, Emma thought. I may never get used to this. It still felt so hard to believe. If I had to pick someone to worship, it would be her. To have that returned, still felt mind-blowing. 

Emma smiled. She never would’ve imagined she would be right here, with this beautiful woman, having a simple, pleasurable moment like this. She started to slide her hand under Regina’s robe. 

Regina leapt from the sofa, exclaiming, “for me? That present is for me?” She crawled on hands and knees to retrieve the green box. She tucked her legs underneath her to sit. Then she hastily began unwrapping it. 

“Regina…” 

“I waited,” Regina said impatiently. 

She crawled over to Emma, still on her knees, and opened the box. A white gold filigree chain with two small interlocked hearts rested inside. 

“I’ll wear it Christmas Eve,” she declared. She put her hands on top of Emma’s knees and crawled up her body to kiss her. 

“I have one more present for you,” Regina said, breaking away from Emma’s lips. 

Regina escorted Emma up the curving stairs. As they walked down the hall to Regina’s bedroom, Emma noticed Regina’s case of treasures. The torn dress from their first dinner and Emma’s ballot for Regina for Christmas Queen were both on display. 

The morning after she and Regina had first slept together, Regina neatly folded the dress and led Emma to her display case. As Regina placed the dress inside, next to the ballot, she said to Emma, “dresses are replaceable. What we share is not.” Their kiss after that lasted until Regina tried to introduce Emma to the pleasures of a cold shower. 

Regina had left the straight-backed chair at her dressing table turned to face the bed. She gestured for Emma to sit down. She smiled, more to herself, as she opened a drawer in the table. She removed a blindfold and cuffs. 

“Oh, no,” Emma said. She felt a spike of anxiety just imagining her hands shackled together. She felt her jaw tighten. 

Regina gave her a brief pout. “Darling.” Regina dangled the cuffs casually from her third finger. 

As Emma gazed up at her lover, one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, practitioners of magic in town, she realized that Regina didn’t need cuffs to restrain her. She didn’t even require Emma’s permission. 

This isn’t prison, she thought. This is just play. She took a deep breath and made herself relax as she exhaled slowly. 

“Okay,” she said. “If I don’t like what’s happening, I can stop everything?” 

Regina nodded. “All you have to do is say your name.” Regina tied the blindfold into place. “If you untie it, everything ends. So don’t.” 

Emma blindly nodded. This was part of her Christmas gift, after all. She felt Regina’s hands run down her arms to her wrists. Regina put both of Emma’s arms behind the chair. Emma felt cool metal snap around both wrists. 

“Where did you get the cuffs?” she asked. 

“I stole them from you. You can have them back.” Regina giggled. “I almost forgot…” Regina said as Emma heard the sound of a drawer opening. Then she heard a dull metallic clack. 

She felt Regina fumble with the chain between the cuffs. “There. I tied the key onto them for you. The thread is a little… long.” 

Regina’s cheek brushed hers, before her lover whispered into her ear, “you might escape too quickly, otherwise.” 

She heard Regina humming. Regina’s footsteps scuffed softly on the carpet. Emma heard the soft whump of flames rapidly catching onto the kindling and logs in Regina’s fireplace. 

She tested the cuffs. Appropriately tight. She would injure her hands trying to slip out of them. Just as she began to consider how to find the key at the end of the thread, she felt fingers unerringly locate and abruptly twist her right nipple. 

“Ah!” she startled. 

Regina’s voice spoke next to her left ear, “now we begin.” 

Emma felt something exquisitely soft brush the side of her neck. As it moved, it was followed by warm skin and the long fingers of her lover’s hand. She shivered with delight. 

Regina began to hum again. Her left nipple received the same treatment. She groaned. After their first night together, Regina had become more adventurous. Once Regina realized that Emma was as aggressive as she was, she hadn’t held back as much. 

She felt the softness again. It teased underneath her jaw. Emma felt Regina’s soft kiss on her lips. Regina whispered, “Angel,” into Emma’s ear. 

Emma inhaled the intriguing scent of Regina. She felt the softness tease her skin from her jaw down to her neckline. Regina continued to hum. 

Emma felt pressure on the outside of her thighs. A hand rested on her shoulder. She heard the rasp of Regina’s sash being untied. 

Regina began to sing. The song was slow, seductive, and sultry. It suited her voice perfectly. Even though Regina mangled some of the lines, Emma recognized it immediately. She felt a guilty tightening in her stomach. 

I blundered downstairs, she thought. Regina intended that angel as a romantic gesture. And I stepped all over her with my sarcasm. She realized that she still had a hard time accepting sweetness aimed at herself. A lifetime of feeling unwanted and defensive had conditioned her that way. 

“Regina,” she softly pleaded. 

“Interrupting…” Regina kissed up her neck, humming. 

“The angel,” Emma tried again. 

“I know.” 

Emma felt the warmth of Regina’s body cover her own as Regina sat into her lap and pressed against her. 

“Listen to me. Believe what I say. And let me take the pain away.” Regina began singing to her again. 

Emma felt glad of the blindfold. Regina’s gesture was as sweet as her efforts to find the perfect recipe. She felt her lover’s hands gently massage her shoulders. Then they rubbed between her shoulder blades. 

Regina knows my pain, Emma thought. Not just my physical pain, but my emotional pain, too. She bound my hands so I could submit and maintain my dignity. 

She allowed herself to be held. She allowed herself to be vulnerable. She enjoyed the luxury of Regina’s seduction. 

Emma felt herself start to get wet, as Regina continued to sing. Emma realized her lover was rubbing up and down on her, lap to belly, and back. The softness traveled across her face and teased around to the nape of her neck. She felt her shirt lifted, and now the sensation continued around her breasts and across her belly. 

Emma wanted to touch Regina. She wanted to run her tongue across her breasts. She wanted to press Regina’s hand lower. She knew she was being toyed with and teased. She felt her shoulders strain across the back of the chair as she eagerly attempted to press and lift her body into her lover’s warmth. 

With a chuckle and firm hands against her chest, Regina softly admonished her. Regina’s body replaced her hands. Regina’s mouth closed against the side of Emma’s neck in a light bite, and with a twist of Regina’s torso, Emma felt the weight of Regina’s gown slide across her knees and onto her boots. Emma kicked it to one side. 

Emma felt a small button of fabric and flesh rub against her lips. Regina guided her mouth over her nipple. Emma caught it with her lips and tongue. She imagined Regina in one of her camisoles. The fabric between her lips and Regina felt too thin to be a bra. 

She licked and held her, alternating. She felt Regina press swiftly into her stomach with her pelvis and heard her groan. She knew Regina had just had a small orgasm, just from Emma’s touch. 

“Angel,” Regina said softly. 

Emma released Regina’s nipple and felt the brush of Regina’s breasts on both sides of her face. They trailed down to her shoulders as Regina slid down her body. Regina’s hair framed her face. 

She inhaled Regina’s scent, loving every bit of her. Regina began to kiss her again and rub against her pelvis. Slowly at first. Then, with increasing intensity. 

Emma remembered that she could get out of the cuffs, if only she could concentrate on the key. After a few attempts to maintain a grip on the thread, she gave up. The sensation of her lover’s body rubbing against her, driving electricity pleasurably through her, simply felt too good to be ignored. 

“Forget about me singing,” Regina huskily said. Regina’s body weight shifted to the right and then back. Emma felt Regina’s firm grasp on her chin. 

“Don’t move,” Regina commanded. Emma felt the cold, hard edge of Regina’s knife. The sharpness eased across her cheek and down under her jaw. She felt the metal trace down one side of her neck. 

She didn’t feel a slice. She didn’t feel the warmth of blood. 

Then, Emma felt the knife gently to follow the path her own hands had taken with Regina, that night in her office. It smoothly teased up to her collarbone, over it, and down to the edge of her sweater. The knife hesitated above Emma’s heart. 

“Mine,” Regina growled. 

Emma couldn’t control her body any longer. She trembled with fear and excitement. She felt her sweater lifted. She heard the fibers protest as they shredded against the blade. Gooseflesh rose across her skin. She felt a quick tug at her bra. 

“It unfastens in the—” 

“Snick.” She felt her bra loosen. 

“Back,” she finished unnecessarily. 

“Can’t wait,” Regina murmured. “I had to see you.” 

Emma felt Regina’s weight lift from her thighs. She heard the thunk of the knife being tossed onto the dresser. 

“Spread your legs,” Regina huskily said. 

As Emma obeyed, she heard soft protests from the rug. She felt Regina’s body rest between her knees and her boots. Regina’s hands caressed her thighs. Emma felt the seam on her jeans rub against her, maddeningly not what she wanted to touch her. 

She knew better than to beg Regina, but the words escaped anyway. “Regina, please.” 

Regina chuckled. Emma would have to wait, now. 

Emma knew Regina could control her desires. Regina had proudly pointed out to her, once, that she had waited over three months. Now, Regina enjoyed torturing her by making her wait, even if only for a few minutes. 

She stifled her groan as Regina’s hands slowly traveled up the insides of her thighs. They left to explore her belly, then her waist. 

“I could look at you all night.” 

Regina’s hands caressed her. Emma felt Regina’s warm strength touch her everywhere, but avoided where Emma fervently desired to be touched. 

Abruptly, they quit. 

Emma heard rapid rubbing sounds. Then, a short moan. Soft fingers glided across her lips. She tasted her lover, even more delicious in person than on the gloves. 

Lips fastened onto Emma’s breast, teasing and sucking until Emma cried out. Regina did the same to Emma’s other breast, leaving her damp and aching. 

A hand explored her jeans. It teased between her legs. Hands grasped her belt. It was quickly opened, and she heard the harsh sound of her zipper. She leaned back and lifted her hips as Regina pulled on her jeans. 

She smiled when she felt the cool air on her hips. A short, sharp intake of breath from Regina made Emma sigh with pleasure. 

“Thank you,” Regina whispered. Regina nuzzled her exposed lips and clit with her mouth. A quick, hard bite on her thigh told her Regina was very pleased. 

Her boots, removed. Her pants, gone. Regina cupped her ass and brought her to the edge of the chair. 

“Mine.” Regina’s warm breath teased across Emma’s skin. 

Emma felt the wet heat of Regina’s tongue meet her own as Regina slowly drew a line down her clit. Regina hesitated. Emma held her breath. 

Don’t beg, don’t beg, she reminded herself. Finally, Regina took Emma completely into her mouth. 

Emma felt herself surrender into Regina’s kisses. Regina expertly began to tease Emma with her tongue. She brought Emma almost to orgasm and back, over and over. 

Emma felt first one finger, then two, then three, move deeply within her. One curled slightly to lightly stimulate Emma’s G spot. Emma arched and writhed in the chair, entirely under Regina’s control. 

Regina chuckled deep in her chest. “Maybe four.” 

The sudden fullness made Emma gasp. Regina’s mouth on her clit burned and sent flames of ecstasy through Emma’s body. She had never felt anything so vividly in her life. She lost herself in the waves of pleasure, not sure if she were screaming or crying. 

Many orgasms later, she became acutely aware of the chill on her skin. She felt Regina’s soothing hands. She heard Regina’s soothing voice as she murmured to her. The handcuffs fell off at Regina’s touch. Regina lifted her and carried her, like a child, to the bed. 

“Magic,” Regina whispered. “I am better at everything when I hold you.” 

The blindfold came off at last. Regina sat beside her and gently massaged Emma’s arms, bringing her circulation back. She kissed her softly around her face and neck. 

Emma smiled to see what Regina wore under the gown. Instead of the camisole that she had visualized, Regina wore a red silk teddy. White fur outlined the edges, encircling her chest and thighs. Now, Emma could see that Regina also wore matching white fur wrist cuffs. 

A smile played across Regina’s lips. She appeared utterly satisfied and pleased with herself. She climbed over Emma and laid on her side. She traced a finger under Emma’s jaw. She took Emma into her arms. She kissed her on her forehead and cuddled her against her own sweat-covered body. 

“My love,” Regina whispered. “Mine.” 

Emma felt Regina’s hard nipples through the red silk. She knew Regina was still turned on, needing Emma still. Regina won’t push, not yet, she thought. Regina enjoys being tender and sweet as much as she enjoys the hunt. 

Emma enjoyed the closeness and the comfort as her head rested against Regina’s chest. She heard the popping of the logs in the fireplace. The faint sounds of the carols outside provided pleasant background. Regina rested one hand securely on Emma’s ass. Her other restlessly wandered Emma’s body. 

After a very short time, Regina pushed her onto her back. She rolled on top of her. Her hands just covered the tops of Emma’s breasts. Her hair fell around her face. Emma tucked it behind each of her ears gently. 

“Well?” Regina asked expectantly. 

“Well, what?” 

“You didn’t say anything about the key.” Regina sounded disappointed. 

“I’m sorry.” Emma stretched. Her body felt deliciously alive and relaxed. “I couldn’t focus enough to find it and use it.” 

“I was that good?” 

Emma grinned at Regina’s surprise. She hummed her reply, “mmm hmm.” Regina tilted her head to one side, and a smug smile played across her lips. 

“As good as Matuna?” 

Emma smiled instead of laughing. That was not the name of the group who had performed that tune, either. All this was still new to Regina. 

“You can sing to me anytime.” Emma kissed Regina gratefully on her lips. 

She began to kiss Regina more passionately. Her hands moved firmly down Regina’s back, intending to tease and excite. Regina pulled away with her head. Her eyes scrutinized Emma’s face. 

“Let me fetch your handcuffs for you.” Her voice sounded unusually low and rough. 

Regina didn’t roll away from Emma. She pressed herself up on her hands and worked her way towards Emma’s feet. Her eyes remained serious, but she winked when her lips hovered over Emma’s clit. Then, she slid off the bed. Emma heard her crawl across the carpet. 

Regina returned and sat down next to Emma. “Here,” she said as she held them out to Emma. 

Emma spotted the key immediately. “That’s not a handcuffs key.” 

“No.” Regina continued to dangle the shiny key hypnotically. 

Emma felt too high to understand. 

Regina gently laid a hand on Emma’s belly. “The house will be full of people on Christmas Eve. But I wanted you and Henry to be at home.” 

“You don’t want us at the party?” Emma asked weakly. 

“No, I meant at home here, with me.” 

Emma discovered that she could squeal in delight, just like Belle. 

Regina covered her ears against Emma’s high pitch. After Emma finished screaming, she took Regina’s hands in hers. She placed them over her heart and covered them with her own. 

“I love you,” she said. “I know I’m still not good yet at saying it as often as I should. I’m sorry.” 

Regina shook her head to scold. “I know. But you don’t have to say it for me to see it. I see it every day when we meet.” Regina placed a sweet kiss on the back of Emma’s hand. 

“Thank you. Having you and Henry here is the best Christmas gift anyone could ever give me.” 

Regina looked away shyly. “I’ve wanted to tell you something, but I needed to find the right moment.” 

Emma felt Regina’s hands heat up under her own. As Regina met her gaze again, Emma felt Regina’s magic as a pulse that synced with her own heartbeat and spread blissfully through her body. 

“The gloves.” Regina removed one hand to turn Emma’s left hand, palm up. She stroked the healed skin. “I’ve given you something I’ve never given anyone, not even Henry. They will open any of my locks, even my blood seals. Nothing of mine is sealed from you. I trust you, Emma.” 

Emma sat up to exuberantly hug Regina. She dragged her back onto the bed. She hugged her tightly again, before rolling Regina over onto her back. 

She tenderly, lovingly gazed into the cinnamon eyes she had felt drawn to for so long. She put both hands over Regina’s breasts. She enjoyed the feel of the fur and of Regina’s insistently hard nipples pressing into her palms. 

As she teased her raven-haired lover with her hands, she complimented her. “I think you’ve finally succeeded in achieving the delightful tackiness of the season with this,” she said, as she plucked at the fur, “outfit.” 

Regina grinned. “I thought you might like to help me out of my ‘finery.’” She took Emma’s hand to guide it. “See here? It has the neatest set of snaps.” 

Regina teased both herself and Emma as she lightly rubbed Emma’s fingers across the snaps. Then, she pressed Emma’s willing fingers between the snaps and into her wetness. 

Emma grinned back. “Absolutely, my Queen.” 

***** 

***** 

***** 

***** 

A.N. 

Chapter One: 

Regina is listening to: 

Stravinsky, Igor. 1913. _The Rite of Spring._

Saint-Saëns. 1874. _Danse Macabre_. 

Dinosaurs referenced from: 

_Fantasia_ . Produced by Walt Disney. Walt Disney Productions and RKO Radio Pictures, 1940\. 

Chapter Two: 

Ironman and in future chapters, Wolverine, were created by Marvel Comics, of Marvel Entertainment, LLC. Owned by The Walt Disney Company. 

Chapter Three: 

Millay, Edna St. Vincent. “Alms.” _Selected Poems_. New York: HarperCollins Publishers, Inc. 1991. 34-35. Print. 

Chapter Five: 

Emma paraphrases from: Dr. Seuss. _How The Grinch Stole Christmas!_ Random House, 1957, renewed 1985. 

Chapter Seven: 

Maltese, M. (Writer)  & Jones, C. M. (Director). (1951, November 17). Drip-a-long Daffy. Seltzer, E. (Producer). Warner Bros. Pictures. 

Chapter Ten: 

Regina paraphrases from: Dr. Seuss. _How The Grinch Stole Christmas!_ Random House, 1957, renewed 1985. 

Chapter Thirteen: 

Darth Vader and Stormtroopers created by George Lucas, 1977. Lucasfilm, 20  th Century Fox. The Walt Disney Company owns Lucasfilm. Fox and Disney hold mixed distribution rights. 

Chapter Fourteen: 

Dickens, Charles. _A Christmas Carol. In Prose. Being a Ghost Story of Christmas._ Chapman and Hall. 1843. 

Regina references: _Frosty the Snowman_ , Produced and Directed by Rankin and Bass, 1969. Mixed rights with Warner Bros. and Dreamworks Classics. 

Chapter Fifteen: 

Emma references: Kitt, Eartha in _The Emperor’s New Groove_. Directed by Mark Dindal. Walt Disney Pictures. 2000. 

Chapter Nineteen: 

Daphne and others in Scooby Doo, created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, 1969. Warner Bros. 

Chapter Twenty-Six: 

Berlin, Irving. (1954). “Love You Didn’t Do Right By Me.” (Sung by Rosemary Clooney). In _White Christmas._ Paramount Pictures. 

Chapter Twenty-Eight: 

Tchaikovsky, Pyotr Ilyich. 1892. Chinese Dance. _The Nutcracker._

Dancing mushrooms and dinosaurs: 

_Fantasia_ . Produced by Walt Disney. Walt Disney Productions and RKO Radio Pictures, 1940\. 

Chapter Thirty: 

Fitzgerald, Ella. Written by Anderson, L. and Parish, M. “Sleigh Ride.” _Ella Wishes You a Swinging Christmas._ Verve. 1960. 

Note that the above CD has a unicorn on the front cover. Emma teased Regina unmercifully about it. Regina defended herself by saying that Ella would be rightfully Queen in any land. 

Regina mangled the lines, and the artist: 

Vince Vance  & The Valiants. Written by Powers, T and Stone, A. “All I Want for Christmas Is You.” _All I Want for Christmas Is You._ Valiant 92689. 1989. 


End file.
